Une seule famille
by Sortilege
Summary: Comment résumer ? Ce n'est pas un UA même si j'ai changé des faits, par ex l'équipe n'est pas encore au complet et surtout j'y ai intégré des éléments d'un animé, pas un manga, mais je vous dirai pas lequel sinon vous auriez peur, venez lire ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Bon quelques explications. Nous sommes bien dans l'univers Gundam mais ils ne sont pas encore cinq et c'est un mélange avec ….. …... (j'ose pas le dire) …. ….. Tarzan de Disney …. Oui je sais curieux mélange et non ce n'est pas une parodie ou autre, c'est une fic très sérieuse et même douloureuse pour certains persos. C'est une idée qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson du DA, d'ailleurs les phrases en italique ce sont les paroles des chansons de Phil Collins dans le DA, je pense utiliser les chansons un peu comme une bande-son d'un film, c'est plus un support que les pensées des persos.

Sinon, je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur des persos aussi jeunes que dans l'animé (ça vient sûrement du fait que mes élèves ont également une quinzaine d'années et que ça me perturbe vachement), donc je suis navrée et les puristes pourront me jeter des pierres j'assumerai mais je vais les vieillir, ils auront 19 ans environ, pardon pardon pardon …

Ne partez pas en courant, ayez confiance.

Fic dédiée à toutes celles qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur GW, surtout **Mithy** (même si je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses) mais aussi **Lysanea** qui m'a fait découvrir GW puisque ce sont ses fics que j'ai lu en premier et qui m'ont donné envie d'en lire d'autres, et à bien d'autres également, merci donc !

* * *

_**180 AC, forêt équatoriale du Congo, base américaine de recherches éthologiques**_

Ils se dépêchaient de rentrer à la base. Ils couraient autant qu'ils pouvaient en se faufilant entre les branches basses, les lianes, les feuilles géantes qui semblaient tombées du ciel, évitant les racines qui sortaient traitreusement du sol, pataugeant allégrement dans les quelques flaques boueuses. Leurs mains repoussaient les obstacles comme elles pouvaient, pas toujours synchrones et on entendait parfois un juron étouffé quand une branche repoussée par l'un atterrissait dans le visage d'un autre.

Enfin, les deux hommes et la femme, essoufflés et échevelés sortirent de la forêt dense pour arriver dans une petite plaine et là devant eux, contrastant complètement avec le paysage, un édifice vert kaki d'environ 2,50 mètres de haut et composé de plusieurs parties se fondait tout en contrastes dans la végétation luxuriante de tous les verts existant. Il y avait comme un igloo géant au milieu et dans quatre directions, en croix, partaient des bras d'une longueur de vingt mètres environ pour cinq mètres de large.

Sans hésiter, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bras Nord pour rejoindre l'igloo. Une femme y jouait avec un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il était assis sur ses genoux et elle s'amusait à décoiffer ses mèches châtaignes indisciplinées. Le garçonnet riait à gorge déployée en tentant maladroitement de repousser les mains maternelles mais envahissantes. Entendant le bruit de course précipitée des nouveaux arrivants, leur jeu cessa immédiatement et ils se levèrent pour leur faire face.

L'homme qui était en tête ralentit et attrapa le garçon pour le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de le serrer fort contre lui puis de le reposer à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme, les joues rouges et pas encore tout à fait remis. Il s'avança et l'attira à lui sous les yeux bienveillants mais impatients de ses collègues.

_ On les a trouvé Hélène … souffla-t-il, on a trouvé des nids …

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

_ Je vais préparer un magnifique repas pour fêter ça, j'ai eu peur que vous ne rentriez pas ce soir, il est déjà tard, il fera bientôt nuit. Je vous laisse travailler. Viens mon chéri, dit-elle en tendant la main à son fils.

_ Yes mum.

Ils quittèrent l'igloo qui servait de laboratoire pour se rendre dans l'un des bras qui servaient comme les autres pour le spièces de vie. Sans un mot, les trois scientifiques se mirent chacun à leur poste. Le professeur David Maxwell s'installa devant son ordinateur pour y faire son rapport. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu grand chose à y mettre. Son collègue, le professeur Steve Davidson analysa les prélèvements fait dans les nids au microscope électronique alors que la seule femme du groupe, le professeur Kimberley Stown, s'installait devant un écran plus grand que les autres pour y faire défilés ses dernières photos.

David brancha sa caméra et son micro et se rapprocha de l'écran qui reflétait son image. On pouvait lire l'excitation dans ses yeux, il ressemblait à un enfant qui aurait vu le père Noël, le vrai, pas celui des magasins de jouets. Il avait une barbe d'au moins deux jours, des cernes et les traits tirés mais une joie incommensurable irradiait de toute sa personne.

_ Base REFEC (Recherches Ethologiques Forêt Equatoriale Congo), 107ème jour. Enfin, enfin nous avons trouvé une preuve de leur présence ici, de leur existence. Et même si nous ne les avons pas vus, nous avons ramassés suffisamment de preuves pour prouver ce que nous avançons depuis des années. Ils existent encore à l'état sauvage, les spécimens présents des les parcs d'études et les zoos ne sont pas les derniers survivants. Notre équipe travaille depuis des années à ce projet et aujourd'hui nous avançons réellement pour la première fois, il s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé. Kim, Steve et moi avons suivi une nouvelle idée il y a trois semaines et elle s'est avérée payante. Nous avions établi depuis quelques temps qu'il était fort possible que les survivants se cachent de nous. Nous avons assez de preuves des traitements que les hommes leur ont fait subir pendant des siècles, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'une espèce intelligente et développée comme la leur ai finalement opté pour cette solution. Ils se cachent, ils nous fuient. Il faut donc gagner leur confiance. Notre première étape à été de changer de stratégie. Au lieu de les poursuivre pour les trouver, nous nous sommes désintéressés d'eux. Nous avons reportés nos efforts sur d'autres espèces et avons récolté pas mal d'infos qui pourraient servir plus tard. Ça a fini par payer ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter ses collègues qui écoutaient d'une oreille distraite le compte rendu de la semaine. Ils ont relâché leur attention, pensant sûrement que nous ne les cherchions plus. Nous sommes les premiers êtres humains depuis des siècles à avoir trouvé des preuves de leur préservation à l'état sauvage. Tous ces chercheurs, ces éthologues, nos soit disant confrères qui nous ont humilié et tourné en ridicule pendant des années vont enfin être obligés de reconnaître notre travail …

Il s'arrêta pour de bon cette fois et passa une main devant ses yeux qu'il frotta distraitement. Il réalisait à peine. C'était le travail de toute une vie. Plus que ça même ! Il avait entraîné ses collègues mais aussi sa famille dans cette aventure. Il avait failli renoncer tant de fois en voyant sa femme le soir, perdue dans les pensées d'une vie dont elle se rappelait à peine. Il les avait coupé de tout. En cas d'accidents ou de maladie grave, il fallait contacter la ville la plus proche et le moindre hélico mettait près de 45 minutes à arriver. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il leur avait imposé à tous, et aujourd'hui, il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. C'était bien plus qu'une vague reconnaissance de ses pairs qu'il voyait là, c'était une justification pour tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à sa famille.

_ Daddy !

Il sursauta en entendant son fils et se retourna vers lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ses pensées ? Il était seul dans le labo et il faisait noir. Encore une fois, il s'était égaré dans sa tête et ses collègues avaient préféré le laisser émerger seul.

_ Tu viens manger ?

Les grands yeux violets interrogatifs qui le contemplait avec vénération le firent sourire. Il attrapa le petit sous un bras puis le chargea sur son épaule avant de partir en direction du réfectoire dans un grand éclat de rire enfantin.

* * *

_ Base REFEC, 110ème jour. Je … je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. C'est si soudain. J'ai envie d'hurler et de pleurer, de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler tous ces pseudos scientifiques qui nous ont craché dessus pendant des années pour leur dire … On les a vu … Pas seulement les nids qu'on trouve depuis trois jours. Non. On les a vu en vrai, à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, ils étaient de dos, ils partaient, je pense qu'ils nous ont entendu et ont décidé de s'en aller, mais ils sont partis dans le calme, ils n'ont pas fuis, pas de mouvements de panique. Ils étaient juste … Seigneur ! Ils étaient magnifiques … Ils avaient un « je ne sais quoi » que n'ont pas les spécimens qu'on trouve dans les parcs. Je suis sûr que bientôt on pourra les approcher. Il le faut.

Le professeur Maxwell s'arrêta de parler et après une brève hésitation, coupa l'enregistrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues, au moins autant excités que lui devant les photos pourtant peu nettes qu'ils avaient pu faire.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra les approcher David ?

_ J'en suis certain Kim, je dis pas ça naïvement, mais la façon dont ils sont partis aujourd'hui nous prouve que même si ils ne sont pas encore prêt à nous faire confiance ils ne nous fuient plus et c'est déjà un pas tellement immense !

_ David a raison Kim, si ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'on les trouve, crois-moi, on les chercherait encore, ajouta Steeve.

La jeune femme leur sourit et s'étira dans un mouvement trahissant son état fourbu.

_ Bon, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour la journée, je vais aider Hélène pour le repas, ne trainez pas.

Sur ce, elle quitta le labo et laissa les deux hommes continuer de débattre des différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux maintenant que le premier contact visuel avait été établi. Les délibérations durèrent encore un bon moment car ce fut encore une fois un petit garçon affamé qui vint les rappeler à l'ordre.

* * *

_ Base REFEC, 115ème jour. J'ai cru mourir des mains de ma femme aujourd'hui. Nous sommes restés absents près de deux jours sans pouvoir donner de nouvelles à la base. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, j'ai été accueilli par mon fils en pleurs et ma femme furieuse et inquiète. Elle nous a passé un savon comme on n'en avait plus eu depuis nos trois ans. Nous ne sommes pas près de recommencer mais … je ne devrais pas dire ça … mais ça valait le coup. On les a approché, mieux on a rejoins le groupe. On ne les a pas touché mais on a pu venir au milieu d'eux ! Dos argenté, le grand mâle, nous a jaugé pendant plusieurs minutes et je bénis le ciel de les avoir tant étudié en captivité pour décrypter ainsi leur langage corporel. Nous avons baissé la tête et nous sommes agenouillés en signe de soumission, ça lui a suffit et il s'est juste détourné pour nous montrer qu'il nous acceptait. Seigneur … souffla David en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, geste réflexe depuis quelques temps, avant de répondre. J'ai tant de mal à y croire. Nous vivons un rêve éveillé depuis des jours. Cette espèce que tout le monde pensait éteinte à l'état naturel et que personne n'a donc pris la peine de chercher est toujours bien présente ! J'ignore si ce sont les derniers spécimens ou si d'autres groupes subsistent encore et pour l'instant ce n'est pas notre priorité. L'étude du groupe a donc pu commencer. Il est constitué du mâle dominant, de trois autres mâles plus jeunes, de cinq femelles, dont trois sont accompagnées d'un petit, je pense que les autres sont trop jeunes pour procréer, donc au total 12 individus. C'est un groupe de taille moyenne tel qu'on en a étudié dans les réserves et les parcs ce qui veut dire que la vie en captivité n'a pas changé leur instinct grégaire si tant est que les directeurs leur laisse la possibilité de se regrouper en ne les séparant pas comme c'est malheureusement souvent le cas. Leur mode de vie semble basé sur la communication silencieuse, la gestuelle est leur principale moyen de se parler, très peu de grognements ou de cris, en cela ils diffèrent des captifs qui sont beaucoup plus bavards, à croire qu'ils ont perdu cette capacité de communication silencieuse au contact de l'homme. Ils sont entièrement nomades et se déplacent constamment en quête de nourriture même si l'étude de leurs traces nous permis d'établir un secteur précis ces dernières semaines. Ils restent dans la même zone et chaque nuit, ils construisent un nid de feuilles en quelques minutes pour se reposer. Ce sont des gorilles des plaines, nous nous en doutions au vu de notre localisation géographique mais nous en sommes sûrs maintenant puisque nous les avons vu grimper aux arbres assez souvent à la recherche de fruits, ils ne se contentent pas d'insectes. Les gorilles de montagne restent le plus souvent sur la terre ferme...

Le scientifique continua son rapport pendant de longues minutes alors que ses collègues s'activaient à leur propres tâches, de temps à autre l'un deux faisait un petit commentaire. Ils n'oubliaient cependant pas que l'heure du dîner approchait. Les foudres d'Hélène étaient terribles et ils y avaient déjà eu droit en arrivant.

La porte du labo s'ouvrit sur une petite furie déchaînée alors que David éteignait sa caméra. Il eu juste le temps de se pencher pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras.

_ Alors boy ! Ça y est ? Tu es rassuré, ça va mieux ?

_ Yes !

Le petit garçon lança ses bras autour du cou de son père adoré. Il avait eu très peur que son papa ne revienne pas. Il avait toujours peur dans la jungle quand la nuit tombait, que les cris des animaux et le bruissement des feuilles se faisaient plus insistants et que son père n'était pas là pour le border. Il avait beau adorer sa mère, elle le réconfortait mais ne le rassurait pas autant que son papa. David le savait, tout comme il savait que sa femme n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, morte d'inquiétude quant à ce qui aurait pu leur arriver, et il s'en voulait énormément. Sa passion les détruirait un jour si il n'y mettait pas un frein, il le savait mais se voilait la face, se traitant d'égoïste, se disant que dès qu'ils auraient fini l'étude de ce groupe, ils rentreraient aux Etats-Unis et reprendrait une vie normale. Il leur devait bien ça après tout ...

_ Je suis désolé Duo, mais je suis là maintenant, allons manger ! Kim ? Steve ?

_ On arrive David, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Il leur sourit et sorti son fils dans les bras. Ses amis leur laissait un peu d'intimité avant de les rejoindre, il le savait et les en remerciait silencieusement. Il avait de la chance d'avoir d'une famille pareille.

* * *

_ Oh Duo … no, no, boys don't cry Duo, you remember ?

_ Yes dad … chouina le petit homme en tentant de contrôler ses sanglots.

Sa mère lui essuya le visage pendant que son père finissait de lui mettre un pansement sur le genou. Il lui avait pourtant dit et répété de ne pas courir, surtout quand sa mère venait de laver par terre ! Enfin, rien de bien grave heureusement.

_ Et voilà ! Un genou tout neuf ! Allons mon grand, ce n'est rien.

Un bisou magique de sa maman pour finir et Duo libéra son père. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa femme qui rangeait la trousse de secours.

_ Tu as bientôt fini ton travail ?

_ Il ne me reste que deux copies, pourquoi ?

_ Steve et moi devons nous rendre au village demain au plus tard, je pensais que nous aurions pu y aller tous ensemble, ça nous fera une sortie ?

Le visage de sa femme s'illumina et il eu sa réponse. La civilisation lui manquait cruellement même si elle gardait des liens internet avec ses élèves de ses cours par correspondance et ses amies, alors une sortie ! Même si ce n'était qu'un petit village de brousse, c'était toujours ça !

Le lendemain matin à la première heure toute l'équipe quitta la base pour le petit village où ils se réapprovisionnaient. En jeep, il leur fallait plus d'une heure, mais ils n'y allaient pas pour rien, ils passaient toujours commande pour la fois d'après et revenaient avec un stock important qui leur permettait en général de tenir plusieurs semaines.

David avait un étrange pressentiment en montant dans la voiture mais il mit cela sur le fait que pour la première fois depuis dix jours qu'ils avaient pu intégrer le groupe, ils n'iraient pas les voir de la journée. C'est qu'ils avaient pris un rythme d'étude très rodé et il craignait que cela ne perturbe les nouvelles habitudes des gorilles. Si il avait su que ce pressentiment se révélerait plus sérieux que ça …

Dans la pénombre d'une pièce sans fenêtre et non éclairée de la base, le téléphone satellite sonna plusieurs fois dans le vide avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche. Une voix aux accents paniquées résonna dans la pièce avant de s'éteindre pour laisser place à quelques tonalités puis au silence.

* * *

_ Allez dépêchez-vous de sortir les courses que je puisse aller les ranger dans la chambre froide, il est tard et Duo doit faire sa sieste.

_ Oh mum, pas fatigué moi …fit Duo avec une petite moue adorable.

Alors que David allait prendre le parti de son fils, un regard noir de sa femme l'en dissuada. Après tout, il valait mieux que le petit dorme, à quatre ans on se fatigue vite et la route avait été longue. Ils rangèrent donc les courses rapidement et Hélène coucha Duo après un baiser de bonne sieste à tout le monde. Elle avait du travail, aussi regagna-t-elle son bureau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire lorsqu'un mouvement inhabituel attira son regard par la fenêtre du couloir.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait puis parti en courant verrouiller la porte blindée de la chambre de son fils avant de courir à toute vitesse vers le labo où les scientifiques travaillaient. Déjà, le bruit des bottes claquait dans le couloir d'entrée, elle pouvait les entendre alors qu'elle ouvrait fébrilement la porte vitrée du labo.

_ Hélène ? s'écria David, alarmé par l'arrivée brutale de sa femme.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle ne pu que bafouiller un seul mot avant que la porte vitrée n'explose.

_ … soldats …

L'explosion les projeta à terre dans une gerbe de paillettes de verre. Steve fut le premier à se redresser pour leur faire face. Une dizaine de soldats se tenaient devant eux, armes au poing. Un homme se détacha, il semblait plus gradé que les autres.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? les invectiva Steve.

Une détonation retenti et le scientifique s'écroula au sol, une lueur de surprise encore présente dans ses yeux vitreux. Kim hurla et se précipita sur lui mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus qu'elle mourut de la même façon. David et Hélène, toujours au sol, les regardait sans les voir, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs deux meilleurs amis, leur famille venaient de mourir tous les deux en à peine quatre secondes. Leurs pensées allèrent aussitôt à leur fils et ils se tinrent tranquilles alors que le chef s'approchait d'eux.

_ Vous avez pu constater que nous ne plaisantions pas. Alors répondez sans faire d'histoire. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que cette base ?

David se redressa légèrement en se plaçant devant sa femme.

_ Nous sommes des scientifiques américains, nous étudions le comportement des animaux sauvages et des espèces en danger. Cette base a été financé par une femme d'affaires, Kate Wish qui portent un grand intérêt à certaines espèces d'animaux. Elle nous en a confié la responsabilité pour que nous lui trouvions des preuves de l'existence des gorilles à l'état sauvage. C'est une riche excentrique. Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, on peut s'arranger...

_ Silence ! Le coupa le chef d'une voix tonitruante et sans appel. On se moque de l'argent ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Fouillez tout et voyez si ils disent vrai ou si ce sont des espions.

_ Des espions ! C'est ridicule enfin, nous …

Un simple regard fit taire David et Hélène se serra plus encore contre lui. Si jamais il les tuait, qu'arriverait-il à leur trésor ?

_ Ils disent vrai Capitaine, déclara un soldat en jetant une pile de photos par terre devant eux.

Le Capitaine les regarda, l'air un instant ennuyé.

_ C'est bien dommage, j'aurai eu moins de remords si vous aviez été des ennemis. Malheureusement, vous êtes sur notre chemin, désolés.

Deux balles partirent avant que qui que ce soit ai pu bouger et les corps sans vie de David et Hélène Maxwell s'effondrèrent sur le sol blanc et froid du labo aux côtés de ceux de Steve et Kim.

Le Capitaine les regarda un instant avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la base. Il n'avait rien contre eux, seulement, leur général venait de décider de l'installation d'une base à quelques kilomètres de là, c'était trop risqué de les laisser vivre.

_ On brûle tout Capitaine ?

_ Idiot ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention sur nous qu'un incendie au milieu d'une forêt équatoriale et tellement humide que le gouvernement enverrait sûrement des enquêteurs pour élucider ce mystère ? Jetez les corps dans la jungle, les animaux se chargeront du reste !

Le soldat baissa les yeux, honteux et rejoignit ses collègues qui se foutaient royalement de lui pendant qu'ils sortaient de la base pour rejoindre leur campement.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, une petite lueur rouge clignotait, indiquant qu'un message n'avait pas été consulté. Si David avait eu le réflexe d'aller voir son répondeur en rentrant, peut être que tout ceci aurait pu être évité, car sur le message il aurait pu entendre :

_ David ? Hélène ? Oh mon dieu les enfants répondez ! C'est Kate ! J'espère que vous aurez mon message à temps. Oh mon dieu, c'est affreux, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … Le leader des colonies, Heero Yuy a été assassiné ! C'est l'ébullition partout, les colonies hurlent au meurtre et accusent l'Alliance. Nos pays se défendent bien sûr mais … personne ne sait vraiment qui est responsable. Une grande agitation secouent tous les gouvernements, les forces armées se regroupent, il ne fait pas bon être étrangers dans un pays, vous devez rentrés tout de suite, une guerre se prépare c'est certain les enfants, c'est trop dangereux maintenant. Je suis déjà satisfaite des preuves que vous avez trouvé, vous en avez assez fait. Rentrez le plus tôt possible, je vous en supplie ...

* * *

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre du bruit et il avait beau appelé sa maman, personne ne venait. Seule une petite veilleuse illuminait la pièce mais le garçonnet était bien plus dégourdi que ses parents ne semblaient le croire. Il sorti de son lit et alluma la lumière de sa chambre.

Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils et dans ses yeux on pouvait lire un mélange d'énervement et de lassitude. Sa mère le prenait encore pour un bébé, elle avait activé la sécurité. Comme si il n'avait pas compris comment ouvrir la porte même comme ça !

Il alla chercher la petite chaise de son bureau où il s'installait pour faire de beaux dessins à tata Kate et aussi pour apprendre son alphabet et ses chiffres avec sa maman. Il la poussa jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et grimpa dessus. Il savait quoi faire, il avait déjà vu ses parents et même Steve et Kim le faire. Il y avait un petit cadran avec plein de chiffres dessus, il savait sur lesquels appuyés.

Une main contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre, Duo se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tapa le code à quatre chiffres avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit et Duo s'engouffra aussitôt dans le couloir. Il passa devant la cuisine et après un moment d'hésitation y entra. Il avait faim et soif après sa sieste, si courte fut-elle. Il chercherait tout le monde après. Après tout il était grand. Sur la table du réfectoire, quelques paquets traînaient encore, Hélène n'avait pas eu le temps de les ranger. Duo mangea quelques gâteaux puis ouvrit le frigo où il savait trouver un biberon de lait. Il aimait bien boire encore au biberon pour le gouter, mais juste pour le gouter, il n'était plus un bébé !

Il traversa toutes les salles, appelant tour à tour ses parents et leurs amis. Il empruntait le dernier couloir, celui qui menait au labo et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, une sourde angoisse étreignit son cœur de petit enfant en arrivant devant la salle. Il fit attention à ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verre et regarda autour de lui. Vide, comme les autres pièces, mais une flaque d'un liquide rouge sombre tapissait le carrelage. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais il savait ce qu'était ce rouge par terre. Son cerveau n'arrivait juste pas à faire le lien entre ce qu'il voyait et l'absence de tout le monde dans la base.

Encore sous le choc, il en sortit et chercha tout autour, n'osant pas appeler à voix haute pour ne pas attirer les bêtes sauvages. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir tout seul, sa maman ne voulait pas, trop dangereux qu'elle disait. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester dedans, ce n'est pas là qu'il trouverait ceux qu'il cherchait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il s'effondra au pied d'un arbre en pleurant. Il était perdu et épuisé, il avait faim à nouveau et soif aussi. Il ferait bientôt nuit, il le savait et il était terrifié. Il se roula en boule et pleura encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Bercé par ses propres pleurs, il s'endormit, un « maman » sur les lèvres.

Le froid et une forte envie de soulager sa vessie le tirèrent du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et seuls quelques rayons de lune perçant le couvert des arbres éclairaient un peu le cœur de la jungle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Des sanglots remontèrent dans sa gorge mais la voix de son père répétant « boys don't cry Duo » les bloquèrent immédiatement. Il se releva complètement et fit ce pour quoi il s'était réveillé, debout contre l'arbre.

Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il tomba en arrêt devant une créature étrange qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo jusqu'à présent. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta là, debout, à la dévisager de ses grands yeux violets, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il n'esquissa pas un geste alors que la femelle gorille s'avançait vers lui.

C'était une des femelles trop jeunes pour avoir un petit, elle aurait dû être en train de dormir mais les pleurs de Duo l'avait attiré un peu plus tôt et depuis elle l'épiait. Elle l'avait surveillée tout le temps de son sommeil et ne s'était résolue à approcher que maintenant qu'il bougeait.

Du haut de son mètre cinquante, elle surplombait le petit garçon qui ne la quittait plus des yeux, fasciné mais en confiance, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il fit un pas un peu hésitant et tendit la main doucement. La femelle pencha la tête et renifla cette main si petite et si différente de la sienne. Elle sentait qu'il était de la même tribu que ceux qui était déjà venu leur rendre visite, il sentait comme eux mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était qu'un petit, un bébé, inoffensif …

Son instinct maternel, déjà sollicité par les petits de ses congénères, se réveilla et elle le prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle le souleva et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, le reniflant, soulevant les mèches de cheveux et les vêtements de l'enfant, curieuse de comprendre comment il était fait. Duo se laissait faire, étrangement docile, il se pliait aux examens du gorille, son esprit d'enfant lui soufflant que sa survie se jouait en cet instant.

Enfin, sûrement satisfaite de son inspection, elle le glissa sous un de ses bras et parti rejoindre sa tribu. Elle se confectionna rapidement un nid de feuilles et s'y allongea en coinçant Duo contre elle. Épuisé par les événements de la journée, ce dernier se rendormit malgré la faim, la soif et la peur qui le taraudaient.

* * *

Ce qui le réveilla d'abord ce fut une sensation de douceur et de chaleur, il n'était pas dans son lit, il le savait mais alors, où était-il ?

_ Maman ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, un bruit semblable à un roulement de tonnerre, il fut brutalement dégagé de cette douce étreinte et soulevé dans les airs par une jambe. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il fixa le gorille mâle immense qui le tenait à bout de bras et le dévisageait, furieux et les crocs à découvert.

Un deuxième grognement lui fit tourner la tête et il se rappela les événements de la vieille en voyant la gentille et douce petite femelle à la fourrure chocolat claire se dresser devant son chef pour l'arracher à lui. Le mâle dû être trop surpris qu'elle ose se rebeller pour se rendre compte qu'il ne le tenait plus, elle l'avait habilement glissé derrière elle et avait adopté une posture nettement défensive, signifiant bien par là l'importance de cette petite chose blanche sans fourrure. Blasé, le chef se dressa de toute sa hauteur et tapa du plat de la main sur sa poitrine à deux reprises avant de se détourner en les ignorant complètement.

La petite femelle se détendit alors et se retourna vers son précieux trésor, elle le découvrit en larmes, trop effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer pour pouvoir respecter la devise de son père. Sentant la peur émaner de lui de façon instinctive, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

_Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien.  
Je prends en main ton destin.  
Lorsque le danger te menacera,  
Je serai là avec toi …_

Sa condition faisait d'elle une femelle soumise aux désirs du chef de clan, le gorille au dos argenté était le mâle suprême, celui qui protégeait la famille et prenait pour elle toutes les décisions. Toutefois, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, à peine âgée de neuf ans, elle avait osé défié son autorité pour protéger ce petit être. Son instinct avait parlé.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté d'une petite étendue d'eau. Il semblait hésiter à y entrer. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Les gorilles détestant l'eau, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de vouloir s'en approcher. Elle prit conscience de tout ce qui les séparait, des différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Elle sursauta quand d'un mouvement souple, l'enfant entra dans l'eau et se mit à barboter. Jamais un gorille n'aurait pu avoir ce comportement. Une sorte d'admiration naquit dans ses yeux.

_Tu es si fort et si fragile._

Le voyant s'éloigner un peu et connaissant bien les dangers qui pouvaient exister dans l'eau, elle grogna doucement pour montrer son mécontentement. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers elle, elle secoua la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire de revenir.

Duo la regardait perplexe. Elle avait l'air plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle était gentille et s'occupait de lui comme une maman même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, dans ses yeux il pouvait lire la même tendresse. Il se pencha en avant et bu de longues gorgées d'eau au creux de ses mains puis revint vers la berge. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur la terre, qu'il fut soulevé et placé dans des bras forts et puissants. Souriant, il s'accrocha de ses petites mains à la fourrure de la femelle.

_Viens dans mes bras,  
Je te ferai une île._

La femelle traversa le clan, son nouveau petit dans les bras, sous les regards curieux des autres. Ils se souvenaient très bien des autres êtres sans poil qui les avaient approché plusieurs fois, ils savaient eux aussi que cette petite chose était comme eux, aussi ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur de lui car les autres ne leur avait jamais rien fait, mais de là à le traiter comme l'un des leurs ... Elle s'en moquait, ils finiraient par l'accepter, par s'y faire. C'était trop tard pour renoncer, faire marche arrière. Un sentiment nouveau était apparu dans son cœur.

_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cass'ra pas,_

Duo les regardait, totalement émerveillé. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas ses parents, sa famille, ils lui manquaient cruellement. Il avait envie de la douceur de sa mère, de la force de son père, de leurs rires, de leur voix, … Il avait …. Il avait faim surtout ! Son ventre gronda. Comme il aurait aimé que sa maman soit là, un biberon de chocolat dans une main et des tartines dans l'autre. Son papa l'aurait aidé à se mettre à table pendant ce temps là … Les larmes arrivèrent si vite à ses yeux qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les contenir.

Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses étranges gouttes d'eau salées coulaient encore des yeux de son petit protégé, alors, comme la vieille, elle le berça tout en marchant, juste pour le réconforter. Lui prouver sa présence.

_Ne pleure pas, je suis là ...  
Car tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur !  
Dès maintenant,  
Jusqu'à la nuit des temps.  
_

Elle sentit clairement la désapprobation des autres, cette petite chose était fragile mais en plus elle était bruyante. Faisant fi de ce qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux, elle s'installa un peu à l'écart, attendant qu'il s'endorme pour aller chercher de quoi manger, des fruits essentiellement, la jungle en regorgeait.

_Tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Qu'importe leurs discours,  
Tu vivras dans mon coeur,  
Toujours..._

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court, les autres devraient être plus longs mais celui-là sert surtout à la mise en place de cet univers. J'espère que tout est clair, que je n'ai rien baclé et que ça vous plaît. Par contre je risque d'avoir un rythme complètement aléatoire pour la parution de cette fic, c'est la fin de l'année et on est débordé au lycée. Je ferais de mon mieux promis et de toute façon je ne laisse jamais une fic inachevée !

Kisu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Bon quelques explications. Nous sommes bien dans l'univers Gundam mais ils ne sont pas encore cinq et c'est un mélange avec ….. …... (j'ose pas le dire) …. ….. Tarzan de Disney …. Oui je sais curieux mélange et non ce n'est pas une parodie ou autre, c'est une fic très sérieuse et même douloureuse pour certains persos. C'est une idée qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson du DA, d'ailleurs les phrases en italique ce sont les paroles des chansons de Phil Collins dans le DA, je pense utiliser les chansons un peu comme une bande-son d'un film, c'est plus un support que les pensées des persos.

Sinon, je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur des persos aussi jeunes que dans l'animé (ça vient sûrement du fait que mes élèves ont également une quinzaine d'années et que ça me perturbe vachement), donc je suis navrée et les puristes pourront me jeter des pierres j'assumerai mais je vais les vieillir, ils auront 19 ans environ, pardon pardon pardon …

Ne partez pas en courant, ayez confiance.

Fic dédiée à toutes celles qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur GW, surtout **Mithy** (même si je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses) mais aussi **Lysanea** qui m'a fait découvrir GW puisque ce sont ses fics que j'ai lu en premier et qui m'ont donné envie d'en lire d'autres, et à bien d'autres également, merci donc !

Et un grand merci à **Altaya** et **JTFLAM** pour leur review et leur « fidélité ». En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

* * *

L'enfant courait pour suivre le rythme de marche imposé par le chef. Ses petites jambes ne lui permettaient pas de se déplacer aussi vite qu'eux. Son petit frère était sur le dos de sa mère adoptive, trop jeune pour se déplacer par lui-même. L'enfant aimait beaucoup s'en occuper quand leur mère partait chercher à manger. Il était lui aussi trop jeune pour aller cueillir les fruits en haut des arbres, par contre, il arrivait à dénicher certains insectes sans trop de mal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais il ressentait comme un besoin au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils étaient nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son corps.

Depuis longtemps maintenant l'enfant avait enterré au fond de son esprit ses réflexes d'humain, jusqu'à occulter complètement ses souvenirs douloureux. Il ne se rappelait même pas des premières nuits où il se réveillait en pleurs, cherchant ses parents sans jamais oser les appeler de peur d'énerver Dos argenté. Il avait vite renoncé à la parole, voyant bien que les gorilles n'en avaient pas besoin et que cela les agaçait et les rendait nerveux.

Tout comme eux, il se contentait maintenant de grognements et de gestes, de regards, pour les comprendre et se faire comprendre. A part Dos argenté qui le considérait toujours comme un intrus, les autres l'avaient finalement intégré au groupe et le faisait participer aux activités.

L'enfant n'avait plus de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa place et il souffrait au fond de lui d'un manque qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il avait laissé derrière lui tout ce qui aurait pu lui rappeler sa famille d'origine. Il n'avait plus ses vêtements depuis longtemps, ses cheveux avaient poussé de façon désordonnés, il ne se tenait presque plus debout mais bien souvent à moitié accroupi comme les membres de sa nouvelle famille, reposant son poids sur les jointures de ses mains. Il redoublait d'effort pour être capable des mêmes choses qu'eux, il ne voulait pas se sentir à l'écart.

Année après année, ses cheveux poussaient et formaient maintenant des dreadlocks, ses mains et ses pieds se couvraient de cornes, sa musculature était particulièrement développée pour un enfant de son âge. Son petit frère était maintenant plus grand et plus fort que lui et l'aidait souvent à grimper dans les arbres. Son appartenance à la famille l'avait préservé de la plupart des dangers de la jungle qu'un enfant n'aurait jamais pu surmonter seul.

Ses instincts primaires avaient pris le dessus à force d'observations. Il avait développé l'adresse et l'habileté des félins auxquels il avait pu échapper, la ténacité des rongeurs qu'il avait longuement contemplé avec curiosité chercher leur nourriture, la patience et le stoïcisme des éléphants de forêts auxquels il vouait une véritable passion, l'instinct de survie et le réflexe de fuite des herbivores.

Pourtant il lui fallut attendre plusieurs années que son corps et son intelligence se développent pour profiter pleinement de ces capacités. Il était essentiellement motivé par une volonté farouche de faire honneur à sa mère et son frère et de prouver à Dos argenté qu'il avait sa place parmi eux et qu'il n'était plus un fardeau.

_Tout le pouvoir d'être fort,  
Et la sagesse d'être sage,  
Un jour tu auras tout ça en toi._

L'enfant vit le groupe grimper aux arbres pour la énième fois, son frère se tourner vers lui pour l'aider. Une flamme inhabituelle brilla dans ses yeux et il ignora son aide. Il banda ses muscles et s'agrippa au tronc de toutes ses forces. Il glissa à plusieurs reprises mais ne recula pas. Il ne voulait pas céder. Accroché à l'arbre et essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui, désespéré de ne trouver aucune solution pour palier à son manque de griffe quand son regard s'éclaira.

_Tu trouv'ras dans ton long voyage,  
Les réponses que tu cherchais.  
Car si tu gravis la montagne,  
Tu atteins son sommet._

Changeant légèrement sa prise et la position de ses pieds, il poussa sur ses jambes, utilisant la mousse qui poussait sur l'arbre ainsi que les aspérités du bois pour prendre appui. Il parvint au sommet de l'arbre bien après les autres mais seul et fier de lui sous le regard tendre de sa mère. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, très vite remplacé par la déception en voyant les yeux froids et noirs du chef qui n'était pas vraiment impressionné de le voir réussir au bout de plusieurs années ce qu'un bébé gorille parvenait à faire au bout d'un an.

_Enfant de l'Homme, regarde au ciel.  
En élevant ton esprit,  
Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel.  
Enfant de l'Homme, tu deviendras un Homme !_

L'enfant regardait s'ébattre au-dessus de lui un groupe de capucins qui se poursuivaient entre les branches d'arbres, se servant parfois des lianes pour passer de l'un à l'autre et sans prévenir un immense sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha de sa mère, frotta sa tête contre elle un court instant pour la rassurer et parti seul en direction d'un groupe de jeunes arbres pas encore trop hauts par rapport aux autres. Il y grimpa comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, avec plus d'aisance que la première fois cependant.

Une fois sur une branche large, il s'avança prudemment du bord et se saisit d'une liane. Il tira dessus avec force et voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, il inspira un grand coup et s'élança dans les airs en direction de l'arbre voisin sur lequel il atterri assez brutalement. Il avait mal dosé son élan et était arrivé trop vite. Toutefois, il était ravi de voir que son idée marchait. Remerciant mentalement les petits singes, il passa le reste de la journée à s'entraîner sous les regards inquiets, curieux ou indifférents des autres membres du groupe.

_Personne pour guider ton chemin,  
Ni pour prendre ta main.  
Mais si la foi en toi résonne,  
D'un enfant tu feras un Homme !  
Enfant de l'Homme, regarde au ciel.  
En élevant ton esprit,  
Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel.  
Enfant de l'Homme, tu deviendras un Homme !_

L'adolescent qu'il était devenu ouvrait la marche comme souvent depuis qu'il maîtrisait le déplacement aérien. Dos argenté, si il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à ralentir le rythme n'en était pas moins contrarié de voir un dominé ouvrir la marche, mais comme ils étaient au sol et lui dans les airs, il le tolérait. Au moins ne l'avait-il plus dans les pattes.

Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en se déplaçant ainsi, au-delà de la fierté à ne plus être une gêne, était véritablement grisant. Il se sentait comme les oiseaux au plumage si criard, libre. Pourtant, il aurait aimé parfois avoir quelqu'un devant lui, pour le guider, l'aider à ne pas faire d'erreur, car il en commettait toujours malgré ses progrès et ses efforts. Il se rappelait en particulier de la fois où il se promenait d'arbres en arbres comme maintenant, jusqu'au moment où une liane avait cédé, trop frêle pour supporter son poids. Il avait atterri sur Dos argenté et n'avait dû sa survie qu'à ses réflexes aiguës. Il n'avait pas approché du grand mâle pendant plusieurs jours.

Soupirant, il vit le chef s'arrêter, marquant par là le moment du repas, il attrapa une liane et géra son atterrissage pour arriver doucement sur le sol aux côtés de son frère à qui il tendit une grappe de bananes attrapées au vol. Sa mère et leur petite sœur était plus loin derrière.

_Découvrir en donnant,  
Et donner en découvrant,  
Tu trouveras ta place au cœur des tiens_.

Son frère le bouscula et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il le poussa à son tour et ils roulèrent au sol, chahutant et se battant comme deux jeunes gorilles. C'était nouveau ça aussi, avant, son frère n'aurait pas eu ce comportement par peur de le blesser mais depuis quelque temps, il se conduisait de plus en plus avec lui comme avec les autres. L'adolescent lui en était reconnaissant, il était le seul avec sa mère à l'intégrer aussi parfaitement, à ne faire aucune différence entre eux. Depuis la naissance de sa petite sœur, son frère et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, devenant presque inséparables.

_Toutes les visions, les idées,  
Les rêves que tu as faits,  
Les plus secrets de tes désirs  
Vont bientôt t'appartenir !_

Au fil des années, son intelligence accrue lui avait permis de concevoir des outils indispensables pour compenser ce dont la nature ne dotait plus ou pas les humains. En observant un rhinocéros gratter sa corne sur un tronc d'arbre et remarquant les entailles qu'il y avait ainsi faites, il avait réussi à se fabriquer une sorte de couteau à l'aide d'une pierre qu'il avait longuement taillée. Cette même pierre lui avait servi à tailler des os ou des cornes prélevées sur des carcasses que les prédateurs avaient délaissé. Des feuillages tressés en guise de fourreau, des lianes souples en guise d'attaches, il pouvait maintenant se défendre seul.

De la même façon, il s'était rendu compte que ses nouveaux outils lui permettaient de prélever la fourrure des animaux qu'il trouvait mort. Il se souvenait qu'au début il avait imaginé pouvoir prendre la fourrure d'un animal pour ressembler à sa famille, s'imaginant dans son esprit d'enfant qu'elle repousserait. N'ayant trouvé aucun moyen à l'époque, il s'était résigné. A cet instant pourtant, l'idée lui revint mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Si le concept de nudité lui était étranger, il était tout de même gêné dans ses déplacements par des frottements ou des coups sur cette partie si sensible de son corps. Il se fit donc un devoir de la protéger et se rendit vite compte que, n'ayant plus à se soucier d'éviter certains mouvements, il gagna en rapidité et en fluidité.

_Enfant de l'Homme, regarde au ciel.  
En élevant ton esprit,  
Tu atteindras l'arc-en-ciel.  
Enfant de l'Homme, tu deviendras un Homme !_

Le jeune adulte qu'il était devenu se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les différences entre lui et sa famille. Il aimait sa vie, elle le satisfaisait et lui procurait une liberté parfois effrayante. Sa mère ne le considérait plus comme un bébé, enfin, et il partageait sa vie entre les moments de cueillette, de vol dans les arbres et de jeux avec son frère et sa sœur, le petit dernier étant trop jeune.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Son frère avait changé, il avait des préoccupations qui ne serait pas venu à l'esprit du jeune homme et quand ce dernier regardait son frère évoluer parmi les femelles, il revoyait à travers lui tous les autres mâles qu'il avait connu et que Dos argenté avait chassé arrivé à un certain âge. Le jeune adulte avait peur de ça, de perdre son frère, les autres n'étaient jamais revenu, il avait compris qu'ils étaient partit dans un autre groupe, mais pourquoi ?

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait toujours ce vide en lui qui ne voulait pas disparaître, au contraire, il devenait de plus en plus imposant. Il avait beau avoir balayé ses souvenirs et ses habitudes d'humain, son subconscient s'en souvenait et l'attirait malgré lui vers cette zone que le groupe évitait et que sa mère lui avait interdit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait des réponses là-bas ...

Un rugissement le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête brutalement et vit le groupe s'enfuir dans les arbres alors que Dos argenté faisait face à un léopard. Ce dernier semblait légèrement blessé à une patte. Tant mieux pensa le jeune homme, au moins il aurait du mal à grimper aux arbres et peut-être même cela le ralentirait-il dans ses déplacements.

Ce genre d'affrontements était rare. Ces félins n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'en prendre aux grands singes mais les nombreux bébés qui venaient de naître avait dû l'attirer et sa blessure ne devait pas lui permettre de chasser ses proies habituelles.

Dos argenté se redressa et frappa sa poitrine du plat de ses mains en poussant un grognement qui dévoila des canines acérées, rappelant au félin que frugivore ou non, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Le léopard ne sembla pas en faire grand cas et se jeta sur le gorille. Si il parvenait à ses fins, tout le groupe serait en danger. Le jeune homme regarda le combat d'un œil inquiet. Un léopard blessé était encore plus dangereux, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Les deux combattants roulèrent à terre dans des cris et des feulements toujours plus forts. Tout allait très vite, il distinguait parfois un coup de griffe éclair ou une main du gorille s'abattant violemment sur la tête du félin.

Le léopard prenait l'avantage, après tout Dos argenté se faisait vieux et ce combat était épuisant. Il baissa sa garde un instant et le léopard en profita pour lui bondir sur le dos, y plantant ses griffes. Le gorille se dressa dans un hurlement sauvage et le jeune homme bondit de son arbre, son couteau en main. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta à son tour sur le félin et planta son arme dans la blessure de la patte avant.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, agissant à l'instinct. Son plan avait marché puisque le prédateur avait changé de proie, laissant au gorille le temps de récupérer. Les deux nouveaux protagonistes se tournèrent autour, se dévisageant, jugeant de la force et des capacités de chacun. Le jeune homme grogna, un grondement sourd s'élevant de sa gorge, il reproduisit les gestes de son chef et prenant le félin de court, il se jeta sur lui. Le léopard bondit en avant mais au dernier moment, le gorille sans fourrure esquiva en bifurquant, plantant son couteau dans le flanc cette fois.

Le sang coulait abondamment. Lui aussi était blessé, il avait pris un coup de griffe à l'épaule. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Dos argenté, toujours à terre, regardait sans comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le léopard sauter sur le fils des hommes et le renverser à terre qu'il ferma les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la forêt. Tout semblait suspendu dans le temps. Le groupe fixait toujours le léopard qui restait à terre sur leur frère. Lorsque le félin sembla bouger, des cris et des hoquets de stupeur retentirent parmi les gorilles. Même Dos argenté se redressa, faisant fi de ses blessures. Pourtant, seul le corps bougeait, il n'avait pas relevé la tête et pour cause, il était mort.

Le jeune homme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour soulever ce qui était devenu une carcasse et la jeter loin de lui, son couteau encore dans le ventre. Couvert de sang, de terre et de balafres, il se mit debout entièrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il posa ses yeux sur sa famille toujours réfugiée dans les arbres qui l'entourait et d'un même mouvement des cris et des grognements de joie retentirent dans la forêt. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et un sourire fatigué se dessina sur son visage. Il était heureux d'être vivant, d'avoir éliminé cette menace et d'avoir fait honneur à sa famille. Il chercha son chef des yeux espérant comme toujours une approbation qu'il ne trouvait jamais. Il eut beau le chercher, il n'était plus là. Avisant une masse sombre qui s'enfonçait dans la foret, il s'empressa de ramasser le félin et le jeta en travers de ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers Dos argenté et finit par le rattraper près d'une grande roche sous laquelle il s'était abritée. N'approchant pas plus, il se baissa et déposa le corps aux pieds de celui qu'il considérait quelque part comme un père. Il resta là, accroupi et la tête baissée, attendant le bon vouloir de Dos argenté. Il était impératif que le grand mâle comprenne que jamais il n'avait voulu prendre sa place, il cherchait juste à se faire reconnaître de lui.

Alors qu'il n'espérait plus, une main se posa sur son dos et il releva la tête pour voir les yeux sombres mais brillants du chef. Il su à ce moment qu'il était sans aucun doute enfin accepté. Il était un membre de la famille à part entière puisque reconnu par son chef. Il n'y eut rien de plus car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il lui avait fallu près de quinze ans mais il y était parvenu.

_195 AC_

En ce petit matin pluvieux un grondement assourdissant et totalement nouveau se fit entendre dans la forêt alors que la terre tremblait pour la première fois dans cette région du monde depuis bien longtemps. Tous se réveillèrent aussitôt, alarmés, voir paniqués par ce bruit. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, les rongeurs se cachèrent dans les arbres et les gorilles se rassemblèrent en cercle, mettant les petits au centre.

Sans attendre, Dos argenté poussa quelques grognements et poussa sa famille à fuir à l'opposé de ce bruit. Ils ne se firent pas prier et sans un regard en arrière prirent la direction indiquée. Dos argenté savait qu'il fallait les éloigner, il était responsable de la famille et il devait les protéger contre tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement être une source de dangers. Alors qu'il fermait la marche, il remarqua le jeune adulte, tourné vers l'origine de ce bruit, hésitant.

Le fils des hommes avait peur pour sa famille mais en même temps, il était intrigué comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Il voulait connaître l'origine de ce bruit, se convaincant qu'il voulait juste s'assurer de la sécurité du groupe. Il échangea un long regard avec son père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aller voir ce qu'il en était mais qu'il serait prudent, qu'il revenait vite.

Le chef se détourna de lui et parti à la suite de sa famille alors que le jeune adulte grimpait déjà dans un arbre. Se guidant à l'ouïe, il atteint bientôt une zone que son odorat développé n'aima pas du tout. Une odeur entêtante et qui prenait à la gorge semblait l'entourer, être partout autour de lui. Se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien provenir, il continua à avancer, ralentissant tout de même l'allure.

Il progressait extrêmement lentement, avec tellement de précaution qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il voulait plutôt reculer. Il était juste très prudent car l'odeur devenait plus forte mais surtout son ouïe était en alerte. Il entendait comme un lourd ronronnement perpétuel mais ne pouvait mettre ça sur le compte d'aucun animal qu'il connaissait. Il descendit de l'arbre où il se trouvait pour se mettre à couvert dans les buissons et les herbes hautes. Il n'aimait pas sortir de l'abri protecteur de la forêt et là il était vraiment à la lisière. Il rampait presque pour atteindre l'origine du bruit quand un éclat aveuglant le stoppa net. Il se tapit plus près du sol encore et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Devant lui se dressait quatre gigantesques ... choses ...

Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, ce n'était pas vivant, il le sentait, pourtant il s'en dégageait une sorte d'aura qui imposait le respect et la peur. Ils étaient brillants comme la surface de l'eau au soleil mais paraissaient solides et froids. Ils avaient des membres comme lui ou sa famille mais ils avaient de drôles de protubérance par endroit. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient tous différents.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il était resté là à les observer, des questions plein la tête, la principale étant de savoir si ils étaient un danger ou non. Il aurait voulu avoir l'avis de son père mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui assurait que Dos argenté les considérerait d'office dans la catégorie dangers et ne chercherait pas plus loin. Si il pouvait le comprendre, il n'en restait pas moins irrésistiblement attiré par eux.

Il en était là de ses pensées quant à nouveau il se figea de surprise. Il s'était laissé avoir comme un bébé. Perdu dans ses réflexion, il s'était relâché et laissé surprendre. Il se fixa sur cette nouveauté et resta une fois de plus incapable de réfléchir. Il ne pu que regarder, observer et écouter sans rien comprendre.

_ Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait dû atterrir plus au Nord Yuy !

Il sursauta à ce bruit si étrange. C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

Voilà. Pardonnez-moi ce délai trop long mais en fin d'année c'est délicat, je devrais retrouver un rythme de parution plus habituel maintenant, je l'espère en tout cas. Ce chapitre est très court, en fait pour cette fic, aucun chapitre n'aura la même taille, je coupe là où ça me paraît le plus opportun pour l'histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Bon quelques explications. Nous sommes bien dans l'univers Gundam mais ils ne sont pas encore cinq et c'est un mélange avec ….. …... (j'ose pas le dire) …. ….. Tarzan de Disney …. Oui je sais curieux mélange et non ce n'est pas une parodie ou autre, c'est une fic très sérieuse et même douloureuse pour certains persos. C'est une idée qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson du DA, d'ailleurs les phrases en italique ce sont les paroles des chansons de Phil Collins dans le DA, je pense utiliser les chansons un peu comme une bande-son d'un film, c'est plus un support que les pensées des persos.

Sinon, je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à écrire sur des persos aussi jeunes que dans l'animé (ça vient sûrement du fait que mes élèves ont également une quinzaine d'années et que ça me perturbe vachement), donc je suis navrée et les puristes pourront me jeter des pierres j'assumerai mais je vais les vieillir, ils auront 19 ans environ, pardon pardon pardon …

Ne partez pas en courant, ayez confiance.

Fic dédiée à toutes celles qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur GW, surtout **Mithy** (même si je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne se lasse pas des bonnes choses) mais aussi **Lysanea** qui m'a fait découvrir GW puisque ce sont ses fics que j'ai lu en premier et qui m'ont donné envie d'en lire d'autres, et à bien d'autres également, merci donc !

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde par mail sauf Memine. Merci donc pour vos review, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage.

La chanson de ce chapitre n'est pas de Tarzan, il s'agit de State of mind de Merril Bainbridge, je vous la conseille, elle met dans l'ambiance du passage.

* * *

__ Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait dû atterrir plus au Nord Yuy ! _

_Il sursauta à ce bruit si étrange. C'était quoi ça ?_

_ Hn. C'est l'endroit idéal pour camoufler les Gundam.

_ Idéal ! En pleine clairière ?

_ Heero a raison Wufei. On est à l'orée de la forêt, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour les cacher.

_ Pffff.

Le jeune adulte les regardait l'un après l'autre. Il fixait tour à tour leur visage, leurs mains, leur façon de bouger, de marcher. Il avait une impression de déjà vu quand il les entendait émettre ces drôles de sons. C'était si étrange et pourtant si familier. Ces êtres bizarres se tenaient debout, n'avaient pas de fourrure, excepté une touffe sur la tête, mais ils portaient de drôles de choses sur eux comme lui portait la fourrure d'autres animaux autour des hanches.

Il les vit ensuite approcher des géants et s'agiter autour avant de s'en éloigner à nouveau en tirant sur ce qui ressemblait à des lianes sans en être et le premier géant disparu, recouvert d'une végétation étrange, toute plate sans aspérité ni odeur, sans feuille ni fleur mais de la couleur du feuillage des arbres. Ils firent pareil pour les autres et le fils des hommes constata qu'ainsi, si on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là, il était assez difficile de les distinguer.

Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans les buissons pour se rapprocher un peu d'eux. Sa curiosité était plus forte que sa peur et sa méfiance et les êtres étranges ayant disparu derrière les géants, ils voulaient voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Là encore, il se demanda si il ne s'était pas cogné la tête contre un arbre. Les quatre créatures se trouvaient au milieu de tout un tas de chose que le jeune adulte n'avait jamais vu de sa vie ... ou peut être ... Certains lui semblait familier à nouveau mais chaque fois qu'un souvenir semblait lui revenir, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il s'efforçait de chasser cette douleur, plissant les yeux et secouant la tête, il se concentrait sur les autres.

Brusquement, l'un des quatre se retourna vers l'endroit où il se tenait. Il se tapit encore plus dans les herbes hautes qui le masquait. Était-il découvert ? L'être à la touffe de fourrure foncée s'approcha lentement, il semblait le chercher des yeux, comme si il savait qu'il était là, comme si il le sentait. Le jeune adulte retint inconsciemment sa respiration sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Si il bougeait, il serait vu. D'un autre côté, si il ne bougeait pas, l'autre allait le trouver. Que faire ?

_ Heero ?

Un autre à la fourrure très claire s'était avancé, là, il était encore plus mal, il se sentait vraiment encerclé. Toutefois, le premier stoppa et se tourna vers l'autre.

_ Trowa et toi pourriez aller chercher du bois pour le feu, je pense qu'on peut se permettre ce luxe ce soir et au passage si vous trouvez des fruits ? Qu'on mange quelque chose d'autre que ces aliments déshydratés ...

_ Hn.

L'être bizarre se détourna, à contre cœur semblait-il au fils des hommes, mais au moins il changea de direction pour entrer dans la forêt suivit d'un autre plus grand que lui. L'étau autour de sa poitrine se relâcha et il reprit une respiration normale jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la même direction que sa famille. Soupirant, il se mit à les suivre en parallèle et à bonne distance. Il les regarda collecter des branches et des fruits, se disant qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop dangereux si ils mangeaient des fruits, au moins ils n'étaient pas à ranger parmi les prédateurs.

Plus il les observait, plus son mal de tête et son malaise empiraient. Il se sentait nauséeux, comme quand il mangeait des fruits pas mûrs. Il s'arrêta un instant, profitant d'être en hauteur, caché dans un arbre, pour les regarder encore. Ils venaient de stopper eux aussi. Le plus petit des deux joua un instant avec une chose étrange accrochée à son bras puis leva la tête vers un arbre voisin.

_ Tu crois qu'on est proche Heero ?

_ C'est ce que semble indiquer mon GPS, répondit le brun en regardant à nouveau son mini ordinateur à son poignet. Je vais monter dans l'arbre, j'aurai une meilleure vue.

L'autre créature ne répondit pas mais posa son fardeau à terre. Le jeune adulte n'avait pas raté un son de leur échange et il avait maintenant comme des flashs, très brefs, de sons identiques qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Secouant la tête à nouveau, il se concentra sur la créature étrange qui escaladait maintenant un arbre proche du sien. Il était agile et semblait n'avoir aucun mal à grimper. Il n'avait pourtant pas choisi un des plus petits, trois mètres de circonférence et presque trente mètres de haut.

En quelques minutes, il parvint au sommet et s'installa sur une branche en regardant l'horizon. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose et ne cessait de tapoter sur ce drôle de truc à son bras. Le fils des hommes avait dû grimper lui aussi pour ne pas le perdre de vue, il avait longtemps hésité, rester sur sa position pour surveiller celui qui était au sol ou suivre l'autre...

Finalement, il avait opté pour grimper lui aussi. Il l'observait toujours quand un mouvement brusque sur le côté de l'arbre lui fit plisser les yeux, avant qu'il ne réagisse une petite femelle mandrill avait atterri devant la créature et lui grognait dessus. Avec des réflexes impressionnant, l'être étrange sortit une chose sombre de derrière son dos et la pointa sur la femelle. Le jeune adulte su aussitôt que c'était dangereux et il ne laisserait pas cet être étrange faire du mal à la petite femelle qui était sûrement plus proche de sa famille que l'autre ne l'était. Il attrapa ce qui lui servait de couteau et le lança avec une précision effarante sur le bras qui tenait cette chose sombre au moment même où celui se baissait.

Tout se passa si vite, en quelques secondes à peine. Le couteau vola et passa très près du bras qui s'abaissait , y laissant une estafilade rouge, avant de se ficher dans le tronc. En même temps que la créature tournait la tête vers lui, au moment où leurs yeux se croisaient pour la première fois et qu'une lueur de surprise les illuminaient, le jeune adulte entendit la femelle crier avant de se jeter sur cet être étrange.

Déséquilibré par ce choc qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, il recula et se cogna contre le tronc, assommé il chuta et le fils des hommes ne réfléchit même pas avant de se jeter sur une liane et s'élancer dans les airs. De justesse, il l'attrapa comme il pu, plaçant son torse sur son épaule tout en affirmant sa prise sur la liane, c'est qu'il n'était pas léger !

Il tendit le bras et attrapa une autre liane, espérant qu'elle ne cèderait pas, il se déplaça comme ça sur quelques arbres, il entendait les mâles mandrill derrière eux et savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir la place de se défendre. Si ces singes grimpaient rarement aux arbres, ils n'en étaient pas moins extrêmement territoriaux et agressifs. Ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire comme ça.

Quand enfin, il trouva une sorte de petite clairière où s'arrêter, il déposa son fardeau qui s'éveillait contre un immense rocher et se tourna juste à temps pour faire face à une dizaine de singes en colère. Sans prêter attention à la créature qui reprenait ses esprits, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et gronda en retroussant les lèvres. Il frappa sa poitrine de ses mains dans une tentative d'intimidation. Cela suffit à les faire stopper. Il reprit la position des gorilles, son poids reposant sur ses avants-bras et ses mains, il ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Il les fixait avec toute sa détermination, mimant le comportement de défense de Dos argenté et espérant que cela suffirait à les faire renoncer, il ne voulait pas se battre contre eux ou les blesser.

Ses espoirs furent récompenser quand il les vit baisser la tête et faire demi-tour, il les avait éloignés suffisamment de leur territoire pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas en rester loin encore longtemps. Il soupira de soulagement et relâcha ses muscles. La tension qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs minutes venait de disparaître mais un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et se retourner rapidement.

La créature s'était relevée et le fixait comme si il était tombé du ciel. Lui qui était plus ou moins agenouillé était très impressionné par la grande taille de cet être. Il semblait bien moins fort que Dos argenté par sa constitution mais même le grand mâle n'était pas si haut.

Ses yeux de glace baissés vers lui le sondait et le jeune adulte se sentit frémir. Il le détailla lui aussi, essayant de comprendre d'où venait ce sentiment de « déjà vu », pourquoi il était attiré par lui alors qu'il n'était pas de sa famille. Le silence entre eux était pesant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir le rompre jusqu'à ce que le jeune adulte ne tente une approche.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou l'irriter, il s'avança, marchant toujours comme il l'avait appris avec les gorilles, la tête légèrement baissée, le regardant par dessous ses mèches de cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas, il pris de l'assurance et se posta juste devant lui. Il dû lever les yeux et la tête pour continuer de le regarder jusqu'à ce que la créature ne se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. Il sursauta d'abord, c'était le premier mouvement que l'autre faisait, il craignit de le faire fuir mais quand il le vit s'accroupir, il reprit sa place. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il posa sa main sur cette touffe de fourrure si étrange, elle était douce et soyeuse, très fine, il n'avait jamais vu de fourrure comme celle-là, à moins que … ce toucher lui en rappela un autre, mais si lointain … Une douleur aiguë transperça son crâne et il relâcha les mèches de fourrures aussitôt en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés.

L'être étrange avait senti son malaise et avança une main vers lui, le jeune adulte eut un mouvement de recul involontaire qui stoppa la main dans sa progression. Les yeux violets se plissèrent devant cette main si semblable à la sienne. Il l'attrapa délicatement et la fit tourner pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures, penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, quand il eut fini il la redressa, face à lui et posa sa main dessus, paume contre paume.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si il en avait bondi. Sa main s'accordait parfaitement à celle de l'autre, la même texture, la même couleur, les mêmes griffes si courtes et si souples. Un éclair de compréhension le traversa et il releva les yeux sur l'étrange créature. Était-il comme lui ? Pourrait-il être un ami ?

Il monta presque sur ses genoux, posa ses mains sur ses joues et s'approcha encore pour regarder au fond de ses yeux. L'autre ne bougeait plus, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Le jeune adulte n'avait aucune notion d'espace vital et continuait de le dévisager sous toutes les coutures, soulevant du bout des doigts des touffes de fourrure, jouant avec ses paupières ou ses oreilles, … Il le manipula comme une poupée pendant de longues minutes et finalement un sourire timide apparu sur ses lèvres, légèrement tremblant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il souriait. Pourtant, ça aussi, ça lui semblait familier …

Voulant comprendre, il pensa que la meilleure façon serait de se rapprocher de la source de cette étrange agitation qui le secouait. Encore un peu retourné, il posa son oreille sur la poitrine de la créature et écouta, il sourit plus franchement quand il entendit le doux battement de cœur. C'était comme lui. Cette créature était comme lui, les autres aussi probablement. Il n'y avait rien à craindre alors !

Fort de cette résolution et étant décidément très bien là, il s'installa plus franchement sur lui et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine comme il le faisait avec sa mère avant que ses frères et sœurs ne naissent, se laissant bercer par ce son si apaisant. Il sentit le corps sous lui se tendre avant de se laisser de nouveau aller, se reposant sur le rocher derrière lui. Le fils des hommes sentit des mains se poser sur lui pour assurer une prise sûre. Il en était presque à s'endormir, découvrant des sensations qui au fond de lui lui semblaient pourtant familières.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'un craquement se fasse entendre, suffisant pour les faire se lever tous les deux en un même bond. Ils se regardèrent un peu perdus, comme se réveillant d'un rêve avant de tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Ils virent apparaître entre les arbres la silhouette de la deuxième créature. Le fils des hommes se tendit, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet autre.

_ Heero ?

Le jeune adulte sursauta et plissa les yeux, il avait oublié les sons étranges qu'ils émettaient mais maintenant tout lui revenait et vrillait sa tête encore une fois. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il secoua la tête, reculant sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Reste où tu es Trowa.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était dit mais il vit l'autre arrêter sa progression et son nouvel ami se tourner vers lui, une main tendue. Il la fixa un instant, comprenant qu'il lui proposait de le suivre. Que trouverait-il si il le suivait ? Et depuis quand était-il parti ? Sa famille allait s'inquiéter … Il était déchiré, il ne savait plus quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses yeux dans ceux de glace de l'être en face de lui. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de les suivre. Il y avait dans ses yeux tant de détermination et de certitude. Tremblant d'appréhension, il prit la main et le suivi dans la forêt en direction de leur nid si bizarre.

_ Évitons de trop parler, ça semble le perturber, nous aviserons au campement.

L'autre jeta un coup d'œil au jeune adulte et hocha seulement la tête avant de prendre la tête de leur mini expédition.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une ou deux minutes mais très vite, le fils des hommes fatigua dans cette position qui ne lui était pas habituelle et ne cessait de trébucher. Il finit par lâcher la main de son ami pour reprendre sa position de prédilection sous le regard intense et intrigué de l'autre qui s'était retourné sous l'exclamation de surprise de son ami. C'est dans cette ambiance incroyable que le chemin du retour s'effectua.

Arrivés au nid, était-ce vraiment un nid ?, ils stoppèrent et son ami se plaça devant lui, lui signifiant de s'arrêter également. Un échange de regards entre les deux créatures et le plus grand parti seul rejoindre les autres. Ils communiquaient comme ça eux aussi ?

Leur nid se trouvait protégé par les géants d'un côté et la forêt de l'autre, ils étaient à l'abri ici, le jeune adulte ne pu qu'approuver leur choix alors qu'il contemplait, cette fois à découvert, toutes ces choses si étranges qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Il sursauta quand il entendit à nouveau ces sons.

_ Trowa ? Mais où est Heero ? Et le bois ?

La créature à la fourrure étrangement claire se précipita sur le grand et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Ils furent bien vite rejoins par le dernier qui avait l'air nettement moins préoccupé, plutôt agacé. On aurait dit Dos argenté quand les bébés se chamaillaient.

_ Il arrive. Il a trouvé … quelqu'un ... je crois … C'est étrange, je ne sais pas d'où il sort mais il semble « sauvage ». Je suis venu en premier pour vous prévenir, que vous ne lui sautiez pas dessus. Heero ne pense pas que ce soit un ennemi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu vas voir Wufei.

Le grand se tourna vers le fils des hommes et son nouvel ami et fit un signe discret de la main. Son ami se tourna vers lui et tendit la main à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage impassible mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi déterminés. Le jeune adulte pris la main tendue avec confiance même si les trois autres l'effrayaient toujours un peu. Il se dit qu'après tout, ils étaient sûrement semblables.

Il tenta de marcher droit, debout, mais l'habitude fut la plus forte et il s'accroupit à nouveau sous les exclamations surprises de ceux qui le voyait maintenant nettement. Il s'arrêta toutefois à bonne distance et attendit patiemment. Il ne se doutait pas de l'image qu'il leur renvoyait, à moitié nu, les cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien, des tâches de boues séchée ou autre, des cicatrices, …

_ Il … qu'est-ce que … Heero ?

_ Je ne sais pas Quatre. Il m'est … tombé dessus je dirais … Il a essayé de me blesser et ensuite il m'a sauvé.

_ Quoi ?

Le jeune adulte recula de surprise au haussement de ton de la créature claire et son nouvel ami fronça les sourcils.

_ Baisse le ton, tu l'effraies... Je suis monté dans un arbre pour tenter de repérer la base et j'ai été surpris par un singe, j'ai sorti mon arme par réflexe mais le temps que je me rende compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et que je baisse le bras, un couteau m'a frôlé. C'était lui. Le singe s'est jeté sur moi et je me suis cogné la tête, quand je revenu à moi, j'étais dans les airs, il me tenait et l'instant d'après il m'a posé à terre avant de se tourner vers les singes qui apparemment nous avaient suivi. Il les a fait fuir, je ne sais pas comment, on dirait qu'il leur parle. Il m'a ensuite examiné comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain.

_ A le voir, je pense que c'est effectivement le cas.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous sans parler, il les regardait aussi tour à tour, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_ Ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne ressemble à rien et qu'il se promène presque nu.

En émettant ces sons, le dernier du groupe s'était approché de lui en tendant la main de façon si brusque que le fils des hommes se senti agressé. Il bondit hors de sa portée en sortant l'un de ses couteaux, le regard soudainement dur. Il grogna et darda des yeux noirs sur cette créature à la fourrure noire et si lisse. Il lui aurait sauté à la gorge si son nouvel ami ne s'était pas accroupi devant lui, se furent ses yeux calmes qui le tranquillisèrent et lui firent ranger son arme. Son ami se redressa ensuite pour se tourner vers les autres.

_ Recommence ça Wufei et c'est mon poing dans la gueule ! Je vous dis de faire attention et toi tu lui sautes presque dessus.

_ Ça va, c'est bon. En tout cas, il a des sacrés réflexes.

_ Mais d'où il sort enfin ?

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache Quatre ?

Il les regarda communiquer entre eux de longues minutes, ne sachant quoi faire, il s'assit et attendit. Cela l'énervait un peu de ne rien comprendre et d'avoir toujours cette étrange sensation familière.

_ Dans tous les cas, on a une mission, on a pas le temps de s'encombrer avec lui.

_ Et tu proposes quoi Wufei ? De l'abandonner ou de l'éliminer ?

_ Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté bon samaritain Yuy. Rassure-moi, tu comptes pas adopter toutes les bêtes sauvages qu'on croisera ?

_ C'est un humain, pas un animal ! Et on peut très bien s'occuper de lui en même temps qu'on cherche cette base, avec un peu de chance on arrivera à communiquer avec lui et il nous dira où se trouve cette satané base, il doit connaître la forêt comme sa poche.

_ Et bien demande à Barton ! C'est lui le spécialiste des animaux !

_ Tu commences à me gonfler !

Voyant son ami en position offensive envers celui qui avait failli l'agresser, le jeune adulte se leva d'un bond et se positionna entre eux, montrant clairement qu'il comptait défendre son ami.

_ Et bien ! Il t'a adopté on dirait. Après tout, moi je m'en fous, tant que je l'ai pas dans les jambes !

Et l'agresseur fit demi-tour juste à temps, le fils des hommes se détendit et se retourna quand une main se posa sur sa tête. Il vit alors les yeux de glace se baisser vers lui et les coins de la bouche se redresser légèrement. Il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle se répandre dans tout son corps à la vision de ce visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, il en fut très content et se dit que la prochaine il n'hésiterait pas non plus à défendre son ami.

_ Bon. Trowa, si tu veux bien, va chercher le bois comme convenu, je vais m'occuper de brancher les radars, Quatre si tu peux …

_ Calmer Wufei ?

_ Hn.

_ Je vais essayer. En attendant, on fait quoi de lui ?

_ Je pense qu'il restera avec moi.

_ Ne le prend pas mal Heero, au contraire, mais c'est si étrange de te voir si prévenant …

_ Hn.

La créature claire hésita encore un peu et parti à son tour. Ne restait plus encore une fois que les deux premiers. Le grand s'accroupit en face du jeune adulte et le détailla longuement à son tour.

_ Il a de sacrées cicatrices... Sa façon de bouger, de marcher, de tenir les objets … Il me fait penser aux gorilles qu'on a au cirque … sauf que je croyais cette espèce disparue à l'état sauvage …

_ Gorilles ?

_ Des grands singes, très similaires aux hommes par beaucoup d'aspects. La question est de savoir comment il se serait retrouvé là ?

_ Hn. Je chercherai plus tard. La mission d'abord. En attendant, il faudra juste faire attention à lui. Il n'a pas l'air en malnutrition et malgré ses cicatrices, il semble aller bien.

_ Oui... Je vais chercher le bois.

Le jeune adulte commençait à avoir faim et il s'inquiétait pour sa famille, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était parti. Il devait s'en aller mais n'en avait pas envie. Il senti une déchirure à l'intérieur de lui. Si il s'en allait maintenant, seraient-ils encore là quand il reviendrait ?

Il attrapa le bras de son ami en poussant un petit grognement pour attirer son attention, il fit aller son regard entre le nid et la forêt, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il frotta sa tête contre son torse pour le rassurer et après un dernier regard, il sauta dans un arbre et de lianes en lianes, il s'éloigna. Il pu entendre encore quelques sons avant de s'enfouir dans les profondeurs de la forêt équatoriale.

_ Heero !

_ Il reviendra.

_ Mais … ?

* * *

__ Duo ! Dépêche-toi mon chéri ! _

__ J'arrive mum ! _

_Le petit garçon courait dans les couloirs de la base, sa mère l'attendait dans la salle de bain. Il était dans un état indescriptible, couvert de boue des pieds à la tête. _

__ Ah ! Te voilà ! Tu t'es encore mis dans un bel état ! C'est la dernière fois que tu suis daddy si c'est pour revenir sale comme ça. _

_Le petit garçon baissa la tête, penaud. Il ne voulait pas être grondé, il était tombé dans une flaque sans faire exprès, mais il aimait beaucoup aller dans la forêt avec son daddy. _

__ Je ferai attention mum._

__ Arrête de gigoter. _

_Duo était assis sur les genoux de son père, il regardait avec lui un film qui montrait des gorilles dans un parc naturel, son père regardait ça tout le temps, le petit garçon n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, il voulait juste être avec son daddy. _

__ Tu veux pas venir jouer ? _

__ Après mon chéri, je finis ça d'abord. Mais sinon, tu peux aider mum et Kim à préparer le repas. _

__ Ok dad. _

_Le petit garçon sauta des genoux de son père et couru vers la cuisine où il savait pouvoir chiper un ou deux gâteaux. _

__ Duo Maxwell ! Repose ça tout de suite ! _

_Le petit garçon sursauta et regarda sa mère avant de baisser les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ce qu'il y avait dans le labo de son père mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Il avait trouvé une multitude d'insectes a examiner sous ce microscope et il trouvait ça vraiment très drôle. _

__ Pardon mum._

__ Si tu ne veux pas que ces insectes te servent de repas, tu as intérêt à aller les remettre dehors et plus vite que ça ! _

_Duo eut une grimace dégoûté mais retrouva son sourire devant l'air taquin de sa mère. Il s'approcha et lui tira sur la manche pour qu'elle se baisse. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en courant relâcher ses captifs._

__ … et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... Voilà mon chéri, il faut dormir maintenant. Tu as fait ta prière ? _

__ Yes. _

_Hélène se pencha sur son garçon adoré et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de remonter la couverture sur lui. _

__ Love you mum dit-il en baillant_

__ Me too little boy. Good night. _

_La lumière s'éteignit et le petit garçon s'endormit des images de dragons et de chevaliers plein la tête. _

_Where do I go from here_

_Où vais-je à partir d'ici_

Le jeune adulte se réveilla en sursaut entre son frère et sa sœur. Il transpirait et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné comme après une course poursuite. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, comme si l'air ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons.

_Or am I just a clock spinning round ?_

_Ou suis-je une montre déréglée ?_

Il s'extirpa du nid, cherchant à retrouver ses repères, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la petite rivière. Malgré les réticences des autres, il avait conservé cette habitude d'aller un peu dans l'eau régulièrement, autrement que pour y boire.

_Everything seems unclear_

_Tout semble embrouillé  
_

_Confusion is raising it's head_

_La confusion surtout augmente_

Il s'agenouilla et contempla l'onde tranquille qui lui renvoyait ce reflet qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il était différent de sa famille, c'était un fait reconnu et accepté depuis longtemps, pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à admettre qu'il était tout à fait identiques aux autres, il restait trop de différences entre eux. Plongeant finalement ses mains dans l'eau, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage comme pour chasser ses démons.

_And I can't make a sound_

_Et je ne peux émettre un son  
_

Déphasé, il s'assit contre un tronc, enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Il sentait les gémissements bloqués dans sa gorge comme autant de plaintes étouffées qu'il se refusait à laisser sortir et comme une réminiscence de son passé, il se berça lui-même dans un mouvement lent et apaisant.

Peu à peu la quiétude et la douceur de l'obscurité eurent raison de sa crise et il se calma. Il en profita pour contempler le spectacle de la forêt, comme ces petites lucioles qui semblaient le narguer. Il ne restait jamais éveillé la nuit, ce n'était pas une habitude de gorille.

Là, il pouvait voir le léger reflet de la lune et des étoiles mais tout était brouillé par ce liquide salé qui coulait de ses yeux...

Il se redressa en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Larmes ! … Ça s'appelait des larmes … _« Boys don't cry Duo... » _Il se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était tellement nébuleux dans sa tête !

_I feel it tearing at my soul while I'm asleep_

_Je le sens déchirer mon âme lorsque je dors _

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait des images qu'il ne comprenait pas, elles étaient dans son esprit et tournaient sans arrêt, entrecoupées par des images de sa vie de tous les jours avec sa famille et d'autres plus récentes de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rendorme, de ça il était sûr. Ces cauchemars douloureux reviendraient le hanter.

_I feel it driving me to something I'll regret_

_Je le sens me conduire vers quelque chose que je regretterai_

Il le sentait, ce nouveau sentiment déchirant et dévorant qui le prenait à la gorge. Il savait que ces nouveaux êtres étaient à l'origine de tout ça, comme il savait que ça avait un lien direct avec les différences entre lui et sa famille. Il savait aussi que si il allait au bout de ce nouveau sentiment, il risquait d'y perdre quelque chose d'important, probablement … sa famille.

Pourtant, il sentait que c'était trop tard, quelque part au fond de lui, ça avait commencé et il ne pouvait pas lutter, il n'était pas de taille. Pour la première fois, il se fit violence, refusant de laisser repartir ces images qui le hantaient. Il se força à les retenir pour les analyser, les décrypter, se les repasser encore et encore.

_What if I make the change_

_Et si je fais le changement_

Sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé, il se rendormit ainsi, appuyé sur le tronc d'arbre qui l'épaulait depuis ses cauchemars. Lorsque les bruits de la forêt le réveillèrent au petit matin, il avait l'esprit embrumé mais paradoxalement plus clair. Il savait, il se rappelait maintenant qu'il n'était pas un gorille, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il était vraiment, il se doutait qu'il était bien plus semblable à ces nouveaux qu'à ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

_What if I loose all my courage_

_Et si je perd tout mon courage  
This time _

_Cette fois_

Et il savait qu'il ne reculerait pas. Deux yeux de glace le maintenait dans cette optique ainsi qu'un profond besoin, une envie viscérale, vitale d'aller jusqu'au bout et de découvrir les secrets de son passé.

_Everything seems so strange_

_Tout semble si étrange  
_

_Try but I can't seem to make a decision_

_J'essaie mais il semble que je ne puisse prendre de décision_

Dès qu'il se sentait assez sûr de lui pour tenter de se relever, l'image de sa famille le frappait de plein fouet. Il avait si peur de les perdre... Prenant sur lui, il refoula cette sensation de perte imminente et se concentra sur se souvenirs enfouis en lui.

_That's right _

_C'est vrai_

_I feel it pounding like a drum inside my brain_

_Je le sens marteler comme un tambour dans mon cerveau_

Cela était atrocement douloureux, ça comprimait le cœur comme un étau, ça faisait venir les larmes aux yeux et sa piquait la gorge mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

I feel it if it doesn't stop I'll go insane

_Je le sens, si ça ne s'arrête pas je deviendrai fou_

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait perdre l'esprit. C'était donc décidé, il se leva pour rejoindre les autres et manger un peu. Il vit ses frères et sœurs s'éveiller à leur tour et leur mère en dernier. Il se joignit à eux mais très vite son esprit fut préoccupé par ses récentes découvertes, l'empêchant ainsi de se rendre compte des regards inquiets des autres quant à l'odeur qu'il avait ramené la veille et que la nuit n'avait pas suffit à camoufler. Inconscient de tout ça, dès qu'il eut mangé quelques fruits, il rassura sa mère et parti vers le nid des autres repassant dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était promis de faire.

* * *

Comme la veille, il resta d'abord caché un moment, il les observa en silence, notant dans sa tête leurs faits et gestes. Il suivait surtout des yeux son nouvel ami, ce dernier était en train de jouer avec une chose bizarre, plate et noire et cela semblait l'énerver car ses sourcils étaient tout froncés. D'un coup, son ami se leva en claquant le haut de la chose et attirant sur lui le regard des autres.

_ Heero ?

Celui à la fourrure claire s'était approché, sûrement inquiet de cette réaction jugée excessive.

_ C'est rien.

_ Tu trouves pas la base, c'est ça ?

_ Hn.

Le plus grand s'approcha de lui également et posa une main sur son épaule avant de tendre le doigt dans la direction du jeune adulte.

_ Je sais, ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'il est là. Je préfère qu'il vienne de lui-même.

_ Et bien, vœu exaucé.

En effet, le fils des hommes s'était levé de sa « cachette » en voyant le grand avec son ami. Il n'aimait pas cette proximité, aussi il se décida à aller les rejoindre. Il savait qu'il était repéré, aussi s'avança-t-il au grand jour. Il s'arrêta devant son ami et le grand sans quitter les yeux de glace. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et posa une main sur sa poitrine pour se désigner. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il s'était entraîné sur le chemin. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous les yeux ébahis des deux êtres devant lui. Sa gorge se contracta à plusieurs reprises et l'air sorti enfin comme il le souhaitait, formant un mot pour la première depuis quinze longues années.

_ D... Du... Du... o … Duo...

Son ami haussa un sourcil et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il regarda d'abord le grand puis se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune adulte. Il le pointa du doigt.

_ Duo ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Un sourire resplendissant fut sa récompense avant que le jeune adulte ne lui saute dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il se blotti contre lui, tête dans son cou, se laissant envahir par cette chaleur qui lui rappelait tant de choses. Il ne se releva que sous la pression des mains de son ami, il eut peur au début de l'avoir fâché mais à voir ses yeux, il n'en était rien. Ils s'assirent donc tous les trois sans se préoccuper des deux autres qui continuaient à s'agiter autour.

Le plus grand se désigna lui-même.

_ Trowa.

Le jeune adulte trépignait de joie, ils avaient compris et ils lui répondaient ! Il bougea les lèvres dans le vide avant d'arriver à formuler ce qui semblait être le nom du grand.

_ Tro...wa ?

Le Trowa en question hocha la tête et montra son ami.

_ Heero.

_ Hee...ro ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

_ Heero ! déclara Duo, tout sourire.

Trowa vit avec effarement le fameux Heero en question sourire lui aussi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression. Soudain, Duo leva le bras et pointa celui à la fourrure claire, lequel le voyant se rapprocha doucement. Il se mit une main sur le torse et lui sourit.

_ Quatre.

_ Quatre, répéta Duo avant de se tourner vers l'agresseur de la veille.

Quatre le désigna à son tour.

_ Wufei.

_ Wu...fei.

Ce dernier s'avança, un sourire narquois au visage.

_ Oh ! Bien … Il est passé du stade de primate à celui de perroquet ? Que de progrès !

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, trop habitués qu'ils étaient à ses sarcasmes. Quatre se joignit à eux et s'installa entre Heero et Trowa. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, à ce stade, Trowa était le plus à même de le comprendre dans ses gestes et Heero … Il semblait s'être attaché au japonais de façon immodérée. Au moins, pouvait-il leur prouver son soutient. Trowa se pencha vers lui pour attirer son regard qui ne lâchait pas deux yeux de glace.

_ Duo. Tu peux dire autre chose ?

Il découpait ses mots avec soin et parlait très lentement. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, le jeune homme sauvage avait subi quelque chose bloquant son processus de communication par la parole mais le fait qu'il soit capable de leur donner son prénom et de répéter le leur était assez engageant, cela prouvait que cet instinct restait enfoui au fond de lui et qu'il suffisait de le réveiller.

_ … chose ?

_ Oui. Autre chose. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

_ … dis ?

Duo faisait des efforts, tous ces sons ramenaient de nombreux souvenirs mais il avait l'impression de les décevoir. Il penchait la tête dans tous les sens comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre, ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder partout et de cligner comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à se fixer mais en réalité, ils ne voyaient rien, leur propriétaire perdu dans ses pensées. Il connaissait ces sons, il savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire, si seulement il s'en souvenait !

Il était tellement frustré, il aurait tellement voulu se faire comprendre d'eux et les comprendre en retour !

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Son ami le regardait avec une expression si intense. Il semblait vouloir le rassurer. C'était le sentiment qu'il dégageait et Duo choisit d'y croire. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort. Lorsque les bras forts se refermèrent sur lui, il se pelotonna plus encore, un léger grondement de contentement s'échappant de sa gorge.

_ Heero. Heero. Heero … répétait-il en frottant sa tête sur son torse.

Si Duo avait pu voir le rouge sur les joues du japonais, il aurait longtemps cherché la signification d'une telle réaction. Par contre, Quatre et Trowa, eux, furent plus que surpris et amusés mais ils le cachèrent de peur que le brun ne repousse Duo.

_ Peut-être qu'en parlant autour de lui et en agissant normalement d'autres choses lui reviendront. Il s'est souvenu de son prénom, c'est déjà beaucoup non ? Trowa ?

_ Oui, je pense comme toi Quatre. Gardons-le avec nous et on avisera.

_ Et si il repart ? D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il peut aller ? Où est-ce qu'il vit ? demanda le blond en regardant Duo toujours dans les bras de Heero.

_ Chaque problème en son temps... Bon. Il serait plus que temps de se mettre au boulot.

_ Si on lui montrait une photo de la base qu'on cherche ?

Les deux autres qui se relevaient déjà dévisagèrent Heero qui tentait de se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'homme sauvage, puis Trowa hocha la tête.

_ Pourquoi pas ? On verra bien.

Heero releva la tête de Duo et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il cachait du mieux possible le trouble que ce rapprochement faisait naître chez lui, il n'était pas habitué à un tel contact avec un autre humain.

_ Debout Duo, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

Comme si il avait compris, le jeune homme se releva et une fois debout s'arrêta surpris lui-même.

_ Son corps a obéit avant que son cerveau n'analyse ton ordre, de plus en plus intriguant, fit Trowa en secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers la tente où étaient rangées les ordinateurs et autre matériel.

Ils avaient réussi à le faire asseoir sur une chaise près de la table où reposait l'ordinateur. Il n'avait accepté de s'y mettre qu'après avoir vu Heero s'y asseoir aussi. Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Quatre et le savoir-faire de Trowa pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un japonais rouge cramoisi et sous les moqueries de Wufei.

_ Regarde Duo, dit le japonais en lui touchant l'épaule.

Après une brève concertation avec Trowa, ils avaient convenu d'agir ainsi avec lui, attirer son attention avant de lui parler, toujours des phrases courtes et toujours en prononçant son nom pour qu'il comprenne bien que c'était à lui qu'ils parlaient. Pour l'instant ça fonctionnait. Il avait donc réussi à attirer le regard du jeune sauvage sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Duo le fixait avec fascination. Il se rappelait ça aussi, toutes ces choses qui l'entouraient étaient légèrement différentes de celles de son esprit et pourtant très similaires. Il connaissait tout ça. Soudain, ses yeux se fixèrent à côté de l'ordinateur et il attrapa l'objet qui le fascinait si brusquement que Quatre sursauta. Il le brandit fièrement au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Crayon !

Sa voix était toujours rauque de ne pas avoir servi pendant si longtemps mais c'était tout de même plaisant de l'entendre. Quatre lui sourit et Trowa hocha la tête. Fier de lui, Duo se tourna vers son ami et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

_ Heero ! Crayon !

_ Oui Duo, crayon, fit le japonais de sa voix calme. Maintenant, regarde Duo.

Il était un peu brusque mais il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps, qui savait quand Oz débarquerait ? Au ton du brun, Duo n'eut d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur l'écran. Il y vit tout à coup une grand bâtisse qui tentait de se fondre dans la végétation. Cela lui rappela quelque chose qui ressemblait à …

_ Maison ?

Heero fut quelque peu surpris mais se reprit assez vite. Après tout, ne se devait-il pas d'être parfait ? Et ce jeune sauvage le perturbait trop souvent à son goût.

_ Non Duo. Base.

_ Oui ! Maison !

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait ce qu'il disait oui ou … ? Ou alors …

_ Tu crois qu'il a pu vivre là-dedans ? Il serait le fils d'un soldat d'Oz ? Avança Quatre prudemment.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que le chinois l'entende, il serait capable de s'en prendre à Duo. Il était particulièrement à cran ces temps-ci et s'en était presque invivable.

_ Montre lui une maison, suggéra Trowa.

Heero lança un moteur de recherche et chercha la photo d'une maison qu'il trouva assez vite et la pointa du doigt.

_ Duo. Regarde. Ça, c'est une maison.

Le jeune homme le regarda puis à nouveau l'écran. Il ne comprenait plus, il était perdu. Ce qu'il lui montrait ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait sous le nom de maison. Sa maman lui disait toujours « rentre à la maison » alors … Sa maman ?

Il manqua tomber de sa chaise quand l'image d'une femme souriante et aux magnifiques yeux bleus tirant sur le violet se dessina dans son esprit. Gémissant il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Mum … mummy … Mum ! Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il voulut partir en courant mais Heero le rattrapa et le força à se retourner. Il se colla contre lui et le japonais se mit à le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

_ C'est pas bientôt finit votre bordel ! Il y en a qui bosse ici ! Fit le chinois en passant.

Quatre se plia en deux comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing.

_ Quatre ?

Trowa tenta de ne pas paniquer mais là … Il se sentait débordé.

_ Ça va … C'est juste … c'était très fort. La douleur de Duo, l'incompréhension de Heero et l'énervement de Wufei. Je me suis tout pris d'un coup. J'aurai dû faire attention, répondit-il essoufflé.

Trowa l'attrapa par le coude et le fit asseoir avant de lui apporter un verre d'eau. Au passage il en prit un pour Duo.

_ Tiens Heero, fais lui boire ça.

Le japonais attrapa le verre d'une main tout en continuant de l'autre à faire de larges cercles dans le dos de Duo pour le réconforter. La situation lui avait échappé. Apparemment, les souvenirs de Duo lui revenaient de façon assez douloureuse et ce n'était pas prévu. Il fit avancer Duo alors que lui reculait de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir et au final la position qu'il voulait éviter au départ se mit en place d'elle-même et il se retrouva avec Duo sur les genoux.

Ce dernier réagissait vraiment comme un petit enfant. C'était plus que troublant, surtout qu'il le savait dangereux quand il voulait.

Il lui tendit le verre mais Duo ne semblait pas comprendre, aussi, il bu lui-même quelques gorgées pour lui montrer et Duo reproduisit assez facilement ses gestes. Il manqua s'étouffer d'abord mais très vite il vida le verre comme si il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours.

A partir du moment où le japonais l'avait pris dans ses bras, Duo avait cesser de penser, il se laissait juste aller à ce sentiment rassurant. Il venait de se rappeler sa mère et son père par la même occasion et ça avait été vraiment douloureux. Ce n'étaient que des images mais il savait que bientôt le reste viendrait.

Il s'était laissé faire quand son ami l'avait assis sur lui et quand il lui avait donné le verre d'eau. Le liquide frais qui avait coulé dans sa gorge lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n'avait pas le même goût que l'eau qu'il pouvait boire dans la rivière et encore moins dans les flaques, même si il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas boire là où l'eau ne bougeait pas car souvent il était malade après, son ventre le faisant terriblement souffrir. Il s'adossa contre Heero, épuisé.

Pourtant il voulait savoir. Comprendre tout ce qui lui échappait encore. Il devait faire des efforts. Décidé, il tourna la tête vers Heero qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa mémoire carburait à fond, des souvenirs revenaient dans le désordre mais il était sûr de pouvoir communiquer avec eux. Il chercha, faisant des efforts douloureux, les yeux fermés et crispés quand brusquement, il se leva et se planta devant eux, les yeux presque noirs et si plein de détermination.

_ J... Je ...veux … sa... savoir ! Je veux savoir ! répéta-t-il plus fermement en montrant l'ordinateur.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire les difficultés et la douleur de Duo, je ne voudrais pas que sa mémoire lui revienne trop vite pour rester crédible mais d'un autre côté faut que ça avance ! Désolée si j'en ai frutrée certaines en ne développant pas le côté des pilotes mais je voulais rester concentrée sur le point de vue de Duo, par contre ça a été jouissif de faire de Réléna un singe même pour un court moment, si vous avez une minute allez voir à quoi ressemble un mandrill !

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

La chanson est tirée du DA et est bien sûr de Phil Collins. Je suis désolée pour la mise en page du chap précédent mais je l'ai refaite deux fois et FFNet me l'a flingue à chaque fois.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, ça encourage, biz à tous.

* * *

_ Je veux savoir !

Sa détermination et le ton catégorique de sa voix ramenèrent l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Que voulait-il dire par « savoir » ? Il voulait apprendre ? Il ne lâchait plus des yeux l'ordinateur, il avait compris qu'il serait l'instrument de son éveil. Il se redressa fièrement et se posta devant Heero, le mettant au défi de refuser.

_ Heero.

Le japonais le dévisagea avant de chercher Trowa des yeux. Ils communiquèrent silencieusement quelques secondes et finalement Heero acquiesça. Il reprit place devant son ordinateur et Duo l'imita. Pendant plus de trois heures, il lui fit découvrir ou redécouvrir des images banales, de la vie quotidienne comme celle d'une famille autour d'une table, un couple se promenant dans un parc, un bébé jouant avec un chien, … Ils parlaient peu, Duo se contentant de répéter les mots utilisés par Heero pour décrire les images.

Peu à peu, les mots lui venaient plus facilement, il se rappelait progressivement même si ses souvenirs restaient flous du fait de son jeune âge à l'époque. Il commençait à se rappeler comment former des phrases bien qu'il manqua encore de vocabulaire. Sur une idée de Trowa, Heero chercha des photos de gorilles. Quand les grands primates apparurent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Duo sursauta et sans même s'en rendre compte se mit à genoux sur sa chaise et se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage de l'écran. Du bout de l'index, il suivit les courbes des gorilles sur la photo et les yeux brillants il regarda Heero.

_ Ma famille.

Heero se tourna vers Trowa et put lire dans ses yeux la même compréhension qui se dessinait sur son visage. Le clown-dompteur avait eu raison dès le début. Le brun décida donc de laisser un moment son coéquipier prendre la relève.

_ Duo. Ce sont des gorilles, dit-il en désignant l'écran. Tu vis avec des gorilles ?

N'ayant pas encore le réflexe de parler, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Le mot gorille ainsi que le fait de les voir en image et non en vrai le renvoyait par bribes dans le labo de son père.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo se contenta de le regarder en clignant des yeux et le dompteur choisit de ne pas insister sur ce sujet. Il était évident que le traumatisme était encore très présent, il valait mieux attendre d'avoir établi une communication plus franche avant d'entamer cette partie du problème.

_ On fait une pause ? Tu as faim ?

_ Oui !

L'exclamation enfantine qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit sourire ses deux professeurs improvisés et Heero lui tendit la main.

_ Allons aider Quatre alors.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'implication de la phrase, Duo prit la main de son ami et le suivit sagement, sa curiosité quelque peu assouvie, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le blond affairé à faire reprendre le feu de camp. Quand les flammes repartirent de plus belle et que le bois se mit à crépiter, Duo sursauta tellement fort qu'il se retrouva accroché au bras du brun, à moitié caché derrière lui.

_ N'aie pas peur Duo. C'est du feu, pour cuisiner et se réchauffer la nuit.

La tête du jeune sauvage apparut dans le dos d'Heero et contempla craintivement le brasier avant d'oser faire un pas en avant. Le bruit du bois agonisant dans les flammes ainsi que la chaleur qui s'en dégageait étaient très impressionnant pour lui qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

_ Comment … ?

_ Comment je fais ? demanda Quatre.

Au hochement de tête de Duo, le blond le prit par le bras pour l'amener plus prêt et lui faire une démonstration mais il n'accepta de le suivre qu'avec Heero. Il semblait bien que ce dernier devrait garder son rôle d'instructeur jusqu'au bout, Duo lui faisant plus confiance qu'aux autres.

_Tout ce que tu fais, je le ferai.  
Apprends-moi ce que je n' connais pas !_

_Tout ce que tu sais, n'est rien encore pour moi._

Le jeune sauvage le regarda avec admiration assembler un petit tas de branchages, y glisser un morceau de pâte blanche qu'il enflamma à l'aide d'une drôle de petite chose qu'il avait appelé « briquet », créant ainsi un petit feu. Après l'avoir laissé contempler la danse des flammes un petit moment et lui avoir montré comment faire, il se plaça à ses côtés et lui tendit le briquet en question. Duo hésita légèrement mais finit par le prendre. Son visage illuminé autant par les flammes que par la joie d'avoir réussi fut une récompense plus que suffisante à Heero qui décida d'en rester là pour ce jour-ci, jugeant qu'ils en avaient fait plus qu'assez.

Ils voulurent ensuite faire goûter à Duo quelques uns des aliments de leur ration de survie mais à la mine écœurée qu'il fit, ils abandonnèrent vite et le laissèrent repartir comme il était venu, Heero toujours persuadé qu'il reviendrait.

Cette nuit là, Duo s'endormit difficilement, des images plein la tête, sous les yeux inquiets de sa famille la plus proche. Il était partagé entre la joie de découvrir enfin qui il était, le sentiment d'abandonner sa famille adoptive et la douleur de se rappeler sa petite enfance.

_Il y a tant de choses à savoir,  
Semblant si près, pourtant si loin._

Le lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup différent. Duo ne quitta pas Heero d'une semelle dès le lever du jour où il arriva des fruits plein les bras. A croire qu'il avait eu pitié d'eux en voyant ce qu'il devait manger. A sa grande surprise, même l'ombrageux Wufei qui l'avait évité toute la journée de la veille l'en remercia.

Il en demandait toujours plus, ne se lassait pas, n'était jamais rassasié de connaissances, on aurait dit qu'il voulait rattraper toutes ses années de retard en quelques heures.

Ce qui le troublait vraiment c'était de pouvoir voir sur cet « ordinateur » des choses qui existaient vraiment et parfois à des millions de kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas vraiment la notion des distances mais il sentait bien que ces "pingouins" ou encore ces "dauphins", ces "montagnes", ces "océans" étaient à des lieux de la forêt dans laquelle il vivait avec sa famille adoptive.

Le soir quand il fallut repartir, Duo dû se faire violence à nouveau pour se détacher de ses nouveaux amis, il avait encore tant de choses à leur demander ! Par ailleurs, le fait de se concentrer sur toutes ces nouveautés lui évitait surtout de se remémorer les flashs douloureux de son enfance...

_Je me vois comme les autres me voient,_

Malgré ses progrès remarquables dans la communication orale, il manquait encore à Duo certains réflexes comme celui de se tenir debout par exemple, ou encore de ne pas faire ses besoins en public, de garder une certaine notion d'espace personnel ... Cela avait provoqué certains incidents, drôles pour certains et très gênants pour d'autres qu'ils valaient mieux laisser dans l'ombre.

Autant Heero l'encourageait à aller à son rythme, autant les remarques désobligeantes de Wufei le poussait à se faire violence. Il en avait marre de se faire traiter de sauvage même si il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens. Il voulait surtout ne plus se sentir différent d'eux, mais la complexité résidait dans le fait qu'à peine de retour auprès des siens, il reprenait ses habitudes de vie. Comment concilier les deux ? Les jours passant, tout cela ne devenait que plus compliqué et douloureux.

_Mais il y a quelque chose plus grand là-bas...  
_

Le choc le plus important pour lui fut d'apprendre que là-haut dans le ciel, il y avait de la vie. Que les lucioles qui brillaient la nuit s'appelaient « étoiles » et que les hommes avaient décidé depuis longtemps de coloniser cet espace. Autant il voulait bien admettre l'existence de ces animaux bizarres, des glaciers, des buildings, des voitures et même des géants appelés Gundams, autant il avait du mal à concevoir quelque chose d'aussi abstrait à ses yeux que la conquête spatiale. Pour le coup, lui qui s'était senti petit à côté de Heero et Trowa, là, il se sentait à l'échelle d'un insecte microscopique !

_Je veux savoir, montre-les-moi,  
Ces étrangers qui seraient faits comme moi.  
Apprends-moi, montre-les-moi,  
Ces inconnus qui seraient pareils à moi._

Plutôt que d'insister sur ce genre de notion que Duo n'était finalement pas prêt à comprendre, Heero reporta son attention sur l'être humain en général. Il était urgent selon lui de lui faire clairement comprendre à quelle espèce il appartenait. Tout comme les autres il avait conscience qu'ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment ici et il lui était inconcevable de partir en laissant Duo errer dans la forêt avec les gorilles.

Il se refusa toutefois à lui-même de chercher pourquoi cette simple idée lui était si douloureuse. Il lui fit découvrir les différentes ethnies avant de s'attarder en détails sur les différences entre hommes et animaux. La partie la plus gênante pour lui mais hilarante pour Quatre fut celle plus portée sur l'anatomie et la reproduction, tout comme pour l'espace vital, Duo n'avait aucune notion de gêne ou de pudeur.

Finalement, il la passa très vite pour s'intéresser plutôt au mode de vie, espérant lui faire comprendre que sa place était parmi eux. Du mode de vie, il passa bientôt à la notion de société dont Duo avait conservé certains souvenirs surtout grâce aux nombreuses fois où il avait accompagné son père au village. Si cette notion fut à peu près intégrée, celle de politique et de conflits, de guerre, restait assez flou. Ayant vécu sa vie entière ou presque dans la jungle, ne se battant ou ne tuant que pour se défendre et en cas d'extrême nécessité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes se battaient. Pour des idées différentes ? Des religions ? Le pouvoir ? La richesse ? Trop abstrait pour lui ...

Pourtant, même si il ne comprenait pas tout, Duo buvait ses paroles, assoiffé de découverte. Tous ces êtres si semblables à lui et pourtant tous différents. Des blancs, des noirs, des mats, des blonds, des bruns, des petits, des grands, ...Tant de différences pour une même espèce qu'il avait du mal à intégrer qu'il n'y en ai réellement qu'une. Aussi, pour se faciliter la tâche, il eut la brillante idée de se concentrer sur ses nouveaux amis pour étudier plus attentivement l'espèce humaine. Après tout, à eux quatre, ils formaient déjà un bel échantillon des différentes caractéristiques de l'Homme.

_Tout ces mouvements, tous les gestes qu'_il _fait,  
Me font des frissons dans le corps.  
Pourquoi je sens ce besoin d'être toujours près de _lui_ ?  
_

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts de concentration, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse sur Heero. Ce dernier ne s'occupait pas de lui toute la journée. Il travaillait avec les autres. Duo ne savait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire mais dans ces cas-là, il se contentait de les observer et de les écouter, enregistrant avec une précision effarante le moindre des gestes du japonais et n'hésitant pas à lui poser des questions par la suite.

Cette obsession. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Était-ce parce qu'il était le premier qu'il avait vu ? Avec qui il avait communiqué ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ? Quoi que ce fut, Duo savait que son cœur serait bientôt déchiré. Ils ne resteraient pas, il le savait. Heero le lui avait dit un soir avant qu'il ne parte. Il devait rester et protéger sa famille mais … supporterait-il de ne plus voir Heero, de ne plus l'entendre lui parler de cette voix si calme, de ne plus sentir ses yeux de glace sur lui, de ne plus lui sauter dans les bras quand il était content, de ne plus se pelotonner contre lui quand ses douleurs à la tête le prenait, de ne plus voir les coins de ses lèvres se lever doucement pour faire cette sorte de grimace qu'il ne faisait qu'à lui ?

_Toutes ces émotions nouvelles  
D'un monde nouveau loin, très loin d'ici.  
Au-delà des arbres et des nuages,  
Je vois devant moi un autre horizon._

Avec tout ce qu'il savait désormais, pourrait-il encore vivre dans la forêt auprès des gorilles qui étaient sa famille sans ressentir un manque cruel au fond de lui ? Tout ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir, qu'à peine effleurer des yeux … Il mourrait d'envie de le voir en vrai, de voir autre chose que ces arbres à perte de vue … de grimper dans ces Gundams et de découvrir si les lucioles du ciel étaient vraiment des étoiles. Son autre lui lui hurlait qu'il étoufferait loin des siens et de la protection de la forêt équatoriale … Peut-être pourrait-il aller voir toutes ces villes, tous ces paysages et revenir après ? Ce besoin qu'il ressentait aux tréfonds de lui, il ne pouvait pas aller contre...

_Je veux savoir, montre-les-moi_  
_Ces étrangers qui seraient faits comme moi._

_Apprends-moi, montre-les-moi  
Ces inconnus qui seraient pareils à moi._

_Viens voir ce monde qui est le mien._  
_Il est plus beau que dans tes rêves._

Un matin, Duo arriva plus tard que d'habitude. Le cœur d'Heero s'était serré d'appréhension en ne le voyant pas arriver. Il avait beau affirmer tous les soirs qu'il reviendrait, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était que l'expression de son espoir plus qu'une vérité ultime qu'il aurait trouvé Dieu seul savait où.

_ Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant sa mine sombre.

Il pouvait se permettre de poser ce genre de questions parce que maintenant Duo pouvait y répondre. Oh pas toujours de façon élaborée bien sûr, mais avec une syntaxe déjà plus proche d'un langage normal.

_ Ma mère et mon frère m'ont retenu. Ils ont peur de me voir partir tout le temps. Je leur manque. Ils comprennent pas.

Duo avait répondu au japonais en venant se coller contre lui à la recherche de réconfort. La confrontation du matin l'avait beaucoup perturbé et le regard de Dos argenté lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il se doutait bien qu'il les décevait quelque part mais c'était tellement plus fort que lui, bien plus fort, comme la douceur de la main de Heero dans ses cheveux désordonnés... C'est probablement cette douceur qui le conforta dans son idée.

_ Vous voulez venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Heero, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

_ Voir les gorilles ?

_ Voir ma famille.

Heero le fixa intensément, il ne pensait pas que Duo lui proposerait ça un jour. Il regarda les autres, les interrogeant du regard.

_ Et bien … c'est une idée, commença Quatre. Après tout, ils doivent être dans une partie de la forêt que l'on a pas encore exploré puisqu'on ne les a jamais vu. Avec un peu de chance on finira par trouver cette base.

_ Ouai … Si elle existe, fit Wufei sur un ton amer.

_ Bon, allons-y.

Duo ne les avait pas interrompu, les laissant décider d'eux-même mais cette histoire de base l'énervait. Il avait bien compris que dès qu'ils la trouveraient, ils partiraient.

_ Vous ne les avez pas vu parce qu'ils se cachent. On se déplace tous les jours, on ne reste jamais au même endroit. Suivez-moi.

Lui savait où les trouver. Il parti devant, s'enfonçant dans la forêt épaisse, se forçant à se déplacer au sol plutôt que dans les arbres. Ils mirent bien plus de temps ainsi, évitant les racines et slalomant entre les flaques trop profondes, surtout que Quatre et Wufei ne cessaient de faire des arrêts pour noter des indications dans leurs ordinateurs de poignets au grand dam de Duo qui aurait aimé arrivé au plus vite, juste pour être sûr de ne pas avoir envie de faire demi-tour. Il avait décidé ça sur un coup de tête, ça lui semblait important, il espérait qu'ainsi il pourrait concilier ces deux mondes qui faisaient parti de lui. A l'approche des nids, Duo ralenti la marche et leur fit signe de l'attendre.

_ Je vais les voir tout seul d'abord, ils vont avoir peur, ils vous ont senti sur moi mais mon père ne va pas aimer.

Dos argenté était celui dont Duo craignait le plus la réaction. Elle risquait fort d'être violente. C'est pour cela qu'il alla le voir en premier, ce dernier était comme toujours à l'écart du groupe de façon à les voir tous dans son champs de vision.

Duo s'accroupit devant lui, le plus bas possible et courba la tête en signe de soumission. Il ne releva la tête que quand le grand mâle lui posa la main sur l'épaule. D'un regard et de quelques grognements, Duo lui demanda de le suivre. Calmement, il le conduisit là où il avait laisser les autres.

Quand il les vit, Dos argenté se dressa et grogna en découvrant ses canines, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de les voir là, Duo s'interposa. Il voulait tellement qu'il les accepte, ses yeux se firent suppliants et sur les conseils de Trowa, les trois autres imitèrent la posture de Duo.

Après un examen minutieux de leur personne, Dos argenté se détourna et parti sans un geste de plus. Le jeune sauvage baissa la tête, attristé, ils les laissaient passer certes, mais il sentait qu'il perdait quelque chose, ce lien si récent et si fragile qui s'était construit entre lui et celui qu'il considérait comme son père …

Abattu, il se releva et sans se retourner leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent doucement pour ne pas les effrayer, laissant Duo passer en tête. Quand ils firent leur apparition à la gauche du groupe, écartant les feuilles et les branches sur leur passage, le silence se fit. Tous tournèrent la tête, étonnés que leur chef n'ai pas donné l'alerte. Certains, les plus anciens, se souvenaient vaguement avoir déjà rencontré ces êtres étranges qui les avaient abordés il y a longtemps.

Voyant Duo avec eux, ils se dirent qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger et ils reprirent leurs activités, les ignorant ostensiblement. Rassuré, le jeune sauvage se tourna vers eux en souriant doucement, il allait parler quand une forme brune lui sauta dessus, le faisant rouler à terre. Heero et Trowa allait intervenir quand ce dernier percuta.

_ Attend Heero. Ils jouent c'est tout, murmura-t-il pour ne pas les effrayer.

Et de fait. Duo se battait effectivement avec son frère, réalisant des prises dignes du plus grand match de catch. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes quand enfin le gorille coinça son frère humain sous lui. Duo grogna en signe d'abandon et son frère le relâcha. Tous les deux se relevèrent en position accroupis et se câlinèrent un moment avant que Duo ne se tourne vers ses nouveaux amis.

_ Approchez doucement. C'est mon frère, leur dit-il les yeux brillants.

Heero et Trowa furent les premiers à oser bouger. Les deux autres suivirent de peu. Ils étaient de fiers combattants, n'hésitant jamais à se lancer dans un corps à corps contre les soldats ennemis, pourtant là, ils étaient redevenus des jeunes hommes normaux et normalement intimidés devant ce spectacle naturel fascinant qu'était une famille de gorilles à l'état sauvage. Ils ne voulaient pas les déranger de peur de rompre cette tranquillité, ce fragile équilibre.

Sur la demande de Duo, ils s'assirent tout près de lui et de son frère, lequel les dévisagea, légèrement tendu. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le gorille se laissa aller à les toucher. Il commença par Wufei qui était tout à sa gauche. Le chinois sursauta mais ne bougea pas, retenant son souffle, il se laissa découvrir sous les yeux rieurs de Duo.

Une fois que le gorille eut fait le premier pas, d'autres, plus curieux qu'inquiets, des jeunes notamment, arrivèrent et leur tournèrent autour. Ils les découvraient comme Duo l'avait fait avec Heero quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, sous les yeux attendris de Duo, servait de perchoir à deux bébés de quelques mois qui semblaient s'être pris d'affection pour lui. De peur de les blesser, le japonais n'osait plus bouger.

_Ressens-tu ce que mon cœur ressent pour toi ?_

Une bouffée de chaleur envahie Duo à cette vue touchante. Plus que les autres, la vision de Heero jouant doucement avec les bébés gorilles lui procurait une joie intense, comme si ses deux mondes se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Le japonais leva soudain les yeux sur lui et il se sentit tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à lire au fond des yeux de glace. Est-ce que le brun était dans le même état que lui ? Était-il aussi troublé quand il était près de lui ? Avait-il autant envie de se coller contre lui pour y chercher du réconfort ?

Il mourrait d'envie que quelqu'un lui réponde « oui » à ces questions, mais même si il sentait que Heero l'aimait bien, il ne pouvait présumer que cet attachement était réciproque. En fait, il n'en demandait pas tant, il aurait juste aimé que Heero sache tous les sentiments qui l'agitaient quant ils étaient ensemble.

Détournant un instant les yeux, il avisa la silhouette de sa mère restée à l'écart. Il alla la voir sans tarder et la prit dans ses bras pour lui assurer son amour. La femelle ne semblait pas partager l'engouement des autres pour ces étrangers. Elle sentait qu'ils lui arracheraient le cœur en emmenant son fils … parce qu'elle savait, elle, que son fils était comme eux. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si le jour où Duo les amenait au nid était un jour où ils s'étaient installés près de l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé. Endroit que toute la famille évitait depuis, plus par instinct qu'autre chose en réalité …

Elle rendit son étreinte à son fils adoré et se détacha ensuite un peu de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux avant de diriger son regard dans la direction de la zone interdite. Duo suivit son regard et tressaillit. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Sans un mot, il se détacha d'elle et rejoignit Heero, lui tendant la main.

_Prends ma main, vers ce monde que je veux voir_

Ce dernier ne chercha pas d'explications et attrapa la main tendue vers lui. Il se releva tant bien que mal en se dégageant de la prise des bébés qui exprimèrent leur mécontentement par de petits cris aiguës. Trowa se tournant vers eux, les pris dans ses bras et sourit aux deux autres pour les rassurer.

_ C'est ma mère, affirma Duo à son ami en arrivant près de la femelle gorille qui ne bougeait pas.

Le japonais s'accroupit devant elle et Duo la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en poussant de petits grognements d'encouragement. Timidement, elle finit par toucher Heero, ses bras et son visage surtout avant de lui tapoter la tête en signe d'acceptation. Duo était ravi jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde au fond des prunelles noires pour y voir une sorte de tristesse résignée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus avant sur cette question que sa mère les tira dans la forêt, jetant un regard aux autres, les deux hommes la suivirent, finalement rassurés quand au sort de leurs amis qui continuaient à servir de poupées aux gorilles.

Heero demanda à Duo où ils allaient mais celui-ci fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Aussi, ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Duo se tourne vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Regardant par où sa mère partait, il grimpa prestement dans un arbre sans même se retourner, il savait que le brun le suivait. Arrivés suffisament haut et devant l'air interrogateur de Heero, Duo se contenta d'attraper une liane et de se tourner vers lui. La lueur de surprise dans les yeux de glace céda la place à l'excitation et Heero posa ses mains près de celle du jeune sauvage. En même temps, ils s'élancèrent dans les airs d'une seule impulsion. Duo se sentit des ailes comme jamais. Voler d'arbres en arbres aux côtés de son ami était une joie immense, plus que ça encore, il avait une sensation de proximité qu'il ne savait pas définir mais qu'il était certain de n'avoir jamais éprouvé jusque là. Au moment de passer à une autre liane, Duo se tendit et en attrapa deux pour laisser Heero voler en solo. L'éclat dans ses yeux fut sa plus belle récompense.

Ils faisaient des détours pour ne pas devancer la femelle, d'autant qu'ils ignoraient toujours où elle allait, quand soudain la femelle stoppa net. Ils la rejoignirent au sol en souplesse, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, le coeur au bord des lèvres. La femelle se tourna vers son fils et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ils se trouvaient toujours sous le couvert des arbres mais devant eux se découpaient nettement une belle clairière illuminée de soleil au centre de laquelle apparaissait une construction presque entièrement recouverte par la végétation sauvage.

Heero s'avança à découvert, cherchant à déterminer si c'était la base qu'ils cherchaient tant bien que mal mais la couleur verte qui semblait être la sienne ne collait pas avec la description de celle d'Oz. Ne se sentant pas suivi, il se tourna vers Duo et ne pu qu'accourir vers lui en le voyant à terre.

Sous les yeux désolés de sa mère qui restait légèrement en retrait, le jeune homme s'était effondré sur les genoux, ses bras crispés autour de lui, il suffoquait.

_ Duo … Duo … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi fit la voix paniquée de Heero.

Il ne voulait pas céder à la panique, mais le voir ainsi lui broyait le cœur. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras en le berçant. Il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes, ses mains faisant de grands cercles dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une respiration normale.

Duo était à mille lieux de tout ça. Lorsque sa mère s'était mise de côté lui laissant voir la clairière devant lui, il avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Une douleur violente avait traversé sa poitrine et l'avait laissé abattu au sol. Il cherchait encore son souffle quand des souvenirs lui étaient revenus par dizaines, des flashs de sa vie passée qui se succédaient dans sa tête tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les enregistrer ni même de les comprendre.

C'était douloureux, ça comprimait sa tête dans un étau de fer et ça bloquait ses poumons comme quand son frère était assis sur lui après un combat. Il essaya vainement de reprendre le dessus, d'ignorer tout ça mais il ne put que mieux respirer et se détendre quelque peu lorsqu'un doux contact se fit sentir contre lui. Il s'y abandonna avec confiance et ferma les yeux pour mieux appréhender toutes ces images qui défilaient dans son esprit torturé.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là mais ce fut sa mère qui y mit fin. S'approchant doucement, elle les poussa du bout des doigts en grognant, leur signifiant de ne pas rester comme ça, qu'il fallait bouger. Alors Duo se redressa et pointa du doigt la base devant lui.

_ Maison, fit-il d'une voix emplie de douleur.

Les yeux de Heero s'écarquillèrent subitement.

_ C'est ta maison ?

Devant le hochement de tête du jeune homme, Heero ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas une base d'Oz, c'était déjà un soulagement. Ça n'expliquait par contre pas ce qu'était cette base et quel était son but. Il allait falloir aller voir dedans et pour ça, il devait rappeler les autres, mieux valait prendre des précautions. Il activa son GPS accroché à son poignet, lequel envoya directement un signal aux trois autres lui indiquant sa position et par là même de le rejoindre.

* * *

Un chapitre de plus, j'espère que ça vous plait et que je reste logique dans mon développement, j'aurai dû le poster plus tôt je suis navrée mais j'ai passé le we à la Japan Expo et c'était trop bon malgré le temps pourri de samedi et la chaleur de cet aprem, mais franchement pour voir Toshi et Yoshiki en concert même de trente petites minutes, ça valait largement le coup !

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

La chanson est tirée de le comédie musicale Tarzan et non du DA et est bien sûr de Phil Collins, Everything that I am, je vous conseille de l'écouter au moins une fois, elle vaut le détour.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, ça encourage, biz à tous.

**JTFLAM** moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic ! Que de questions ! Mais je ne te dirai rien, ça ne serait pas drôle, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que pour ta première question, la réponse ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faudra encore attendre... Et oui sadique je suis, sadique je reste ...

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, sinon je vous assure que c'est un oubli involontaire. Merci à toutes de me suivre.

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, moins de vingt minutes plus tard les équipiers de Heero les rejoignaient, marquant un stop à leur vue. Ce n'était pas tant de voir Duo dans les bras du brun qui les choquait, ça ils en avaient pris l'habitude, par contre les hoquets de douleur qui agitaient encore irrégulièrement le corps du jeune homme étaient plus que mauvais signe.

Alors que Trowa s'avançait pour s'enquérir de l'état de Duo, Wufei et Quatre s'exclamèrent de concert à la vue de la base visiblement à l'abandon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Trowa au japonais.

_ Il dit que c'est sa maison.

_ Hum ! … Remarque ça collerait avec ce qu'il nous a dit la première fois qu'il a vu une base sur ton PC, remarqua Trowa

_ Ce n'est donc pas la base qu'on cherche, celle-ci semble abandonnée depuis bien trop longtemps, rajouta Quatre.

_ Je ne vois donc pas ce qu'on fait ici, conclu Wufei sur un ton amer.

Heero ne releva la tête qu'aux paroles du chinois, agacé que ce dernier se cache derrière ses grands airs.

_ Ose me dire que tu n'es pas au moins un peu curieux, que tu n'as pas été ébahi par cette famille de gorilles comme nous tous !

Le chinois ne rajouta rien mais croisa les bras en reniflant dédaigneusement. Le laissant bouder, Quatre s'avança dans la clairière pendant que Trowa aidait Heero à relever Duo.

_ Il faut visiter cet endroit, on ne sait jamais et en plus, je pense que ça lui sera bénéfique, avança Trowa.

_ Oui, mais douloureux.

Sur ces derniers mots de Quatre, ils s'avancèrent vers la base, laissant Heero et Duo avancer au rythme du jeune sauvage. Ce dernier ne voyait plus personne, les fantômes de son passé se superposaient aux personnes réellement présentes autour de lui.

Il se laissait traîner tant bien que mal par Heero, marchant parfois debout parfois accroupi, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la porte de l'un des bras de la base qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Paniqué, il se tourna de tous côtés jusqu'à ce que sa mère le rejoigne. Il s'arracha aux mains du brun pour se jeter à son cou. La femelle le garda contre lui un petit moment mais finit par se reculer, elle lui montra la porte et le poussa vers elle. Duo secoua la tête en signe de refus, tentant de s'accrocher aux bras de sa mère, il ne voulait pas, il savait que ce serait douloureux et il voyait bien que cela faisait également souffrir sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la perdre...

En désespoir de cause, la femelle gorille attrapa une main de Heero qui sursauta et y posa celle de Duo. L'effet fut instantané, le jeune homme retrouva tout son calme, les yeux fixés sur leur deux mains jointes, il revivait leur rencontre, quand il avait découvert à quel point ils étaient semblables, cela suffit apparemment à le rassurer. Il savait, grâce à cette main dans la sienne, que quelle que soit la douleur qu'il devrait affronter à l'intérieur, il ne serait pas seul.

Tous les autres étaient parfaitement estomaqués du revirement soudain de Duo. Deux secondes avant, il ressemblait à un animal paniqué tentant de se soustraire à un piège et maintenant, il était un jeune homme décidé et sûr de lui.

Aberrant. Seul Heero ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et tenant toujours la main de Duo, il pressa le bouton d'ouverture de la porte automatique, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait d'elle-même et qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'explosif.

Les dieux devaient être avec eux puisque, dans un bruit d'air comprimé, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un couloir sombre. Personne n'osait bouger, ils semblaient attendre un signal, une invitation à entrer.

Quatre se dit qu'ils devaient ressentir ce que les premiers archéologues avaient ressenti devant l'entrée des premières pyramides découvertes puis, se rappelant que les pyramides n'étaient en fait que des tombeaux, il frissonna et chassa bien vite cette pensée. Duo, lui, se redressa et sans lâcher la main du japonais, il fit le premier pas dans cette galerie qui le ramènerait vers son passé.

_Is this my past here before me __Est-ce mon passé là devant moi ?_

_Is this my story unfolding ? __Est-ce mon histoire qui se déroule ? _

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient dans ce couloir, les souvenirs de Duo affluaient dans son esprit mais ils restaient suffisamment flous pour qu'ils puissent encore en douter. Il ignorait systématiquement les portes qui se découpaient sur les côtés et marchait d'un pas déterminé vers une destination dont seul son corps semblait se rappeler.

_ Ce qu'il fait sombre … chuchota Quatre.

_ C'est la végétation, elle recouvre presque toutes les fenêtres, il faudrait trouver le générateur, il doit y avoir encore du jus puisque la porte s'est ouverte, ajouta Trowa.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'il va comme ça ? Je croyais qu'on devait fouiller pour savoir qui il est et ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix contrariée de Wufei qui n'avait pas murmuré comme ses coéquipiers trancha net dans le silence pesant du couloir et résonna jusqu'au bout de la galerie. A cette voix, Duo stoppa et se retourna, prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ce n'est pas qu'ils le dérangeaient mais il aurait aimé explorer sa mémoire tranquillement, sans témoin.

Heero sembla le deviner.

_ Ok, on se sépare. Je continue devant avec Duo, essayez de trouver le générateur et rétablissez le courant puis visiter les pièces une par une, qu'on sache ce qu'était cette base.

_ Ok. On reste en contact, fit Quatre en montrant son poignet auquel se trouvait leur GPS miniature qui servait également de communicateur.

Heero se retourna vers Duo qui lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant mais il ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux assombris par le passé. Reprenant son chemin, il arriva en quelques pas devant une porte sur sa droite. N'osant pas l'ouvrir, ce fut Heero qui encore une fois pris la responsabilité de le faire.

La pièce devant eux était plus sombre encore que le couloir, de forme rectangulaire elle contenait quelques meubles dont seule l'ombre se découpait pour l'instant, et au vu de la taille de ceux-ci …

_ Une chambre d'enfant, souffla Heero.

Duo ne répondit même pas, pour la première fois depuis leur entrée il lâcha la main de Heero et s'avança au centre de la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Il commençait juste à discerner plus clairement le mobilier quand la lumière inonda brutalement la pièce.

Par réflexe, Duo ferma les yeux, les cachant de sa main, les rouvrit prudemment plusieurs secondes plus tard, clignant un peu des paupières.

Sa vue, légèrement brouillée au départ, se rétablit peu à peu. A mesure que les petites tâches noires disparaissaient de ses rétines, il découvrait son environnement. Ce qu'il vit autour de lui … ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Tout. Il reconnaissait tout.

_It's all here to discover __Tout est là pour découvrir  
__Everything that I am __Tout ce que je suis_

Un lit, une armoire, un coffre à jouets, des étagères, un petit bureau avec sa chaise, des peluches, des livres pour enfants, des petits voitures, des cahiers de coloriage, des dessins sur les murs et sur la commode … On aurait dit que la veille encore la pièce était occupée.

_Can this be what I've been seeking? __Est-ce que ça peut-être ce que je cherche ?  
All my life I`ve been waiting for this __Toute ma vie j'ai attendu pour ça_

Une photo sur la commode. Un petit garçon rieur aux yeux violets, les cheveux tout ébouriffés par le vent, pris sur l'instant, un éclat de rire aux lèvre sur une balançoire.

Les mains tremblantes, Duo s'empara du cadre, laissant ses doigts glisser doucement sur le verre, il redessina les contours de ce visage qu'il savait être le sien sans pour autant le reconnaître.

Il le posa là où il l'avait trouvé et s'approcha du lit qui n'avait jamais été refait. L'humidité avait attaqué les textiles et une odeur désagréable s'en dégageait.

Une petite chose attira son regard et il le prit, redécouvrant son meilleur ami d'enfance, son doudou, un petit singe marron clair avec le ventre presque blanc et de grands yeux noirs.

Les yeux embués par des larmes qu'il ne sentait même pas, il tourna un regard désespéré vers Heero avant de se jeter dans ses bras, la peluche serré contre lui.

_ C'est moi. C'est ma chambre. C'est ma maison Heero.

Le brun le serra contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour atténuer cette douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, lui n'avait pas vraiment de passé ni de famille, excepté un tueur à gage décédé et un vieux prof un peu cinglé.

Il se contenta de passer une main rassurante dans ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien et de lui caresser le dos en de grands cercles comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours. Au contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, ils frémirent mais ne s'en rendirent même pas compte.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? demanda Heero

_And now these memories __Et maintenant ces souvenirs  
Will they make me see more? __Me feront-ils voir plus ? _

Est-ce qu'il voulait aller voir plus loin ? Qu'allait-il trouver ? Tout ce qui l'entourait ne collait pas avec une histoire d'enfant abandonné, alors que c'était-il passé ? Il devait continuer. Il ne dit rien mais Heero lu sa détermination dans ses yeux. Ses yeux lui parlaient plus sûrement que l'auraient fait des mots.

_Ooh I want to know where I belong __Je veux savoir à quoi j'appartiens  
I want to know where I came from __Je veux savoir d'où je viens  
I want to know the reason why I`m here __Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici  
The way I am __Comme je suis  
Feeling the things I feel __Éprouvant les sentiments que je ressens  
I want to know the reason why __Je veux savoir pourquoi  
It will be hard but I must try __Ce sera dur mais je dois essayer  
I got to understand just who I am __Je dois juste comprendre qui je suis  
And why I'm here __Et pourquoi je suis là  
Feeling my things I feel __Éprouvant mes sentiments que je ressens_

Sans un mot, ils ressortirent de la pièce, Duo tenant d'une main celle de Heero et de l'autre sa peluche. Il s'avança sans hésiter vers la porte qui faisait face à sa chambre et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi ce qui avait été la chambre de ses parents.

Heero ne disait rien, il savait que c'était inutile, il lui laissait tranquillement le temps de tout redécouvrir. Un éclat brillant attira son attention et Duo dû le voir aussi car il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait une chaînette où était accrochée une grande croix en argent.

Il lâcha Heero et attrapa la chaîne de ses doigts tremblants. Il laissa glisser les maillons le long de ses doigts jusqu'à n'en tenir que l'extrémité pour laisser pendre la croix comme un pendule, c'était une sensation si familière … Un flash lui coupa la vue, il se vit dans les bras de sa mère jouer ainsi avec ce bijou qu'elle portait au cou.

Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Heero eut une intuition. Il se rapprocha et décrocha délicatement les doigts de la chaîne pour la passer au cou de Duo. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui, hébété, avant de les baisser sur son torse où reposait maintenant le collier de sa mère. Il sourit en l'effleurant du bout des doigts et Heero su qu'il avait bien fait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction par contre, Duo venait de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer un « merci » d'une voix rendue hésitante par l'émotion.

Alors que les joues du brun rougissaient à vue d'œil et qu'il restait planté au milieu de la pièce, Duo s'était approché d'un mur et contemplait une photographie. On pouvait y voir un couple très souriant, l'homme tenant dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois endormi et regardait sa femme avec adoration alors qu'elle ne quittait pas son fils des yeux. Ils semblaient être dans un jardin ou dans un parc, le ciel était très bleu et il y avait de grands parterres de fleurs.

_Is this my family? __Est-ce ma famille ?  
Can it really be them that I see? __Est-ce vraiment eux que je vois ?  
My father and mother __Mon père et ma mère  
And in their arms can it really be me ? __Et dans leur bras, est-ce vraiment moi ? _

Il les détaillait, gravant dans sa mémoire tous les détails possible, se nourrissant de leur visage et revoyant de nombreuses scènes de leur vie quotidienne.

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était remis de sa surprise et fouillait la chambre à la recherche d'indices pouvant expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il ne trouva rien, excepté que les vêtements étaient encore dans les placards, rendant peu plausible encore une fois l'idée que ses parents l'aient abandonné. Avisant un petit sac noir à bandoulière il l'attrapa et rejoignit Duo.

_ Et si on emmenait tout ce que tu veux garder ?

Duo hocha la tête mais Heero n'était pas sûr qu'il ait bien fait attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Alors, il prit la décision pour lui et lui prit doucement sa peluche des mains pour la mettre dans le sac, bientôt suivit de la photo qu'il décrocha du mur avant de passer le sac en travers du torse de Duo.

Celui-ci se laissait faire comme une poupées désarticulée, ce qu'il était en fait car si son corps était bien là, son esprit venait de dériver très loin.

_All these emotions __Toutes ces émotions  
I can barely control __Que je peux à peine contrôler  
Cause the family I had __Parce que la famille que j'ai  
Is not the family I know __N'est pas la famille que je connais _

Les larmes aux yeux, Duo réalisait l'implication de tout ce qu'il découvrait, il prenait seulement à l'instant l'enitère mesure de la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Comme un enfant qui découvre qu'il a été adopté, il avait l'impression terrifiante d'être déraciné. Il savait depuis toujours qu'il n'était pas un gorille et même si des interrogations le taraudaient régulièrement, il s'était fait une raison.

Pourtant, là, devant ce passé qui était de toute évidence le sien, devant ses racines coupées depuis quinze longues années sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il était comme un petit enfant qui découvre qu'il est un être humain sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela veut dire. Il se rendait douloureusement compte que celle qu'il l'avait tendrement élevé, protégé et réconforté toutes ses années n'était pas sa vraie mère et que cette dernière ne l'avait pas moins aimé, au contraire. Il ne savait plus qui il était ...

_Ooh and I got to know where I belong __Je dois savoir à quoi j'appartiens  
I got to know where I came from __Je dois savoir d'où je viens  
I got to know the reasons why I'm here __Je dois savoir pourquoi je suis ici  
The way I am __Comme je suis  
Feeling the things I feel __Eprouvant les sentiments que j'éprouve_

Oh oui, c'était bien plus violent qu'une simple envie de savoir désormais, c'était un besoin. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il le devait, c'était vital.

_ Duo … Duo je sais que c'est difficile mais reviens vers moi s'il te plaît …

La voix presque suppliante de Heero fut comme une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan d'émotions violentes. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces pour se sortir au moins un instant de ses tourments. Il réalisa alors seulement que le brun avait prit sa main et qu'un sac était passé sur son épaule, sa bandoulière frôlant la chaîne argentée. Il y porta une main machinalement et reporta son attention sur Heero.

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, une voix lointaine se fit entendre et il leur fallut un moment à tout deux avant de réaliser qu'elle venait du communicateur de Heero à son poignet.

_ Les gars c'est Trowa, vous devriez me rejoindre, pièce centrale au bout de chacun des couloirs, j'ai trouvé ce qu'était cette base.

_ Ok, se contenta de répondre Heero avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Duo, ça va aller ?

Le jeune sauvage hocha la tête, il avait la gorge sèche.

_ Ça peut aller mais me laisse pas répondit-il d'une toute petite voix enfantine

_ Bien sûr, on y va ?

_ Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais empli de détermination. Ils sortirent de la chambre avant de se diriger au bout du couloir. La lumière nouvellement rétablie leur permis de voir un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Des éclats de verre comme des centaines de pièces de puzzle s'étalaient à leurs pieds, ne laissant en face d'eux que l'encadrement de ce qui devait être une porte vitrée. Ils étaient au centre de la base, dans une pièce hexagonale et qui donnait sur trois couloirs différents, dont celui où ils étaient encore une minute plus tôt ainsi que sur trois pièces très petites qui ressemblaient plus à des cagibis ou des réserves.

Le mobilier était succinct, des bureaus, des armoires métalliques, des microscopes électroniques, un vieil ordinateur et divers objets qui traînaient ça et là, un labo de toute évidence mais aucune indication sur ce qui y avait été étudi.. L'essentiel de la pièce était blanc, un blanc qui avait dû être immaculé, des murs au plafond en passant par le carrelage du sol. Sol qui justement tranchait avec le reste de la pièce par la grande tache sombre qu'on y voyait au centre.

Duo regarda sans bouger Heero se baisser et gratter du bout de la lame d'un couteau sur cette même tâche. Une petite écaille s'en détacha et malgré les années passées, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que ça avait été. Refusant pourtant d'y penser, Duo fit comme si de rien n'était et commença le tour de la pièce, les autres ne le quittant pas des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Pendant qu'il farfouillait un peu partout, s'obligeant à ne pas poser les yeux sur cette marre sombre et sèche, Heero récapitula leurs découvertes aux autres qui firent de même. Ces derniers avaient fait le même constat, deux chambres et deux salles de bain dans un des couloirs et dans l'autre une bibliothèque, une cuisine et une pièce plus grande qui devait servir de séjour. Le tout abandonné dans l'état, comme si les habitants avaient fui ou ...disparu.

_ Quant à moi, j'ai aussi vérifié les réserves attenantes à cette pièce, je pense savoir quel était l'objet de leurs recherches, il y a une réserve qui devait servir de dépôt pour les photos, je préfère attendre d'être sûr avant de vous exposer ma théorie. Dans une autre, il devait y avoir des échantillons mais le temps à fait son oeuvre et il ne reste pas grand chose, quant à la dernière, c'est un petit bureau, il y avait un téléphone et un répondeur. Un message d'une certaine Kate qui prévenait les occupants de l'assassinat de Heero Yuy et leur demandait de rentrer au plus vite, termina Trowa sur un ton nettement plus sombre.

_ On peut donc en déduire que quelque soit ce qui s'est passé ici, c'était en 180 AC, ajouta Quatre.

Tout à leurs réflexions, ils sursautèrent tous comme des débutants quand un bip strident résonna dans la pièce. Ils se retournèrent de concert pour trouver Duo devant un grand bureau en L sur lequel trônait un ordinateur maintenant relégué au rang d'antiquité, l'informatique évoluait tous les jours de plus en plus, alors en quinze années !

_ C'était à mon père je crois, je me souviens de ce bouton, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'interrupteur qui lui avait permis de faire revivre le dinosaure électronique.

En deux pas, Heero l'avait rejoin et le poussait doucement sur le côté.

_ Laisse-moi voir.

Duo ne se fit pas prier, il était bien incapable de chercher quoi que ce soit là-dedans, aussi s'assit-il sagement sur une chaise à portée de main alors que les autres prenaient place derrière eux, tout autant curieux de comprendre l'événement qui avait fait de cet endroit une base fantôme.

_ Il y a tellement de fichiers … soupira Heero.

Il tapait tellement vite qu'il était difficile de suivre les images qui s'affichaient à l'écran quand soudain il s'arrêta.

_ C'est étrange mais je crois …, sa voix s'éteignit brusquement alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions.

Au moment où Wufei allait lui demander de terminer sa phrase, le brun ouvrit un dossier et plusieurs photos s'affichèrent sous les hoquets de surprise de tous excepté Trowa.

_ Alors ça ! s'exclama Quatre.

Devant eux, des photos d'un clan de gorilles. Duo ne les quittait pas des yeux, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il eut un flash. Il se tenait sur les genoux de son père et regardait avec lui ces mêmes clichés, son père les lui expliquant, lui montrant là une femelle et un petit, là le chef du clan, … Peu à peu, une vérité s'imposa à lui. Le clan de gorilles sur ces photos et que de toute évidence son père étudiait était le même que celui qui l'avait recueilli. Il reconnaissait très bien son père, sa mère et beaucoup d'autres sur l'écran même si certain n'était plus aujourd'hui.

_ C'est ma …

Sa voix se figea d'elle-même. Il voulait dire « famille » mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Il avait les preuves partout autour de lui de ce qui avait été sa vraie famille, alors qui étaient les gorilles pour lui ?

_ Il y a plusieurs formes d'amour et de liens Duo, comme on peut avoir plusieurs familles pour différentes raisons, le principal étant qu'elle finisse par n'en faire plus qu'une et tu peux voir aujourd'hui que c'est le cas. Finalement, tu as été toujours été lié aux gorilles d'une certaine façon, c'était ton destin, même si il peut paraître bien cruel, lui dit Quatre en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Duo se retourna vers lui les yeux brillant d'émotions. C'était la première fois que Quatre lui parlait ainsi mais il lui était reconnaissant, cela faisait du bien et il ne demandait qu'à le croire. Il ravala ses sanglots et d'un sourire poussa Heero à continuer son exploration. Ce dernier finit par tomber sur le journal de bord de son père. Après s'être assuré de l'accord de Duo, il lança le programme, choisissant des jours au hasard.

Le visage de son père apparut en gros plan, il devait être en train de régler la caméra puis il se recula, leur laissant voir la pièce et ceux qui l'occupait. Il commença à parler, faisant sursauter Duo qui avait oublié le ton grave et agréable de la voix de son père, expliquant où ils en étaient dans leurs recherches, parlant de temps en temps avec ses collègues que Duo redécouvrit, il se rappelait d'eux.

Il se vit enfant, arrivé en courant dans le labo, suivit de sa mère qui se mit à parler avec Kim. Le Duo presque adulte devant l'écran attrapa machinalement la main de Heero et la serra fort dans la sienne, il avait besoin d'un contact pour l'ancrer dans la réalité. Il se serait perdu autrement, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rester là à regarder les dernières traces de sa vie passée, tous ses fantômes ...

_These spirits calling me __Ces esprits m'appellent  
Familiar voices haunting, __Ces voix familières qui me hantent,  
Disappearing, taunting me __Qui disparaissent, me raillent  
This is the choice I must make __C'est un choix que je dois faire_

_Cause I know where I belong __Parce que je sais à quoi j'appartiens  
I know where I came from __Je sais d'où je viens_

Oui, désormais, il savait, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il n'avait plus l'excuse de l'ignorance. Les jours se succédaient sur le journal de bord informatique, Heero en passait certains pour avancer plus vite, il voyait tellement d'émotions différentes se succéder sur le visage de son père, tour à tour impatient, fébrile, déçu, fatigué, excité … Il pouvait aisément s'imaginer ressentir tout ça, être lui.

_I know the reason why __Je sais pourquoi  
I must decide __Je dois décider  
And leave here __Et partir d'ici  
The man I am inside __L'homme que je suis à l'intérieur_

_The future is clear for me to see __Le futur est clair pour moi  
To be the man I'm meant to be __Pour être l'homme que je dois être  
Like my father with my head up high __Comme mon père avec la tête haute  
Standing tall __Me tenant debout  
And proud of all __Et fier de ça  
That I am __Ce que je suis_

Duo se redressa inconsciemment alors qu'il prenait intérieurement la plus difficile décision de sa vie. Il savait désormais où était sa place, même si son cœur saignait et hurlait à cette idée, il devait se résigner et affronter la réalité. Sûr de lui, il fixa son regard dans les yeux de glace de celui qui avait été son premier contact, son premier appui et son principal soutient.

__ I'm a man_

Heero fut ébranlé au plus profond de lui. Ce n'était pas un murmure, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans cette voix. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça. Il s'en dégageait une telle force, une telle fierté et un tel courage. Il comprit que Duo, en lui disant ça, tirait un trait sur sa famille adoptive, qu'il était prêt à les suivre, qu'il avait compris où était sa place.

Une vague de chaleur remonta dans son ventre et sa poitrine, il était rassuré, il avait eu si peur que le jeune homme encore un peu sauvage ne décide de rester avec les gorilles. Il ignorait pourquoi cela l'aurait autant dérangé, pour ne pas dire fait souffrir, mais il refusait encore de se poser ce genre de questions. Il savait surtout qu'il ressentait un immense besoin de le protéger, comme une sorte d'instinct et il se contentait d'accepter ça avec résignation.

Alors, pour montrer à Duo qu'il le soutiendrait, qu'il serait là, il ne dit rien mais posa son autre main sur son épaule, aussitôt imité par Trowa, puis Quatre et enfin Wufei que le courage de Duo avait réussi à émouvoir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se contentant de ressentir la chaleur et la présence des autres à leur côté. Une sorte de cocon s'était créé autour d'eux, les enveloppant, les liant d'une certaine façon. Ce fut le bip de fin d'enregistrement qui les tira de leur rêverie commune.

_ C'était le dernier enregistrement apparemment et ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici soupira Heero.

Il se redressa et s'étira, se faisant il leva les yeux au plafond et resta un instant bloqué dans cette position.

_ Heero ? l'appela Quatre

Le japonais ne répondit pas mais pointa du doigt les caméras de surveillance dans les coins de la pièce et se remit à chercher frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur. Il était probable que les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance soient enregistrées quelque part.

Il était dans ses recherches quand la lumière commença à faiblir, ça ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient se dépêcher.

_ Pendant que je cherche, séparez-vous et cherchez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur Duo ou ses parents, il nous faut le plus possible d'infos, carnet de santé, une adresse quelconque, des numéros de téléphone, … n'importe quoi avant que le générateur ne nous lâche de façon définitive, lança-t-il aux autres.

Cela leur prit plusieurs minutes et quand ils revinrent les mains chargées, Duo et Heero les attendait devant un fichier nommé « Camsur ». Ils posèrent leurs trouvailles près d'eux en attendant de visionner tout ça.

_ J'ai pris la dernière date enregistrée, donc juste avant que le générateur ne soit coupé mais apparemment seul le labo était sous surveillance alors rien ne garanti qu'on ait une réponse.

Sans attendre, il lança le film.

Si au début, il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire dans le labo, peu à peu l'incrédulité et l'horreur se succédèrent sur le visage de Duo. Au moment où les corps de ses parents touchaient le sol dans un bruit mat, il s'élançait vers la sortie, incapable d'en supporter plus, laissant derrière lui les quatre autres complètement démunis face à l'épouvantable réalité.

* * *

Ne me haïssez pas, il fallait bien qu'il le découvre un jour.

Sinon, la trad de la chanson est de moi donc c'est normal si il y a des erreurs, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite car je pars en vacances quelques temps amis promis je me rattraperai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

La chanson est comme toujours tirée du DA de Disney. C'est la plus belle selon moi mais chacun son avis hein ?

Sinon, comment dire … Je suis tellement navrée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je vous jure que c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Suite à mon déménagement, je me bat tous les jours avec mon opérateur pour qu'il rouvre ma ligne, ce qui semble lui poser problème puisqu'il ne cesse de me demander divers papiers etc … Toujours est-il que là je squatte la connexion wifii d'une amie pour vous poster ce chapitre et que je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais revenir de façon plus régulière … J'espère à bientôt ...

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai pu répondre aux review, dans le cas contraire je m'en excuse et je vous remercie pour les petits mots...

* * *

Heero fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva sans attendre et après s'être assuré que les autres faisaient une copie de tous les dossiers et les enregistrements, il parti à la suite de Duo dans l'espoir un peu fou de le réconforter. C'était un besoin qu'il avait en lui mais qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il se penche sur la question...

Il trouva Duo à quelques mètres de la base, il avait apparemment été incapable d'aller plus loin. Plié en deux au sol, il vomissait toute la bile que contenait son estomac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à la mort, des gorilles de son clan étaient décédés depuis qu'il était avec eux mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi brutal que les images qu'il venait de voir.

Il suffoquait, incapable de respirer. Comment était-ce possible ? Il venait juste de retrouver et de perdre sa famille d'origine en quelques minutes. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose de grave était arrivé pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi mais au fond de son cœur, il y croyait encore, il espérait pouvoir les retrouver un jour.

Duo trembla de tout son corps en repensant au visage de sa mère au moment où la balle s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés et aussitôt voilés, avait-elle seulement eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait ? Quelles avaient été ses dernières pensées en comprenant qu'elle allait mourir ?

Il ne pouvait plus vomir, il n'avait plus rien à vomir, mais son estomac n'était pas d'accord et il continuait à se contracter douloureusement, le tordant dans tous le sens au sol. Quand enfin, il put se redresser légèrement, la gorge brûlante, il pleurait tellement... Des sanglots déchirants, bruyants, qui remontaient du plus profond de son être.

Il n'eut même pas conscience des bras de Heero qui l'entourèrent pour le soutenir ni des paroles de réconfort soufflées dans son oreille. Il était trop choqué pour réagir et le brun s'en rendit compte sans se formaliser. Il resta tout de même près de lui, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'une présence malgré tout.

Ils furent bientôt rejoins par les autres qui ne savaient pas plus que lui quoi faire pour calmer une telle douleur. Douleur qu'ils avaient tous expérimentés d'une certaine façon, chacun d'eux ayant perdu au moins une partie de leur famille ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

_ Ramenons-le au camps, on avisera ensuite, dit le japonais sans même se tourner vers eux.

Heero se releva et en fit de même avec Duo grâce à l'aide de Trowa, voyant que le jeune sauvage ne tenait plus debout, il résolut le problème en le prenant dans ses bras. Il passa les bras de Duo autour de son cou et posa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever. Comme un réflexe de son enfance, Duo noua ses jambes autour de la taille du brun sans même le réaliser.

Il se laissa porter ainsi à travers la forêt, leur camps n'était pourtant pas tout près mais Heero était résistant et ses équipiers ouvraient la marche, éloignant d'eux les risques potentiels. Le japonais sentit soudain derrière eux la présence de la femelle gorille. Elle les suivait, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de son fils.

Arrivé dans leur « nid » comme l'appelait Duo, il attendit que Quatre ouvre une des tentes et dégage un des lits de camps de ses couvertures pour l'y allonger. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas des petites tentes dans lesquelles il fallait ramper, ces dernières devant pouvoir également contenir le matériel nécessaire, il s'agissait de grandes tentes de deux pièces chacune, ils pouvaient donc s'y tenir debout sans problème. Une pièce servait à accueillir les lits et l'autre à stocker différentes pièces de matériel.

D'ailleurs le seul problème que Heero avait présentement était d'arriver à décrocher Duo de son cou, lequel n'avait pas l'air décidé à coopérer. Au final, il trouva un compromis en s'asseyant à son chevet et en gardant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

_ Quatre, tu peux faire du café ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le pilote blond avant de s'éclipser pour mettre l'eau à bouillir.

_ Tu crois que tu arriverais à la convaincre de venir plus près Trowa ? demanda Heero en désignant du menton la femelle qui se tenait à l'orée de la forêt, visiblement inquiète.

_ Je vais essayer, fit-il en s'éloignant doucement vers elle.

_ Et moi, je vais reprendre les cartes et délimiter un périmètre autour de cette base, la base d'Oz devrait se trouver tout près d'elle et dans une zone que nous n'avons pas encore étudié, lui dit Wufei avant de quitter la tente.

Heero n'était pas dupe, c'était la façon qu'avait le chinois de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se consacrer à Duo et qu'il s'occuperait de leur mission en attendant. Resté seul avec lui, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait finalement sombré dans le sommeil,épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

Le japonais arriva tant bien que mal à dégager sa main de la poigne de Duo mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, il se contenta de s'effondrer, le dos contre le bord du lit et les fesses par terre. Il soupira, fatigué de cette journée qui était loin d'être finie. Il ne releva la tête que pour voir entrer sous la tente, d'un pas mal assuré, la « mère » de Duo qui s'approcha timidement du lit d'appoint où il reposait.

Heero se poussa légèrement, allant vers le pied du lit pour lui laisser plus d'espace et elle caressa doucement les cheveux désordonnés du dormeur avant de se mettre en position assise à côté de Heero, apparemment déterminée à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Réveil qui ne fut pas long à venir, au bout d'à peine vingt minutes, le dormeur se redressa brutalement, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il jetait des coups d'œil partout, visiblement perdu et ne se calma qu'en rencontrant les yeux noirs de sa mère. Il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras puissants de la femelle gorille qui s'était relevée tout aussi vite.

Heero fit aussitôt le tour du lit pour se placer lui aussi à proximité de sa tête, de son champs de vision. Lorsque Duo fut un peu calmé et qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Heero, il repoussa légèrement sa mère et la poussa à partir par quelques grognements qui se voulaient rassurants. A contrecœur, la femelle reparti vers la forêt. Ce n'est pas que Duo ne voulait pas d'elle près de lui, mais il savait que les autres avaient besoin d'elle, ses frères et sœurs ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle si longtemps, sa place était auprès des siens. Il la regarda partir en silence avant de se tourner vers le japonais.

Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et remettre de l'ordre dans les idées. Il ne dit d'abord rien, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point ce silence mettait le brun mal à l'aise.

_ Je veux comprendre, dit-il soudain.

Heero se racla la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'en doutait. Seulement, tout ça était très compliqué à expliquer à Duo, il n'avait aucune base de connaissances à ce niveau. Alors patiemment, il lui expliqua la conquête de l'espace, la construction des colonies comme il l'avait déjà fait mais en incluant cette fois les notions de politique, de pouvoir, de contrôle, …

Il expliqua l'assassinat du pacifiste Heero Yuy dont il portait ironiquement le nom, la montée en puissance de Romfeller et de ses sbires dirigés par Treize Kushrénada. Lequel avait finalement fondé Oz en se séparant de Romfeller, provoquant des troubles supplémentaires.

Il raconta enfin comment ils avaient été formés, lui et les autres, pour l'opération Météore, le rôle des Gundams qui n'étaient pas qu'un moyen de locomotion, leur combat contre Oz, …

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, il voyait le visage de Duo se fermer et ses yeux s'assombrir. Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter, il préféra s'arrêter et attendre de voir si Duo avait des questions, ce dont en fait, il ne doutait pas une seconde. Il lui laissa toutefois le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de lui rapporter.

_ Je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi mes … parents ?

Ce mot avait encore du mal à sortir mais Heero comprenait bien son hésitation ainsi que sa question.

_ Tes parents étaient justes au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ce n'est pas une consolation et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que ça. Oz avait décidé de construire une base pas loin et ils étaient donc devenus une gêne pour eux.

Heero se tut finalement, bien conscient que rien ne soulagerait jamais sa peine. Contrairement à l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise, aucun des deux ne fit un geste de réconfort vers l'autre. Duo trop perdu dans ses réflexions et Heero mal à l'aise devant une situation qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Ils restèrent en silence, Duo assis dans le lit de camps, les bras reposant mollement sur ses jambes à moitié pliées, Heero assis également mais à terre, accoudé sur le rebord du lit.

_ Je veux retourner dans ma famille, je n'aime pas les humains, je ne les comprends pas et je ne veux pas les comprendre. Ils tuent alors qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire.

C'était une des phrases les plus longues que Duo ait jamais faite. Sa voix était toujours rauque, ses mots peu assurés mais sa détermination ne faisait aucun doute. Heero sentit sans comprendre son cœur se serrer, Duo voulait rester là, dans la jungle alors que lui pensait déjà le ramener avec eux, parmi les siens.

_ Tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça Duo. Nous, nous ne sommes pas comme ça, avança Heero.

_ Vous ne tuez personne ? demanda Duo l'air dubitatif.

Le brun sentit comme un vent glacial le traverser. Comment lui expliquer la différence entre eux et les meurtriers de ses parents ?

_ Ce n'est pas comparable, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Nous sommes dans le camps de la liberté, nous nous battons seulement pour libérer les colonies de l'oppression, du contrôle, précisa-t-il en voyant que Duo plissait les yeux au mot précédent, exercé par les soldats de Oz.

_ Mais vous tuez non ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Et ceux que vous tuez sont certains comme vous d'être dans le bon camps, non ? rajouta-t-il devant le silence du brun.

Heero le contempla, perplexe. Autant, il pouvait avoir un côté enfantin, vestige d'un passé volé, autant cette réflexion était profonde et demandait beaucoup d'intelligence pour quelqu'un à son stade d'apprentissage. Mais que répondre à ça ? Il avait raison évidemment, mais le lui confirmer ce serait le perdre … Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir, c'était impensable.

_ Oui, souffla-t-il, tu as raison, le chemin de la liberté passe souvent par le sang.

Duo secoua la tête, ébranlé par le soudain air coupable du brun alors qu'une minute auparavant il lui assurait avec fermeté qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ceux qu'il avait pu voir sur la vidéo. Il ne comprenait plus rien, était fatigué et choqué et ne voulait plus avoir à penser à ça. Il revit avec une clarté effarante les jeux avec ses frères et sœurs, sa vie si simple et si belle dans la forêt et il se dit qu'il avait été fou de vouloir quitter tout ça pour les suivre.

Bien sûr tout ce qu'ils lui avaient appris et montré étaient tentants et attisaient sa curiosité, cependant il ne savait pas aujourd'hui si il serait capable de s'adapter à cette vie que les pilotes lui proposait. D'autant plus, qu'à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ces derniers avaient une sorte de rôle à jouer, il ne serait donc pas avec eux, il ne les verrait peut-être même plus du tout une fois qu'ils l'auraient conduit … où d'ailleurs ?

Non. C'était décidé, il ne quitterait pas le seul monde qu'il avait jamais connu et la seule famille dont il se souvenait et qu'il lui restait. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal à la pensée de ne plus revoir Heero mais au final, il n'avait aucune assurance de pouvoir le voir même si il le suivait alors …

_ Je ne pense que je partirai pas avec vous. Je ne veux pas de ce monde. Je vais vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez mais je crois que je rentrerai dans ma famille après.

Heero ferma les yeux de douleur une demi-seconde mais se reprit très vite. Après tout, il l'avait senti arriver. Et puis, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. C'était trop dangereux pour lui ce sentiment de protection que Duo faisait naître. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il le sentait présent au fond de lui et cela serait trop handicapant en temps de guerre.

Peut-être que lorsque la guerre serait finie et si par miracle il y survivait, ce dont il doutait très fort, il reviendrait trouver Duo dans la forêt... Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, ce dernier serait prêt à regagner le monde des hommes ? Oui, c'était un beau rêve.

_ Je comprends, répondit Heero en se levant. Je vais aider Wufei dans ses recherches, reste allongé encore un peu, essaye de dormir si tu peux, tu en as besoin, tu y verras peut être plus clair après.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en sortant de la tente sans même un regard vers Duo. Ils souffraient trop l'un comme l'autre pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans le même état.

Lorsque Duo revint à lui de nouveau, le matin se levait à peine. Il ne pensait pas passer la nuit là mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop épuisé qu'il était. Il tourna lentement la tête pour se repérer avant de se lever. Il était bien toujours dans la tente et dans le lit à côté du sien, il y avait Heero. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir aussi vulnérable, pour autant, même dans son sommeil le brun n'avait pas l'air spécialement détendu.

Il se leva doucement, sans bruit, par égard pour le japonais mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il avait besoin de sortir et de réfléchir. Il repoussa le pan de la tente et sortit. Il mit aussitôt une de ses mains en visière devant son visage pour protéger ses yeux des rayons du soleil naissant. Non pas qu'ils fussent très forts en cette heure si matinale, mais Duo avait passé de nombreuses heures sous le couvert de la tente et la soudaine clarté de la forêt lui fit mal.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Ce monde artificiel qu'ils lui proposaient l'éloignait irréversiblement de ses sa famille et de ses habitudes, de sa vie. Il partit en vitesse à travers les arbres, il devait voir sa famille, il en avait besoin pour combler le gouffre au fond de son estomac.

Sautant d'arbres en arbres, de lianes en lianes, il ne cessait de revoir les images qui hantaient son esprit depuis la veille. Il espérait très fort que de retrouver sa mère, ses frères, ses sœurs, lui changerait suffisamment les idées, l'aiderait à dépasser ça.

Il ne comprenait pas que c'était trop tard, le traumatisme avait été trop profond en réalité. La mort de ses parents naturels avait été le détonateur, plus jamais il ne serait le même, il venait d'être confronté à la cruauté et à la bêtise humaine, choses qu'il n'avait évidemment jamais connu, et c'était bien différent de la façon de vivre qu'il avait adopté avec les gorilles.

Il ne ralentit l'allure qu'une fois arrivé au nid et se glissa doucement près de sa mère, laquelle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il put y lire la surprise de le voir là mais aussi de la joie. Elle garda le silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais se poussa tout de même un peu pour que son fils puisse se coucher en boule à ses côtés.

Duo ne se rendormit pas, il n'était pas fatigué de toute façon, mais il avait besoin de ce contact, de cette chaleur qui l'avait accompagné et bercé tout au long de sa vie. Il fixa d'abord le ciel qui prenait toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel avec le levé du soleil. Il ne pouvait le voir entièrement avec les arbres au-dessus de lui mais il devinait les nuances qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir. Combien de matins s'était-il réveillé à l'aube juste pour voir ce spectacle ? Il avait toujours trouvé fascinant toutes ses couleurs qui s'égayaient sur le ciel le matin et le soir sans jamais en comprendre le phénomène. Maintenant, il savait. Heero lui avait expliqué. Il avait craint un moment que cela ne gâche l'instant mais en réalité, peu importait le « comment », c'était juste magnifique.

Quand les derniers chatoiements du ciel laissèrent la place aux lueurs de bleu habituelles, il se mit sur le côté, posant sa main devant lui pour garder une position confortable. Se faisant, sa main vint se poser à la rencontre de la fourrure de sa mère.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, à observer le détail de sa peau blanche, les jointures de ses doigts, ses articulations, ses ongles. Tout ça contrastait tant avec la fourrure brun foncée de sa mère. Même sa peau en-dessous était noire. Ses ongles étaient différents et la forme de ses mains n'était pas non plus identique.

On pouvait leur trouver des similitudes. Bien sûr que les gorilles et les humains avaient un air de famille ! Heero lui avait expliqué ça aussi même si il avait du mal à tout saisir. Pourtant, ce matin-là, c'étaient leurs différences qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Il était tiraillé entre deux mondes. Physiquement, il se sentait bien humain mais moralement, ses idées, ses pensées, tout étaient beaucoup plus proches de la façon de vivre des gorilles. Il ne savait plus. Dépité, il regarda sa famille s'éveiller et se lever pour commencer sa journée à la recherche de nourriture. Lui n'avait pas faim. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était ses nouvelles préoccupations ou bien la nourriture des pilotes, bien plus riche que celle dont il avait l'habitude qui lui coupait l'appétit, mais il se contenta de s'asseoir et de les regarder.

Il ne trouva pas de réponses dans la façon dont les petits s'agrippaient à leur mère pour téter, ni dans la manière dont les enfants plus vieux chahutaient, se chipant les fruits qu'ils avaient du mal à cueillir, ni dans le regard toujours protecteur de leur père, ni même dans le regard aimant et triste de sa mère. Aucune réponse, mais un puissant réconfort que même le japonais n'avait pu lui apporter. Le réconfort que seule une situation familière, habituelle peut apporter.

Il rejoignit sa mère alors qu'elle s'était levée pour se nourrir et s'assit près d'elle sans même remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas fait à la façon des gorilles, il venait de s'asseoir en tailleur comme il avait souvent vu Quatre le faire. Il sursauta violemment quand il s'en rendit compte. S'en était trop !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là et il était encore plus embrouillé. Sa famille ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ses tourments, tout simplement parce que cela leur était totalement inconnu. Il se leva donc, décidé encore une fois et retourna rapidement au camps. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Son esprit comme son cœur balançaient entre les deux, il faisait des allers et retours entre les deux aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement et il finirait par mourir d'épuisement entre les deux simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Ce fut un Duo essoufflé et agité qui arriva dans le campement. Il sauta du dernier arbre à la lisière des tentes et atterri souplement à côté de celle qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Celle de Heero. Il y avait encore son odeur dedans et cela le rassurait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de comprendre que les pilotes n'étaient pas là. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Était-ce ce qu'il ressentirait quand ils seraient définitivement partis ?

Un bruissement de feuilles le fit se retourner et il en oublia ses questionnements. Un soupçon de déception s'engouffra en lui en reconnaissant la haute silhouette de Trowa. Il avait beau l'apprécier énormément, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait espéré voir apparaître de sous le couvert des feuilles.

Le pilote châtain le regarda venir vers lui calmement. Il déposa à côté du foyer une brassée de bois mort et attendit que Duo le rejoigne si il en avait envie. Ce que ce dernier finit par faire une fois sorti de ses pensées. Il le dévisagea comme si il le voyait pour la première fois et Trowa comprit rapidement l'objet de son tourment. Il s'assit donc près des braises qui rougeoyaient encore légèrement et invita Duo à en faire autant d'un simple regard.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il obéissait à une injonction silencieuse, le jeune sauvage pris place aux côtés du pilote et contempla les restes du feu du matin. Le feu. Symbole même de civilisation. La différence entre les hommes et les animaux depuis la nuit des temps était que les hommes avaient pu maîtriser cet élément naturel. Maîtriser était peut-être un bien grand mot à ce qu'il en savait car Heero lui en avait expliqué tous les dangers et toutes les dérives. Mais tout de même ! Combien de soirées avait-il passé à contempler les flammes hypnotiques ?

Duo se tourna soudainement vers Trowa qui ne faisait qu'attendre, sans le presser, que celui-ci ai finit son voyage intérieur.

_ Qui suis-je ?

Trowa ne baissa pas les yeux et n'eut aucune marque d'étonnement, comme si il s'attendait à cette question. Il fixa ses yeux dans les prunelles violines emplies de douleur. Il savait ce que Duo voulait dire par cette question pour l'avoir déjà ressentie lui-même.

_ Tu es un humain Duo. Un humain qui a vécu parmi les animaux. Cela fait de toi un être à part, lui répondit Trowa d'une voix douce. Peu de personnes ont la capacité de s'adapter comme tu l'as fait.

_ Toi ? demanda Duo en inclinant la tête sur le côté, yeux plissés.

Trowa acquiesça lentement avant de lui répondre.

_ J'ai passé une partie de ma vie dans un cirque au contact des animaux. Ils n'étaient pas en liberté c'est vrai, mais ils ont tout de même gardé une part de sauvagerie et d'instinct qui fait que peu de personne les comprenne, peu ont essayé de toute façon, soupira-t-il. C'est pour ça que je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens.

Duo ne répondit pas de suite, il enregistra les nouvelles informations et se rendit compte en même temps qu'il en savait vraiment peu sur ses nouveaux amis. Eux savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui depuis qu'ils avaient visité la base de recherches mais lui … Leur avait-il seulement posé une seule question un jour sur leur vie ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vague de culpabilité qui le menaçait et se concentra à nouveau sur les braises. Il devait faire le point sur ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un nœud très complexe dont il ne trouvait aucune extrémité. Il était prisonnier de ses interrogations et ne savait pas comment faire. Ce fut en désespoir de cause qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Trowa.

_ Alors qui est vraiment ma famille ? l'interrogea-t-il plaintivement.

Trowa se contenta un instant de sourire gentiment.

_ Pourquoi devrais-tu choisir ? Ne peux-tu pas penser que tu as une seule famille mais composée de membres de deux mondes différents ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé auprès des lions du cirque. Ils me sont indispensables comme des membres à part entière d'une famille que je n'ai jamais connu.

Duo sursauta.

_ Des lions ?

Heero lui avait rappelé dès le premier jour les noms des différents animaux de façon à simplifier leurs « discussions ». Et si il n'avait jamais vu de lions en vrai, il savait qu'ils faisaient partis de la catégorie « à éviter ».

_ N'oublie pas qu'ils ont en captivité. Ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que dans la nature.

Cette surprise passée, Duo commença tout doucement à faire le point sur ce que venait de lui dire Trowa. Une seule famille ? Deux mères et deux pères ? D'une certaine façon, cela lui permettait de ne plus se sentir déchiré. Toutefois, cela ne résolvait pas son dilemme. Resterait-il dans la forêt ou rejoindrait-il le monde des humains au risque de s'y perdre ?

Il sentait un mal de tête poindre son nez, aussi décida-t-il de faire une pause dans ses tourments et de se changer les idées en pensant à autre chose.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Partis en reconnaissance pour trouver la base de Oz, répondit aussitôt Trowa sans montrer une quelconque trace d'étonnement quant au changement de sujet. Ça devient urgent. On nous a contacté, il y a du mouvement chez Oz et on ne pourra plus rester longtemps ici. Si on ne trouve pas la base très vite, nous devrons partir quand même mais la mission aura échoué.

Duo plissa les yeux, son ami ne lui disait pas tout.

_ Du mouvement ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Il se pourrait qu'un bataillon de soldats soit arrivé dans la forêt. Ils ont dû comprendre qu'on allait chercher cette base et ce qu'elle contient.

Duo n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ceux qui avaient tué ses parents puissent à nouveau se promener non loin d'ici quand un détail le fit tiquer.

_ Si c'est si urgent, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

Trowa sourit, amusé de la perspicacité de celui qu'ils considéraient tous il y a encore quelques jours comme un sauvage.

_ Nous pensions que tu reviendrais vite, alors nous avons tiré au sort pour savoir qui resterait à t'attendre, au cas où.

Duo sentit ses joues chauffées sans savoir qu'elles se teintaient également d'un beau rouge. L'émotion ressentie quand Trowa lui avait expliqué la gentille attention du groupe à son égard avait provoqué un afflux de sang dans ses pommettes, mais cela il ne pouvait le savoir.

_ Évidemment, Wufei a râlé mais au fond, il t'aime bien, il est juste trop fier pour l'avouer.

Duo sourit alors pour la première fois de la journée. Même si il aurait préféré être avec Heero avec lequel il se sentait vraiment lié, il aimait beaucoup Trowa et plus les jours passaient, plus il le découvrait ouvert et amusant, ce qui n'était pas forcément visible aux premiers abords.

Une phrase du jeune pilote résonna alors en lui. « Une seule famille ». Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir plus avant. Il se leva d'un bond élégant et souple et remercia Trowa d'un simple regard, il savait qu'il le comprenait sans qu'il ne parle, et parti tranquillement dans la forêt.

Il ne chercha même pas à se guider, il laissa ses jambes l'emmener où bon leur semblaient. Par moment, il adoptait la position des gorilles, par d'autres, il se redressait ou sautait dans un arbre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il opta pour un déplacement qui était un savant mélange de ses deux origines. Il lui semblait entendre la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête, ou peut-être était-ce celle de sa mère adoptive ? Il ne savait plus mais cela importait peu.

Il avançait, les yeux presque clos, au rythme des murmures de la forêt, le bruissement des feuilles, les couinements des rongeurs, les battements d'ailes des oiseaux, les ronflements des herbivores, se mêlaient aux paroles qui parcouraient son esprit. Il se laissa alors pleinement envahir et écouta au fond de lui dans cette ambiance si sereine.

_Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi,  
Deux mondes, une seule famille.  
Laisse ton cœur  
Et le destin guider toutes ces vies ! _

Heero lui avait expliqué, aidé par Quatre, les concepts de destin, de religion, de karma, etc … Il avait du mal à tout saisir mais l'essentiel était là. Le destin c'était donc quelque chose à quoi on devait faire confiance quand on ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était ce qu'il avait compris. Donc, puisque lui ne savait plus comment agir, il devait simplement laisser les choses arriver d'elles-même ?

_Un paradis vierge des hommes,  
Dans un monde fait d'amour,  
Leur vie est simple,  
Ils vivent en paix. _

Pouvait-il remettre sa vie en question ainsi ? Et pas seulement la sienne, mais celle de sa famille également ? Aussi bien sa mère que ses frères et sœurs et tous les autres membres de la tribu. Si il devait partir, cela créerait un déséquilibre conséquent.

D'un autre côté, ils vivaient très bien sans lui avant. Son départ serait peut-être vite oublié, ils avaient une vie telle qu'ils ne pouvaient s'encombrer de ce genre de préoccupations. Ils étaient libres et sauvages et si cela comportaient autant d'avantages que de risques, cela impliquait aussi une simplicité de vie à laquelle il ne pouvait plus prétendre depuis qu'il se savait humain.

_Marche sur le chemin de sable fin,  
Deux mondes, une seule famille.  
Laisse ton cœur  
Et le destin guider toutes ces vies ! _

Ses pas l'avaient conduit auprès d'une petite étendue d'eau entourée d'un sable fin agréable au toucher pour lui mais que le clan avait toujours plus ou moins déserté. Il avait remarqué que les grains fins s'insinuaient dans leur fourrure et leur provoquait des démangeaisons désagréables.

Il en était de même pour l'eau. Si lui aimait par-dessus tout s'immerger de la tête aux pieds, ce n'étaient pas le cas des autres et ils étaient toujours très inquiets quand ils le voyaient plonger dans l'étendue ondoyante.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux chevilles et savoura la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle était comme un baume sur son âme tourmentée. Douce et légère.

_Cachés au cœur de la forêt,  
Où seul l'amour peut entrer,  
Leur vie est simple,  
Ils vivent en paix. _

Est-ce que ces différences qu'il avait déjà noté auparavant devaient-elles prendre plus d'ampleur aujourd'hui qu'il les comprenait ? Arriverait-il à retrouver la sérénité qui l'habitait quand il se trouvait au milieu des siens dans leur nid au cœur de la jungle ?

_Lève la tête,  
Porte ton fardeau, _

Il savait que non. Jamais il ne pourrait redevenir celui qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec Heero et les autres. Maintenant, il savait et ça changeait tout. Sa connaissance serait son fardeau si il décidait de rester. Il devrait faire avec pour continuer à vivre auprès des siens. Il savait qu'il aurait des périodes de profonds regrets, que les pilotes lui manqueraient énormément, que tout ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir de ce monde nouveau lui manquerait également...

_Puise ta force en ceux qui t'aiment. _

Mais il avait des responsabilités, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ceux qui l'avait recueilli et finalement accepté. Si il partait, il n'aurait jamais plus l'esprit tranquille.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, aussitôt les doux yeux noirs de sa mère s'imposèrent à son esprit. Non. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient toujours aimé et entouré. Il trouveraient en eux la force nécessaire pour supporter la séparation d'avec les humains.

_Construis des murs  
Solides et haut_s.

Il se blinderait. Ne laisserait plus rien lui faire du mal. Une fois que les pilotes seraient partis et qu'il aurait surmonté sa peine, il se consacrerait uniquement au bonheur de sa famille.

Oui. C'était décidé. Il rouvrit les yeux sur des iris marquantes de volonté et fit demi-tour. Il devait retourner au camp faire part de sa décision définitive avant de revenir dessus.

Il était à peine arrivé qu'il tomba sur le groupe parti en repérage. Au vu de leur mine contrariée, il en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure avancée. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à déambuler et à réfléchir. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée.

_ Duo ! le salua Quatre qui était le premier à l'avoir vu.

Les autres se retournèrent aussitôt. Trowa toujours aussi calme et ne laissant rien paraître, Wufei qui avait pris un air agacé mais qui ne trompait plus Duo, Heero dont le regard le cloua sur place. Il y lut un mélange de colère et de soulagement qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment.

Il ne bougea plus, ne sachant tout un coup comment leur annoncer sa décision finale. Le japonais vint à lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en le scrutant de manière attentive.

_ Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier ne put que hocher la tête avant de se reprendre. La main de Heero avait déjà quitté son épaule mais il lui semblait qu'il la sentait encore. Il ferma les yeux et inspira fort pour se donner du courage avant de lancer d'une voix forte et claire ce qui sonnait comme une sentence.

_ Je ne partirai pas avec vous.

Seuls Quatre et Wufei eurent l'air étonné. Après les discussions qu'il avait eut avec l'un et l'autre, Heero et Trowa s'en doutait déjà. Pourtant, la pointe de douleur qui traversa la poitrine de Heero, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? demanda Quatre en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne peux pas rester vivre ici, plus maintenant que tu sais qui tu es. Tu dois retourner dans le monde des hommes, dans la civilisation.

La voix du blond s'était faite plus ferme sur la fin. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un être humain puisse vouloir vivre au milieu des animaux plutôt que de ses semblables. Il voulait absolument le convaincre.

_ J'ai mes raisons Quatre. Je vous remercie tous pour ce que vous avez fait et vous allez me manquer, c'est certain, mais je ne peux pas partir.

_ Mais …commença le blond, l'air perdu.

_ Ça suffit Quatre, le coupa Heero.

Ce dernier le regarda, d'abord furieux mais le sentiment qui émanait de Heero lui fit comprendre qu'il souffrait également, aussi s'inclina-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le camp, tous se regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

_Une nouvelle vie t'attend _

Duo sentit qu'il leur devait plus que ça.

_ Écoutez … je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour moi. C'est comme une nouvelle vie qui commence, j'ai beau rester là où j'ai toujours vécu, ce que vous m'avez enseigné change beaucoup de choses et ce sera sûrement dur... mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils ont besoin de moi comme moi d'eux, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Par contre, je crois que j'ai une idée pour la base que vous cherchez. Pas loin de la base de recherches, il y a un endroit que tous évite.

Il avait réussi à capter leur attention sur un autre sujet et en plus c'était une façon de les remercier. Quand ils avaient découvert la base de ses parents d'origine, il s'était rappelé d'un autre endroit que les animaux évitaient. Sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que cet endroit brûlait et qu'il ne fallait pas y aller. A ces mots, les pilotes s'étaient regardés avec espoir et Duo se dit qu'il touchait au but.

_ Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? demanda Wufei.

_ Radiation, répondit Heero. Il n'y a que Oz pour irradier une zone inhabitée, soupira-t-il devant ce qu'il considérait être une preuve de la connerie monumentale de Oz. Très bien. Nous te suivons. Plus vite on aura trouvé ce qu'on cherche, plus vite on partira, conclu-t-il avec sa voix si froide brusquement.

Le cœur de Duo se serra douloureusement mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien laisser paraître. C'était sa décision, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Heero, même si il avait l'air en colère et que Duo ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Il attendit patiemment qu'ils s'équipent jusqu'à ce que Heero l'appelle. Il le rejoignit dans la tente qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente et il sembla à Duo que cela faisait un siècle. Ce n'était que la veille qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines mais cela lui semblait si lointain.

_ Je dois te faire une injection.

Duo inclina la tête et cligna des yeux. C'était un tic qu'il avait pris devant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il faisait cela des mèches entières de cheveux entortillés glissait le long de son épaule et sur son torse et Heero sentit un coup de chaud l'envahir. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et l'ignora comme toujours.

_ La sensation de terre brûlée que tu nous as décrit prouve qu'il y a eu des radiations. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ce que c'est, sache juste que c'est dangereux et que les animaux ont raison de s'en tenir à l'écart. Mais vu que nous sommes obligés d'y aller, je dois t'injecter un produit qui t'empêchera d'être malade.

Duo regarda avec appréhension l'aiguille approcher de son bras et il eut un nouveau flash de son enfance. Un grand monsieur aux cheveux noirs avec une blouse blanche l'avait assit sur un grand siège. Il lui avait prit le bras et l'avait piqué avec cette grande aiguille. Il se souvenait vaguement du mot vaccin et d'une sucette.

Il ferma les yeux et vacilla un moment sous le souvenir, à tel point qu'il ne réalisa même pas que le brun avait fini la piqure. Il avait terminé et pourtant il ne lâchait pas son bras. Duo leva les yeux et se retrouva prisonnier des prunelles de glace.

_ Si un jour tu changes d'avis ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu pourras me contacter avec ça. Ne le perds surtout pas.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi froid que ses yeux mais la chaleur de sa main sur son bras créait un contraste paralysant. Ce fut difficilement que Duo baissa les yeux sur ce que lui tendait le japonais. C'était un émetteur. C'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient les drôles de choses noires à leur poignet.

C'était inespéré pour Duo. Il lui offrait une chance de les revoir un jour, au moins lui. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras, le bracelet émetteur serré contre sa poitrine. Il sentit les bras du brun se refermer sur son dos avec hésitation et une sensation de plénitude l'envahit pour la première fois depuis la veille. Ils savourèrent cette ultime étreinte tous les deux pendant une minute qui leur parut trop courte puis Duo recula légèrement et fixa Heero. Il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait qu'il le comprenne juste en le regardant. Il le remerciait et Heero comprit.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure, Heero s'inquiétaient de la luminosité qui baissait, Wufei de l'éloignement de la base par rapport aux Gundams, Quatre avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Seuls Duo et Trowa restaient égal à eux-même.

Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à se frayer un chemin au travers des lianes, des ronces, des branches, … Aucun animal ne venait jamais sur cette parcelle et la végétation y régnait en maîtresse absolue. Finalement, il prit ce qui lui servait de poignard et attaqua les lianes pour progresser plus aisément, suivi par les pilotes. A bout de souffle, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière très sombre et peu accueillante.

Au milieu se dressait une base en forme de L, ce qui restait des murs semblait marron foncé et le toit devait sûrement être dans les mêmes tons mais était entièrement recouvert par les arbres. Duo s'avança doucement, peu rassuré par ce qui émanait de cette construction. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que la veille après avoir trouvé la base de ses parents. Celle-ci, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Une main sur son bras le fit sursauter et il tourna des yeux effrayés vers le japonais qui venait de l'arrêter.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous. Attends-nous là si tu veux.

Duo hocha la tête et les regarda s'engouffrer par une ouverture dans les restes de la base en ruines. Elle n'était pas aussi bien conservée que celle de ses parents et cela lui donnait une allure de bâtiment fantôme très dérangeante. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments dans la jungle. C'était sa maison, il s'y était toujours trouvé à l'aise, en confiance. Il savait déjà qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cet endroit.

Il pensa subitement qu'il ne savait même pas ce que les pilotes cherchaient dans cette base. Ils avaient commencé par chercher le bâtiment et Duo s'était concentré là-dessus, mais maintenant qu'ils s'y trouvaient, il réalisait qu'il ignorait tout de ce qu'ils avaient à y faire.

Il se posait toutes sortes de questions de ce genre quand un bruit inconnu et effrayant lui fit tourner la tête dans un mouvement sec.

_Où le danger vient rôder... _

Et encore un ! Quels étaient ces bruits sourds et claquant qui résonnaient au loin dans la forêt, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux ? Duo n'en savait rien mais un étau entoura soudain son cœur. Des cris d'animaux lui parvinrent alors et sans même attendre les autres, sans même réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il s'élança dans la direction de ces bruits étranges qui se répétaient de plus en plus. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait faire vite.

Plus il s'approchait de leur lieu d'émission, plus son cœur se serrait et son estomac se contractait. C'était par-là qu'il avait laissé les gorilles le matin même et il ne savait pas où ils avaient pu aller dans la journée. Ils pouvaient se trouver à l'origine de ce bruit ou bien à l'opposé, ce que Duo espérait fortement. Pourtant un sombre pressentiment l'étreignait.

Il volait littéralement d'arbres en arbres et il commençait à distinguer d'autres bruits. Des cris d'animaux mais pas seulement... Des voix ! Comment cela était-il possible ? A part lui et les pilotes il n'y avait pas d'autres humains, non ? Il accéléra encore l'allure mais, sous le choc de la surprise, rata une liane et dû se raccrocher à un tronc, se brûlant les paumes des mains au passage.

Le temps de récupérer assez d'appui pour s'élancer à nouveau, il lui semblait avoir perdu un temps précieux, irrécupérable …

Enfin, il arriva à l'origine de tout. Les bruits, les cris, tout était devenu plus fort, plus abrutissant. Il y avait une odeur âcre dans l'air et ses yeux le piquaient. Il sauta au sol et regarda autour de lui puis ne bougea plus, stupéfait et incapable de faire le moindre petit geste.

C'était le pire des cauchemars qu'il pouvait faire …

Il lui semblait que tout autour de lui était devenu rouge, rouge comme le sang qui s'échappait des cadavres à terre. Non ! Impossible ! C'était impossible !

Tout autour de lui, il y avait ces hommes vêtus de vert foncés et qui hurlaient, courraient, pointaient ce que Duo avait appris être des armes en direction des membres de sa famille. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient ni pourquoi ils étaient là, mais ils étaient arrivés en plein milieu du nid que les gorilles s'étaient préparés pour la nuit et avaient commencé un vrai carnage.

Son père était là, encore en vie, mais apparemment blessé, il grondait très fort et frappait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, brisant les os comme d'autres des brindilles. Une fureur sans nom l'animait et contamina les autres membres de la tribu qui se jetèrent sur les soldats pour défendre leurs petits et leur territoire. Les soldats étaient complètement dispersés mais avaient un avantage certain grâce à leurs armes. Ils hurlaient dans tous les sens, des ordres fusaient de toute part, a priori ils étaient arrivés là par hasard et ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation, alors ils tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Dans la panique et l'écœurement, Duo ne les entendait plus, ne voyait plus rien, il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Il cherchait sa mère, ses frères et sœurs mais tout tourbillonnait tellement vite autour de lui. Sa tête s'agitait dans tous les sens mais son corps restait comme enraciné dans le sol.

Il commençait à espérer que certains aient pu s'enfuir mais il tomba aussitôt sur une main au sol qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il couru jusqu'à l'arbre bas qui lui cachait le corps de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Trop tard … Il voyait ses yeux vitreux qui ne bougeaient plus, il prit sa main et la posa sur sa tête en gémissant comme quand elle le caressait pour l'aider à s'endormir, mais la main retomba mollement sur le sol.

Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement, un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer normalement, un voile sombre sur son esprit l'empêchait de raisonner … Partout où il posait ses yeux devenus noirs de douleur, il ne voyait que le sang de sa famille, leur corps étendu par terre dans des positions improbables, le sang qui s'échappait de leurs blessure, le sang par terre répandu sur le sol, le sang encore et partout... Plus un seul ne bougeait. Il vit ses frères, ses sœurs et tous les autres tombés un à un sans pouvoir lâcher le corps de sa mère.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le rugissement de son père et la détonation qui suivit qu'il retrouva une partie de ses esprits. Il se leva d'un bond en regardant dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de voir le puissant gorille tomber en avant, les yeux fermés et s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il attrapa son poignard de fortune et s'élança sur l'homme qui venait de tirer. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas vu arriver tomba raide mort, la gorge tranchée.

Dans un hurlement de bête à l'agonie, Duo se lança sur les autres, il sautait sur les troncs, les branches, le sol, il s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il trouvait pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient dans sa direction. Le soir tombant le protégeait, lui avait l'habitude de voir et de se déplacer dans la pénombre. La jungle était son territoire, il le connaissait par cœur, il s'était déjà battu ici. Il était rapide et souple et les hommes en face de lui n'avaient même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Certains pensaient avoir vu un singe étrange, d'autres auraient juré qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais à moitié nu, toutefois aucun n'eut le temps de partager ses questionnements avec ses collègues.

Il tombait comme des mouches. Duo avait trouvé sur eux d'autres couteaux et les lançait avec une précision rare et une dextérité qui ne pouvait venir que de la fureur qui l'animait. Il n'était plus lui-même.

Duo était mort en même temps que son clan, que sa famille. Il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait dans ce monde mais il ne le réalisait pas encore tout à fait, trop pris dans sa soif de sang.

Il se laissa tomber de la branche sur laquelle il avait sauté et atterri souplement derrière un humain qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner et qui mourut une lame entre les omoplates sans même savoir qui l'y avait planté.

Duo se retourna tout aussi vite et chercha immédiatement du regard sa prochaine proie. Les coups de feu s'étaient estompés et seul un silence de mort régnait dans cette partie de la forêt. Il les avait tous tué.

Il était seul, debout, au milieu des cadavres et du sang, essoufflé et les yeux vides, un couteau sanglant à la main. Ses mèches de cheveux étaient collées par le sang de ses victimes, son torse en était maculé également, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses bras tressautaient encore par moment, comme si ils avaient du mal à assimiler que c'était terminé.

C'est ainsi que les pilotes le trouvèrent quand ils réussirent enfin à le rejoindre. Ils stoppèrent à plusieurs mètres de lui, les yeux ébahis par un tel carnage. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en voyant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ce qui était plus dur à croire était que Duo ai pu abattre une vingtaine de soldats à lui tout seul, surtout avec ses armes dérisoires.

Ils restaient là, immobiles comme des statues devant la vision que leur offrait Duo. Lui qui avait semblé si pur et innocent, tellement loin de toute cette guerre qui leur pourrissait la vie. Ils ressentaient tous le même sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir amené les combats jusque dans cette partie du monde encore sauvage et préservée. Chacun à leur niveau, il souffrait de ce qu'il voyait. Wufei revivait la disparition de son clan, Trowa ne supportait pas de voir des animaux payer pour la folie des hommes, Quatre était débordé par tout ce qu'il ressentait de ses équipiers, Heero gardait les yeux fixés sur Duo et quand celui-ci sentit son regard pesant et qu'il se tourna vers lui, le brun ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Des yeux noirs et vides avaient remplacés les brillantes prunelles violettes si vivantes. Il comprit que Duo n'était plus.

_ Shinigami, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Il vit contre toute attente la main de Duo se détendre, son couteau tomber au sol et ses épaules se mettre à trembler. En quelques pas, il fut sur lui et le soutint comme il put pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas totalement. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur sans retrouver pour autant leur éclat et son corps ne tenait plus que par la force des bras de Heero. Ce dernier l'accompagna tout doucement jusqu'au sol où il laissa parler sa douleur en hurlant dans les bras du japonais qui le tenait serré contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était un spectacle déchirant pour les autres pilotes que de le voir hurler ainsi et pleurer son agonie à la terre entière sans rien pouvoir faire. C'était pire encore que la veille. La même scène se rejouait mais cette fois, Duo en avait été l'acteur principal, pas seulement un spectateur.

Et il hurlait encore dans la nuit tombante comme pour expulser toute cette souffrance hors de lui. Et plus il hurlait et plus les bras de Heero se faisait fort autour de son corps pris de spasmes. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le savait.

_Les mots ne sèchent pas les pleurs,  
Les mots ne réparent pas les cœurs, _

Il n'y avait rien à dire, les mots étaient largement inutiles dans ce genre de drame. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'ailleurs ? Quels mots auraient eut la force de consoler ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être ? Tout ce qui aurait pu sortir de la bouche du brun aurait été tellement dérisoire...

Alors il se contenta de le serrer contre lui et de le bercer doucement. Duo s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, ni de son propre corps, ni de ce qu'il venait de vivre, plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que le néant dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

_Le rêve s'endort_

Son esprit venait de s'enfermer dans son subconscient. Il avait prit douloureusement conscience que son rêve de vivre sa vie auprès des siens dans la jungle était irrémédiablement révolu. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne, il n'avait pas sut les protéger. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

_Mais pas l'espoir_

La chaleur du corps contre le sien le ramena peu à peu. Il comprit que c'était Heero près de lui. Comme cette fois, lors de leur rencontre, où il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras sans même le connaître. Comme ce jour lui semblait loin … Une éternité semblait séparer le Duo qu'il était aujourd'hui avec celui qu'il était quelques jours auparavant. Pouvait-il considérer ces humains comme une nouvelle famille potentielle ? Des personnes auxquelles se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer, pour garder une étincelle d'espoir, aussi infime soit-elle...

_Là-bas entends la voix qui t'appelle_

_Deux mondes, une seule famille_

_ Duo, appela Heero. Duo, tu peux te relever ?

Duo entendit comme en écho la voix du brun qui l'appelait. Son prénom lui paraissait toujours étrange, il n'y était pas encore réhabitué, mais il aimait les peus de fois où c'était Heero qui le prononçait. Soudain, dans son esprit sa voix se superposa à celle de son père. Deux mondes, une seule famille. Il devait y croire, s'y raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer …

Pourtant, quand il tenta de se mettre debout et posa les yeux sur le décor autour de lui, il perdit connaissance dans les bras du japonais, vaincu par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_ Yuy ? Que fait-on ? demanda Wufei.

_ On part avant que d'autres n'arrivent... commença-t-il, et on l'emmène avec nous. Pas question de l'abandonner ici après ce … carnage, conclu-t-il dans un souffle. Vous avez ce qu'on était venu chercher ? demanda-t-il en regardant Quatre et Trowa.

Trowa se poussa juste assez pour permettre au japonais de voir derrière lui un caisson noir en métal renforcé.

_ Tout est bon alors, conclua Heero. On est parti, je le prends avec moi.

Aucun des autres pilotes n'auraient eu l'audace de contredire le brun qui se relevait déjà avec Duo dans les bras. Quatre et Trowa se saisirent chacun d'une extrêmité du caisson et Wufei ouvrit la marche en silence.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, quatre géants de métal s'élevaient dans les airs en direction de leur prochaine base de ravitaillement et un jeune homme encore évanoui partait vers son destin.

* * *

Ce fut un chapitre très douloureux à écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Certaines me diront que je n'avais pas besoin de tous les tuer mais je crois au contraire que c'était impératif pour la suite de mon histoire, alors toutes mes excuses pour les gorilles. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, à bientôt j'espère !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Kyu Redwolf, lolie41, JTFLAM, tyoka, Egwene Al'Vere, Ombre Pluie, Rebhist, Yaone-Kami, Nushan Ynis merci pour vos compliments, commentaires, encouragements, suppositions, etc et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu perosnnellement à chacune d'entre vous pour celles qui ont un compte…En tout cas vos review m'ont fait super plaisir et ça aide à continuer !

Désolée pour mon retard, comme je l'ai expliqué sur le dernier OS que j'ai posté, je suis maintenant maman et en plus j'ai repris le travail, du coup entre deux couches et deux paquets de copies je tente d'écrire un peu. Je ne vous promets rien pour le prochain chapitre, sauf de faire de mon mieux.

* * *

La jeune femme avançait à pas décidés dans le couloir, ses boucles châtains retombaient en vague sur ses épaules, rythmant sa marche. Elle lissa machinalement sa blouse blanche pourtant impeccable et poussa la porte devant laquelle elle venait de s'arrêter. Elle sentit immédiatement les quatre regards braqués sur elle comme des dizaines de couteaux qui la transperçaient. Devançant les questions qui n'allaient pas manqué, elle commença son rapport.

_ Il va aussi bien que possible. Ses blessures physiques ne sont pas graves, quelques éraflures dues à des balles, une côte cassée et deux fêlées, des hématomes, des choses comme ça, commença-t-elle. Il souffre également d'une forte carence en fer mais je pense que c'est dû à son alimentation et il a aussi une sorte de malformation de la colonne et des articulations, rien de bien méchant mais si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, je pense que cela peut s'expliquer par les postures qu'il empruntait pour se déplacer. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son mental. Pour l'instant il dort mais j'ai dû lui injecter un puissant calmant.

Le silence retomba dans la petite salle et les pilotes se regardèrent un moment avant que le blond ne se tourne vers la médecin.

_ Merci Iria. Je sais que tu as fait ton possible, commença-t-il, que penses-tu que nous puissions faire pour l'aider ?

Quatre savait qu'il exprimait là le désir de tous, il le sentait au fond de lui mais il savait qu'il serait le seul à oser poser la question, de plus la doctoresse étant sa sœur, cela lui facilitait grandement les choses.

_ Pour l'instant, être auprès de lui serait la meilleur chose à faire. Si il a vécu tant de temps dans la jungle coupé du monde, se réveiller dans une infirmerie, un lieu inconnu et pas très chaleureux, cela risque de le déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose. Or, ce dont il a besoin maintenant c'est de stabilité, de repères et vous êtes les seuls qu'il ait ici.

Quatre se tourna vers ses équipiers, attendant leur réaction, mais ceux-ci ne quittaient pas sa sœur des yeux et ne semblaient pas avoir vraiment percutés. En fait, ils étaient tous plus ou moins en état de choc. Ils avaient beau être habitués aux massacres, celui dont ils avaient été témoins étaient particulier par son atrocité et ses victimes.

Quatre était dans le même état, mais il devait tenir le coup. Il craquerait plus tard, il savait que le groupe avait besoin de lui. Il les sentait, tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions qui affluaient en lui comme autant de preuves du mal être du groupe. Il fallait que l'un d'eux tienne bon alors il le faisait, repoussant son propre malaise pour supporter sur ses épaules le poids de toutes ces horreurs. Il savait aussi que Heero se reprendrait très vite et qu'il pourrait alors se laisser aller à sombrer.

Le blond secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui attendait calmement, parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait dans leur tête.

_ Tu as raison, commença-t-il. Nous allons instaurer des tours de garde, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul, comme ça il y en aura forcément un de nous près de lui à son réveil, il se tourna vers ses compagnons pour continuer. Je prends le premier tour, je vous laisse décider de l'ordre dans lequel vous me remplacerez, disons dans … trois heures, oui trois heures c'est bien, marmonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

_ Bien je vais vous laisser vous reposer mais si l'un d'entre vous a besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, je serai dans mon bureau ou à l'infirmerie.

Sur ces quelques mots, Iria sortit également de la pièce, laissant les pilotes à leurs pensées. Wufei se leva et commença à marcher lentement comme pour s'occuper. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ainsi, il avait besoin d'être seul pour méditer et se recentrer sur lui afin de ne plus se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

_ Je vais dans ma chambre, j'irai remplacer Quatre dans trois heures, n'oubliez pas de venir me relever.

Sans un mot de plus, il sorti à son tour et entreprit de traverser la base pour se rendre à la petite chambre qu'il lui avait été allouée. Cette base était au top de la modernité mais le fait qu'elle soit enterrée la rendait morbide, pas une fenêtre, pas un seul courant d'air naturel.

Ils avaient quitté la jungle à bord de leur Gundam et s'étaient réfugiés dans une base connue de Quatre. Les Manganacs, sous les ordres de leur jeune maître, avaient en effet construit une base rebelle souterraine en plein milieu du désert d'Arabie et Wufei devait bien avouer que si on ne la connaissait pas, elle était indétectable. Au moins ici, ils pourraient tranquillement faire leur rapport et surtout étudier de plus près ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la base d'Oz et dont ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper puisqu'ils avaient conduit Duo à Iria dès que les Gundams s'étaient posés dans le hangar. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il s'y enferma et assis en tailleur sur son lit, il se vida la tête et entra en méditation.

Restés seuls, Trowa et Heero se regardèrent un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils avaient été les plus proches du jeune sauvage dans la jungle et restaient les plus secoués. Malheureusement, si dans la jungle Heero s'était plus ou moins laissé aller à se détendre en présence de Duo, le fait d'être revenu dans un lieu civilisé et habité par d'autres lui avait, semble-t-il, fait retrouvé cette carapace, cet air froid et impassible que tous connaissait … sauf Duo.

Et Trowa craignait vraiment la réaction du jeune homme en découvrant cette facette du brun. Il l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux pour Trowa, même si il ne pouvait pas encore situer exactement cet amour, il savait que Duo aurait besoin du japonais. Seulement, le japonais serait-il prêt à lui accorder ce soutient ?

Préférant garder pour lui ses réflexions, il se leva à son tour et prévint Heero qu'il relèverait Wufei et que lui devrait prendre le dernier tour de garde, puis sans attendre de réponse, il sortit, laissant le japonais tout seul dans la petite pièce de repos.

Heero avait vaguement entendu tout ce qui avait été dit, il avait acquiescé aux derniers mots de Trowa et les avait enregistré tel un ordre de mission mais sans vraiment leur prêter d'attention. Il ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit quant à la réaction de Duo à son réveil. Il avait pris sur lui de l'emmener alors que ce dernier leur avait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la jungle. Bien sûr, les circonstances étaient différentes … Mais tout de même. Ne lui en voudrait-il pas ?

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser derrière lui après ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était très égoïste en fait en y repensant et surtout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Non seulement, il s'était attaché à quelqu'un mais en plus avec une rapidité ! C'était absolument hors de propos et son mentor en serait très contrarié si il l'apprenait... Finalement, plus épuisé qu'il ne le pensait, il s'endormit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis un moment maintenant.

_ Heero ?

Le japonais eut un sursaut mais en deux secondes à peine, il était debout, arme au poing devant une jeune femme pas impressionnée pour un sou. Iria le dévisagea tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne.

_ Heureusement que Quatre réagit pareil, sinon j'aurai été vexée, fit-elle avec un trait d'humour dans la voix. Bon ! Je vois que la chambre qu'on t'a préparé ne te tentait pas, toujours est-il qu'il est tard et je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu, mais nous, nous allons manger.

Heero cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'était complètement laissé aller et le réveil avait été brutal. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de se rappeler où il était et avec qui et surtout pourquoi. Quand les mots de la doctoresse arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau, il jeta un œil paniqué sur sa montre et se dirigea sans même lui répondre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Iria soupira en secouant la tête. Son petit frère allait avoir du boulot avec ceux-là, le brun n'étant guère plus loquace que les autres. Le chinois lui avait vaguement marmonné une réponse quand elle était allé le prévenir pour le repas, quant au grand aux yeux verts, si il avait été un peu plus aimable que les deux autres, il n'était pas non plus dans le top dix des personnes les plus sociables. Pauvre Quatre … Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce jeune Duo ne serait pas comme les autres.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Heero ralentit et ouvrit la porte aussi délicatement que possible, ne sachant pas si Duo serait réveillé ou non. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il avait dormi près de douze heures d'affilées, c'était plus que ce que J lui permettait même en période de repos. Il ne pensait même pas que son corps pouvait se mettre en pause si longtemps. Il devait vraiment être épuisé... Il ne réalisait malheureusement pas que sa fatigue était tout autant émotionnelle que physique.

Une paire d'yeux se fixa aussitôt sur lui et il s'excusa d'un signe de tête pour son retard. Avec un léger début de sourire, Trowa lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et se leva pour lui céder sa place dans le fauteuil près de la tête du lit. Duo y dormait toujours, abruti par les calmants.

_Tu veux que je te ramène à manger ? demanda Trowa avant de sortir.

Heero se contenta de secouer la tête et de venir se mettre près de Duo. Un garde protégeant sa mission. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans son regard. Trowa soupira et sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Près d'une heure passa avant que Duo ne donne signe de vie et pendant tout ce temps, Heero n'avait cessé de repenser à tout ce qui l'avait intrigué et inquiété avant son sommeil. Il ne trouva pas plus de réponse que la première fois quand il vit Duo cligner des yeux.

Le réveil ne fut pas brutal. Il fut brumeux. Tout ce qui c'était passé était bien là dans sa tête, dans ses souvenirs. Les images ne l'avaient pas quitté même dans son sommeil mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre chose, pas la moindre peine, la moindre douleur, le moindre déchirement … Rien. Le vide, le néant. Pas même un minimum d'inquiétude quant au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas ce lieu.

Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face aux yeux glacés de Heero. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à se rappeler ce qui les avait amené dans ce lieu étrange où tout était blanc et sentait bizarre. Il avait des tiraillements dans les bras et dans les jambes, mal aux côtes et du mal à respirer. Contrairement aux douleurs psychologiques, les douleurs physiques se réveillaient progressivement.

Il attrapa le verre d'eau que lui tendait son garde-malade et bu doucement, savourant la fraicheur du liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il le reposa ensuite sur la table de chevet comme si il avait toujours fait ce geste et consentit enfin à tenter de parler.

_ Où ?

C'était la question que redoutait Heero. A vrai dire, il trouvait déjà étrange que Duo ne réagisse pas plus que ça mais il se doutait que les calmants injectés par Iria devaient en être la cause. Il faudrait qu'il la prévienne, elle avait dû y aller trop fort pour qu'il soit encore à moitié dans les vapes après plus de quatorze heures.

_ Dans une base rebelle souterraine fondée par des amis de Quatre, dans le désert d'Arabie, répondit-il de façon laconique, il se refusait à lui mentir.

Duo enregistra l'information mais n'eut pas plus de réaction que depuis son réveil.

_ C'est toi ?

Heero comprit qu'il lui demandait si c'était lui qui l'y avait amené. Ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il vit Duo fermer les yeux et les rouvrir en soupirant.

_ C'était sûrement la seule chose à faire.

Le brun en sursauta presque, il s'était attendu à des objections, des reproches ou quoi que soit d'autre mais pas à cette sorte de résignation passive. Inquiet de l'attitude de Duo, il se leva et après lui avoir expliqué qu'il allait chercher Iria, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Duo à ses réflexions.

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas plus attristé, pas plus démoli comme il le devrait après avoir vu pareil carnage. Tout lui semblait irréel, comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar peut-être. Il était perdu et se sentait lourd et engourdi. Il aurait aimé que Heero reste plus longtemps près de lui et lui explique, même son ami lui avait semblé froid et lointain. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendormit, avant même que la doctoresse ne revienne.

_ Tu as sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas pensé que comme il n'avait jamais eu aucun traitement médical, il serait plus réceptif aux calmants. J'ai dosé comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec les soldats qui m'entourent. C'est une faute de débutant, je m'en veux énormément. Ce sera encore plus difficile pour lui quand il va se réveiller à nouveau.

_ Alors j'y retourne, se contenta de répondre Heero.

_ Je t'accompagne, lui dit Iria, je dois vérifier ses constantes et sa perfusion.

Ils quittèrent le bureau de la doctoresse et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils croisèrent Quatre pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était; le jeune homme décida de les accompagner, quitte à attendre derrière la porte. Il avait ressenti l'extrême inquiétude du japonais et la culpabilité de sa sœur. Il voulait les soutenir.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, c'est avec hésitation qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où le jeune blessé s'était rendormi. Il semblait paisible à première vue mais y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir le léger pli qui barrait son front sous les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient une partie du visage.

_ Quand il sera réveillé, il faudra lui trouver des vêtements et arriver à lui faire prendre une douche, j'ai désinfecté et soigné ce qui devait l'être mais il faut qu'il se lave, que j'y vois plus clair … Avec tout ce sang et cette boue … Il y a peut-être d'autres blessures que je n'ai pas vu, murmura Iria.

_ Je vais voir si je lui trouve des vêtements, on doit faire à peu près la même taille lui et moi, ajouta Quatre.

La doctoresse sourit à son frère en guise de remerciements avant de se tourner vers le japonais qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot et contemplait avec inquiétude le visage de l'endormi. Il finit par sentir le regard d'Iria sur lui et détourna les yeux, gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

_ Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour lui ? chuchota-t-elle pleine de sollicitude.

Heero lui décocha un regard glacial et allait ouvrir la bouche quand le bruit de la poignée l'en empêcha. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Wufei.

_ Je savais que vous seriez là, commença-t-il, les profs ont appelé.

Tous les visages présents se rembrunirent et celui du japonais allait de la porte au lit de Duo, marquant son hésitation. Pour la première fois, il n'obéissait pas aveuglément, il ressentait un besoin viscéral de rester auprès du jeune sauvage pour veiller sur son sommeil.

_ Allez-y, je reste avec lui et je vous appelle dès qu'il reprend à nouveau connaissance.

Quatre remercia sa sœur et lança le mouvement vers la sortie, suivit du japonais. Une fois seule, la doctoresse en profita pour vérifier les constantes du jeune homme endormi. Elle se maudissait pour cette erreur de débutante et craignait des complications à son réveil.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les pilotes étaient partis et elle savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Les profs devaient être en train de leur faire part d'une nouvelle mission. C'était dommage, elle aurait aimé profité de son frère un peu plus longtemps, avec cette guerre et leurs occupations à tous, ils ne se voyaient presque pas.

Il avait bien grandi et elle ne reconnaissait presque plus le petit garçon joyeux et insouciant qu'elle avait quasiment élevé comme une mère.

La porte se rouvrit doucement sur ce visage d'ange aux cheveux blonds auquel elle était justement en train de penser, bientôt suivit par tous les autres.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Les profs veulent nous voir, répondit Quatre en posant une pile de vêtements près du lit, il faut qu'on leur rapporte ce que nous sommes allés chercher dans la jungle. On leur a également fait notre rapport et ils veulent que Duo restent ici pour le moment. Mais je les soupçonne d'avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas de changement ? demanda Heero avant que Iria n'ait pu répondre à son frère.

_ Non, il n'a tou...

Elle se tut au bruit du monitoring qui commençait à s'affoler. Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers le lit et en une seconde fut près de lui. Duo se réveillait et au vue de son rythme cardiaque, les calmants n'agissaient plus.

Un hurlement de bête sauvage retentit au moment où il se redressait, en sueur et l'air affolé. Ses yeux ne trouvaient nulle place où se poser, ils parcouraient la pièce en tout sens, ne voyant pas vraiment la pièce. Ses pupilles dilatées montraient clairement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience des personnes présentes et était encore à moitié dans son cauchemar.

Sous la surprise, Iria avait reculé et se préparait maintenant à se rapprocher pour tenter de le calmer mais une main retint fermement son bras. Elle regarda la main du japonais quitter son poignet et lui laissa la place. Ce dernier se mit face à Duo et calmement mais avec fermeté posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo qui sursauta et tenta de se défaire de cette emprise qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Heero avait anticipé sa réaction et sa main resta à la même place, se resserrant légèrement, obligeant le propriétaire de ladite épaule à se tourner vers le brun.

Il le fixa d'abord comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu et peu à peu sa respiration se calma et ses pupilles reprirent une taille normale, il semblait recouvrer ses esprits et se souvenir de tout. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son visage se tordit dans un rictus de douleur abominable.

Sans un mot, Heero s'assit sur le bord du lit et le blessé trouva naturellement sa place dans ses bras. Et même si le visage du japonais ne trahissait toujours aucune émotion, ses yeux brillaient anormalement.

Ils attendirent tous en silence que Duo se calme mais une fois les sanglots et autres gémissements de douleur éteints, le blessé resta comme hagard, complètement amorphe contre le torse du japonais, il ne réagissait plus.

Heero se redressa, le décolla de lui et tenta de lui tourner la tête pour rencontrer son regard mais Duo, sans pour autant parler, refusa obstinément de suivre le mouvement. Il gardait la même position, les yeux dans le vide. Même lorsque que le brun se releva, étonné de ce comportement, il resta assis comme si il était encore contre lui et ce ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable ni reposant, surtout avec ses blessures.

Heero dut user de toute sa force pour le contraindre à se rallonger et Duo dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas la force de lutter car il cessa d'un coup de résister et se laissa tomber mollement en arrière, s'assommant à moitié contre le montant du lit.

_ Je m'en doutais, commença Iria, il était trop fragile psychologiquement.

_ Explique-nous.

Elle se tourna vers Trowa qui parlait toujours aussi peu et qui pourtant avait en juste deux mots exprimer les besoins de tout le groupe. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, dégageant son front de quelques mèches qui retombèrent aussitôt dessus.

_ Il semble être atteint de catatonie. C'est une forme de maladie psychiatrique dérivée de la schizophrénie qui a pour symptômes principaux le fait de refuser tout ce qu'on lui propose juste par contradiction, pouvant aller jusqu'à l'anorexie et un mutisme proche de l'autisme, paradoxalement, cela peut s'accompagner d'une passivité extrême, le patient se laissant manipuler comme une poupée de chiffons. Toutefois, chez Duo, étant donné qu'il s'agit surtout du résultat d'un choc émotionnel violent, je pense que cela se traduira surtout par un négativisme prononcé, c'est à dire, expliqua-t-elle devant les regards d'incompréhension qu'elle reçut, le refus de tout contact avec autrui et avec le réel.

_ En clair, son cerveau s'est comme déconnecté pour le couper du monde et ne pas raviver la souffrance et la douleur qu'il éprouve ? demanda Heero d'une voix blanche tout en ne quittant pas Duo des yeux.

Ce dernier était resté étendu là, comme inconscient de son environnement, apportant des preuves supplémentaires à la théorie de son médecin.

_ C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

_ Est-ce qu'il nous comprend toujours ? interrogea Quatre.

Iria vérifia une nouvelle fois les constantes de son patient d'un geste mécanique tout en répondant à son frère.

_ C'est difficile à dire en fait. Plusieurs théories s'affrontent et toutes ont des arguments valables. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il peut parfaitement nous comprendre, à condition bien sûr qu'il soit attentif à ce moment, de toute façon ça ne coûte rien de lui parler, c'est même plutôt conseillé. Ainsi, on lui permet de rester accrocher à notre monde.

Un silence suivit les dernières paroles de la doctoresse, chacun réfléchissant à cette nouvelle donnée à intégrer, c'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu. Heero pensait qu'ils auraient à gérer une crise, Quatre qu'il faudrait qu'il remonte ses barrières à fond, Trowa pensait que peut-être il aurait pu emmener Duo chez sa sœur et lui faire rencontrer les animaux du cirque pour le réconforter un peu, Wufei se demandait simplement comment ils pourraient faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux avec Duo dans leurs pattes, mais aucun n'avait envisagé ce genre de scénario.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, les profs nous attendent, commença Heero avant de s'interrompre.

Essayait-il de se convaincre lui-même ? Difficile à dire, toujours est-il que sa phrase fit son effet et qu'ils se mirent tous à nouveaux en mouvements.

_ Vous pouvez partir tranquilles, je prendrai soin de lui, leur assura Iria.

Alors que Quatre la remerciait avant de sortir, suivant Wufei qui était déjà dans le couloir, Trowa et Heero s'attardèrent quelque peu. Finalement, le plus grand des deux sortit également après un regard entendu au japonais.

_ Tu peux me laisser seul un moment s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il à la doctoresse.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle, étonnée.

Une fois qu'elle fut parti et après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, le brun prit place sur le lit aux côtés de Duo. Il passa une main sur son front, le dégageant de quelques mèches pleines de boue et de sang séché.

_ Nous devons partir Duo, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement nouée. Nous devons aller voir les professeurs, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé d'eux déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont nous demander de faire ni pour combien de temps on en aura mais … je te jure que je reviendrai. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Nous reviendrons tous, finit-il par lui promettre.

Ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son protégé, il se leva, résigné et après une dernière caresse sur sa joue encrassée, il se détourna et prit la même direction que les autres avant lui. Intérieurement, il priait pour que, quelque soit leur mission, elle ne les tienne pas trop longtemps éloignés de Duo.

* * *

_ Allez Duo ! lança Iria d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée, on va faire un petit tour ce matin !

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne réagirait pas, même si elle avait enregistré de petites améliorations dans son état, il n'en était pas encore au point de lui répondre. Par contre, il tourna légèrement les yeux vers elle et c'était déjà un grand changement.

Sa catatonie ne semblait pas aussi grave qu'elle avait pu le paraître au premier abord. Iria se l'expliquait en partie par le fait qu'elle résultait d'un choc émotionnelle et non d'une tare génétiquement ancrée en lui.

Elle l'avait remis sous traitement, beaucoup plus léger cette fois et cela semblait lui convenir. Après le départ des pilotes deux semaines plus tôt, elle lui avait fait prendre une douche et l'avait habillé, aidée de ses assistants. Il s'était relativement bien laissé faire et depuis c'était un rituel journalier auquel il se prêtait d'assez bonne grâce.

L'eau semblait lui faire un bien fou et elle regrettait leur présence dans cette base souterraine car elle était sûre que de l'emmener dans l'océan ou dans une piscine aurait été très bénéfique pour sa guérison.

Les premières réactions qu'il avait eu avait été quand elle avait voulu s'attaquer à ce qui lui servait de chevelure. Découragée à l'avance par leur état, elle avait envisagé de les couper. Seulement, elle dut se rendre compte de son erreur quand Duo s'était retrouvé en haut de son armoire, heureusement solide, et la fixant comme si il allait la tuer sur le champ.

Pour la première fois, elle avait eu peur de lui. Elle comprit, en le voyant ainsi, comment il avait pu venir à bout d'une unité armée à lui seul. Alors, calmement, elle avait reposé la paire de ciseaux qui avait tout déclenché et avait levé les mains doucement en signe d'apaisement, lui parlant d'une voix douce, lui disant qu'elle s'excusait, qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, qu'elle trouverait autre chose pour ses cheveux.

Il avait finit par descendre et était retombé dans son état semi-végétatif et elle avait attendu le lendemain pour retenter l'expérience capillaire. Armée de tous les flacons de démêlant qu'elle avait pu trouver, elle l'avait fait asseoir au fond d'une baignoire. Cela lui avait pris deux bonnes heures, elle sentait encore des crampes dans les mains rien qu'en y repensant mais au final, elle avait réussit et aujourd'hui personne, n'aurait pu se douter que quelques jours auparavant cette ravissante tresse couleur caramel n'était qu'un amas de cheveux emmêlés rassemblant autant de nœuds que de morceaux de branches, de feuilles, de boue séchée, …

L'aidant à se lever, Iria songea que cela faisait deux bonnes semaines déjà que les pilotes étaient partis et elle n'avait eu des nouvelles qu'une fois. Quatre l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à la base et que les profs les envoyaient en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis, silence absolu, même Rashid n'avait pas eu d'infos. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Duo dut le sentir car il ne fit aucune résistance aux mouvements qu'elle lui imposait. Il était étrangement docile et la suivit à travers les couloirs.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de le mettre régulièrement devant la télévision de la salle de repos. Elle voulait qu'il reste connecté au monde et qu'il découvre, alors elle lui mettait des chaînes de documentaires pour qu'il puisse voir d'autres paysages que celui qu'il connaissait, qu'ils voient comment et où évoluent les êtres humains. D'une manière générale, elle tentait d'éviter tout sujet traitant de la guerre actuelle, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir en voyant des soldats de l'Organisation apparaître à l'écran.

Arrivés dans la petite pièce joliment décorée de plantes vertes, elle le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil et lui choisit une chaîne avant de sortir s'occuper de ses autres patients. Les Manganacs lui ramenaient régulièrement des résistants blessés dont elle devait s'occuper également.

Resté seul, Duo fit comme tous les jours. Il resta assis sans bouger à fixer l'écran sur lequel on pouvait voir défiler des oiseaux migrateurs. La voix du commentateur était douce et agréable et il se laissa bercer. Il fermait presque les yeux quand une musique violente le fit sursauter.

Les oiseaux sur l'écran avaient disparu et laissaient place à une femme d'âge mûr et à l'air grave, bientôt remplacée elle aussi par des images que Duo ne comprit pas de suite, ne faisant aucun effort dans ce sens.

Pourtant, un détail attira son attention, ou plutôt quatre en fait. Quatre géant de métal qu'il connaissait, dont il se rappelait vaguement à travers les brumes de son cerveau engourdi.

Faisant un effort pour lui surhumain, il se concentra, persuadé au fond de lui que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était d'une importance capitale.

Il vit les Gundams être entourés par d'autres armures mobiles, ils se battaient au milieu d'une base immense presque en ruines. Il y avait des bâtiments en flammes sur lesquels s'étaient effondrés des carcasses brûlantes. Des soldats courraient en tout sens, des véhicules tentaient de fuir mais se rentraient dedans. Des cris, des explosions, tout résonnait à travers les haut-parleurs du téléviseur.

Les Gundams avaient l'air en méchante posture, complètement encerclés, ils se défendaient comme des beaux diables, par paire de deux, dos à dos, ils se protégeaient les uns les autres tout en essayant de se dégager un passage à travers les armures toujours plus nombreuses qui les entouraient.

Duo n'entendait pas la voix de la présentatrice, il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'aux Gundams, priant sans le réaliser pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

C'était sa première vraie pensée depuis ce jour où il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Même sa tentative de fuite des ciseaux d'Iria n'avait été qu'un réflexe face à ce qu'il considérait comme une arme.

Pour la première fois depuis le massacre de sa famille d'adoption, il ressentait. Et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Des images de la tuerie de la jungle se superposèrent à celles qu'il avait réellement sous les yeux. Il avait peur. Il se sentait impuissant. Il voulait tant les aider.

C'est avec horreur qu'il vit Nataku vaciller sous les coups d'un ennemi et Wing le retenir d'un bras pendant qu'il continuait à tirer de l'autre quand, soudain, les deux géants s'effondrèrent sous les assauts répétés des armures ennemies.

Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à la rapidité de Heavy Arms qui fit rempart pendant qu'ils se relevaient tant bien que mal. Sandrock continuait de protéger les arrières de tout ce petit monde et brusquement Wing se propulsa dans les airs, attirant leurs ennemis loin des autres qui en profitèrent pour se replier.

Sous les yeux effarés de Duo qui ne savait pas que le Gundam de Heero pouvait faire ça, il le vit se transformer, passant en mode bird, pour semer ses assaillants. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à rebrousser chemin pour retourner à leur base. La caméra du journaliste présent sur les lieux ne s'attarda pas sur les Gundams et revint aux restes de la base, montrant surtout les dégâts occasionnés par la bataille ainsi que les corps de soldats sans vie et mutilés.

Dégoûté par ce spectacle lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs, Duo détourna les yeux avant de les fermer complètement.

Sa vue volontairement occultée, ce fut son ouïe qui prit le relais et pour la première fois depuis le début il prit conscience que quelqu'un parlait.

_ … … c'est la fin de notre flash spéciale mais pour ceux qui viennent juste de nous rejoindre, je rappelle brièvement les faits. Les terroristes aux commandes de leurs armures mobiles ultra-perfectionnées ont attaqué ce matin et sans raison apparente une base de l'Organisation Zodiacale, faisant des dizaines de morts et de blessés et de nombreux dégâts matériels. Ils ont réussi à prendre la fuite mais ils ont été touché à plusieurs reprises et ne semblaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils ne seront pas en état de s'en prendre à nouveaux à la population et …

Duo n'écoutait plus. Les derniers mots lui avait glacé le sang. « Pas au meilleur de leur forme », « touchés à plusieurs reprises » … Des milliers de questions tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il se demandait comment allait ses amis, dans quel état ils étaient, si il pourrait les revoir, depuis quand ils étaient partis.

Il prenait peu à peu conscience de son « absence », s'interrogeant sur sa durée. Les paroles de Trowa lui revinrent en mémoire et il se rappela que les pilotes étaient désormais eux aussi une partie de sa famille, la seule encore en vie et que par conséquent, il se devait de les protéger … ou de mourir avec eux.

Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il rattrape son retard. C'était vital, un besoin qui faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Il se leva brusquement, une flamme nouvelle brillant au fond de ses yeux. Il devait trouver cette femme qui s'occupait de lui depuis le début, la sœur de Quatre lui semblait-il.

* * *

C'est en silence que les pilotes se posèrent dans la base des profs. Heureusement que les Sweepers n'étaient jamais loin, ils auraient besoin d'un coup de main pour réparer leurs armures si ils voulaient être vite opérationnels.

Les cockpit s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir les pilotes en piteux état. Ils se réunirent sur la passerelle et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le labo où leurs mentors les attendaient. A voir la tête de J, ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

_ Pas besoin de vous demander comment ça s'est passé ! Votre attaque a été retransmise sur toutes les chaînes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il furieux.

_ Nous avons eu des informations erronées, d'après nos renseignements, la base aurait dû être quasiment déserte. Nous avions un plan infaillible mais nous n'avons pas pu le mettre en application. Nous avons tout de suite été attaqués, comme si ils avaient été prévenu de notre arrivée, répondit le japonais d'une voix froide.

_ Il y aurait un traitre chez les rebelles ? demanda G.

_ Apparemment, lâcha Wufei d'une voix laconique.

_ Nous allons enquêter alors, déclara S.

Les profs semblaient calmés par cette nouvelle. Le fait que cet échec ne soit pas le fait de leurs élèves les avaient relativement rassurés.

_ C'est tout de même très ennuyeux, reprit J, comprenez bien que cette mission était cruciale. La boîte hermétique que vous avec rapporté de votre mission dans la jungle contenait bel et bien ce qui servait autrefois à fabriquer une bombe atomique. Il s'agit d'Uranium et en quantité suffisante pour fabriquer un dizaine de bombes.

_ Atomique ? interrogea Quatre.

_ Ce genre d'armes a été crée bien avant la colonisation. A cette époque les armures mobiles n'étaient que de la science-fiction. Les chercheurs militaires avaient donc mis au point une arme capable de détruire vite et beaucoup et à grande distance. Petit à petit, même les pays les plus pauvres furent dans la possibilité de s'en procurer au moins une mais vu les dégâts occasionnés par son utilisation, personne n'osait s'en servir par peur de représailles. Ces bombes détruisaient tout sans distinction, humains comme bâtiments mais elles laissaient surtout derrière elles un territoire irradié qui restait impraticable des décennies durant. Elles devinrent donc bien vite inutiles et c'est pour cela que les armures mobile ont été développées, conclu J.

_ Jusqu'à ce que Treize n'apprenne ou ne se souvienne de leur existence et décide de trouver de l'Uranium pour en fabriquer, reprit Trowa.

_ Tout à fait, acquiesça O, il lui suffirait de quelques bombes comme celle-ci pour détruire les colonies.

_ Il n'irait jamais jusque là ! s'exclama Quatre. N'est-ce pas ?

L'incrédulité et l'inquiétude du jeune empathe reflétaient celles de ses équipiers. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce quand chacun réalisa la portée de leur échec. La base qu'ils venaient de quitter était censé posséder une réserve d'Uranium, c'était ça qu'ils devaient trouver et ramener.

_ Je me demande … commença Wufei, perdu dans ses pensées.

Huit paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui dans l'attente d'une fin à sa phrase et il se reprit.

_ La personne qui nous a fourni des infos erronées sur les forces en présence dans la base est la même que celle qui nous a parlé de la présence d'Uranium là-bas. Puisqu'elle a mentit sur ce premier point, pourquoi pas sur le second ?

_ Toute cette histoire n'aurait été qu'un piège selon toi ? demanda Trowa l'air dubitatif.

_ C'est tout à fait plausible, répondit Heero à la place du chinois.

Les profs hochèrent la tête en silence, ils semblaient d'accord avec le raisonnement des deux bruns. La discussion allait reprendre au sujet du traître quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du labo. Howard apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Hey dites ! Désolé de vous déranger mais mes gars étaient sur le Sandrock pour évaluer les dégâts quand sa radio s'est mise à grésiller. Je pense que quelqu'un essaye de contacter le p'tit blond.

_ Ça ne peut être que Rashid, fit Quatre en se levant d'un bond, je reviens.

Une fois Quatre partit, les personnes restantes reprirent leur conversation à propos de la taupe. Ils en étaient à se demander si il fallait la démasquer ou la laisser agir pour voir avec qui elle était exactement en contact, chacun donnant son point de vue et ses arguments. Un seul était loin de cette discussion, il ne faisait que hocher la tête de temps en temps, ses pensées complètement focalisées sur Quatre et ce que Rashid avait à lui dire, il espérait surtout des nouvelles de Duo en fait.

_ … pense que c'est le mieux, non ? finit J.

Tous se tournèrent vers le japonais, attendant une réaction quelconque, un accord ou des arguments opposés à ceux énoncés par son mentor, n'importe quoi prouvant qu'il était encore avec eux. Il sembla sentir leurs regards car il releva la tête vivement et les dévisagea tour à tour.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, agacé.

J soupira, mécontent de voir son élève distrait.

_ Je disais, si tu voulais bien suivre cette fois, que le mieux serait en effet de ne pas lui tomber dessus tout de suite et de remonter la piste, voir qui contrôle le traître. Ce n'est qu'un résistant spécialisé normalement dans les infiltrations. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il est monté ça tout seul, il faut trouver qui dirige. Sinon, ça recommencera avec un autre et on ne peut prendre le risque de voir toutes vos missions échouées comme celles-la.

Le ton de J était froid et coupant, il n'admettrait aucune opposition. Heero acquiesça et ils se mirent à organiser un plan pour faire tomber les têtes de ceux qui avaient bien failli avoir les leur.

Quatre était arrivé à son Gundam et après un signe de tête aux mécanos, il grimpa souplement, s'aidant du filin, pour arriver au cockpit. Il alluma la radio sans attendre et attendit d'avoir le bon canal. La voix de Rashid lui parvint enfin, légèrement éraillée par les canaux de transmission.

_ Maître Quatre ? C'est bien vous ?

_ Oui Rashid, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Quatre, surpris du ton inquiet de son ami.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, c'est votre sœur qui m'a hurlé de vous contacter au plus vite et de vous la passer si j'y arrivais. Je vais la chercher.

Quatre n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il pensait même à retourner auprès des autres lorsque sa sœur pris enfin le relais.

_ Quatre ! Seigneur, tu n'as rien ?

_ Ça va Iria … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

Et oui je coupe là, je sais c'est sadique mais les besoins narratifs l'impose ! La suite est en cour d'écriture mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous donner de date.

Voilà et à bientôt j'espère


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Merci pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré le rythme des plus aléatoires.

* * *

_ Quatre, enfin ! Que voulait Rashid ? Demanda Trowa en voyant le blond les rejoindre.

_ Vous n'allez pas le croire, répondit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ma sœur voulait que Rashid nous contacte car elle s'inquiétait à cause du reportage dont nous avons été l'objet, mais ce qui est important dans tout ça, reprit-il en voyant que les autres se demandaient où il voulait en venir, c'est que c'est Duo qui lui a **parlé** de ce reportage ! Conclut-il, fier de lui.

Les autres pilotes le dévisagèrent, bouches bées. Heero avait sentit comme un coup au cœur en entendant le prénom de Duo et de savoir qu'il allait suffisamment mieux pour parler le réchauffait comme un incendie en pleine été.

_ Il reparle ! C'est super ! S'exclama Trowa, sincèrement soulagé.

_ Oui, répondit Quatre avant de s'assombrir, par contre, il ne parle pas énormément, seulement pour lui demander où nous sommes et lui dire qu'il veut se battre avec nous. Il veut pouvoir nous protéger, pour lui nous sommes la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Iria pense qu'il se raccroche à nous parce que nous sommes les personnes les plus anciennes qu'il connaît même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps, d'autant que nous sommes le seul lien qu'il ait avec la jungle puisque c'est là-bas qu'il nous a rencontré, conclu Quatre.

_ Hors de question !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le japonais qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. J fronça les sourcils devant ce soudain éclat, son soldat parfait n'était pas censé se mettre dans un tel état, il n'était pas censé avoir de réaction aussi démesurées !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Heero ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un inexpérimenté, qui ne connaît rien du monde réel et qui ignore la réalité de la guerre, ce serait trop long de tout lui apprendre, il serait une gêne et rien d'autre.

Si J sembla convaincu, Quatre et Trowa sentaient bien que le brun cherchait seulement à protéger Duo, à le tenir hors de danger.

_ Pourtant, il a su abattre à mains nues une escadrille entière de soldats armés, il est encore jeune et complètement ignorant, une vraie page blanche, un être que l'on pourrait former … commença J, comme se parlant à lui-même.

_ Et il se battrait comment ? A mains nues ? Encore ? Contre des armures mobiles ? Tenta Heero pour le faire changer d'avis, un poil agressif.

_ Il nous reste un Gundam Heero, tu le sais, celui de G, répondit le professeur avec un agacement prononcé contre ce qu'il considérait comme un éclat inconcevable de son soldat. Le Deathscythe n'a toujours pas trouvé son maître.

En son for intérieur, le japonais imagina celui qu'il avait comparé à un Shinigami aux commandes du Gundam maudit et eut un frisson d'excitation. Il se claqua mentalement et tenta de se ressaisir. Bien sûr que c'était tentant d'avoir Duo auprès de lui, mais ce serait surtout égoïste et beaucoup trop dangereux.

Seulement, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas pour qui ce serait le plus dangereux. Pour Duo ? Ou bien pour lui qui risquait de perdre tous ses moyens avec lui dans les parages ?

_ Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée professeur, commença Quatre. Vous savez mieux que personne que cet apprentissage est très long, de plus il n'est pas encore remis et reste fragile psychologiquement.

_ Je pense que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, surtout si c'est lui qui en fait la demande. Si il est motivé ça n'en sera que plus facile, avança G, trop heureux d'avoir peut-être un pilote pour son Gundam.

_ As-tu des personnes sûres pour le conduire jusqu'ici, histoire de lui faire passer quelques tests ? Demanda S en se tournant vers le blond.

_ Et bien … oui, marmonna Quatre l'air franchement ennuyé.

Il était plutôt de l'avis de Heero. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le jeune sauvage sur un champs de bataille, il s'en voulait déjà trop d'avoir amené mort et désolation sur ce territoire encore miraculeusement sauvage et protégé.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas mentir aux profs, ce serait inutile en plus, ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Ils enverraient seulement un de leurs gardes le chercher. Et lui, il les suivrait c'était évident, Iria avait été catégorique. Il était impossible de le faire tenir en place, il voulait les rejoindre plus que tout.

_ Rashid peut l'amener, dit-il d'une voix amer, les yeux dans ceux du japonais, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Heero détourna le regard. Il était désespéré. Les profs avaient trouvé un nouveau jouet et consentant en plus ! Il espérait juste que G se chargerait de la partie entraînement militaire, qu'il n'ait pas à subir le même entraînement insensé que celui qu'il avait dû enduré.

* * *

Quinze semaines. Quinze longues et épuisantes semaines. Son entraînement n'était pas de tout repos. Duo n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil, il dormait à peine cinq heures par nuit. Il y avait bien trop de choses à apprendre, à connaître, à retenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. En outre, ses nuits, malgré les calmants qu'il prenait toujours, n'étaient peuplées que de cauchemars.

Depuis que Rashid l'avait conduit sous bonne escorte jusqu'à la base spatiale des profs, il n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute. Le voyage en lui-même avait été des plus fatiguant, il avait fallu rejoindre un spatioport où les attendait une navette privée qui les avait menés directement jusque là.

Duo avait tout regardé à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Lui qui ne connaissait que les arbres et la jungle s'était retrouvé plongé brutalement dans l'aridité du désert d'Arabie puis dans la civilisation puis dans le vide glacé de l'espace.

Son bref séjour dans la base souterraine des Manganacs ne l'avait pas du tout préparé à ce qu'il verrait à l'extérieur. Iria avait tenté de lui expliquer, lui avait même montré des photos et des vidéos comme Heero avant elle, mais la réalité dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

L'air différent, si sec, presque étouffant, la foule agitée ensuite, les bruits incessants et si étrange, … Puis, plus rien, le néant froid de l'espace contrastant avec l'éclat lumineux des étoiles à travers les hublots de la navette.

Il avait dû gérer tant de sensations et d'émotions nouvelles qu'il avait craint un moment que sa tête n'explose. Une fois les premières heures passées et certaines nouveautés un peu intégrées, il avait réalisé avec un soulagement mêlé d'effroi que cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa famille morte. Ça et aussi l'impatience de revoir les pilotes.

Toutefois ses espoirs furent vite refrénés quand, en arrivant à la base, aucun ne l'avait accueilli. Et pour cause, ils avaient dû sans attendre commencer leur mission pour débusquer le réseau de traîtres qui sévissaient parmi les rebelles. Mission qu'ils avaient accompli rapidement, au bout de trois jours d'investigation discrète, ils étaient parvenus à identifier le résistant qui les avait trompé. Deux semaines plus tard et ils étaient sûrs que celui-ci avait travaillé seul. Il voulait se venger des pilotes qui avait tué son frère, soldat d'Oz, et leur avait donné de fausses infos, espérant qu'ils se fassent tuer.

Ils avaient ensuite dû infiltrer une base ennemi pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur les bombes nucléaires que Treize avait projeté de fabriquer. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, juste quelques suppositions. Leur enquête les avait ensuite amenés à faire le tour des écoles les plus prestigieuses de la Terre mais Duo ne savait plus pourquoi. C'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu même si il n'avait pas tout compris. Ce qu'il savait c'est que les pilotes étaient en mission et non là où il se trouvait, lui.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui poussait Duo à tout assimiler au plus vite, il voulait les rejoindre, à tout prix. Heero, surtout, lui manquait énormément. Mais il gardait ça pour lui, il ne voulait pas en parler aux profs, il craignait en particulier le mentor du japonais. J lui faisait froid dans le dos. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas trop souvent à faire à lui.

Une fois que G lui eut appris à lire, écrire et compter un minimum, le docteur J s'était contenté de lui apprendre tout ce qui concernait l'informatique et les armes à feu, laissant au prof G le soin de lui enseigner le maniement d'un Gundam ainsi que la mécanique à l'aide de Howard et des Sweepers.

Ces derniers avaient pris en affection ce petit homme et s'étaient amusés à lui apprendre tout un tas de choses, comme de conduire, que ce soit des voitures, des motos, des vélos, des camions, des hélicos et des avions, etc ... Une en particulier, Hilde, était devenue une très bonne amie. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours et elle lui apprenait beaucoup.

C'était elle qui lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait entre un homme et une femme quand il l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser son copain du moment. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué la différence entre amour et désir physique quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle changeait souvent de partenaire. Elle avait en quelque sorte complété l'enseignement des profs, qui elle s'en doutait ne penseraient pas utile d'aborder ce genre de choses.

Et effectivement, cela ne fut pas au programme. Le docteur S lui avait appris à se fondre dans le décor, dans n'importe quelle situation et dans n'importe quelle société. Il avait dû les étudier pour ça et cela lui avait pris un temps fou, il y en avait tant ! Il en avait profité pour lui faire un résumé de l'histoire de l'humanité, insistant plus particulièrement sur les périodes post- colonies.

Le savant H, le mentor de Quatre, lui avait inculqué des notions de stratégie, de diplomatie et de politique. Ce n'était pas des choses évidentes à apprendre, pourtant, ce qui avait été le plus pénible à inculquer à Duo avait été les notions de politesse et de savoir-vivre.

Il lui avait fallu apprendre que « Non Duo ! On ne s'assoit pas sur la table pour manger ! Et oui, on utilise ses couverts ! », que se promener nu au milieu de la base était définitivement proscrit et que de regarder les autres dans leur sommeil ou dans leur douche après s'être introduit sans autorisation dans leur cabine n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait entre gens civilisés ! Si maître O ne l'avait pas aidé, H serait sûrement mort de désespoir à l'heure qu'il est.

Maître O était aussi celui qui avait renforcé son savoir-faire en combat à mains nues et aux armes blanches, il avait donné des noms aux techniques employées instinctivement par le jeune sauvage et lui avait appris à se maîtriser et à canaliser son énergie.

Le fait de vivre sur une base plus grande et de côtoyer plus de monde, notamment les Sweepers l'avait beaucoup ouvert et il parlait maintenant couramment, il ne butait plus sur les mots et il apprenait de nouvelles expressions chaque jour. Grâce à eux, il commençait à comprendre le monde qui l'entourait et les relations humaines, les différents types de liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre des personnes, les loisirs comme la musique notamment, même si il n'avait pas énormément de temps à y consacrer.

Le prof G avait fait venir d'un groupe de résistants une jeune doctoresse pour remplacer Iria et lui inculquer un minimum de connaissances médicales. Il s'était avéré que ce soit une bonne chose car Duo avait quitté Iria très rapidement après la fin de sa période mutique et tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait pour lui pendant cette période restait très flou.

Il fallut donc à Sally Po beaucoup de patience et de sang froid pour apprendre à ce jeune sauvage comment se laver seul, se brosser les dents, qui avaient été miraculeusement épargnées – sûrement grâce à cette habitude qu'il avait prise de mâchonner différentes racines – se coiffer et surtout utiliser les toilettes, car « Non Duo, on ne peut pas faire pipi dès qu'on en a envie ! Il faut aller dans un lieu spécial ! » lui avait-elle dit, mortifiée, lorsque ce dernier avait juste ouvert son pantalon pour uriner dans un pot de fleur en plein milieu de l'infirmerie.

Ce qui l'aidait toujours dans ces cas-là était que Duo les regardait tous avec un air de chien battu mélangé à un air d'incompréhension totale. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir fait toutes ces choses étant enfant et même auprès d'Iria, mais tout restait entouré d'un vague brouillard insondable.

Ces périodes de sa vie, il les avait reléguées dans un coin de son esprit et ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment. C'est pourquoi il avait beaucoup de mal à intégrer tout ça. Il retenait très bien tout ce qu'on lui disait, ça n'était pas le problème. Non, le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune pudeur ni aucune notion d'espace vitale alors il ne comprenait pas … Et qu'on lui réponde juste « parce que ça ne se fait pas Duo ! » ou « Ce n'est pas poli ! » et bien ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à comprendre.

Finalement, après trois semaines à se faire gronder comme un enfant de deux ans, il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre et se contentait de mettre en application tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Si ça leur faisait plaisir et lui permettait de rejoindre les pilotes plus vite, alors c'était bien pour tout le monde. Il se consacrait donc à ses études, passait des heures à lire, à regarder la télé et à surfer sur le net, avide de savoir et impatient comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

Ça aussi, les religions et autres choses métaphysiques, cela avait été un vrai calvaire à comprendre. Ce qui avait tout de même simplifier la tâche des profs était que Duo s'était révélé très bon élève, une véritable éponge, un petit génie qui comprenait très vite.

Malgré tout, il gardait une part de naïveté propre aux jeunes enfants qui pouvait lui porter préjudice et cela expliquait pourquoi les profs rechignaient à le laisser rejoindre les autres. Ils craignaient qu'une fois sorti du cocon protecteur de la base, Duo ne puisse faire face à l'hypocrisie qui régnait dans le monde adulte et à laquelle il aurait forcément à faire.

C'était ce que G pensait encore quand il fut tiré de son sommeil par une main lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba face à face avec le visage de Duo juste au-dessus de lui. Après avoir senti son cœur s'arrêter et repartir sous le coup de la frayeur, il se redressa brusquement.

_ Duo ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !

_ Pardon … j'arrive pas à dormir, lui répondit-il tout penaud.

Le vieux professeur se passa une main lasse sur le visage, essayant de ne pas regarder son réveil qui indiquait quatre heure du matin.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'adossant mieux contre sa tête de lit.

Duo vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, en pyjama, les cheveux lâchés cachant en partie son visage baissé. Dans la pénombre on aurait pu croire à un petit enfant ayant fait un cauchemar mais il n'en était rien.

_ Je n'arrête pas de penser à tous ces hommes … commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ces soldats dans la jungle … je les ai tué …

_ Tu n'avais pas le choix, ils t'auraient tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait, toi ou les autres. Ils étaient un danger … tenta de le rassurer G, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir compris le problème de son élève.

_ Non... Vous ne comprenez pas … Je … Je suis content de l'avoir fait, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de G. Chaque fois que j'y repense je sens comme … je ne sais pas comment dire … fit Duo en plissant les yeux, je me sens … … satisfait ! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé d'avoir pu mettre un mot sur son ressenti.

G le fixa un moment en silence, tentant de faire abstraction des frisson qui le parcouraient devant les yeux sombres de son pilote et Duo se mordit la lèvre, conscient que son professeur pourrait mal le juger après ça. Après tout, n'avait-il pas éprouvé du plaisir à tuer alors que son prof lui enseignait de respecter la vie ?

_ Duo … ces hommes venaient de tuer toute ta famille, commença-t-il bien conscient de la dureté de ses mots, c'est normal que tu es éprouvé de la satisfaction, c'est ça la vengeance.

_ Mais je … vous m'avez toujours dit de ne pas faire de pertes inutiles, de blesser et de ne pas tuer, fit Duo, l'air perdu.

_ Je sais ça et je le maintiens, mais là c'était un cas très particulier. Tu étais horrifié et en colère, tu n'étais pas en état de réfléchir, ce ne sera pas le cas sur un champs de bataille ou en mission. Tu garderas la tête froide parce qu'on t'a appris à le faire, répondit G d'une voix plus douce mais plus convaincue.

Duo ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder encore comme pour être sûr qu'il lui disait la vérité, avant de finalement lui faire un petit sourire contrit et de retourner dans sa chambre.

G avait compris cette nuit là que cette naïveté enfantine n'était qu'une partie de Duo et qu'il cachait en son sein une part de ténèbres peut-être plus sombres encore que celle des autres pilotes. Il était prêt.

.

_ G ! appela Duo en rentrant dans le labo.

Le savant releva la tête de son ordinateur en sursautant.

_ Duo ! ... je t'ai déjà demandé de prévenir avant de hurler comme ça, bougonna-t-il.

Il s'était vite attaché à cet étrange garçon et n'arrivait pas à vraiment lui en vouloir. Toutefois, ses collègues avaient du mal à supporter ses constants débordements et son énergie apparemment sans borne, c'était donc pour ça qu'il essayait de le canaliser un peu.

_ Pardon, fit Duo en baissant la tête. Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez enfin pris une décision. Quand est-ce que je pourrai rejoindre les autres ? Demanda-t-il en trépignant.

G soupira, malgré sa décision, il avait préféré attendre que Duo en fasse la demande. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre bien longtemps, cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis leur conversation nocturne.

_ D'accord. On va t'expliquer ce qu'il en est et on organisera ton départ, abdiqua-t-il.

Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas littéralement hurler de joie. Il se contint du mieux possible et attendit sagement que les autres se regroupent.

_ Les autres pilotes sont sur Terre depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ils ont infiltré avant-hier une école prestigieuse en Norvège. La plupart des grands officiers de l'Organisation sont passés par cette école, certain ont gardé des liens avec leurs anciens professeurs et ils continuent de recruter des élèves qui en sortent. On a pensé qu'ils … que vous, se reprit G, pourriez en apprendre un peu plus sur les intentions de Kushrénada en ayant les oreilles où il faut.

_ Penses-tu avoir le niveau pour les rejoindre ? T'en sens-tu capable ? L'interrogea maître O.

Duo ne répondit pas de suite mais les toisa avec le plus grand sérieux du monde les uns après les autres. Il les fixa de ses yeux presque noirs de colère et d'impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente frissonner, même J, et c'est avec un sourire contrastant totalement avec la lueur de ses yeux qu'il leur répondit.

_ C'est pour ça que vous m'avez formé, non ?

_ Bien sûr, avança H prudemment, mais le niveau de cette école est très haut et tu n'étudies que depuis peu … Il faudrait mettre au point une histoire un peu différente de celle des autres. Tu ne peux pas être juste un étudiant transféré, continua-t-il en voyant les sourcils froncés de Duo, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs ou les plus riches.

_ Tu dois comprendre Duo, tu es très intelligent mais il y a énormément de choses que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'étudier, conclu G.

_ Alors que fait-on ? Leur demanda-t-il.

J se gratta la gorge un moment et finit par se lever pour revenir aussitôt avec un dossier qu'il tendit à Duo.

_ J'avais prévu ce cas de figure, fit-il alors que Duo lui prenait la pochette cartonnée des mains. Tu garderas ton nom, personne ne le connaît et ce sera déjà ça en moins à intégrer. Tu seras le fils d'un riche industriel qui a vécu coupé du monde pendant des années, étudiant avec un précepteur car tes parents voyageaient beaucoup pour leurs affaires. Ils ont choisi cette école pour la fin de tes études car ils ont pris conscience que tu avais du retard et qu'il te fallait te sociabiliser pour pouvoir un jour reprendre la compagnie de ton père. Tu as tous les détails dans ce dossier, la navette partira demain, une fois sur Terre Howard te conduira sur place, il sera ton chauffeur. Avant de partir je veux que tu fasses un check-up à l'infirmerie, ajouta J pour finir.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait compris et n'attendait plus que de partir.

Le lendemain matin, à peine levé, il se mit en devoir de trouver Sally pour sa visite de contrôle, elle voulait également revoir le dosage de ses calmants. Son bureau était vide, aussi alla-t-il sans attendre à l'infirmerie. Il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude mais resta à la porte, la poignée encore dans la main, complètement indécis face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Sally, les mains pleines de sang tentait de stopper l'hémorragie d'un soldat étendu sur sa table d'auscultation. Deux rebelles étaient de chaque côté et l'aidaient de leur mieux. Ce genre de scène, Duo s'y était fait depuis le temps. Non, ce qui le choquait c'est que le soldat que Sally voulait sauver n'était pas un des leurs. C'était un ennemi, un soldat d'Oz.

_ Attends dehors Duo ou entre mais ferme la porte s'il te plaît, lui lança Sally entre rapidement.

Choisissant la première option, il se rassit dans le couloir et décida d'attendre comme la doctoresse lui avait demandé. Une demie-heure plus tard, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer les deux résistants poussant un brancard sur lequel se trouvait le soldat, amoché mais bien vivant. Il rejoignit donc une Sally épuisée, assise un café dans les mains.

_ Je peux repasser si tu veux ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard chaleureux malgré sa fatigue et secoua négativement la tête.

_ Tu dois partir cet après-midi. On va faire ça maintenant. Viens t'asseoir.

Duo s'installa donc mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

_ Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

_ Hum hum, fit-il en hochant la tête. Je ne comprends pas … Je sais que G m'a dit de ne tuer qu'en cas de nécessité mais … de là à soigner des soldats ennemis …

Il ne put finir, ne sachant pas trop comment s'exprimer, il ne voulait pas la vexer.

_ Oh je vois, c'était donc ça, sourit-elle. C'est ce qu'on appelle un prisonnier de guerre, c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Quant au fait de le soigner, j'ai fait serment en tant que médecin de soulager la souffrance humaine quand elle se présente à moi. C'est juste inconcevable pour moi de le laisser mourir. Et puis, il faut que tu comprennes Duo. La guerre est souvent quelque chose de complexe. Il n'y a pas les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre. Ce serait trop facile, non ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Ceux qui se battent sont souvent persuadés de le faire pour la bonne cause, quelque soit leur camp. Les soldats d'Oz ont été pour la plupart trompés par leur recruteur et sont persuadés que les pilotes de Gundam ne sont que des terroristes... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, continua-t-elle après un silence embarrassé, avant d'être dans la résistance, je faisais partie de l'Organisation Zodiacale, comme ton amie Hilde d'ailleurs.

Duo avait bien tout compris mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait beaucoup Sally et Hilde, il avait du mal à croire qu'elles étaient des ennemis avant. Quant à tous ces hommes, cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aurait pas du tuer ceux qu'il avait affronté dans la jungle ? Pourtant G lui avait affirmé le contraire …

_ Toutefois, il y a des hommes qui ne font la guerre que par amour du sang et de la bataille, ceux là ne peuvent être raisonnés et se battraient pour n'importe qui, contre ceux là, tu ne dois pas avoir de scrupule, rajouta-t-elle, ayant parfaitement compris son malaise.

Il leva vers elle des yeux remplis de gratitude, l'information serait dure à encaisser mais il y parviendrait. Sa visite se passa bien finalement et Sally baissa même le dosage de ses calmants. Il avait l'autorisation de son médecin de rejoindre les autres.

Il se dépêcha donc de retourner à sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires, ce qui ne fut pas bien long, dans une grande valise noire luxueuse fournit par les profs pour l'occasion. Au niveau des vêtements, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, l'école fournissait un uniforme et le peu que lui avait donné Quatre suffirait, d'autant qu'en farfouillant ici et là dans ce que les Sweepers avait ramené de leurs divers travaux de récup, il s'était confectionné une tenue qu'il aimait beaucoup, toute noire avec ce qu'il avait appris après être un col de prêtre. Les autres lui avait alors expliqué ce qu'était un prêtre, il avait trouvé ça bizarre mais s'y était habitué alors il l'avait gardé.

De toute façon, dès qu'il serait seul, il se débarrasserait de ces encombrants morceaux de tissus et de ces choses affreuses appelées chaussures. Il n'y avait pas idée de mettre ça, franchement !

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien tout empaqueté et ferma la porte derrière lui sur un soupir de contentement. Il allait le revoir, enfin ….

* * *

Howard arrêta la voiture devant les grilles imposantes en fer forgé et baissant la vitre de sa portière, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

_ Oui ?

_ J'amène M. Maxwell, dit-il d'une voix si sérieuse que Duo douta un instant que ce fut bien lui qui eut parlé.

_ Bien. Entrez.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent doucement sans un bruit et Howard s'engagea dans l'allée bordée d'arbres qui serpentait devant lui.

_ Et ben mon p'tit gars, tu vas pas t'ennuyer ici ! Rien que le parc vaut le détour, c'est moi qui te l'dit ! S'extasia le barbu avec une voix déjà plus habituelle pour Duo.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit Duo, un rien amusé malgré son stress.

_ T'inquiète, le p'tit blond doit venir t'accueillir. On a dit au directeur que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré grâce au travail de vos pères. Quatre est le seul qui soit là sous son vrai nom.

_ Hum.

Duo n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Au stress de tout ça se rajoutait l'impatience de le revoir. Il sentait son estomac se contracter et son ventre papillonner. Il se laissa guider par Howard lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, bien trop impressionné par cette immense bâtisse pour regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Il pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes, parfois des visages, à travers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour où ils venaient de se garer. De toute évidence, son arrivée ne passerait pas inaperçu, lui qui aurait voulu au contraire se faire tout petit.

Un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds sans qu'il ne puisse dire si cela venait de cette impression d'être le point de mire de tous ou de la température beaucoup plus basse que ce à quoi il était habitué.

Pour la première fois, il comprenait l'utilité que pouvait avoir les vêtements et il remerciait silencieusement Howard de l'avoir forcé à enfiler un manteau. Et dire qu'on n'était qu'en automne ! A ce qu'il avait compris ce serait pire en hiver. Il espérait ne plus être là à ce moment.

Une main dans son dos le poussa à avancer. Il se retourna pour lancer un regard d'excuse à son ange gardien et commença à monter les marches de cet immense escalier. Non pas qu'il était très haut mais il était incroyablement large à sa base, rétrécissant progressivement à mesure que l'on s'approchait de la double porte aussi monumentale que le reste.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, Duo se sentit vraiment tout petit et surtout très perdu. Il avait comme un trou au fond de l'estomac, tout le reste était oublié, il se demandait seulement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là et pourquoi. Avant que Howard ai pu frapper, une des deux portes s'ouvrit devant un homme d'un certain âge en costume noir et chemise blanche.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Howard, Monsieur. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît messieurs. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau avec votre ami, Monsieur Winner.

Cette simple phrase redonna le sourire à Duo et il emboîta le pas du major d'homme sans hésitation, Howard le suivant avec ses bagages. Leur trajet se passa discrètement, Duo en déduisit que les élèves devaient être en cours et il en fut soulagé. Après maints détours dans des couloirs pratiquement tous identiques, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où une plaque dorée prévenait les visiteurs que l'on se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur et ce en plusieurs langues.

_ Entrez ! Fit une voix après que leur guide eut toqué deux coups.

Ils s'avancèrent dans une pièce luxueuse aux murs recouverts de tentures et très richement décorés. Cela avait beau être impressionnant, Duo n'aimait pas du tout, c'était trop... trop ! Son inspection finit, ses yeux se posèrent sur Quatre, assis bien droit face au directeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années mais d'une rare élégance, très distingué. Ce dernier se leva et lui tendit la main, l'invitant par là même à s'asseoir.

_ Je vous en prie Monsieur Maxwell, entrez et prenez un siège. Nicolas va conduire votre chauffeur à votre chambre pour qu'il y dépose vos bagages avant de partir.

Duo se retourna sur Howard, lui jetant un coup d'œil nerveux. La présence du vieil homme le rassurait et par conséquent son départ l'angoissait. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti protégé, Howard était le lien avec le lieu qui lui avait servi de maison pendant presque quatre mois.

Le vieil homme s'inclina légèrement et, sans que les autres ne puissent le voir, lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

_ Au revoir et à bientôt Monsieur, je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans votre nouvel école, le salua-t-il avant de sortir.

_ Merci Howard, à bientôt, fit Duo d'une voix à peine audible avant de prendre place aux côtés de Quatre.

Ils s'étaient à peine jeté un regard mais l'aura dégagée par le blond l'apaisait un peu. Duo écoutait d'une oreille légèrement distraite le discours de bienvenue du directeur, ce dernier lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes le fonctionnement de l'établissement mais Duo ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait que quoi qu'il se passe, Quatre lui referait un topo ensuite. Il revint un peu à la réalité en entendant une sonnerie légèrement stridente, suivit aussitôt de raclement de pieds de chaises sur le sol au-dessus de lui, d'exclamations et de bruits de pas annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée.

_ … bien, si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais vous laisser aux soins de votre ami qui va vous faire visiter et vous conduire à votre chambre. Il est arrivé peu de temps avant vous mais il s'est vite habitué à son nouvel environnement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous Duo.

_ J'en suis certain Monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux pilotes se levèrent et après avoir salué le directeur déjà retourné à ses papiers, ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Enfin seuls dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent vraiment pour la première fois et Quatre eut le souffle coupé devant la vision de celui qui il y a encore quelques mois ressemblait à un sauvage.

Duo portait à ravir l'uniforme noir au blason bordeaux, il moulait parfaitement son corps svelte et pourtant musclé et ses cheveux ressemblaient enfin à des cheveux et étaient parfaitement maintenus dans une longue tresse.

Quatre lui fit un magnifique sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte avant de se reculer pour le regarder encore.

_ Duo ! Je ne t'aurai pas reconnu ! Tu nous beaucoup manqué. Comment vas-tu ?

Duo ne put que sourire en retour, touché par la sollicitude du blond envers lui.

_ Un peu perdu et intimidé je crois.

_ Ta transformation est vraiment époustouflante ! Continua Quatre. Non vraiment, c'est à peine croyable, insista-t-il en secouant la tête, incrédule. Bon … fit-il en tentant de reprendre un peu ses esprits, je vais juste t'expliquer un peu l'organisation des lieux et pour le reste tu verras avec Heero.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête, la mention du japonais dans la conversation l'empêchant de formuler ses pensées à voix hautes.

_ Bien. Alors en bas tu as tout ce qui est administratif et salle de repos, bibliothèque, salle vidéo, salle informatique et tout ça. Au premier ce sont les salles de classe, les labos de science et les ateliers d'art. Au troisième, les dortoirs des filles et au quatrième ceux des garçons. Nous sommes deux par chambre. Quand nous avons appris que tu nous rejoignait sur cette mission, Heero s'est infiltré dans leur système informatique et fait en sorte de se retrouver dans une chambre seul de façon à ce que tu sois mis avec lui en arrivant, il trouvait préférable de ne pas t'imposer la présence d'un inconnu dans ton espace vital, au cas où. Et pour les installations sportives, tout ce trouve dans le parc, le gymnase, la piscine, les cours de tennis et le stade. Tu retiendras ? Demanda Quatre, un peu inquiet du mutisme de Duo.

_ Oui, t'en fait pas, répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

Il allait partager sa chambre avec Heero. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré et attendu. Il en était ravi. Le brun lui apportait cette chaleur et ce réconfort qui lui manquait tant, il retrouvait auprès de lui la même sensation qu'auprès de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs.

_ Ok, fit Quatre en le conduisant vers l'ascenseur. Je dois quand même te prévenir, les élèves d'ici sont tous issus de familles riches. Beaucoup sont très arrogants, se prennent pour le centre du monde, ne supportent pas d'être contredit, il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop t'approcher d'eux, conclut-il en le poussant hors de la cabine.

Duo se tourna vers Quatre, l'interrogeant des yeux pour savoir dans quelle direction il devait aller. Le blond lui indiqua de la main le sens de la marche et ils reprirent leur conversation comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompu, ignorant autant que possible les quelques élèves qui les croisaient en les dévisageant sans vergogne.

_G m'a prévenu, répondit-il en hochant la tête, il m'a dit de ne faire confiance qu'à vous et d'éviter les autres. De ne leur parler que si eux me parlent et de ne pas approfondir.

_ Il a eu raison, approuva Quatre. Ah voilà ! Nous y sommes.

Quatre s'arrêta devant une porte semblable aux autres portant le numéro 412 mais au lieu de frapper à la porte, il se tourna d'abord vers Duo. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

_ … C'est incroyable … Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que c'est toi. Tu parles si bien, tu sembles tellement à l'aise et si différent, il s'interrompit une seconde avant de reprendre, l'air plus grave. Duo … ne te méprends pas, nous sommes heureux de te voir et que tu sois avec nous mais tu dois savoir, tu en as le droit... Nous n'étions pas d'accord pour que les profs t'engagent, nous voulions te tenir éloigné de tout ça, reprit-il plus vite en voyant les sourcils de Duo se froncer, ne pas te mêler plus encore à cette guerre.

_ Je comprends … commença Duo avec précaution, cherchant toujours un peu ses mots pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Mais dis-toi que vous n'auriez pas pu me tenir loin de vous. Vous êtes devenu ma famille même si ça me semble encore étrange à moi-même, je n'aurai pas supporter de vous savoir en danger sans moi plus longtemps. Je souhaite juste ne pas être une gêne et vous apporter mon aide, je me débrouille bien avec Deathscythe tu sais … et …

_ C'est bon Duo, le coupa Quatre, tu n'as pas à te justifier, je sais ce que tu ressens.

La main sur la poitrine, Quatre sourit à Duo pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Et c'était vrai, les émotions brouillons de Duo parvenaient sans peine à l'esprit de l'empathe et même si elles étaient désordonnées, elles étaient compréhensibles.

_ Tu es prêt à voir Heero ?

Un sourire sincèrement heureux apparut sur les lèvres du natté sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il jeta un regard brillant à son ami, impatient. Quatre toqua un coup et ouvrit la porte devant Duo, s'écartant en même temps pour lui laisser le passage.

D'abord intimidé, Duo n'osa pas entrer mais quand il aperçut le japonais qui se levait de son lit après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ce fut plus fort que lui, il se jeta en avant et s'accrocha au cou du brun avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire un geste.

Emporté par son élan, il déstabilisa Heero dont l'arrière des genoux heurta le bord du lit qu'il venait de quitter et ils tombèrent tous les deux dessus. Perdu dans les yeux du jeune sauvage qu'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître, Heero continua à le dévisager en silence, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, ne bougeant pas jusqu'à ce qu'un grattement de gorge se fasse entendre.

_ Heu … Hee … Heero ? Fit une voix douce et encore inconnue de Duo.

En entrant dans la chambre telle une tornade, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser la présence d'une jolie jeune fille blonde assise sur le deuxième lit de la pièce.

* * *

Alors ? Qui est donc cette fameuse jeune fille ? Vous devinez pas ? Oh allez c'est facile ...

Bon je vous laisse chercher !

J'espère que ça n'avance pas trop lentement pour vous mais je suis assez satisfaite du rythme, ça va s'accélerer dans le prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'action, tout ça, tout ça, retrouvailles and co !

Bizzz


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Merci pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse ou de mémoire défaillante, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré le rythme des plus aléatoires. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je devais couper là pour le bon fonctionnement de la fic et donc bonne lecture pour la suite des aventures de Duo d ela jungle comme l'appelle Mithy.

* * *

__ Heu … Hee … Heero ? Fit une voix douce et encore inconnue de Duo. _

_En entrant dans la chambre telle une tornade, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser la présence d'une jolie jeune fille blonde assise sur le deuxième lit de la pièce. _

D'un bond, Duo se redressa, aussitôt imité par Heero. Ce dernier fit face à la jeune fille sans un regard pour le natté et se pencha pour attraper un sac qu'il lui mit dans les bras. La fille le prenant, Duo en déduisit que ce devait être le sien.

_ Laisse-nous Réléna, fit Heero d'une voix froide que Duo ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Quoi ! Mais on n'a pas eu le temps de f... commença-t-elle.

_ Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il plus gentiment.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Quatre entra complètement dans la chambre, devançant le futur agacement du brun.

_ Réléna. Nous devrions les laisser, viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai, lui dit-il en prenant délicatement son bras et en la tirant hors de la pièce.

Elle se laissa faire, trop étonnée pour comprendre réellement ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir, la porte refermée sous son nez, qu'elle réalisa la situation.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle à Quatre.

_ C'est l'un des nôtres, mais c'est un peu compliqué. Si tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes, je vais tout t'expliquer ?

Elle hésita un moment, ses yeux allant de la porte fermée à Quatre, puis, admettant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Heero ne lui ouvre à nouveau, elle accepta de suivre un Quatre soulagé. Il avait craint qu'elle n'énerve le japonais par son insistance et cela aurait gâché la joie de Duo à le retrouver.

Dans la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes restaient debout à se dévisager sans rien dire. Duo était un peu perdu et surtout refroidi par l'attitude de son ami. Quant à Heero, il avait du mal à reconnaître le jeune sauvage boueux et ensanglanté qu'il avait quitté dans ce magnifique jeune homme impeccablement coiffé et habillé, qui se tenait bien droit et le regardait avec une telle ten... tendresse ?

Le cœur du brun chavira. Il avait presque oublié à quel point les sentiments de Duo transparaissaient dans ses yeux. Il était nature, vrai, il ne cachait rien et il s'était si vite attaché à lui. Mais au delà de la tendresse, il y avait une sorte de crainte, d'appréhension et Heero décida d'y mettre fin. Il s'approcha doucement et l'étreignit avec force comme pour lui demander pardon de sa réaction.

Le natté se tendit un court instant avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras forts et musclés qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il avait eut peur que Heero le rejette. G l'avait prévenu qu'il pourrait avoir un comportement bien différent de celui que Duo lui avait peint de leur rencontre dans la jungle, lui expliquant que le japonais avait appris à ne pas laisser filtrer ses sentiments, surtout en mission. Il ne savait donc pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

_ Tu m'as manqué Heero, murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Heero frissonna à sa voix qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre mais ne put articuler le moindre mot pour lui répondre. Il aurait tant aimé lui dire qu'à lui aussi il lui avait manqué, que ça avait été un déchirement de devoir le quitter dans l'état où il était, qu'il aurait tout donné pour rester avec lui, … Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

_ Hn, se contenta-t-il de répondre, espérant que Duo comprendrait, avant de le relâcher.

Un peu décontenancé par cette impassibilité, Duo décida de changer de sujet.

_ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé.

Heero le regarda sans comprendre puis réalisa qu'il parlait de Réléna et de son arrivée un peu mouvementée. Essayant de ne pas rougir au souvenir du corps de Duo sur le sien et de ses yeux hypnotiques, il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

_ C'était Réléna Darlian Peacecraft. Les profs t'ont dit qui elle est ? Demanda-t-il, soulagé de ce changement de sujet.

_ Oui. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait la protéger mais ils m'ont pas dit qu'elle serait là.

_ Ce n'était pas prévu. Elle est arrivée ce matin. Elle a appris que Quatre avait été inscrit dans cette école, elle s'est dit qu'on y serait sûrement aussi alors elle s'est arrangé pour venir, bougonna Heero.

_ Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Duo en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une innocente naïveté.

Heero frissonna, ce tic lui avait manqué. Il adorait quand Duo faisait ça, il le trouvait si attendrissant. Se claquant mentalement, il se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait sans lui répondre.

_ Et bien, commença-t-il en se grattant la gorge, apparemment elle m'aime bien et elle s'arrange toujours pour me retrouver, expliqua-t-il vaguement.

Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il aimait parler, il n'y était pas très à l'aise. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi le visage de Duo s'illumina comme si il avait trouvé la réponse aux questions existentielles de l'humanité entière.

_ Oh ! Je comprends, opina-t-il. Moi c'est pareil. Je vous aime beaucoup, surtout toi et j'ai toujours envie d'être avec vous, c'est pareil pour elle alors ?

Si Heero avait pu brûler vif il l'aurait fait tant ses joues étaient devenus rouges. Non, Duo n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours cette fraîcheur enfantine et si déstabilisante qui lui faisait dire tout ce qu'il pensait sans barrière imposée par une bienséance quelconque.

_ Hn, ne put-il que répondre.

Il n'était décidément pas bien loquace mais c'était souvent le cas après tout et surtout en mission. Duo devrait s'y faire.

_ Bon, installe tes affaires et je t'explique la mission dans le détail. Les profs ne t'ont expliqué que les grandes lignes.

Duo acquiesça, trop heureux de le retrouver enfin, de les retrouver tous, pour s'inquiéter du comportement étrange du brun.

* * *

_ Et donc Treize lui-même doit venir ici ? C'était prévu dans la mission ? Demanda Duo, très concentré.

_ Non. Disons que c'est un bonus. On pensait simplement enquêter discrètement auprès du personnel de l'établissement, voir peut être certains élèves, mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que le général d'Oz vienne nous faciliter le travail à ce point, répondit Heero.

Le japonais était très étonné de voir avec quel sérieux le jeune homme avait tout suivi, comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Nul doute que les profs avaient dû apprécier ce côté là chez lui si il avait été aussi assidu à leurs cours.

_ Il arrive quand ?

_ J'ai cru entendre demain soir, je ne suis pas sûr, il faudra surveiller. Je ne pense pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Il vient surtout voir le directeur qui est un vieil ami apparemment. En tout cas, je suis soulagé, c'est la quatrième école que nous faisons et jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas donné grand chose, souffla Heero.

_ Tu es fatigué de la mission ?

Heero leva vers les yeux vers lui, oubliant la liasse de documents qu'il fixait depuis un moment, étonné qu'il lise si bien en lui.

_ C'est plus de la lassitude en fait, soupira-t-il. Physiquement je vais bien mais j'en ai marre qu'on ne trouve rien, on piétine et je suis plus à l'aise dans mon Gundam qu'au milieu d'une école, précisa-t-il en voyant que Duo ne saisissait pas la nuance.

Duo allait dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avant que Heero ne réponde et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il s'agissait de l'un des pilotes.

_ Il faut se rendre au réfectoire, c'est l'heure du dîner, les interrompit Trowa.

_Bonjour Trowa, fit tout de même Duo d'une petite voix, un peu étonné de l'attitude du français à son égard.

Ce dernier le fixa et son visage se radoucit aussitôt. Il s'avança dans la chambre et posa sa main sur la tête de Duo, toujours assis sur le lit.

_ Bonsoir Duo. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureux de te voir même si tu nous a manqué, mais j'aurai préféré te savoir à l'abri de tout ça.

Duo fronça les sourcils, en signe d'interrogation.

_ Mais je suis heureux d'être avec vous moi, fit-il, tu ne veux plus de moi ? Interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Trowa rougit autant que Heero avant lui, Duo ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du double sens de ses phrases. Il faudrait y remédier, ce pourrait être dangereux.

_ Bien sûr que si, répondit-il un peu gêné. C'est juste que j'aurai préféré que tu n'ai pas à te battre c'est tout.

_ Oh … mais Trowa, je veux me battre moi, j'ai ma famille à venger et vous à aider, plaida Duo d'une voix grave que les autres ne lui connaissaient pas.

_ Je comprends... Bon allons dîner.

Et le français se détourna pour repartir d'où il était venu, aussitôt suivi par Duo et Heero.

En arrivant à l'entrée du réfectoire, Duo sentit comme une boule monter dans sa gorge, il avait fini par assimiler cette sensation à une hausse de son excitation nerveuse, là en l'occurrence légèrement négative. En d'autre terme et même si il ignorait ce mot, il était stressé.

Les sweepers et autres occupants de la base étaient au courant de son histoire et l'avaient donc accueilli en le prenant en compte, mais tous ces élèves autour de lui ignoraient ça et il allait devoir mentir pour la première fois. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tout faire capoter.

Il senti la main du brun se poser dans le bas de son dos pour le pousser un peu en avant et le motiver à entrer dans la salle.

_ Tout ira bien, souffla-t-il, reste près de nous quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils commencèrent à faire la queue sous les regards franchement curieux et intéressés de beaucoup. C'était une école très élitiste et très fermée et là en peu de temps, elle recevait une flopée de nouveaux élèves. Duo étant le dernier arrivé et ayant un physique assez remarquable, il attisait la curiosité. Pour autant, la présence de Heero et Trowa à ses cotés les dissuadaient pour le moment d'approcher.

Au moment de choisir ses plats, Duo se fia à ce que ses amis avaient pris. Il avait encore du mal à manger normalement et surtout dans de telles quantités. Il regardait les différentes variétés de légumes qui s'offraient à lui et tentaient de déterminer lesquels étaient vraiment mangeables par rapport à ce que les deux autres avaient pris avant lui. Il se décida finalement pour ce qui semblait être des pommes de terre mais écrasées comme des galettes accompagnées de poisson. Il avait vraiment du mal à manger de la viande. Il tendit la main sans voir qu'une autre s'était tendue vers la même assiette. La main inconnue frôla la sienne et il sursauta en se retournant vers sa propriétaire.

Une jeune fille châtain aux cheveux mi-long le dévisageait sans vergogne, une moue faussement gênée sur le visage.

_ Excuse-moi, vas-y prends la. Je prends l'autre. Fit-elle poliment.

_ Merci, répondit Duo avec un semblant d'hésitation dans la voix.

_ Tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? S'enquit-elle.

Duo se dit qu'elle avait dû faire exprès de le toucher pour créer une occasion de lui parler. Hilde lui en avait appris beaucoup sur ce qu'elle appelait les « techniques d'approche », déclarant aux profs qui l'interrogeaient sur les besoins d'un tel enseignement que cela pouvait toujours servir en mission .

Il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en cherchant des yeux ses amis qui avaient avancés dans la foule sans voir que Duo n'était plus derrière eux.

Surtout que, voyant que Duo et la fille discutaient, les autres élèves les avaient doublé pour continuer à remplir leur plateau. Certaines filles s'étaient tout de même arrêtées près d'eux, curieuses.

_ Et tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Tu es dans quelle classe ? Demanda une autre.

_ Tu as quoi comme option ? Tu fais de la musique ? Fit une voix criarde qu'il n'arriva pas à localiser.

_ Avec qui tu partages ta chambre ?

_ C'est tes vrais cheveux ?

_ Tu veux bien manger avec nous ?

_ Je peux t'aider en cours si tu veux ?

_ Et moi en sport !

_ Moi en dessin !

_ …. ….

Les questions fusaient de toutes parts et Duo était maintenant acculé contre un mur par au moins six filles qui se pressaient autour de lui comme des alcooliques devant la dernière bouteille du bar. Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait même pas le temps d'enregistrer une question et d'y répondre qu'une autre était posée. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, ses pupilles rétrécirent et il commença à paniquer. Jamais il n'avait eu de telle sensation avec les sweepers ou les profs et pourtant ils lui en avaient fait baver.

_ Ça suffit ! Tonna une voix autoritaire.

Et aussitôt le silence se fit autour de Duo. Les filles se poussèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et Heero attrapa la main de Duo pour le tirer à lui, lui prenant son plateau avec sa main libre.

Sans rien dire de plus, il l'emmena jusqu'à une table où se trouvaient les autres pilotes et le fit asseoir avant de poser son repas sous son nez. Duo ne retrouva ses esprits, et son souffle, qu'une fois installé et dévisagea les autres avec un air perdu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est de ma faute, je pensais que tu me suivais, je n'aurai pas cru qu'elles te sauteraient dessus comme ça dès le premier soir, désolé.

Si les autres dévisageaient Heero comme si un troisième bras lui avait poussé, peu habitués qu'ils étaient à l'entendre s'excuser, Duo n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de lui sourire.

_ C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute, je me suis laissé piéger ... et puis tu es venu me chercher ! Répondit-il joyeusement. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'elles sont collantes. J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Oui on y a eu droit nous aussi en arrivant, ça leur passera, le rassura Quatre.

_ Pff, ces filles, toutes futiles et sans intérêt, grogna Wufei.

* * *

Le lendemain matin ce fut Heero qui tira Duo du sommeil, il n'avait apparemment pas entendu le réveil sonner. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se lever tard mais la journée de la veille l'avait épuisé. Il papillonna un instant, se demandant où il était mais tout revint quand il croisa les orbes de glace de son ami. Il le salua d'un charmant sourire pas tout à fait réveillé et s'étira comme un félin avant de se lever souplement pour se rendre à la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre.

Heero se secoua et termina d'enfiler son uniforme. La vision de Duo au réveil était tout à fait attendrissante et aurait bien pu lui faire perdre le fil des choses. Il boucla son sac et fit celui de Duo. Il était en train d'envoyer son rapport quotidien à son mentor pour le prévenir de ses objectifs journaliers quand Duo réapparut, propre et habillé, les cheveux légèrement humides mais déjà coiffés dans une natte impeccable. Il avait eut le temps de s'entraîner à la base.

_ Si tu es prêt, on y va. On va déjeuner dans le petit salon. Ce n'est pas la même salle qu'hier mais il y aura autant de monde. Veille à rester près de moi cette fois, lui dit Heero en ouvrant leur porte.

_ Oui, compte sur moi, je ne veux pas revivre ça, lui assura Duo avant de sortir à son tour.

En chemin ils furent rejoins par Wufei. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, plongés dans leur rôle mais chacun de son côté se répétait ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée. Wufei devait trouver un moyen d'interroger discrètement deux ou trois élèves sélectionnés par Quatre et qui correspondaient au profil recherché par Oz. Quatre quant à lui se chargerait d'occuper le directeur pendant que Heero s'introduirait dans son bureau pour y trouver son agenda personnel que le vieil homme avait pris soin de garder sur papier et non sur informatique.

Trowa et Duo devaient, eux, installer un système discret de surveillance dans la remise à côté du bureau du directeur pour leur permettre d'écouter et de voir ce qui s'y passerait. Tout devait être prêt avant le soir au cas où Treize arriverait bien ce jour même. Et tout ça en suivant leurs cours bien sûr ! Une journée bien chargée en somme. Merci beaucoup.

Après s'être retrouvés au petit salon pour le petit déjeuner, les cinq pilotes se séparèrent par classe. Duo n'avait pas lâché Heero d'un pouce, peu disposé à revivre le calvaire de la veille. Ils ne purent cependant pas empêcher les autres élèves de l'approcher une fois installé en cours et la valse des questions reprit à un rythme effréné, malgré ses réponses plus que succinctes et les regards glacés du japonais.

Il ne put souffler qu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur qu'il bénit tout aussitôt. Les cours s'enchaînèrent et Duo fut lui-même surpris d'y comprendre quelque chose. Les profs l'avaient finalement bien préparé et il était assez fier de lui quand arriva l'heure de midi.

Au final, la journée de cours s'écoula sans incident trop grave si ce n'est que l'intérêt qu'il semblait susciter auprès des élèves féminines de l'établissement paraissait intarissable et Heero en était plus qu'exaspéré. Il avait beau se répéter que ce qui l'ennuyait était les risques que cela faisaient courir à leur mission, il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'agaçait dans la façon dont ces filles, et même quelques garçons, venaient se coller à Duo.

Même Réléna ne l'avait pas aidé. Demandant à parler à Heero en privé à la pause de l'après-midi, elle réussit à l'éloigner de Duo, laissant ainsi le champs libre à la fille aux cheveux châtains qui l'avait abordé la veille et que Duo connaissait maintenant sous le nom de Béryl.

Le japonais ne fut pas dupe longtemps, voyant que la princesse n'avait rien d'important à lui dire, il l'a somma de s'expliquer. Il la vit alors rougir pour la première fois, gênée de s'être fait démasquée. Elle n'avait voulu qu'aider son amie à s'approcher du nouveau qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais que Heero gardait comme un véritable chien de garde. Lequel Heero lui rappela d'une voix dure et cinglante qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser et qu'elle les mettait en danger en s'immisçant ainsi dans leurs affaires.

Il allait continuer à l'enguirlander quand un rire clair s'éleva. Tournant légèrement la tête, il eut la surprise de voir un Duo rayonnant et le sourire aux lèvres en train de rire avec cette fille, lui assis à sa table et elle debout devant lui.

Une brûlure naquit dans sa poitrine et remonta le long de sa gorge. Sans plus se préoccuper de Réléna, il retourna auprès de Duo qui leva les yeux vers lui, son sourire toujours accroché à son visage comme si cela était tout à fait naturel.

_ Ah Heero ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu connais sûrement Béryl ? Elle est venue s'excuser pour hier et on a un peu discuté. Elle demandait si elle pouvait se joindre à nous pour dîner ce soir, mais je lui ai dis que ce ne serait pas possible, rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les yeux de son ami virer au noir.

_ D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ? S'enquit tranquillement la fille en question.

_ Parce qu'on préfère rester entre nous. Laisse-nous maintenant, répondit Heero d'une voix glaciale.

Béryl allait rétorquer mais les regards dur, désolé et compatissant de Heero, Duo et Réléna l'en dissuadèrent. La princesse l'avait prévenu que la partie était loin d'être gagnée, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le nouveau serait à elle, il était bien trop mignon. Décidée comme jamais, elle sourit une dernière fois à Duo et partie retrouver Réléna.

_ Pourquoi as-tu été si dur avec elle ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la question de Duo. Il voulait juste comprendre. Heero en était bien conscient, aussi se calma-t-il et reprit sa place sur sa chaise aux côtés de Duo. Il inspira profondément avant de lui faire face, légèrement honteux de s'être ainsi emporté contre les filles.

_ Duo. Tu connais notre mission, commença-t-il d'une voix très basse, on ne peut pas se permettre de créer des liens avec les autres élèves, ce serait dangereux pour nous et pour eux. En plus, on serait forcément retardés si on devait manger avec d'autres et ne pas pouvoir parler de notre mission. Tu comprends ?

Duo hocha pensivement la tête. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et quand il releva les yeux vers le brun, il y avait tant de tristesse dedans que Heero voulut le serrer contre lui pour le consoler alors même qu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait.

_ Vous devez toujours vous sentir si seul toi et les autres. Ne jamais pouvoir se faire d'ami, c'est si triste.

_ C'est hors de propos. On fait notre travail, nous sommes des soldats, nous ne sommes pas en colonies de vacances. Tu dois le comprendre et l'accepter Duo si tu veux rester avec nous. Sinon, tu peux retourner avec les Sweepers, tu nous verras moins mais tu seras entouré et en sécurité.

Heero avait conscience d'être dur avec lui mais il espérait, sans trop y croire toutefois, que Duo choisisse cette option. Il voulait le dégouter des missions sur le terrain, ce serait l'idéal pour le convaincre de rester à l'arrière.

_ Mais si je fais ça … tu seras encore plus seul, supposa Duo. Je reste. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, affirma-t-il.

Heero le regarda, étonné de tant de franchise et de détermination. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Duo était encore un enfant par tant de côtés. Finalement, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire en coin de perler sur ses lèvres et il baissa vite la tête vers son bureau pour le cacher.

_ Hn.

Et il ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Le prof suivant venait d'arriver. La pause était terminée. Les cours reprirent jusqu'à dix-sept heure et la première chose que firent les pilotes fut de retourner à leur chambre ranger leurs affaires et prendre le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour certain.

* * *

Wufei fulminait alors qu'il étudiait la liste des élèves à qui il devait parler « l'air de rien ». Non mais franchement ! L'envoyer lui, diplomate comme il était, discuter avec d'autres êtres humains pour tenter de leur tirer les vers du nez ! Si ça n'avait pas été si désespérant il aurait pu trouver ça comique. Le plus apte à cette tâche aurait sans aucun doute été Quatre, le problème c'est que le rôle que ce dernier devait tenir ne pouvait l'être que par lui. Heero et Trowa n'était pas assez loquace et aurait fait fuir leurs interlocuteurs au bout de deux mots échangés. Quant à Duo, il ne maitrisait pas assez les subtilités de l'hypocrisie du grand monde pour gérer ce genre d'exercices. Bref, il devait donc se dévouer. Il s'installa donc dans la bibliothèque à côté de la première personne sur sa liste. La fameuse Béryl. Ils étaient dans la même option civilisation du monde et il s'en servit comme prétexte pour entamer la conversation, priant pour qu'elle n'y voit pas une marque d'intérêt quelconque.

De son côté, Quatre s'était changé, troquant son uniforme pour une tenue plus décontractée mais correspondant toujours à son rang. Il partit en quête du directeur. Si il savait déjà de quoi l'entretenir pour l'occuper assez longtemps, il fallait maintenant trouver une raison qui ferait se tenir cette conversation loin de son bureau. L'apercevant par l'une des fenêtres du couloir en train de remonter l'allée pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il se dépêcha de le devancer. Il arriva dans le hall au moment où le directeur y entrait.

_ Monsieur Winner ? Fit le vieil homme, surpris par la soudaine apparition du riche héritier sur sa trajectoire.

_ J'aurai besoin de vous parler Monsieur et si vous le permettez, j'aurai aimé profiter du grand air tant qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid. Nous ne sommes qu'en automne et j'ai passé la journée entière enfermé.

Disant cela, il avait pris le directeur par un coude dans une invitation toute rhétorique puisqu'il l'entrainait déjà dehors alors que ce dernier n'avait pas encore répondu. Voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, le directeur le suivit et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le parc sous l'œil des nombreux gardiens disséminés un peu partout.

_ De quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir jeune homme ?

_ Et bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous savez que je suis l'un des élèves les plus riches de cette école, voir le plus riche. Commença-t-il d'une voix neutre. Par conséquent, ma famille s'inquiète, légitimement, pour ma sécurité. Aussi, ils souhaiteraient envoyer un de nos gardes les plus expérimentés pour tester votre système de sécurité.

Le directeur le dévisageant moment, cherchant sûrement la réponse la plus appropriée.

_ Je comprends, finit-il par dire prudemment, toutefois il me paraît difficile de laisser un étranger à nos services venir faire son « enquête », cela risquerait en plus de froisser notre responsable de la sécurité et cela serait la porte ouverte pour toute autre famille souhaitant le faire. Vous devez comprendre que chaque minute passée à faire le point avec d'autres personnes est une minute pendant laquelle nos gardiens ne pourraient faire autre chose et notamment assurer notre sécurité à tous.

_ Monsieur le directeur, fit Quatre en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face d'un air déterminé, il est bien évident que je ne mettrai personne au courant de ceci, cela resterait entre vous et moi. Pour autant, même si vos raisons sont légitimes, ma requête n'en est pas vraiment une. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire part de mon départ si ma famille ne pouvait être rassurée comme elle le souhaite.

Le sourire angélique du blond était tout sauf innocent. Son regard à lui seul démentait son apparente fragilité. Il serait implacable et le directeur sut qu'il ne mentait pas ou que ce n'était pas une vague menace.

_ Je vois. Vous ne me laissez guère le choix, notre école ne peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un de votre … acabit je dirais. Ce serait une très mauvaise publicité et vous en êtes conscient je suppose, conclu-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

_ Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Rashid sera là la semaine prochaine, je vous confirmerai la date et l'heure au plut tôt. Je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur le directeur.

_ A votre service Monsieur Winner, répondit le directeur avec un sourire forcé. Si tout est réglé, je dois retourner à mon bureau, mes affaires n'attendent pas. Bonne soirée.

Il se détourna ensuite en grinçant des dents et Quatre actionna en souriant son émetteur, avertissant ainsi Heero du retour très proche du directeur. Il avait dû avoir le temps de faire les fouilles nécessaires. En tout cas, il l'espérait car retenir plus longtemps le directeur aurait été suspect.

Le japonais ne sursauta pas en sentant la légère vibration à son poignet lui indiquant le message de Quatre. Il était en train de refermer le tiroir secret du bureau en bois massif dans lequel il avait trouvé l'agenda. Il avait préféré effectuer la fouille en pleine journée, la sécurité étant moins attentive qu'après le couvre-feu. De plus, il arrivait que le directeur reste jusque tard dans cette pièce et si, comme il en avait maintenant la confirmation, Treize arrivait ce soir, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils y resteraient une bonne partie de la nuit.

Par contre, à part l'heure d'arrivée du général, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant et était plutôt déçu. Il faudrait qu'il fouille aussi dans l'ordinateur dans son appartement. Il mettrait ça au point, en attendant, il fallait qu'il quitte la pièce et rejoigne les deux autres dans la remise contiguë au bureau pour voir si ils avaient installé le système de surveillance comme prévu.

Il vérifia grâce à une caméra à fibre optique glissée sous la porte que le couloir était désert et sortit. Il toqua discrètement deux coups brefs à la porte de droite. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Duo qui se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

_ Vous avez fini ?

_ Presque, répondit Duo. Trowa finit de régler la sensibilité des capteurs audio et c'est ok.

Heero acquiesça en silence et jeta un œil aux installations. Caché parmi le matériel d'entretien entreposé sur les étagères, un enregistreur pour le son et l'image. Un trou minuscule dans le mur donnant sur le bureau avait permis de glisser une autre caméra du même type que celle que le japonais venait d'utiliser et tout en bas dans chaque coin Duo avait fixé des capteurs sons.

_ Tu as trouvé ? Demanda Trowa.

_ Il arrive ce soir à vingt et une heure. Tu peux programmer l'enregistrement pour vingt heure au cas où il aurait de l'avance et demain matin à la première heure, je viendrai le récupérer.

Leur mission terminée, ils s'empressèrent de regagner leur chambre respective afin de se préparer avant le dîner. Ils y feraient le point tous ensemble. Duo ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche alors que Heero préparait son rapport du soir dans sa tête pour l'envoyer à J au plus vite. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu était de trouver Réléna les attendant devant leur porte.

_ Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous attendais.

_ On voit ça, fit Heero laconiquement. Que veux-tu ?

_ M'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne … je ne pensais pas à mal tu sais. Je voulais juste rendre service à Béryl.

_ C'est tout ? L'interrogea froidement Heero.

_ Ou … Oui, bégaya-t-elle.

_ Bien. A plus tard alors.

Heero entra dans la chambre, poussant Duo devant lui et ce dernier ne put qu'entendre un soupir résigné avant que la porte ne se referme.

_ Tu n'a pas été très gentil avec elle, avança Duo prudemment.

_ C'est pour son bien. Il ne faut pas qu'elle …

_ S'attache … je sais, compléta Duo.

Heero se détendit et lui fit un léger sourire avant de se poser sur le bord de son lit, l'air las.

_ C'est bientôt fini, hein ? Dès demain on aura les infos et on pourra partir ? Un petit tour en gundam te ferait du bien.

_ Comment tu peux me connaître si bien Duo ? Demanda Heero d'une voix grave sans attendre de réponse... On ne pourra pas partir tout de suite, reprit-il, ce serait suspect et tout dépendra des infos qu'on obtiendra. On avisera demain.

Duo ne répondit rien mais s'approcha lentement de lui, oubliant sa douche et le dîner, pour se consacrer à son ami. Doucement il repoussa ses bras qui pendaient entre ses longues jambes. Heero se laissa faire, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir et Duo en profita pour s'installer sur ses genoux et se blottir contre son torse comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans la jungle.

A ce moment là, Heero sentit une félicité le gagner et il oublia tout ce qui n'allait pas. Cette mission à rallonge qui n'en finissait pas, les dangers qu'ils courraient tous, la guerre qui continuait, l'étrangeté de la situation maintena tque Duo était là, comme si il avait toujours été là à travailler avec eux … Tout était effacé sous la sensation de ce corps chaud collé au sien dans une tentative réussie de réconfort.

Se laissant aller, il l'entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Ainsi enlacés, ils n'avaient plus aucune envie de bouger ni même de penser. Ils savouraient l'un et l'autre un contact qui leur avait manqué.

C'est ça qui me manquait, juste ça, songea Heero, vivement que cette mission s'achève.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent, ce n'était que la mise en place.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus, Over and over de Three days grace

**Genre : **pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

3 jours que j'ai fini ce chapitre et que FFN plante au moment de le charger ! Grrr !

Alors voilà le nouveau chap en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous vous rappelez encore de quoi parle ma fic, c'est quand même super frustrant de savoir ce qu'on veut écrire, de voir la fin de son histoire et même d'avoir plein d'autres idées en tête et pas le temps d'écrire !

Merci pour les review , merci de me suivre malgré tout et au plaisir de vous faire plaisir !

* * *

_ Duo ? Appela une petite voix douce en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

L'interpelé se leva de son lit où il tentait de lire les cours du japonais pour rattraper un peu son retard, il avait beau savoir qu'ils ne resteraient pas éternellement ici, il voulait quand même donner l'illusion et puis c'était intéressant alors ...

_ Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il un peu surpris en reconnaissant Réléna que Heero avait pourtant renvoyé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt.

_ Être sûre que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour l'incident avec Béryl, répondit-elle en entrant et en prenant place sur la chaise du bureau. Je ne pensais pas faire une bêtise tu sais.

_ C'est oublié, dit-il rassuré que ce ne soit que ça. Ce n'était pas grave non plus, lui assura-t-il en souriant.

_ Hum. … Tu crois que … que Heero m'en veux, lui ? Osa-t-elle timidement.

Il la dévisagea un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il ne voulait pas parler à la place du japonais et risquer de faire une bêtise. De plus, avait-elle fait exprès de venir le voir juste après que le brun soit sorti de la chambre pour aller voir Trowa ? C'était bien à lui qu'elle voulait parler alors ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille tu sais, fit-il prudemment. En fait, c'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour ta sécurité et le fait de nous approcher est déjà dangereux alors …

_ C'est vrai ? S'étonna Réléna. Il s'inquiète pour moi ? Alors il tient un peu à moi ? Il m'aime bien tu crois ? Finit-elle à bout de souffle, attendant la réponse avidement.

Elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, ses grands yeux bleu plein d'espoir et Duo savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille attendant que ses parents lui démentent les proposes de vilains camarades lui ayant dit que le père Noël n'existait pas. Il se ferait l'effet d'un bourreau en lui disant que Heero se fichait d'elle, d'autant qu'il n'en savait rien en fait. D'un autre côté … Quoi dire ?

_ Heu … je ne sais pas trop, répondit Duo.. Je pense qu'il t'apprécie oui, mais le mieux c'est de voir ça avec lui directement tu sais.

_ Je n'oserai jamais ! S'indigna-t-elle en enlevant ses mains et en reculant. C'est au garçon de faire le premier pas enfin !

Elle le regardait comme si il venait d'un autre monde. C'était pourtant le cas en quelque sorte, elle le savait pourtant non ? Quatre lui avait dit le premier jour !

_ Le premier pas ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête … tu sais … comme dans les contes de fées … conclut-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles et les mains jointes contre sa poitrine.

Voyant que Duo ne semblait pas comprendre, elle secoua la tête et entreprit de tout lui expliquer depuis le début.

_ Je suis amoureuse de Heero. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Oui je crois, Hilde m'a bien expliqué mais ça reste vague dans ma tête.

Réléna hocha la tête, consciente que ce n'était pas une chose facile à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme Duo. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le lit où ils s'assirent. Lui faisant face, elle posa négligemment une main sur son genou pour être sûre d'avoir son attention entière. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile en fait car Duo était assez concentré, c'était une des choses qui lui résistait depuis son enseignement et peut être que la jeune blonde parviendrait mieux à lui faire comprendre puisqu'elle elle le vivait, alors que Hilde lui avait bien dit que jamais elle n'était tombée amoureuse.

_ Voyons … Comment t'expliquer … réfléchit-elle à voix haute, l'index gauche tapotant ses lèvres. Tu vois … quand tu es amoureux tu ne penses à rien d'autre que la personne que tu aimes, chaque instant tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle porte, ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle mange, si elle va bien, si tu lui manques. Tu voudrais ne jamais en être séparé et quand tu la vois tu as comme des papillons dans le ventre, le reste disparaît et tu as l'impression que tout tes soucis ont disparu tellement sa présence te comble.

_ Oui ! Ça me fait pareil avec Heero, fit Duo en souriant, tout heureux d'avoir compris.

Réléna blêmit mais reprit contenance avec une vitesse due à l'habitude des entretiens diplomatiques qu'elle avait déjà été amené à tenir malgré son jeune âge.

_ Hum. Pas vraiment Duo, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, tu confonds je pense. L'amour comme ça c'est entre un garçon et une fille, deux garçons ne peuvent pas être amoureux. Tu aimes Heero comme un frère je pense ou un ami vraiment proche. Tu comprends ?

_ Mais … comment tu fais la différence ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

_ Et bien, c'est gênant …rougit-elle. Tu vois, quand tu es amoureux … tu éprouves en plus du … désir … physique … pour cette personne. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser et … enfin … plus … conclut-elle écarlate.

Il était heureux pour Duo que Hilde se soit montrée moins prude et lui ai expliqué ce qu'était ce « plus », dans le cas contraire, le pauvre n'aurait sûrement rien compris. Mais quand il se repassa tout ça en boucle dans sa tête, une conclusion s'imposa clairement. Il voulait tout ça aussi avec Heero, être dans ses bras, l'embrasser et … plus peut-être, ça il ne savait pas trop … mais il avait eu l'occasion de voir des couples s'enlacer et se donner des baisers et quand il s'imaginait en train d'essayer, c'était toujours dans les bras du japonais.

Toutefois, devant l'air tellement certain de Réléna, il n'osa pas la contredire. Elle s'y connaissait mieux que lui et si elle disait que ce n'était pas possible, alors ça ne devait pas l'être. Et si il ressentait tout ça c'était probablement qu'il y avait un problème chez lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas normal ?

Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac et lui coupa presque le souffle. Était-il possible qu'il y ait une anomalie chez lui et que les profs ne l'aient pas détecté malgré tous leurs tests ? Et si les autres pilotes, si Heero, le découvraient ? Est-ce qu'ils le rejetteraient ?

_ Tu sais Duo, c'est normal que tu confondes tout ça, ce n'est pas évident à intégrer et on ne peut pas dire que tu as eu une enfance normale en fait et c'est le genre de choses qui s'apprend en grandissant, naturellement, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en lui frottant gentiment l'avant-bras d'une main légère.

Réléna n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait troublé et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se fourvoyer, après tout, elle lui rendait service en lui expliquant tout ça. Que serait-il arrivé si jamais il était allé voir Heero pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Le pauvre japonais n'aurait pas compris et Duo l'aurait vraiment mal vécu. Oui, vraiment, c'était mieux ainsi. Un garçon amoureux d'un garçon ! Jamais elle n'avait vu ça !

Duo entendit à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire, il ne retint que l'essentiel, à savoir que sa perception des sentiments devait être erronée, certainement à cause de son éducation somme toute très originale.

Une chose était sûre, jamais personne ne devait le savoir. Les autres pilotes, et encore moins Heero, ne devaient jamais apprendre ce que Duo éprouvait pour lui. D'autant qu'il savait déjà que rien ne pourrait y faire.

Il l'aimait, c'était un fait établi et cette soit disant morale n'y changerait rien.

Ils sursautèrent de concert en entendant la porte s'ouvrirent, trop pris par leurs pensées respectives pour remarquer l'heure avancée. Quant au japonais, un coup d'œil dans la chambre lui suffit pour remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, ou plutôt en trop en fait.

_ Réléna … soupira-t-il. Que fais-tu encore ici ?

La blonde fit un petit sourire contrit à Duo et se leva en prenant légèrement appui sur le bras de Duo où sa main reposait toujours.

_ Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Duo pour l'incident avec Béryl et puis on a discuté un peu de tout et de rien, je me rends compte maintenant qu'il est tard et il faut que je me prépare pour le dîner. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire un peu triste.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle planta une bise sur la joue de Duo et sortit après un sourire à Heero. Elle n'était pas téméraire au point de tenter le même geste avec lui mais elle se sentait maintenant très proche du jeune sauvage et ça lui avait juste parut naturel sur le moment.

Duo était encore interdit par le baiser innocent de Réléna. Elle lui avait rappelé ceux que sa mère lui faisait enfant et il resta un moment, la main sur la joue et les yeux dans le vague. Il ignora sans le vouloir le japonais qui était déjà contrarié d'avoir trouvé la blonde dans leur chambre, et surtout si proche de lui, et renforça ainsi son agacement.

_ Tu devrais éviter de laisser entrer n'importe qui dans notre chambre Duo, fit-il un peu sèchement.

Le susnommé sortit de sa torpeur en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que son ami lui parle ainsi. Il le fixa un instant, le regardant se changer pour le repas, ôter sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise, ce n'est que quand il s'attaqua à son pantalon qu'il détourna les yeux, gêné.

_ Pardon, mais elle est entrée toute seule et en plus ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Réléna, tenta-t-il en espérant comprendre où était le problème.

Le brun serra les points à cette réponse. Pas n'importe qui hein ? S'étaient-ils déjà tellement liés touts les deux ? Et pourquoi cette éventualité l'énervait-elle ?

_ Peu importe. La prochaine fois ne la laisse pas faire, elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix claquante.

Duo, blessé par le ton du japonais, ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'activer dans le même but que ce dernier. Au mois au diner, il verrait les autres, il ne serait pas obligé de parler avec Heero puisque celui-ci semblait lui faire la tête sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage il se dépêcha et ne remarqua pas le regard lourd du brun sur lui, suivant ses moindres gestes, s'arrêtant sur ses courbes …

Heero secoua la tête et se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas faim et aurait aimé rester dans la remise pour surveiller les enregistrements en direct mais c'eut été trop risqué et puis … il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Duo face aux vautours qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tomber dessus entre la porte de leur chambre et la table du réfectoire où les autres les attendaient.

Aussi il se redressa et fit face à Duo qui enfilait une chemise propre. Son regard se posa sur son torse laiteux et finement musclé, juste caressé par quelques mèches échappées de sa natte avant que les mains fines ne viennent fermer les boutons. Heero ne s'attarda pas à le contempler, peu désireux de devoir être honnête avec lui-même et de reconnaître que l'intérêt qu'il portait au corps de son ami était tout sauf scientifique.

_ Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant enfiler un pull sans manche par-dessus sa chemise. On y va ? Ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

Duo était légèrement perturbé par les changements d'attitudes du brun mais hocha la tête et le suivit.

Les deux jeunes hommes faillirent causer une émeute en arrivant au réfectoire. Si l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire pour le dîner, une tenue correcte était exigée et ils étaient particulièrement sexy dans leurs vêtements respectifs.

Cependant, Heero avait dû réussir à décourager les plus audacieuses car aucune nouvelle tentative d'approche n'eut lieu et ils purent prendre leur repas tranquillement avec leurs amis et mettre au point différente stratégie en fonction des résultats de l'enregistrement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré à leur chambre que le brun adressa de nouveau la parole à Duo, il l'avait pratiquement ignoré toute la soirée. Au départ étonné, le natté s'était ensuite senti attristé et délaissé et Trowa l'ayant senti l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui faisant la conversation sur sa première journée de cours.

_ Je suis désolé.

Duo sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Heero lui parle. Et puis il s'excusait à quel propos au juste ? Pour l'avoir presque agressé avant le dîner ou pour l'avoir ignoré ensuite ?

_ Je suis désolé pour mon comportement depuis que tu nous as rejoins, ajouta le japonais en voyant que Duo ne réagissait pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si proche de quelqu'un et je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec toi, continua-t-il sur un ton assez neutre. J'ai toujours travaillé et même vécu seul. Depuis le début de l'opération Météore, je côtoie les autres pilotes et je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes coéquipiers, presque amis, mais ça reste très nouveau et j'ai parfois peur que mes réactions envers toi ne soient pas appropriées, finit-il en baissant la tête.

Heero n'aurait jamais cru possible d'avouer tout ça. Lui qui parlait si peu normalement. Pourquoi ce besoin d'éclaircir les choses ? Pourquoi l'air blessé de Duo l'avait-il préoccupé toute la soirée alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mission ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne suis pas simplement tes émotions au lieu de toujours réfléchir à tout ? Demanda Duo innocemment.

Un flash s'imposa à Heero et il revit l'homme qui l'avait en parti élevé lui dire à peu près la même chose. Il secoua la tête, chassant ce souvenir qu'il ne savait pas qualifier, heureux ou triste, pour reporter son attention sur le natté en face de lui qui ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant sa réponse.

_ On devrait se coucher, il faut se lever avant tout le monde demain et on a besoin de repos, changea-t-il de sujet.

Déçu, Duo acquiesça en silence et se changea pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans ses draps froids. Le sommeil l'emporta vite. Un sommeil lourd et profond agrémenté de flash de ses vies précédentes, enfant ou adolescent, tous dans sa jungle qui lui manquait tant.

Les images de ses parents biologiques se confondaient avec celles de ses parents adoptifs. Il revoyait les moments heureux traversés ensemble comme au ralenti, un mauvais pressentiment au fond du cœur.

Il savait que tout ce qu'il voyait ne durerait pas, il voulait prévenir le Duo plus jeune, lui dire de protéger sa famille mais il n'arrivait pas à parler ou à bouger, engluer dans les méandres de Morphée.

Tout à coup, les visions devinrent plus violentes, plus brutales, les coups de feu et les corps qui tombent. D'abord ses parents, puis les gorilles, son impuissance à les sauver, tout embrouillé dans les brumes du rêve.

Et la scène qui change encore. Il voit les pilotes dans leur Gundam, des dizaines de Léos autour d'eux et d'autres qui arrivent encore et encore … Ses amis qui se retrouvent submergés et les géants de métal qui disparaissent, engloutis par la marée ennemie avant que tout n'explose dans un immense champignon de fumée rouge et orange.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, assis dans son lit, les yeux hagards. Il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment hurlé ou si c'était seulement dans son rêve mais quand il vit Heero bondir de son lit et se jeter sur lui, attrapant ses épaules, l'air très inquiet, il sut qu'il avait bel et bien hurlé.

Le japonais le fixait, sourcils froncés et regard interrogateur. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il ressemblait à la lueur de la lampe de chevet mais sans aucun doute avait-il l'air perdu et désemparé d'un chaton pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Et quand il sentit les bras du brun s'enrouler autour de lui pour le tirer vers un corps si puissant et si chaud, il se dit qu'il devait au moins avoir l'air mourant pour que Heero se permette ce geste après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait cette étreinte, Duo en profita au maximum.

_ Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en se décollant de lui.

Non ! C'était trop tôt ! Il voulait encore être dans ses bras. Il voulait encore sa présence, ses bras réconfortant, son souffle chaud dans son cou, son cœur contre le sien … accablé par tous les derniers évènements, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de fuser de ses lèvres quand le japonais se recula.

_ Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda Heero surpris et inquiet.

Duo secoua la tête mais vint se coller au brun dans un élan spontané qu'il regretta aussitôt que sa discussion avec Réléna lui revint en tête. Il ne pouvait pas être proche de Heero comme ça. Il se faisait du mal inutilement.

D'un autre côté. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter juste cette nuit puisque c'était le japonais lui-même qui était venu à son contact ? Et après, il se tiendrait bien, à distance et se contenterait de faire ses missions.

Ignorant des tourments de son ami, Heero ne su pas trop quoi faire et replaça ses bras là où ils étaient une minute avant. C'était apparemment la bonne chose à faire puisqu'un soupir de plaisir lui parvint.

Toutefois, il était fatigué et avait besoin de dormir encore un peu. Après une réflexion rapide qui se résumait surtout à deux choses : Duo ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne et ils étaient dans un lit, il en déduisit qu'il pouvait répondre à la fois à la demande de Duo et à celle de son corps.

Il s'allongea donc dans le lit du natté, l'emmenant dans son geste et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Duo s'était tendu, se demandant ce que Heero faisait et quand il eut compris la manœuvre, il fut heureux d'être dans le noir tant il sentait ses joues le chauffer. Avant sa discussion avec la jeune fille, cela ne le dérangeait pas une seconde d'être dans les bras du japonais, au contraire … alors pourquoi maintenant se sentait-il … si embarrassé ?

* * *

Lorsque Heero émergea, il eut l'immense surprise de se trouver seul dans le lit. Au bruit autour, Duo était déjà dans la douche. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas, avait-il été tellement en confiance auprès du natté ?

Ne voulant pas se donner mal à la tête de si bon matin, il se frotta le visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de dégager le drap d'un coup sec pour sauter hors du lit. Il se forçait à être énergique car ce n'eut tenu qu'à lui, il se serait bien rallongé un peu. Il était mentalement épuisé. Son corps allait très bien mais cette mission puisait énormément dans ses capacités sociales déjà fortement restreintes et il serait bientôt à bout.

C'était ce qu'il pensait avant de voir Duo sortir de la salle de bain, finissant d'ajuster son nœud de cravate, les cheveux encore humides et lâchés sur ses épaules.

Il était à couper le souffle et le japonais sentit une gêne matinale s'installer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Cette fois, il dut bien admettre que l'intérêt qu'éveillait chez lui le corps de son coéquipier n'était rien d'autre que du désir à l'état brut. Un désir douloureux auquel il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire malgré tout son entraînement. Des images arrivèrent dans son esprit et il sut que c'était trop tard pour se contrôler.

A défaut de pouvoir contrôler son corps, il passa devant Duo à toute vitesse pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, répondant à peine à son salut matinal.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau apparemment survolté de son ami, bien trop occupé à tenter de chasser les si agréables sensations de cette nuit passée dans ses bras. Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il se laisserait aller ainsi, dès aujourd'hui il tirait un trait sur le japonais. Il conserverait son amour secret pour préserver leur amitié et surtout par peur d'être vu comme un anormal et d'être rejeté.

Il se concentra sur la mission qui débutait véritablement ce matin même puisqu'ils s'étaient levés plus tôt afin d'aller récupérer les enregistrements de la veille. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui, son ami était aux abois.

Heero s'était jeté presque en tenue de nuit dans la douche. Il avait viré ses vêtements en même temps qu'il allumait l'eau, la réglant sur le plus froid possible. Il se glissa sous le jet en suffoquant tant le froid était saisissant.

Il se força à se concentrer sur des images de batailles, sur la mission, sur J … ses yeux étaient plissés par l'effort et sa peau se hérissait sous le jet glacé, même ses lèvres viraient au bleu. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à calmer ses ardeurs, même les yeux ouverts il revoyait Duo.

Duo sortant de la douche, Duo les cheveux lâchés, Duo à moitié nu dans sa tenue de nuit, la chaleur de Duo contre lui pendant qu'ils dormaient, le souffle de Duo dans son cou, les bras de Duo qui l'enserraient, le caressant machinalement dans son sommeil …

Désespéré, il se sentit réagir plus et abdiqua. C'était peut être la solution, peut être que si il assouvissait ce désir, il ne viendrait plus le hanter.

Il régla donc la température de l'eau, la ramenant à un degré plus normal et finalement succomba. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un sursaut de plaisir au moment où sa main frôla son sexe. Il se mordit là lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement quand elle se referma dessus. Il grogna littéralement quand il entama un mouvement de va et vient, d'abord lent puis rapide puis lent à nouveau, caressant son gland gonflé et avide de touché du bout de son pouce. Son autre main passait et repassait sur son torse, ses tétons dressés de désir, le faisant frissonner.

Il tremblait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression d'étouffer comme dans un sauna maintenant que l'eau était à température normale. Ses jambes étaient tendues sous l'effort et finalement il plaqua son autre main sur le mur à côté de lui pour tenter de se maintenir debout.

Il haletait alors que des scènes tirées de ses fantasmes les plus fous apparaissaient dans son esprit. Il imagina d'abord la main de Duo à la place de la sienne, ses yeux le couvant d'un regard tendre mais à mesure que le plaisir montait, ses visions se firent plus licencieuses et il visualisa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la bouche de Duo à la place de sa propre main, ses lèvres roses et charnues allant et venant sur son sexe douloureusement érigé, ses magnifiques yeux violets avaient perdu toute trace de tendresse pour le dévorer avec avidité et provocation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'imagina allant et venant entre ses cuisses, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, sa main suivant le rythme de ses pensées, qu'il jouit dans un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

Essoufflé, les jambes tremblantes, il baissa les yeux sur sa main couverte de sperme et regarda, comme absent de son propre corps, les filets d'eau couler dessus et la laver comme il aurait aimé le faire avec ses pensées.

Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'il avait eu. Il avait toujours réglé ce genre de « problème matinal » de façon mécanique ou en revoyant involontairement quelques scènes de nuits passées avec des coups rapides, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avec un ami, un équipier.

Là, il se sentait honteux, il avait l'impression d'avoir sali Duo, d'avoir entaché son innocence et leur amitié et pourtant il faudrait qu'il passe la journée près de lui, normalement, qu'il lui parle et agisse comme d'habitude … Ça allait être une longue journée, très très longue journée …

* * *

_ On a trois heures devant nous environ avant de rejoindre les autres élèves à la réunion annoncée ce matin, commença Heero. On écoute l'enregistrement et on débriefe ensuite, si on a le temps on établit le plan de mission tout de suite. Tout va devoir se jouer dans les prochains jours, conclut-il en regardant tous les autres un à un.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, Duo eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero lui avait à peine jeté un regard alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à fixer les autres. Est-ce qu'il était en colère contre lui à cause de cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose à son égard ?

Il baissa les yeux, faisant mine de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire, comme depuis le début de la journée.

Trowa avait bien repéré leur manège, surtout lui, puisqu'il était venu les aider le matin même avec les enregistrements. Ils avaient bien failli se faire prendre. Pendant que Heero désinstallait leur matériel dans la remise, Duo faisait le guet devant et un employé de l'école était arrivé.

Trouvant Duo sur le pas de la porte de la remise il le questionna bien sûr. Le natté réagit assez vite et expliqua à l'homme qu'il y avait une fuite d'eau dans leur salle de bain et qu'il était venu voir si il trouvait quelqu'un, il le remerciait d'ailleurs car il désespérait de trouver quelqu'un à cette heure si matinale.

Il joua son rôle avec classe et décontraction. Laissant son micro branché pour que le brun puisse tout suivre. Ce dernier, épaté du professionnalisme de leur nouvelle recrue, s'empressa de contacter Trowa pour qu'il aille jusqu'à leur chambre « arranger » une fuite quelconque au niveau de la douche.

Bref, tout s'arrangea sans incident, Duo ne passa pas pour un fou, il y avait bien une fuite quand il arriva dans leur chambre avec l'homme d'entretien, Heero put sortir de la remise avec tout leur matériel sans se faire prendre et Trowa attendit à un angle du couloir que l'homme reparte pour les rejoindre histoire de s'assurer que tout aille bien.

Et si tout allait bien pour leur mission, il ne semblait pas en être de même pour les deux pilotes. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre et c'est à peine si ils se parlaient. Trowa se promit de tirer ça au clair au plus vite, c'est à dire dès la fin de la mission.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à Quatre puisqu'il avait fallu aller en cours et qu'il était alors avec Wufei. Quant à en parler au chinois, ce n'était même pas la peine, jamais ce dernier reconnaitrait s'intéresser aux autres pilotes autrement que pour le travail.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'ils se trouvaient tous là, dans la chambre d'Heero et Duo, les cours étaient fini, le mercredi il n'y en avait que le matin, ils avaient déjeuné et à part la réunion surprise à laquelle le directeur avait convoqué tous les élèves en fin d'après-midi, ils pouvaient s'occuper de leur mission.

Comme le craignait les pilotes, les caméras avaient été placé trop bas et on ne voyait que des pieds à l'écran, aussi Heero coupa-t-il l'image pour ne laisser que le son. Le début de l'enregistrement était banal, à la limite de l'ennui et Duo se forçait à rester concentré, faisant taire la terreur qui l'étreignait à l'idée de perdre sa nouvelle famille. Il devrait peut être en reparler avec Réléna, elle aurait peut être des conseils à lui donner...

Se secouant mentalement, il reporta son attention sur les voix du directeur et de Treize en voyant ses amis en faire autant. C'était très remarquable. Heero s'était tendu et était maintenant droit comme un i sur sa chaise, les poings serrés. Wufei affichait une moue dédaigneuse et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Quatre avait l'air grave et contrarié de quelqu'un qui souffre en silence. Quant à Trowa, si son visage était aussi stoïque que celui du japonais, il s'était tout de même légèrement penché en avant, comme pour écouter mieux le son provenant du pc du brun sur lequel il lisait les données numériques. Duo fit donc attention à ce qui se disait et comprit mieux leur comportement.

_ … pilotes de Gundam comme des terroristes mais une grande partie de la population les soutient encore et toujours, fit la voix de Treize. Il faut absolument qu'ils perdent leur confiance, ainsi nous pourrons gagner la guerre et apporter la paix sur la Terre et les colonies. Si ces terroristes acceptaient de se rendre, il n'y aurait aucun problème mais il ne faut pas rêver ! Continua-t-il d'une voix ironique.

_ Non, c'est certain, il ne faut pas y compter. Ce sont des extrémistes, ils semblent prêts à tout pour leur « cause », si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça comme ça, lui répondit le directeur. Alors mon cher Treize, le plus brillant de tous les élèves que j'ai eu, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

Il y eut un léger bruit, comme quelqu'un se levant d'un fauteuil, un tintement de verre et des bruits de pas avant que la voix du général ne s'élève à nouveau.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais commettre le sacrifice ultime, fit-il d'une voix grave. Pour le bien de la collectivité, il me faudra sacrifier au moins une ville sur Terre, si ce n'est plus … et mettre ça sur le dos des pilotes, lança-t-il.

Un silence, le directeur devait sûrement digéré l'info, tout comme les pilotes qui n'en revenaient pas. La même colère et la même haine brillaient dans leurs yeux et tous les ennuis ou autres qui pouvaient exister entre eux s'envolèrent à ce moment précis. Ils étaient comme connectés, sur le même cheminement de pensées … Ils devaient à tout prix arrêter Treize.

_ Brillant … tout simplement brillant et pourtant vieux comme le monde. C'est une stratégie qui a fait ses preuves en effet, expliquez-moi donc ça, fit la voix réjouie du directeur. Si ce n'est pas un secret bien sûr, se reprit-il rapidement.

_ Pas pour vous Directeur, d'autant que j'aurai besoin de votre aide, si vous acceptez, Oz vous sera reconnaissant et vous contribuerez à la paix interplanétaire, fit Treize en laissant planer le suspens.

_ Allons allons, ne me faites tant languir !

_ Et bien, si vous je me souviens bien des cours d'histoire que vous nous prodiguiez, commença-t-il, il existait à une certaine époque des armes extrêmement puissantes et destructrices que les différents gouvernements avaient finalement abandonné à cause des dommages qu'elles causaient aux populations civiles et à la Terre elle-même.

_ Oui … c'est exact …

La voix hésitante du vieil homme donna l'impression aux pilotes que le directeur avait compris mais qu'il craignait un peu ce que Treize allait dire ensuite.

_ Le problème qui se posait était de trouver non seulement des personnes capables de les reproduire, de retrouver des plans ou d'en refaire, mais surtout de trouver les éléments de base nécessaires à sa création …

_ Uranium ou plutonium, souffla la voix du directeur.

_ Nous avons bien sûr opté pour l'uranium, les bombes ainsi produites sont beaucoup moins puissantes certes mais suffisamment pour ce que nous voulons en faire et de toute façon de nos jours on ne trouve plus du tout de plutonium dans la nature et il y a bien longtemps que les hommes n'en produisent plus, ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'uranium. J'en ai trouvé une réserve il y a longtemps après de nombreuses recherches mais comme il me manquait le reste, j'ai séparé la cargaison en trois parties et les ai caché, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais ces saletés de pilotes en ont récupéré une partie il y a plusieurs mois en Afrique ! S'énerva-t-il

_ Comment ? S'étonna le directeur

Les pilotes n'entendirent ensuite qu'un raclement de gorge et un bruit sec impossible à déterminer précisément.

_ Ce n'est pas important ! Toujours est-il que de ce qui reste une partie est en test dans mes labos et je voudrai cacher l'autre dans vos sous-sol.

Seul une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre, le directeur devait être en train de réfléchir.

_ Et bien, en soit je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, tant que cela n'interfère pas avec la sécurité de mes élèves … répondit le vieil homme.

_ Cela va de soi c'est évident... Je ne suis pas un monstre, je cherche la paix comme tout individu, mais parfois et aussi paradoxal que cela semble, le seul moyen d'y parvenir … c'est la guerre, conclut-il d'une voix dépitée.

_ Et oui les hommes ne savent pas toujours ce qui est bon pour eux, ils sont comme des enfants, leur expliquer les choses ne suffit pas toujours …dit le directeur avant d'être coupé par son ancien élève.

_ Il faut leur montrer, compléta Treize. C'est vous qui m'avez appris ça et vous voyez … Je n'ai pas oublié.

_ Non en effet et j'en suis heureux ! S'exclama le directeur.

_ Bon … Je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez organiser un cocktail pendant lequel mes hommes pourront facilement venir dissimuler mon « colis » dans vos salles souterraines.

_ C'est une bonne idée, pour demain soir cela vous ira-t-il ?

_ Et bien … je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide … vous êtes si efficace ? Demanda le général.

_ Je vais faire donner les ordres dès à présent et tout sera prêt demain pour 20h00, les élèves seront prévenus au dernier moment mais ce n'est pas un problème, ce n'est pas non plus un bal de charité !

Les pilotes entendirent les deux hommes rire joyeusement comme si ils ne venaient pas de programmer un massacre.

_ Bon et bien je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps ce soir Directeur, de plus je vous avoue que je reviens à peine d'une tournée d'inspection des bases d'Europe du Nord et je suis éreinté. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer une chambre ainsi que pour le commandant Merquize ? Mes hommes rentreront à leur base et reviendront demain.

_ Évidemment. Suivez-moi général.

Il n'y eut plus que des bruits de pas et une porte qui s'ouvrit et se ferma doucement. Heero coupa l'enregistrement et les pilotes se regardèrent les uns les autres, ils essayaient d'intégrer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_ Bon … au moins on sait ce que le directeur veut nous annoncer tout à l'heure, commença Quatre.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans trop de conviction, les yeux encore perdus dans le vague, réfléchissant à toutes les implications que cela entraînerait si Treize parvenait à ses fins.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On intervient ce soir ? Demanda Trowa.

_ Non, trancha Heero. On ne peut pas, il faut préparer ça calmement pour ne risquer aucune vie. En plus, il vaut mieux attendre que Treize reparte, la sécurité sera moins importante, ajouta-t-il. Je vais déjà prévenir les profs de ce qui se passe.

Il commença à taper un message pour le doc J, bref et concis, à l'image du perfect soldier et l'envoya rapidement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre non plus, tout le monde restait silencieux pendant que le japonais leur en faisait part. L'ordre était clair : récupérer l'uranium par tous les moyens possibles et pendant ce temps les profs se chargeaient de découvrir où étaient les labos de Treize. Il ne devait pas, en aucune façon, réussir son plan.

_ Pourquoi ne pas aller le tuer ? Il est là et ignore notre présence, si il y a une occasion, il ne faut pas la louper, proposa Duo d'une voix froide.

Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué mais le jeune homme n'avait plus l'air jovial qu'il portait toujours. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et ses poings serrés prouvaient sa colère alors que les tremblements de sa mâchoire prouvaient à quel point il était sur les nerfs.

Heero compris tout de suite que le Duo habituel n'était plus là, il revoyait avec une netteté effarante celui qu'il avait appelé Shinigami dans la jungle. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à lui. C'était normal qu'il réagisse comme ça non ? L'assassin de tout ceux qui avaient un jour compté pour lui était devant eux !

Quatre se fit la même réflexion alors que Trowa posait déjà une main sur l'épaule du natté pour le maintenir un peu, le ramener à eux.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer alors que nous ignorons où sont ses labos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sera mort que ses hommes abandonneront le combat, il les a formé à continuer quoi qu'il arrive, lui expliqua Wufei calmement. Mais je te donne ma parole qu'il paiera pour ses crimes, lui assura-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Duo le dévisagea un moment puis il hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'affaisser contre Trowa qui le tenait toujours. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu étonné qu'il le choisisse lui comme appui et pas Heero, lui apporta l'aide dont il semblait avoir besoin et le laissa trouver le réconfort qu'il voulait contre lui.

Le natté aurait vraiment préféré les bras du brun mais Trowa était comme un grand frère, il était protecteur et rassurant. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il se sentait compris. Et il devait apprendre à se passer de Heero.

Les yeux fermés il ne vit pas le regard d'abord incrédule puis rageur du japonais qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Depuis quand les autres pilotes réconfortaient-ils Duo ? N'était-ce pas son rôle ? Ne voulait-il plus de lui comme ami ? Perdu dans ses questionnements, il ne pensa pas une seconde que son comportement depuis le matin était probablement la cause de l'éloignement de Duo.

_ Bien, je propose que nous commencions à établir une stratégie avant de nous rendre à la réunion, lança Quatre qu'un mal de tête incroyable commençait à gagné à cause de l'ambiance si électrique.

* * *

_ Je crois que c'est la meilleur solution, fit Trowa.

_ Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, Oz ignore l'existence de Duo et je pense qu'il faut garder cet atout le plus longtemps possible lui répondit Wufei.

_ Oui mais Duo est le seul que je puisse emmener avec moi sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, le directeur connaît notre « amitié » et cela lui paraitra normal que je veuille être accompagné de mon « meilleur ami » pour l'enterrement d'un membre de ma famille, contra Quatre.

Les pilotes avaient établi une stratégie fonctionnant sur le principe de deux dehors, trois dedans. Quatre et Duo étaient censés s'absenter le week-end pour un enterrement, en profitant pour récupérer leur Gundam.

Pendant ce temps Wufei et Trowa s'infiltreraient dans les sous-sols de l'école pour remonter le chargement d'uranium sur le toit où les Gundams viendraient le récupérer. Heero leur permettrait d'y parvenir en piratant le système de surveillance de l'établissement et en déclenchant l'alarme, ce qui permettrait en plus de vider l'école de ses élèves et de ne pas risquer leur vie au moment où les forces de Oz riposteraient contre les armures de Quatre et Duo. Ce qui serait inévitable. Treize avait beau avoir confiance dans le directeur, il ne laisserait jamais sa précieuse cargaison sans surveillance militaire. La sécurité de l'école ne lui suffirait pas.

De plus, ce plan leur permettrait de quitter l'établissement en prétextant que l'attaque des Gundams prouvait la faillibilité de la sécurité, ce que ne manqueraient pas de faire bien d'autres élèves.

Le problème était maintenant de savoir si c'était le bon moment pour révéler la présence de Duo parmi eux. C'était là-dessus que Quatre et Wufei s'affrontaient depuis un moment. Duo n'avait toujours pas pris la parole depuis qu'il avait proposé l'assassinat de Treize. Il avait compris leur raison mais le savoir si près et intouchable le rendait malade.

Quant à Heero il semblait plus contrarié par l'attitude de Duo que par ce qui se disait. Il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner, il voulait retrouver la confiance de Duo et d'un autre côté cela le rassurait de le voir s'éloigner, cela lui éviterait d'avoir à gérer des crises comme celle du matin. Et pourtant …

_ Duo prendra Wing, déclara-t-il platement sans même lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Quatre regards choqués se tournèrent vers lui comme si il venait d'annoncer qu'il s'était engagé dans une troupe de ballet. Duo avait même la bouche ouverte, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Prendre Wing ? Le japonais avait toujours clamé haut et fort que personne ne devait toucher à sa précieuse armure sous peine de mort immédiate. Et là ...

Conscient que ses paroles venaient de choquer, Heero tenta de s'expliquer.

_ C'est le meilleur compromis, se justifia-t-il. Quatre ne peut emmener que Duo mais il ne faut pas dévoiler Deathscythe. De plus, je serai le seul joignable, c'est donc Wing que tu utiliseras pour cette mission Duo, leur expliqua-t-il. Quatre préviendra Iria ce soir qui lui fera parvenir un faire-part pour demain matin. Vous irez trouver le directeur et vous partirez vendredi soir. Cela laissera toute la journée de samedi à Duo pour s'habituer aux commandes du Wing qui ne doivent pas être différentes de celle de ton armure Duo, à part les armes évidemment. Vous attaquerez samedi dans la nuit. Des questions ? Conclu-t-il.

Les autres ne purent qu'hocher la tête négativement, encore trop abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Là-dessus, ils se séparèrent, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei regagnant leur chambre respective pour se changer pour la réunion du soir.

Restés seuls, les deux autres pilotes sentaient la tension de la journée revenir en force. Chacun de leur coté avait des raisons pour ne pas oser aborder l'autre. Ce fut finalement Duo qui brisa la glace.

_ Tu me fais confiance à ce point Heero ? Lui demanda-t-il timidement alors qu'il défaisait sa natte. Je ne suis qu'un débutant, je n'ai même jamais combattu avec ma propre armure... Tu es sûr que le prof J acceptera ? Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop … osa-t-il en le regardant pour la première fois depuis le départ de leurs amis.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite mais prit place à coté de lui sur son lit. Il le regardait entortiller ses mèches de cheveux inconsciemment, hypnotisé par le ballet de ses doigts. Il en replaça une derrière l'oreille, délicatement, du bout des doigts, avant de retirer sa main comme si il s'était brûlé.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix et J n'aura pas son mot à dire, répondit-il en se levant. … Et … oui … je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il après avoir vu la lueur de déception dans les yeux du châtain.

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de ce dernier et il dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus. A ce moment, Duo, lui, aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir discuté avec Réléna, son ignorance aurait été l'excuse à un comportement plus intime, mais maintenant il savait …

* * *

_ Tu t'en sors Duo ?

_ Je crois Quatre, ce n'est pas très différent de Deathscythe en fin de compte, le rassura Duo par l'intermédiaire de leur radio.

Pour l'instant leur plan se déroulait parfaitement bien. La réunion du mercredi soir avait en effet annoncé le cocktail en l'honneur de Treize le soir-même et ils y étaient allés, ce faisant discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer ni du général, ni de Merquize, ni de Lady Une. Ils ne purent par contre pas échapper à Réléna que le japonais avait trouvé bien trop proche de Duo.

Aussi, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il alla de lui-même requérir son attention afin qu'elle s'éloigne du natté. Si la jeune fille en avait été ravie, Duo n'avait pu que sourire tristement, pensant que c'était bien mieux ainsi, en plus, ils faisaient un si joli couple.

Le lendemain, le directeur avait exprimé ses plus sincères condoléances à Quatre pour la « mort » de son oncle et l'avait vivement encouragé à se faire accompagner d'un ami. Duo s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement sans rien dire.

Ils avaient rejoint les Sweepers que Duo avait été ravi de revoir, surtout Hilde. Et maintenant, Quatre l'aidait au maniement de Wing sous l'œil robotique et vigilent de J qui avait dû se faire une raison. Toutefois, il commençait à se faire tard et si ils voulaient rejoindre les autres à temps, ils devraient partir vite.

Ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement et partirent se restaurer un peu avant de prendre la route. Duo avait peur d'être rouillé par le manque d'entrainement mais tout était revenu très vite, c'était comme le vélo lui avait dit Howard, oui … peut être … sauf qu'il n'avait jamais fait de vélo non plus avant que les sweepers lui apprennent !

De leur côté, Heero, Trowa et Wufei étaient fin prêts. Ils n'attendaient que le signal leur indiquant que les Gundams étaient en place. Trowa et Wufei étaient dans la chambre du chinois en train de revoir les plans des sous-sols et Heero patientait … plutôt il pensait …

_I feel it, everyday it's all the same_

_Je le sens, tous les jours c'est pareil  
_

Il était soulagé que Duo ne soit pas là jusqu'au lendemain. Depuis la première fois sous la douche, il avait été contraint de se soulager de la même manière tous les autres matins et même l'absence du natté ce matin même n'y avait rien changé. Au moins la journée pouvait-il souffler un peu.

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_Ça m'abat mais je suis le seul à blâmer_

De plus, cela lui évitait d'être de mauvaise humeur envers Duo. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien fait pour provoquer le désir du brun. Heero savait qu'il était le seul responsable de tout ça mais inconsciemment il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Duo et d'être désagréable avec lui.

_I've tried everything to get away_

_J'ai tout essayé pour m'échapper_

_So here I go again_

_Alors je viens encore ici_

_Chasing you down again_

_Te cherchant obstinément encore_

_Why do I do this?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? _

Il avait bien essayé de ne plus passer une partie de ses nuits à le regarder dormir. Se perdant dans les courbes de son corps caché par les couvertures, il tentait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à cette attraction, de ne plus laisser ses yeux venir de ce côté de la chambre mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

_Over and over, over and over_

_De plus en plus, de plus en plus  
I fall for you_

_Je tombe pour toi  
Over and over, over and over_

_De plus en plus, de plus en plus  
I try not to_

_J'essaie de ne pas le faire_

Il se contrôlait tout de même mieux puisqu'il arrivait à lui parler normalement et à le regarder en face. Duo en avait paru soulagé mais ne s'était plus rapproché de lui pour autant comme il pouvait le faire avant. Au contraire, il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Trowa et cela lui était difficilement supportable.

Ça et Réléna ! La jeune fille aussi semblait proche de Duo, ils n'avaient cessé de discuter comme de vieux amis dès que Heero avait le dos tourné. Et si la blonde, lassée des rejets de Heero, s'était tourné vers Duo ? Et Duo ? Elle ne semblait pas lui déplaire en tout cas … Et dire qu'il avait été obligé de passer une partie du cocktail avec elle juste pour qu'elle fiche la paix à Duo !

Heero sursauta, depuis quand à une seconde d'un départ en mission se prenait-il la tête avec des choses si futiles ? Si J savait ça, il le massacrerait … C'était cette mission qui lui prenait la tête, il avait hâte qu'elle se termine, qu'il quitte cette école maudite.

Il stressait quand même pour Duo. Il allait piloter Wing et c'était sa première mission. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en ses capacités mais il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que la mission échoue, qu'il soit blessé … Par conséquent, il devait se concentrer et surtout se recentrer !

Un bip retentit dans son oreillette. Il vérifia encore une fois qu'il avait verrouillé la porte de leur chambre et envoya un message pour prévenir Trowa et Wufei d'y aller. Il les suivait grâce à leurs émetteurs et déverrouillait les portes informatiquement à leur passage pour les refermer après. C'était la nuit, le dîner était passé depuis longtemps et les deux infiltrés avaient déjoué la garde en passant par les conduits d'aération jusqu'à l'escalier de secours qui menait aux sous-sols.

Le seul garde rencontré avait été proprement assommé, ligoté et caché dans un placard avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui tombait dessus.

La porte de la pièce où la cargaison était cachée était la plus sécurisée et elle donna plus de fils à retordre au japonais. Les deux autres s'impatientaient, sentant les gouttes de sueur couler le long de leur dos, plaqués contre un mur, ils attendaient de voir la lumière de la porte passer au vert pour foncer.

Enfin, la couleur espérée arriva et ils s'empressèrent de pousser la porte. Ils n 'eurent pas à chercher longtemps, le caisson noir était facilement reconnaissable. Ils s'en emparèrent à deux, le poids allait les ralentir un peu.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse mais cette fois prirent l'ascenseur de service pour accéder au toit. Il n'y avait pas d'escalier à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour y aller. C'était la partie la plus risquée même si à cette heure-ci, le personnel d'entretien ne travaillait pas, on ne savait jamais.

Tout se passa sans encombre et une fois leur paquet bien en vue sur le toit, ils actionnèrent leur bracelet, confirmant la chose à Heero. Ce dernier regarda sa montre. Ils étaient dans les temps mais il ne fallait pas trainer. Il passa le message aux Gundams et quand il reçut la confirmation, il lança la sonnerie d'alarme du bâtiment.

Une sirène hurlante perça le silence de la nuit, couvrant les vrombissements des moteurs des deux armures. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent les unes après les autres pour s'éteindre tout aussi vite car Heero venait de couper l'alimentation principale. Seules les lumières des sorties de secours restèrent visible et la sirène hurlait toujours.

Attrapant son communicateur, il se précipita dans le couloir, rejoignant ainsi la multitude d'élèves hébétés, et tirés de leur sommeil pour la plupart, qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre les issues de secours. Il se fondit dans la foule et tenta de repérer Trowa et Wufei.

Les consignes en cas d'alarme étaient de se réunir dans la cour à l'avant du bâtiment, il y fut assez vite, écoutant à peine les cris hystériques des élèves qui venaient d'apercevoir les Gundams.

Il suivait le manège des gardes, tentant de faire la différence entre ceux de l'école et ceux de Treize, ces derniers étant bien sûr plus dangereux. Avaient-ils des armures mobiles ?

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et manqua d'envoyer son poing au visage de Trowa. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Très bien. Sur un signe de tête il leur indiqua les gardes de l'école, bien repérables cette fois, qui dirigeaient les élèves effrayés vers les abris souterrains, tandis que les soldats d'Oz partaient en courant vers les hangars de l'établissement.

Aucun des trois ne fut étonné de voir sortir une dizaine de MS quelques minutes après mais déjà ils étaient poussés avec les autres dans les abris. Cela allait être la partie la plus difficile mais ils devaient se cacher comme n'importe quel élève de peur d'être suspect.

Trowa et Wufei encadrèrent Heero qui se cacha dans un coin reculé de l'abri pour surveiller son transmetteur en cas de problème. A partir de maintenant, c'était à Duo et Quatre de jouer, eux ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Ces derniers patientaient aussi calmement que possible dans la forêt entourant le parc de l'école. La nuit était si sombre en Norvège, elle n'était éclairée que par les étoiles, et les ombres des géant de gundanium se fondaient dans celles des arbres.

Attentif aux bruits qui l'entouraient, Duo laissait son esprit vagabonder dans l'espoir qu'il trouve un autre sujet de préoccupation que le brun.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_J'ai l'impression que tous les jours sont les mêmes  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_Ça m'entraîne et je ne peux m'éloigner_

Duo avait beau avoir quitté le japonais la veille, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours auprès de lui tant il ne quittait pas ses pensées. Par-dessus son image se superposaient les paroles de Réléna, lui rappelant qu'il devait s'éloigner du brun, ne pas rester à souffrir inutilement.

_So here I go again_

_Alors je viens encore ici  
Chasing you down again_

_Te poursuivant obstinément encore  
Why do I do this?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?  
_

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même en pensées, Heero était toujours là, bien ancré en lui. Surtout là aux commandes de son Gundam. Il n'avait cessé, depuis leur arrivée chez les Sweepers la veille au soir, de revenir dans le cockpit du Wing, y cherchant un peu du japonais. C'était stupide, il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui ...

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you_

_Tu me fais tomber pour toi  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

_Tu n'essaies même pas de le faire _

Duo était pourtant conscient que plus les jours passaient, plus il l'aimait, alors même que Heero n'avait rien fait pour, si ce n'est être gentil avec lui. A quel point était-il donc anormal pour être tombé amoureux de lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si Heero avait fait quelque chose pour le pousser dans ce sens...

Il en était là de ses pensées quand le signal retentit. Ils partirent comme des flèches. Ils savaient que dès qu'ils seraient repérés les choses se compliqueraient. Duo n'avait pas eut besoin de joindre Heero au sujet de Wing, il s'en sortait bien. Même J avait été bluffé.

_ 01 ! appela Quatre par leur radio, l'appelant ainsi au cas où leur ligne serait piratée. Tu vas récupérer le paquet et moi je te couvre. Dès que tu l'as tu files, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Négatif 04. Si il y a des ennemis, je ne te laisse pas seul, répondit Duo calmement.

_ Hors de question, protège le colis, c'est le plus important ! Se fâcha Quatre.

_ C'est tous les deux ou personne, rétorqua-t-il toujours aussi calme. Terminé, dit encore Duo avant de occuper la communication.

Quatre bouillonnait. Il était sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, il aimait ça d'habitude mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le natté. Cette tête de mule ne le laisserait pas, il le savait.

Le tout n'avait duré que deux ou trois minutes et déjà le toit était en vue. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les élèves qui couraient et les soldats qui s'organisaient parmi eux.

Duo vit très vite leur colis grâce aux phares surpuissants des armures et il ralentit pour se poser le long du mur avant de manœuvrer Wing pour qu'il attrape sans l'écraser le précieux caisson. A peine la main de gundanium s'était-elle refermée dessus qu'il vit une dizaine de MS les attaquer.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et suivit de Quatre, il s'éloigna le plus possible de l'école, s'enfonçant dans les terres inhabitées pour ne pas risquer la vie des civils et celle de ses coéquipiers. Quand les MS se rapprochèrent, ils firent tous deux demi-tour et dégainèrent leurs armes.

Duo ne se sentait pas d'utiliser le canon laser de Wing, trop peu familiarisé avec, il craignait de faire des dégâts trop important. Aussi, imitant Quatre, il dégaina un sabre de la seule main libre qui lui restait alors que ce dernier attrapait ses deux cimeterres.

Il tranchait avec une assurance certaine les MS qui osaient l'affronter, parant les coups et se protégeant des tirs avec le bouclier de Wing, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre de ce bras qui protégeait leur cargaison.

C'était sa première vraie bataille mais il paraissait si confiant et se débrouillait si bien qu'à aucun moment les soldats de Oz n'eurent le dessus. Il détruisait, mettait les armures hors service et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tuer les soldats.

Toutefois, plus la bataille gagnait en intensité, plus il se sentait ivre de puissance, plus il se fermait au monde extérieur pour ne plus voir que son but : anéantir Oz. Bientôt, les soldats furent vite oubliés et il ne vit que les carcasses de métal qu'il abattait une par une, oubliant totalement que des humains les commandaient.

Quatre se battait en gardant un œil sur lui, époustouflé par cette danse macabre. Lui qui voyait toujours Wing méthodique, précis et efficace, là il le découvrait virevoltant entre les cibles, jouant avec les ennemis comme un chat avec des souris. C'était effrayant et magnifique à la fois. Duo était tout simplement époustouflant et aux commandes de Deathscythe cela devait être un spectacle incroyable.

Trop pris dans son observation, il encaissa un mauvais coup qui le secoua mais eut le mérite de le ramener au combat. Reportant son attention sur celui qui venait de lui porter un coup somme toute sans importance, il abattit ses deux sabres en même temps, le coupant en deux et se détourna pour s'attaquer aux restants.

Qu'il croyait ! Il n'en restait simplement plus un seul ! En voyant Quatre être touché, Duo avait rugit et avait jeté Wing violemment en avant. L'esprit embrumé par la fureur, il les avait abattu sans aucune once de pitié, les uns après les autres, ne sentant même pas les coups qu'il prenait.

Ce n'est que quand tout fut fini qu'il prit conscience du filet de sang glissant sur sa joue et venant du coté de sa tête. Passant doucement ses doigts dessus il grimaça quand il arriva à la coupure. Il avait dû se cogner fortement mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. C'était comme si il n'avait pas vraiment été là, comme si son corps était sous pilote automatique.

Tâtant les pourtours de sa blessure, il constata qu'elle était assez profonde. Jetant un œil autour de lui il vit la porte d'un panneau de contrôle qui aurait dû être fermée mais qui avait dû s'ouvrir sous le choc d'un des nombreux coups qu'il avait reçut. Ses bords tranchants étaient sans doute responsables de sa blessure.

_ Duo ? Appela Quatre. Tout va bien ?

D'abord surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, Duo réalisa que tous leurs ennemis étaient hors d'état de nuire et qu'ils étaient maintenant assez éloignés de l'école pour ne pas craindre un piratage.

_ Oui, répondit-il. Et toi ?

_ RAS. Comment va le colis ?

Duo blêmit, il l'avait presque oublié. Il pria pour qu'il soit intact alors qu'il ouvrait le poing serré de Wing. Il vit les doigts de Gundanium se desserrer un à un et souffla de soulagement en voyant le caisson intact. Dans le cas contraire, J l'aurait tué.

_ Tout est ok, fit Duo. On rentre.

* * *

Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement en recevant le message annonçant le succès de la mission. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Wufei et Trowa pour les rassurer également. Ces derniers se détendirent imperceptiblement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'on les laisse regagner leur chambre.

_ Ils arrivent, fit Trowa aux autres.

Le châtain était à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, profitant pour la dernière fois du paysage enchanteur de la campagne norvégienne, Heero juste à coté de lui. Ils guettaient le retour de leurs coéquipiers plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose.

De nombreux élèves avaient annoncé leur départ au directeur dès le lendemain matin et ils en avaient fait parti. Aussi, ils n'avaient plus aucune obligation de faire leurs devoirs ou même d'assister à la messe dominicale. D'autant que celle-ci avait été très fortement abandonnée, la plupart des élèves n'étant pas encore levés. Il faut dire que les gardes ne les avaient laissé retourner à leur lit que tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt de bonne heure le matin.

Enfin, toute cette mission était bientôt finie, ils rejoindraient bientôt le Peacemillion qui les ramènerait à la base des profs. Ils se reposeraient le temps de faire le point, le temps que les profs trouvent où Treize avait installé son labo.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun n'avait même pas vu que la voiture s'était garée dans l'allée et que Quatre et Duo en étaient déjà sortis. En fait, il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Il se tourna, préparant un regard froid pour faire fuir d'éventuels gêneurs mais resta coi devant les grands yeux violets de Duo.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient bien là devant eux, il allait leur demander comment tout s'était passé quand il remarqua une tâche sombre à la lisière des cheveux de Duo. Sans même émettre le moindre son, il se dirigea directement vers lui et lui attrapa le bras sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Il le traina vers la sortie sous les yeux ahuris des autres qui ne reconnaissaient vraiment plus leur leader depuis l'arrivée du jeune sauvage dans leur vie. Ce n'est qu'en passant la porte qu'il leur lança d'aller faire leurs bagages. Ils partaient au plus vite pour profiter de l'effet de panique de leur attaque.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, il le lâcha enfin, ce fut en voyant Duo se frotter le bras, les yeux baissés qu'il se dit que peut être il y était allé un peu fort.

Le pauvre natté n'avait rien compris. Lui qui était rentré en souriant dans la bibliothèque, tellement content de les retrouver, avait tout de suite déchanté en voyant le regard de glace qu'il aimait tant se poser sur lui et s'assombrir. Il s'était senti happé comme dans un vortex et n'avait pas franchement eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà dans leur chambre.

_ Je … suis désolé Heero, commença-t-il, tu es fâché, j'ai abimé Wing, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Heero fronçait les sourcils, mais je te jure qu'il est déjà en réparation, assura-t-il enfin.

Le japonais secoua la tête, complètement dépité. Duo n'avait rien compris mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Il n'avait rien expliqué.

_ Je me fous de Wing, répondit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Il tendit une main vers le visage de Duo, souriant en coin de l'air surpris que celui-ci affichait depuis sa dernière réplique. Il frôla délicatement le pansement qui cachait, il en était sûr, des points de suture.

_ Tu es blessé, asséna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_ Oh ! S'exclama Duo en portant une main à celle de Heero toujours sur sa blessure. Ce …. ce n'est rien, rien du tout, je le sens même plus, Sally s'est bien occupée de moi, fit-il en tentant de sourire.

Ce ne fut guère probant, trop troublé par la proximité du brun et son attention entièrement dirigé sur lui, Duo n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement.

_ Tu n'es pas fâché alors ? Demanda-t-il timidement en voyant que le brun ne bougeait toujours pas.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Heero en laissant retomber sa main sans pour autant s'éloigner. Tu t'en es très bien sorti. J'ai juste eu peur en voyant que tu étais blessé mais je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise devant les autres. J'ai été un peu brusque, pardon.

Seigneur ! Comme il avait envie de se serrer dans ses bras là, maintenant. Il était toujours si étonnant et si prévenant en même temps. Il l'aimait plus que jamais. Et c'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller à ses envies.

_ Ce … c'est rien, j'ai juste cru que tu m'en voulais mais si tu me dis que non … alors ça va, le rassura Duo.

Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir résister, ce fut Heero qui l'attira contre lui d'une traction de poignet et le serra contre son torse. D'abord étonné, Duo profita tant qu'il le put de cette étreinte. Heero avait hésité mais il avait cédé à ses envies, après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Duo semblait éviter les contacts avec lui depuis quelques jours, qu'il devait se résigner sans rien faire.

Il avait beau savoir que ce serait pire que tout une fois qu'il l'aurait relâché, que son parfum et sa chaleur resteraient imprégnés en lui comme un rappel de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à garder cette distance.

Après une éternité bien trop courte, Heero recula et effleura à nouveau le pansement, prenant le frisson de Duo pour de la douleur, il enleva sa main aussitôt.

_ Fais attention la prochaine fois. Je n'aime pas quand tu es blessé, dit-il en se détournant vers son armoire.

_ Oui, souffla Duo.

_ Bien. Il est temps de ranger nos affaires, on se casse d'ici.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : ** pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Merci pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré le rythme des plus aléatoires.

* * *

_ Duo ! Hurla une voix enragée. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Continua-t-elle légèrement essoufflée. Tu vas t'arrêter oui sale petite peste !

Les Sweepers en pleine réparations sur les Gundams Wing et Sandrock éclatèrent de rire en voyant passer un Duo à toute vitesse poursuivit par un chinois écarlate de colère.

_ Tu m'attraperas pas ! le nargua Duo en sautant sur le filin de Deathscythe pour y grimper.

Il escalada le Gundam avec toute l'habileté acquise dans la jungle. Il passa souplement sur la passerelle métallique à hauteur des cockpits avant de s'enfuir dans un nouveau couloir. Éreinté, Wufei s'arrêta lorsqu'il le vit disparaître. Ses deux mains sur ses genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Quatre, qui surveillait l'avancement des réparations, arriva vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il garda même devant le regard furibond du brun.

_ Alors ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait qui lui vaille un tel acharnement de ta part ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Rien. Sally m'a juste demandé de le lui amener pour ses rappels de vaccin, répondit-il. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà filé. C'est qu'il court vite le diable ! S'exclama-t-il.

Quatre se retint comme il put devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Il savait que celui-ci serait vexé de devoir annoncer à Sally qu'il avait échoué dans la tache qu'elle lui avait confié, aussi jugea-t-il préférable de ne pas en rajouter.

Il était tout de même heureux de voir Duo ainsi. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous rejoint le Peacemillion cinq jours plutôt, Duo avait beaucoup changé. Taciturne à son arrivé, rien ne parvenait à le dérider. Il passait son temps à contempler Heero d'un air si triste que chaque fois le blond sentait son cœur se serrer.

Trowa avait bien tenté de l'occuper au mieux mais c'était seulement depuis la veille que leur compagnon semblait avoir chassé ses idées noires.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand il l'avait vu arriver, tout sourire, et Wufei qui ne se méfiait pas le moins du monde s'était vu affublé de tous les surnoms les plus ridicules qui soient. La guerre était déclarée !

Ils passèrent la journée à se chamailler, à se poursuivre, se retrouvant tantôt couverts de tout un tas d'ingrédients absolument impossible à identifier, tantôt trempés de la tête aux pieds, faisant hurler Sally qui ne voulait pas avoir à soigner des rhumes idiots en plus de tout son boulot.

_ Tu sais, commença Quatre, je crois qu'il rattrape le temps perdu, l'enfance qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu et tu devrais être honoré qu'il t'ai choisi comme compagnon de jeux, cela prouve son attachement et sa confiance en toi, conclu-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Le chinois rougit et bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible que Quatre allait lui demander de répéter quand Heero surgit par le couloir où Duo s'était enfui, un étrange paquet sur l'épaule.

Le paquet en question se débattait tant bien que mal pour échapper à la poigne de fer du soldat parfait mais en vain. Il se contenta donc de ramasser le bout de sa natte qui, au vu de sa position, menaçait de traîner par terre.

Arrivé devant Wufei, Heero stoppa, toujours aussi impassible, et d'un mouvement d'épaule fit basculer Duo dans le bon sens avant de le poser à terre. Ce dernier boudait, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Je crois que c'est ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

_ Merci Heero, répondit le chinois. Viens par là toi, ajouta-t-il en prenant le poignet de Duo d'une main avant de le tirer vers l'infirmerie.

_ Nooooon ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! A l'assassin ! Pitié ! Me laissez pas avec lui ! Noooon !

Wufei était encore plus rouge qu'avant mais Quatre ne sut dire si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère. Peut être bien un peu des deux. Il attendit qu'ils disparaissent de leur vue pour se tourner vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça, lui dit le blond. Il me faisait mal à avoir l'air si désespéré.

_ Il se cache, répondit Heero sans même le regarder.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Quatre, étonné.

_ Il joue la comédie, il se ment à lui-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais ce n'est pas réglé, il fait juste semblant pour se sentir mieux, expliqua Heero.

Quatre ne répondit pas. Il avait confiance dans le jugement du japonais, il était simplement étonné de voir que celui-ci avait pu voir au-delà du masque du jeune sauvage, alors que lui l'empathe du groupe s'était laissé berner.

Si il avait eu encore des doutes quant aux sentiments du japonais pour Duo, ce simple constat les auraient fait fuir. Il savait que Heero aimait Duo. Il l'avait même probablement su avant lui. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas intervenir. Le brun devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions nouvelles seul et si il avait besoin de parler il savait où le trouver. Lui ou Trowa. Quoique ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps avec Duo ces derniers jours.

Quatre avait même fini par être légèrement jaloux et avait dû remettre ses propres sentiments en question. Cependant, il était encore difficile pour lui de déterminer si il aimait Trowa comme un ami, un frère ou un amant potentiel. Il laisserait faire le temps.

Dans tous les cas, il faudrait donc qu'il trouve un moment pour parler avec Duo. Si Heero devait apprendre à gérer ça seul, ce n'était pas le cas de Duo qui était loin d'avoir les bases sociales nécessaires pour ça.

_ Il faudra le surveiller alors, finit-il par répondre.

Heero hocha simplement la tête et repartit par là où il était arrivé alors que le blond retournait sur son Gundam.

* * *

_ Asseyez-vous, commença G. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé où se trouvait le labo de Treize mais un espion nous a fait savoir que Oz préparait l'enlèvement de Réléna Peacecraft lors du bal de charité prévu la semaine prochaine au Brésil. Vous vous y rendrez donc pour assurer sa sécurité. Nous l'avons fait prévenir et avons mis au point vos couvertures, conclut-il pour laisser la place à J.

Les cinq pilotes ne montrèrent rien des sentiments qui les animaient mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Duo se demandait ce qu'était un bal de charité mais il était heureux de revoir Réléna, il l'appréciait vraiment, même si la revoir signifiait les revoir ensemble Heero et elle. De toutes façons, il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et il voulait avant tout le bonheur de son ami. Qui mieux que Réléna pourrait le lui apporter ?

Il était fier d'avoir réussi à rester impassible, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Tant mieux, on ne savait jamais, des fois que son masque se fissure. Il avait adopté cette tactique à cause de Trowa. Le châtain cherchait sans cesse à voir ce qui n'allait pas, il s'inquiétait pour lui comme un grand frère protecteur et depuis leur arrivée au Peacemillion, il le surveillait, guettant ses moindres changements d'humeur. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait surpris le premier soir à pleurer sur son lit.

Il lui avait menti, en partie en tout cas, lui disant qu'il était juste fatigué et que sa famille lui manquait. Il n'avait pas rajouté qu'il pleurait pour la dernière fois un amour perdu avant même d'avoir été trouvé. Il renonçait à son amour pour le japonais et cela lui déchirait le cœur et l'âme.

Depuis ce soir-là, il semblait toujours triste apparemment car Trowa passait ses journées avec lui, lui changeant les idées et l'occupant comme il pouvait, ne lui laissant le temps de penser à rien d'autre.

C'était gentil de sa part mais il ne voulait pas l'accaparer. Il avait sûrement beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et puis, il voyait bien que Quatre n'avait pas l'air très heureux de leur rapprochement. Heero non plus d'ailleurs. Il changea donc de tactique. Au lieu de suivre Trowa tout le temps dès que ce dernier lui proposait quelque chose, il anticipa et afficha le plus beau sourire qu'il savait faire, montrant par là qu'il allait mieux. Il finissait presque par y croire …

_ Donc Heero tu serviras de cavalier à Réléna. Vous vous êtes assez côtoyés à l'école pour ne pas paraître suspect. Quatre tu te rendras à ce bal en tant qu'hériter de l'empire Winner, ton invitation est déjà prête. Il nous fallait une troisième personne dans la salle de réception, aussi Duo tu accompagneras Quatre, gardant ainsi le rôle que tu avais déjà dans votre précédente mission. Trowa tu s en cuisine en tant que serveur. De cette façon tu pourras surveiller ce qui se passe à l'arrière et prévenir les autres en cas de problème. Wufei tu resteras en surveillance extérieure dans ton Gundam. Vos propres Gundams seront cachés à proximité en cas d'attaque, précisa J aux autres. Des questions ? Demanda-t-il enfin en les regardant tour à tour.

_ Il faudra danser ? L'interrogea Duo d'une voix craintive.

_ Ce serait mieux oui, répondit S en se frottant le menton.

_ Oh … fit Duo ennuyé.

_ Nous allons demander à Sally ou à Hilde de t'apprendre, fit G en lui tapotant l'épaule.

* * *

_ Et … un deux trois un deux tro...Aïe ! Duo ! Ragea la brune en sautillant sur place, son pauvre pied martyrisé.

C'était au moins la quatrième fois que le jeune sauvage lui écrasait un pied, sans compter la fois où il l'avait emmené sans le vouloir contre une table et le mur qu'il lui avait fallu éviter de justesse.

_ Pardon Hil, fit Duo tout penaud.

_ Concentre-toi veux-tu, fit-elle un peu plus calme. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que je ne suis pas moi même très bonne danseuse mais on y arrivera pas si tu ne te concentres pas. Allez … et un deux trois …

Duo faisait vraiment de son mieux mais c'était très difficile de danser ! Il voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde et être prêt pour la mission mais il y avait comme un blocage dans son cerveau et il ne savait même pas d'où il venait.

La leçon dura encore une bonne demie-heure et il écrasa le pied de sa pauvre partenaire au moins une demie-douzaine de fois. Quand elle repartie vers sa cabine, elle ne pu s'empêcher de boiter et Duo avait l'air encore plus malheureux. Il resta dans la salle de repos du vaisseau qui les ramenait sur Terre et s'assit dans un fauteuil, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Heero lui manquait. Avoir partagé sa chambre pendant leur mission avait été un vrai bonheur au-delà de la torture que cette période était devenue après sa discussion avec Réléna. Maintenant, il était seul dans sa chambre et avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil sans la présence du brun près de lui. L'objet de ses pensées poussa justement la porte et sembla surpris de le trouver encore là.

_ Duo ? Ta leçon n'est pas terminée ? J'ai croisé Hilde tout à l'heure et je pensais que vous aviez fini, supposa-t-il.

_ Oui … oui mais je me reposais un peu.

Heero ne fut pas du tout convaincu par le sourire triste de Duo.

_ Cela s'est mal passé ?

_ Et bien, je crois que je ne serais jamais prêt. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne tente pas danser lors de ce bal.

_ Impossible. Cela risquerait de compromettre ta couverture. Un jeune homme normalement issu de bonne famille sais danser, cela serait trop étrange si tu ne participais pas, le contra Heero, brisant tous ses espoirs de s'en sortir comme ça.

_ Mais Heero … geignit-il avant que le brun ne l'interrompe.

_ Debout ! Je serais ta « cavalière », fit le japonais avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

_ Quoi … ?

Duo était devenu soudainement très rouge alors que Heero le tirait par la main pour le mettre debout. Il alla ensuite relancer la musique et se posta devant Duo.

_ Place tes mains comme ça. Tu dois être délicat avec ta cavalière, léger comme un oiseau. C'est une valse, il faut te laisser porter par le mouvement comme sur un bateau. Écoute la musique, ressens la, lui conseilla Heero.

Duo ne prit même pas conscience du rapprochement de leurs corps, de leurs mains et de leurs bras se touchant, se frôlant. Il se laissait bercer par le rythme doux et lancinant comme un cœur qui bat. Ses pieds se mouvèrent d'eux-mêmes et il emmena Heero dans une valse parfaite.

Les deux pilotes ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre que leur partenaire respectif, perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils ressentaient tellement de choses que c'était difficile de trier.

Duo ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas penser que dans peu de jours, ce serait avec Réléna que Heero danserait comme ça alors que lui devrait se contenter d'une inconnue croiser ce soir-là. Rien qu'à cette idée son cœur se serra et il rata un pas.

Le japonais le regarda étonné et l'interrogea des yeux mais Duo ne lui fit qu'un sourire d'excuse avant de se concentrer un peu plus sur sa danse. Ils continuèrent donc ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que la musique prenne fin. S'en rendant compte, ils se détachèrent à contre cœur et reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits.

_ Tu te débrouilles très bien en fait, lui dit Heero pour couper ce silence pesant.

_ Hilde n'est pas du même avis, ses pieds non plus, répondit Duo, taquin. Je crois … qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne méthode. Elle m'a tellement axé sur mes pieds que je n'écoutais pas la musique. Merci Heero.

_ C'était un plaisir, dit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux dans un geste inconscient. Tu devrais aller te reposer avant le diner.

Duo acquiesça, ressentant encore la chaleur du brun contre lui et retourna dans sa chambre. Ce fut au tour de Heero de prendre place sur un des fauteuils pour … Pour quoi ? Bonne question. Se remettre de ses émotions probablement …

La proximité de Duo lui faisait toujours autant d'effets et il était heureux que la musique se soit terminée avant qu'une partie de son corps n'échappe à son contrôle. Il devrait bien se l'avouer un jour alors … Oui. Il pouvait le dire sans trembler, il aimait ce jeune sauvage. Plus que tout.

Il n'était pas dans la merde !

* * *

La musique résonnait dans ses oreilles mais il était loin, si loin en songes, de cette salle de bal étouffante. Le Brésil était un pays magnifique mais sa forêt dense et luxuriante n'avait fait que raviver les souvenirs de sa vie perdue.

Il avait déjà dansé avec plusieurs demoiselles, toutes très charmantes quoi qu'il n'ait pas toujours compris ce dont elles parlaient, et s'en était sorti assez bien mais il n'avait pas retrouvé la communion et l'aisance qu'il avait eu lors de sa très, trop, courte leçon avec Heero.

Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme de toute la soirée. Normal, c'était sa mission. A peine étaient-ils arrivés à Sao Luis, charmante ville côtière, que Réléna l'avait accaparé. Non. Pour être plus juste, c'était Heero qui l'avait rejoint et était resté près d'elle tout le temps.

Duo s'y était préparé mais cela le rongeait insidieusement. La jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant sourire à son bras, cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine alors qu'il l'emmenait au centre de la piste de danse... Ça ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il s'était réfugié sur le balcon, se détachant de ses cavalières en prétextant avoir trop dansé et trop bu alors qu'il n'avait pas touché un verre de la soirée. Il voulait être seul et de toute façon, il restait en contact avec l'équipe grâce à son oreillette ultra discrète.

Il se redressa et se concentra sur le mouvement des vagues devant lui a à peine une cinquantaine de mètres. Le bal avait lieu dans un vieil hôtel colonial en bord de plage et il ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'océan qu'il voyait pour la première fois d'aussi près. Lors de son séjour en Norvège il ne l'avait qu'aperçu.

Il se demandait l'effet que cela faisait de se laisser engloutir par cette immensité bleu aux reflets changeants quand une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver plongé dans deux lagons purs mais pas ceux qu'il souhaitait.

_ Désolé, fit Quatre, ce n'est que moi.

L'empathe n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Duo voulait Heero. Cependant, celui-ci n'étant pas disponible, il préférait lui tenir compagnie et tenter de le faire parler plutôt que de le laisser déprimer dans son coin.

_ Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas.

_ Rien. Tout va bien, mentit ce dernier.

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas Heero ou Trowa mais je peux t'aider aussi tu sais, après tout nous sommes une famille n'est-ce pas ?

Duo sursauta et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Quatre savait qu'il touchait là un point sensible.

_ Ils me manquent tous tellement Quatre … pleura-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Et ce décor, cette atmosphère, tout me rappelle ma jungle.

_ Je sais Duo, répondit Quatre en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne peux que compatir … et te promettre qu'ils seront vengés, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme en se reculant. Mais il n'y pas que ça … n'est-ce pas ?

Duo se détourna et reposa ses coudes sur la rambarde du balcon et porta son regard sur la plage où la nuit tombait doucement. Quelques larmes perlaient encore à l'orée de ses paupières.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu trouves que ce n'est pas suffisant pour se sentir mal ? L'agressa-t-il.

Pas surpris par ce changement de ton, Quatre n'abdiqua pas et se posa près de lui après un coup d'œil dans la salle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_ Pardonne ma franchise Duo, je ne veux pas te blesser … mais j'insiste. Il y autre chose qui te tracasse pour ne pas dire te déprime. Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu en auras parlé.

Devant le silence du châtain, Quatre changea de tactique.

_ Veux-tu que je demande à Trowa de venir ? Tu sembles assez proche de lui, peut-être préfères-tu lui parler à lui ?

_ Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Duo un peu vivement.

_ Quoi ? Fit Quatre, un peu déstabilisé.

_ Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi ? Tu dis que nous sommes tous une famille mais jamais tu n'es venu me parler comme tu le fais maintenant, ajouta Duo sans une once de reproche dans la voix. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi …

_ Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas semblé m'intéresser à toi, c'est juste que tu semblais déjà bien entouré et je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de moi. Alors que ce soir, par contre, ni Heero ni Trowa ne sont là, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours essayer de te réconforter à ma manière … lui répondit le blond en souriant. Et puis j'avoue avoir été un peu … jaloux … de ton amitié avec Trowa et que je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment … avoua-t-il maladroitement.

Cet aveu lui avait couté mais il pensait qu'en se confiant un peu à Duo, ce dernier se sentirait en confiance et lui ferait part à son tour de ses tourments.

_ Jaloux ? S'étonna Duo. Mais de quoi ?

_ Tu garderas ça pour toi si je te le dis ? Le principal concerné n'est pas tout à fait au courant …

Duo hocha la tête. La curiosité ayant pris le pas pour l'instant sur son désarroi. Tant mieux, c'était ce que voulais l'empathe.

_ Il se trouve que te voir passer autant de temps avec Trowa m'a rendu jaloux parce qu'avant c'était surtout ensemble que nous passions notre temps libre, commença Quatre un peu hésitant. Je n'ai pas compris au début pourquoi cela me gênait tant, ou je n'ai pas voulu le comprendre, précisa-t-il … Peu importe en fait. Je sais aujourd'hui ce que je ressens et c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux … parce que je suis amoureux de Trowa, conclu-t-il en fixant Duo.

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc alors que sa mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Quatre un peu bêtement et chaque fois qu'il tentait de dire un mot, il se mettait à bafouiller … Son cœur s'emballa et ses pensées devinrent tellement confuses que même Quatre ne put tout analyser.

Comment Quatre pouvait-il lui avouer ça comme ça ? Alors lui aussi était anormal ? Et il n'avait pas peur d'être rejeté ? Les autres le savaient-ils ? Non. Sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé de garder le secret …

Amoureux d'un garçon ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Réléna lui avait pourtant dit que c'était impossible, alors pourquoi lui l'était-il ? Et Quatre ?

Le blond sentit qu'il y avait un problème mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Que son aveu surprenne Duo soit, mais de là à le mettre dans cet état ? Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose … Mais quoi ?

_ A... Mai... Je... Que... … … A … Amoureux ? Bafouilla Duo complètement perdu.

Quand Quatre tendit le bras vers lui alors qu'il vacillait, il ne reçut qu'un regard choqué et un mouvement de recul angoissé. Patient, il préféra attendre tout en jetant de fréquents regards dans la salle. Il croisa celui du japonais qui fronçait les sourcils tout en faisant tournoyer sa cavalière. Heero devait s'interroger sur leur présence sur le balcon, seuls, tous les deux. Sachant que cela n'arrangerait pas l'inquiétude du japonais et malgré la réticence évidente de Duo, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'abri des regards indiscrets, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre d'un recoin.

Effectivement, Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de Duo s'éclipsant avec leur ami. Que se passait-il en ce moment pour que le natté se tienne si éloigné de lui ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que sa cavalière tentait d'engager la conversation.

_ … m'écoute pas Heero, lui dit-elle sur un ton quelque peu réprobateur.

S'arrachant à ses interrogations de mauvaise grâce, il consentit à lui prêter un peu d'attention, au moins pour qu'elle le lâche.

_ Hn ?

_ Je te demandais si tu savais ce que tu souhaiterais faire après la guerre ? Répéta-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par le ton peu enjoué du brun.

_ Après ? Demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

Quelle idée ! Quelle question à la c... ! Comme si il avait eu le temps d'y penser … Pourtant, avant même que cette pensée ne s'éteigne au fond de son esprit, il vit comme dans un flash un Duo éblouissant, souriant et qui tendait une main vers lui, les yeux rieurs. Il comprit au même instant que c'était le seul avenir qu'il souhaitait.

_ Construire ma vie avec la personne que j'aime, s'entendit-il répondre sans y croire.

Depuis quand répondait-il aux questions de Réléna ? Depuis quand parlait-il à Réléna ? Et elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire aussi bêtement ?

* * *

_ Duo ? Tenta Quatre.

_ Je … Je comprends pas … comment tu peux aimer Trowa ? C'est un garçon comme toi ! S'écria-t-il.

Quatre baissa la tête pour reprendre contenance. L'incompréhension et la colère de Duo étaient violentes mais il ne devait pas faiblir maintenant.

_ Et pourquoi ce serait impossible Duo ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Mais … vous êtes deux garçons ! Lui dit-il comme si il parlait à un demeuré. C'est évident non ! Un garçon ne peut être amoureux que d'une fille !

_ Pourquoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? L'interrogea Quatre en fronçant les sourcils, il commençait à cerner le problème.

Duo n'avait pas pu décréter ça tout seul. Il y avait une faille et il la trouverait.

_ Réléna... On parlait... commença Duo en sanglotant. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait Heero... J'ai dit que moi aussi... Elle a dit que je me trompais... continua-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. Que c'était pas possible que je l'aime comme elle... Que deux garçons pouvaient pas être amoureux... Que ça existait pas... Que je confondais les sentiments parce que j'ai pas eu une enfance normale... Je l'ai pas contredit parce que je pensais être anormal. Que j'avais comme un … défaut. Que si vous le découvriez, vous me rejetteriez, finit Duo difficilement.

Quatre poussa un soupir, mi-rassuré mi-exaspéré. Si le problème ne venait que de là alors ce ne serait pas bien difficile d'y remédier, toutefois Duo avait dû se torturer avec ses sentiments depuis un bon moment.

_ Quand avez-vous discuté de ça ? Demanda-t-il en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

_ Au début la mission en Norvège, répondit le châtain en reniflant.

Quatre passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami et ce dernier appuya sa tête contre lui le temps que ces derniers sanglots se dissipent. Dans un bref instant de lucidité, le blond pensa que si Oz débarquait maintenant, ils seraient dans la m...

Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur le problème présent qui se redressait un peu, comme pour reprendre contenance.

_ Duo, écoute-moi bien c'est important, commença Quatre. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Réléna vient d'un monde très fermé, elle est destinée au trône de Sank et en cela a reçu une éducation très stricte. Elle fait partie de la haute société et dans cette classe sociale, les choses inhabituelles dérangent et par conséquent on fait comme si elles n'existaient pas. Je viens d'un milieu identique mais j'ai eu la chance de découvrir le monde par moi-même, j'en sais donc un peu plus, dit-il calmement pour être sûr que Duo enregistre bien tout. Tu vois, reprit-il, l'amour ne se commande pas, on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Certains pensent que c'est le destin, d'autres y voient l'œuvre d'un dieu, d'autres encore pensent que c'est scientifique …

_ Scientifique ? Le coupa Duo surpris.

_ Peu importe en fait, répondit Quatre en secouant la tête, ce qui est vrai par contre c'est que l'on peut tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que soit, on appelle ça l'homosexualité, en opposition à l'hétérosexualité. Et je suis prêt à parier ma vie que Réléna n'en a jamais eu vent parce que c'est considéré comme hors norme puisque la majorité de la population est hétérosexuelle. Ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi ou de moi des êtres anormaux, il y a des millions d'hommes et de femmes sur la Terre et les colonies qui sont homosexuels et même si certains esprits étriqués pensent que c'est contre-nature, crois-moi ça ne l'est pas, termina-t-il en le fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Duo battit des paupières et resta un moment songeur. Il ne savait plus qui il devait croire. Non pas qu'il n'est pas confiance en Quatre, mais le fait qu'il ai le droit d'aimer Heero lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir avec ce petit air enfantin qui les faisait tous craquer.

_ Oui Duo. Tu es normal et personne ne te rejettera parce que tu aimes Heero … Par contre si tu touches à Trowa … grogna Quatre l'air faussement menaçant.

Duo explosa de rire, rire nerveux et rire de soulagement. Quand il fut calmé, il se tourna vers Quatre et lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, tel que personne ne lui en avait vu depuis longtemps.

_ Mais ce sera notre secret Quatre. Je veux pas que Heero sache, il est bien avec elle, dit-il d'un coup en retournant vers la baie vitrée ouverte sur la salle de bal.

_ Je ne pense pas que Hee... commença Quatre avant d'être interrompu par un grésillement caractéristique.

_ 05 à tous, fit la voix de Wufei. Ils sont dans la place. Sur le toit. Prenez garde.

_ 02 et 04 bien reçu, répondit le blond en appuyant sur son communicateur.

_ 03 bien reçu, ajouta la voix de Trowa.

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête et de quitter la piste de danse avec Réléna. Ils avaient conçus plusieurs plans, chacun correspondant à un type d'attaque envisageable de la part de Oz. Ils étaient au point, prêts à toute éventualité, ils ne laisseraient pas Oz s'en tirer, ils en étaient certains … Et pourtant …

_ 05 à tous, ils descendent en rappel, ils vont passer par les balcons ! Tenez-vous prêts ! S'écria Wufei.

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent, surpris. Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que Oz agirait à visage découvert. Le blond chercha Trowa des yeux alors que Duo tentait de rejoindre Heero et Réléna, passant en courant à travers les couples de danseurs encore ignorant de ce qui allait advenir.

Le japonais avait coincé la princesse dans un coin et faisait rempart de son corps, la cachant à la vue de tous. Il fallait l'évacuer et vite. Il vit Duo se précipiter sur eux et aperçu également Quatre rejoignant Trowa. Il savait qu'ils allaient chercher leur Gundam pour couper toute retraite à Oz lorsque ces derniers tenteraient de s'enfuir de l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas un des plans prévus mais ils se connaissaient finalement tous assez pour prévoir leur réaction respective sans avoir à se parler.

Au moment où Duo les rejoignait, alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux, les fenêtres encore fermées explosèrent et ce fut le chaos. Des hommes armés arrivaient de toute part, par les fenêtres, les balcons et probablement aussi par les escaliers, la salle de réception se trouvant au premier étage.

Les bruit des pas de course se superposaient et se mélangeaient aux hurlements des invités paniqués qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Les soldats parvinrent à les regrouper au centre de la pièce sans tirer un seul coup de feu, sans parler. Ce n'était pas utile, ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils les avaient encerclés en deux minutes, bouchant toutes les issues.

_ Merde, grogna Heero. On s'est fait prendre comme des débutants.

Duo se tourna vers lui une fraction de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Comme les autres, ils se trouvaient maintenant au centre de la pièce, au milieu des quelques trois cents invités.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est Oz ? Lui demanda Duo. Ils n'ont pas d'uniforme ...

Heero allait ouvrir la bouche quand un homme s'avança, arrivant de l'entrée principale de la salle. Il portait une tenue passe-partout, tel qu'aurait pu en porter un étudiant, un avocat en week-end ou encore un randonneur, rien d'extraordinaire en soit … mais sa présence … il glaçait les sangs de tous les invités, dardant sur eux son regard satisfait et hautain et Heero sut que c'était le chef de l'expédition. Un haut gradé de Oz à n'en pas douter, la même dégaine que ces fils à papa croisés lors de leurs missions dans les grandes écoles de la Terre.

_ Je suis le chef de la Résistance Brésilienne ! Clama-t-il haut et fort alors que tout le monde se taisait progressivement.

Il laissa un silence pesant s'instaurer, histoire de faire son petit effet.

_ Heero ? Souffla Duo, plus que surpris.

_ C'est faux, lui répondit le japonais dans un murmure. Il n'a rien à voir avec la Résistance... encore une manigance de Treize, grogna-t-il.

Duo l'observa à la dérobée, gardant tout de même un œil sur le chef armé. Le corps tendu en avant, les yeux glacials, les lèvres serrées de colère contenue, tout son corps se tendait en avant comme un félin prêt à bondir. Il protégeait Réléna et Duo ne l'avait jamais trouvé si beau qu'en cet instant. Sauvage et dangereux, il apparaissait comme une louve défendant ses petits, prêt à mordre au moindre signe de danger.

_ Nous luttons contre les armées de Oz, reprit le chef d'une voix forte, contre l'Alliance terrestre qui nous ment depuis le début ! Tonna-t-il encore. Nous savons que l'héritière du trône de Sank se trouve ici ce soir ! Mlle Peacecraft ! Nous sollicitons un entretien avec vous, conclu-t-il d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Un brouhaha s'amplifia peu à peu parmi la foule d'invités. Personne ne comprenait ce que les Résistants pourraient avoir à faire avec Réléna, d'autres, qui connaissaient bien la Résistance savaient que tout ceci était un piège mais ne pouvaient rien dire et les derniers craignaient simplement pour leur vie sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Allons allons Mlle Peacecraft ! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! Nous voulons seulement discuter avec vous dans un endroit plus tranquille ! Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui se passe actuellement dans les hautes sphères, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, ne craignez rien ! Dit-il encore d'un toujours aussi cynique.

Réléna allait bouger quand Heero lui attrapa le poignet brusquement. Lui faisant face, il la fixa sombrement avant de secouer négativement la tête. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais il posa sa main dessus, le tout camouflé autant que possible par Duo qui s'était stratégiquement positionné pour que le chef ne les voit pas.

Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt quelqu'un à proximité d'eux la verrait et la dénoncerait. Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des bleus, ne s'attendant pas à ce type de manœuvre, ils n'avaient aucun plan valable. Heero fulminait et réfléchissait à toute allure lorsqu'il avait vu cette sotte prête à se rendre.

_ Tu ne bouges pas et tu te tais, gronda-t-il sourdement en gardant sa main sur la bouche de la blonde. Ce n'est pas la Résistance, c'est vraiment Oz et nous ignorons ce qu'ils comptent te faire, alors obéis.

Le chef scrutait l'ensemble de la salle de ses yeux noirs mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il semblait chercher et perdit patience. En quelques pas, il avait atteint les premières personnes devant lui et avait tiré une jeune fille par le bras violemment sous les cris indignés de sa famille et quelques autres invités.

_ Vous êtes trop timide Mlle Peacecraft ...fit le chef et pointant une arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille terrifiée. C'est dommage voyez-vous, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, parce que vous savez … je ne suis pas très patient. Alors nous allons faire un petit jeu. J'appelle votre nom, vous levez la main et vous gagnez un séjour dans une base secrète de la Résistance où vous serez chouchoutée, reprit-il. Toutefois, si j'appelle votre nom et que vous ne répondez pas tout de suite, alors je choisirai une personne de l'assemblée ici présente et je la tuerai ! Ricana-t-il sous le cri aigu et effrayé de sa victime potentielle. Je compte jusqu'à … un ! … deux … ! tr...

_ Arrêtez ! Cria Réléna.

Heero regardait, éberlué, sa main que la blonde venait de mordre pour s'échapper de sa poigne de fer. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur que la surprise du geste qui l'avait fait la lâcher et la voilà à présent qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'au chef.

Duo avait bien tenté de la retenir mais elle s'était faufilée comme une anguille, vive comme une chatte. Ce fut la main de Heero sur son épaule qui l'empêcha de la suivre. Son cri et sa marche avait attiré l'attention sur elle et ils ne devaient en aucun cas être repérés.

Duo lui lança un regard courroucé, ne comprenant pas son intervention. Est-ce qu'il allait laisser la femme qu'il aimait tomber aux mains de l'ennemi sans rien faire ?

_ Baka ! Si on se fait prendre on ne pourra rien pour elle, lui souffla-t-il, en colère.

Le natté sursauta, il n'avait tout de même pas pensé à voix haute ! Comment Heero faisait-il pour le comprendre si bien alors que lui était toujours à la traîne ? C'était à la fois gênant et frustrant.

Le chef attrapa Réléna après avoir relâché son otage et lui sourit d'une façon qui la fit frémir.

_ Je savais qu'on se comprendrait nous deux, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Le frisson qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête lui fit peur mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Quoique puisse en penser Heero, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse mourir une innocente sans rien faire.

* * *

Oui je sais, je me surprends moi-même avec Réléna, je pensais arriver un jour à la faire aussi courageuse et altruiste, mais bon l'histoire n'est pas terminée, allez savoir ce qu'elle me réserve celle-là !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus, traduction de _Forever Love _du plus grand groupe de métal japonais de tous les temps **X Japan** (concert au Zénith magnifique malgré l'absence de feu Hide, c'était grandiose de les voir en France)

**Genre : ** pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Merci pour les review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre faute d'adresse, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré le rythme des plus aléatoires.

Yuuchan merci pour ta review, tu as vu juste et bien compris la psychologie de mes personnages, ça me touche beaucoup ;)

JTFLAM merci pour ton soutient fidèle depuis le début, j'espère que tu ne seras pas découragée par le chapitre qui vient ;)

* * *

_ Heero, tu devrais aller parler à Duo, tenta Trowa pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

Sa voix blasée reflétait bien son état d'esprit. Cette situation l'agaçait grandement à dire vrai et l'ambiance de la planque était insupportable.

Depuis plus de deux jours que Réléna avait été enlevée, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle des profs. D'autant plus que ces derniers étaient légèrement contrariés de l'échec de cette mission, et c'était peu dire !

Lorsque les soldats étaient partis, la foule, paniquée, s'était mise à courir en tout sens, chaque personne cherchant l'issue la plus proche en hurlant.

Ça n'avait pas été un problème pour les deux pilotes qui étaient passés du balcon sur le toit dans le but de retourner discrètement et le plus vite possible à leur véhicule. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, par contre, c'était de tomber sur une patrouille laissée là en faction de surveillance pendant que l'officier s'enfuyait avec Réléna.

Une dizaine d'hommes pas plus que les deux amis avaient désarmés au plus vite, en tuant trois au passage, avant de rentrer dans le vif du combat. Ils s'en étaient rapidement débarrassés, parvenant même à faire un prisonnier, mais ils étaient tous deux blessés.

Et bien que leurs blessures soient sans gravité, elles les avaient tout de même ralenti. Les autres étaient rentrés depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Ils contactèrent aussitôt leurs profs et firent un rapport bref et concis. J était furieux et les autres inquiets quant à la suite des événements et la sécurité de la princesse. Ils dépêchèrent un résistant de confiance pour aller chercher leur prisonnier. Les profs souhaitaient l'interroger personnellement.

Quant à eux, ils avaient pour ordre de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Du coup, ils restaient cloitrés dans cette planque, certes très luxueuse, mais qu'ils considéraient comme une prison.

Depuis l'avant-veille qu'ils étaient là, Heero alternait recherches informatiques, s'infiltrant dans tous les réseaux connus d'Oz et même de Romfeller, et séances dans la salle de musculation où il tapait encore et encore sur un sac de frappe.

Le premier soir, soit vingt-quatre heures après l'enlèvement de Réléna, Duo avait tenté de lui parler, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé mais, depuis, le châtain ne sortait plus dans sa chambre et refusait même de s'alimenter. Il avait à peine mangé un morceau de sandwich et bu un verre de lait en plus de quarante-huit heures et encore, contraint et forcé par Quatre.

_ Heero ! Insista-t-il plus sèchement.

Le japonais s'arrêta de taper comme un forcené sur son foutu sac, une jambe encore en pleine extension. Il la reposa au sol et se retourna dans un mouvement lent et savamment calculé pour faire comprendre à Trowa qu'il le dérangeait.

_ Je suis occupé là ! L'agressa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Oui, je vois ça, répondit Trowa sans se laisser démonter par le ton du brun, et bien après alors, ajouta-t-il.

_ Après, je retourne à mon ordi voir où en sont les recherches. Je bosse moi ! Asséna-t-il avec un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il laissait entendre.

_ Je ne relèverai pas l'offense que tu viens de nous faire en sous-entendant que nous, nous ne faisons rien, et je te le redis, tu devrais aller parler à Duo.

Sur ce, le châtain quitta la pièce sans même se retourner, laissant un Heero encore essoufflé de ses efforts et légèrement estomaqué. Il pensait réussir à mettre Trowa en colère, c'eut été tellement plus plaisant de se battre contre un adversaire de chair.

Tant pis. Après tout, ce sac ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Il se défoula encore une bonne dizaine de minutes mais la demande de Trowa tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait lui dire ça. Que se passait-il avec Duo ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu d'ailleurs ?

Sûrement depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le lendemain de leur mission ratée. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très aimable, à vrai dire il s'en voulait tellement de tout ce qui s'était passé...

Au-delà de la vexation d'avoir échoué et d'avoir mis Réléna en danger, au-delà de l'engueulade de J qui lui était un peu passée au-dessus de la tête, il s'en voulait surtout parce qu'il se savait responsable.

Son esprit avait été accaparé par Duo, il n'était pas concentré à cent pour cent pour cette mission, trop préoccupé par ses sentiments.

Du coup, Réléna en faisait les frais. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et inconsciemment il en voulait à Duo, même si ce dernier n'y était objectivement pour rien et que ses excuses résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

_Un toc toc délicat et hésitant à sa porte lui fit lever le nez de sa blessure au poignet dont il changeait le pansement. Elle n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais sa frappe sur le clavier de l'ordinateur ne cessait de la rouvrir et il mettait du sang partout. _

_C'est donc agacé qu'il invita l'inconnu derrière la porte à s'identifier. La voix de Duo lui parvint difficilement à travers l'épaisseur de la lourde porte en chêne qui fermait la chambre spacieuse qu'il occupait. _

_Il n'avait ni envie de parler ni envie de voir quelqu'un, mais c'était Duo et il avait vite compris que dans sa tête et dans son cœur, ce qui s'appliquait aux autres ne s'appliquait généralement pas au jeune sauvage._

_Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne vaincrait pas son envie de le voir malgré sa fatigue et sa lassitude. Il l'invita donc à entrer tout en se redressant sur ce vieux fauteuil en bois grinçant et s'éloignant ainsi du bureau où reposait l'engin maudit. _

_Il remarqua tout de suite les yeux écarquillés d'horreur qui se posèrent sur son bras. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Duo était agenouillé près de lui et attrapa lentement son poignet dans ses mains pour l'amener plus près de ses yeux et l'examiner attentivement._

__ Ça saigne encore, dit-il d'une voix douce, je suis si désolé Heero, ajouta-t-il, un pli amer au coin des lèvres. _

_Le japonais le laissa refermer le pansement soigneusement avant qu'il ne repose son bras où il l'avait trouvé, le rouge aux joues. Il le fixa un moment, s'emplissant le cœur et l'esprit de sa présence, de sa beauté, de sa douceur, il en avait plus que besoin depuis leur échec innommable de la veille. _

_Pourtant, plus il se laissait aller à le contempler ainsi, plus son ressentiment refaisait surface et il se força à se détacher de son regard interrogateur. Il tourna la tête si vivement que Duo sursauta et se releva, sentant que sa présence n'était pas vraiment souhaitée. _

_Dépité, il recula jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya et baissa la tête, les yeux collés au plancher pour ne pas céder à la tentation des beaux yeux glacés qui l'avaient emprisonné un instant plus tôt. _

__ Pourquoi t'excuses-tu au juste ? Interrogea Heero d'une voix terne, presque indifférente. _

__ Je … et bien … pour la mission … bredouilla Duo, encore surpris du changement radical qui semblait s'être opéré chez le brun. _

__ Nous étions cinq à la faire, pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser seul d'un échec commun ? _

_Duo aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le mur et disparaître pour échapper à ce Heero froid et distant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui faisait mal et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il le sentait, c'était viscéral, Heero lui reprochait leur échec, il lui en voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, c'était très clair dans sa façon d'être. _

_C'était normal après tout. Duo pouvait très bien le comprendre. La femme qu'il aime venait d'être enlevé sous ses yeux parce qu'ils avaient été incapables de la protéger. Duo aurait réagi pareil si le japonais était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, il aurait été en colère, il aurait été dévasté... _

__ Je me sens responsable, si j'avais réagi plus vite … _

__ Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser, ce qui est fait est fait alors arrête de te prendre la tête ! Le coupa Heero agacé par ses excuses à répétition. _

_Duo le prit comme une gifle, ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. _

__ Tu n'es donc pas inquiet pour Réléna ? Si je m'en veux autant c'est pour elle ! S'écria-t-il presque en larmes à l'idée qu'il était en partie responsable de la disparition de celle que son ami aimait. _

_Bien sûr. Réléna. Encore elle. Elle et Duo devaient s'être rapprochés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et la jalousie dévorante qu'il avait déjà ressentie revint à grande vitesse. _

__ Il y a bien plus en jeu que Réléna ! S'entendit-il hurler sans y croire. La paix elle-même est menacée et donc l'avenir de milliards de personnes ! Continua-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors j'ai compris que tu tenais à elle mais il faut savoir juger des priorités quand on est soldat et si tu n'en es pas capable alors abandonne et retourne dans la jungle où tu aurais dû rester ! Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle. _

_Les yeux grands ouverts et plein de larmes, Duo le dévisagea un moment et sorti en courant, ne reconnaissant plus son ami, celui dont il était tombé amoureux, dans les traits de ce bourreau qui à l'instant venait de lui infliger une blessure plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusque là. _

Heero se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit à Duo. Il n'en pensait rien, avait juste eu besoin de hurler sans prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait, pour se défouler, laisser éclater sa colère et sa jalousie malvenue. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait rejeté la seule personne qui ai de l'importance pour lui. Et si Trowa insistait tant c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Se maudissant pour son aveuglement et sa connerie sans borne, il se redressa rapidement et couru presque jusqu'à la chambre de Duo.

Il toqua doucement mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il poussa alors la porte et fut surpris par la pénombre qui y régnait alors que dehors le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Les lourds rideaux anthracites recouvraient entièrement la fenêtre, empêchant toute lumière d'y pénétrer.

Heero balaya la pièce du regard et n'y voyant personne il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsqu'un sanglot à demi-étouffé lui parvint.

Il entra alors complètement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer au manque de luminosité avant de voir deux silhouettes se dessiner dans l'angle de la pièce à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

Il ne les avait pas vu de suite à cause du bureau qui les cachait en partie à sa vue mais maintenant qu'il avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, il reconnaissait aisément Duo, prostré sur lui-même et Trowa accroupi devant lui, une main sur sa tête et qui semblait tenter de le consoler.

Ce dernier leva des yeux noirs sur Heero, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait vraiment, jamais Trowa ne s'était comporté ainsi envers le japonais.

Ils avaient toujours été amis, s'étaient toujours très bien entendus et très bien compris et c'était un choc aujourd'hui pour le brun de voir que son ami prenait le parti de Duo sans même tenter de lui demander sa version des faits. Après tout qu'est-ce qui prouvait que l'état de Duo résultait de l'attitude du japonais ?

_ Chut, murmura Trowa en réponse à un sanglot plus sec de Duo, chut petit cœur, ça va aller tu verras, tout s'arrangera, ajouta-t-il les yeux toujours rivés à ceux du brun. Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir Duo, je vais te laisser, d'accord ? Demanda Trowa en commençant à se relever.

_ Non ! Cria Duo en se jetant sur Trowa, les faisant tomber à la renverse.

Le jeune sauvage pleurait de plus belle, vautré sur Trowa, ses bras autour de son torse, il ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Heero se retint de justesse de les arracher l'un à l'autre, conscient qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et que ce n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire.

Il prit donc sur lui, respira calmement, s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés, posant simplement ses yeux calmes dans ceux de Trowa, mettant dans son regard ses regrets et ses remerciements.

Le châtain se redressa, Duo toujours accroché à lui qui tentait de se fondre dans son pull et qui n'avait même pas remarqué Heero. Il était dans un tel état de fatigue nerveuse, d'épuisement, qu'il se laissa décrocher du pull de Trowa sans rien dire et ne réalisa même pas qu'il était maintenant dans les bras du japonais. Lequel se releva tant bien que mal afin de les installer sur le lit qui ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis leur arrivée dans la planque.

Trowa, soulagé, quitta la pièce après un dernier regard de recommandation au japonais. L'aisance avec laquelle ils pouvaient communiquer sans parler avait toujours surpris les personnes autour d'eux autant qu'elle leur semblait naturelle. Ils ne se posaient pas de question, c'était ainsi.

Heero déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit mais ne put aller bien loin, accroché qu'il était à son t-shirt. Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés, présence rassurante, attendant que ses sanglots cessent pour tenter de lui parler, de s'excuser.

Comment avait-il pu lui parler comme ça ? La fatigue et l'inquiétude n'excusaient rien, la jalousie encore moins ! Il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Duo après tout. Parce qu'il l'avait vu le premier, lui avait parlé le premier, alors il pensait avoir son mot à dire sur ses relations et ses sentiments ? Comment avait-il pu ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre …

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit tout de même les soubresauts de Duo se faire plus espacés, ses pleurs se calmaient doucement et sa respiration était moins erratique. Heero passa sa main dans son dos en de larges cercles, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne à lui.

Cependant, le jeune sauvage n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre ses esprits et à faire face à la réalité. Il n'avait même pas conscience d'être auprès de Heero. Il pensait être toujours avec Trowa même si quelques détails lui semblaient confus, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait plus penser …

Peu à peu, une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui. Il sentit son corps se détendre, ses spasmes se calmer. Il prit conscience d'être sur un lit et non plus au sol et il capta l'odeur du japonais tout autour de lui.

La voix de Trowa lui disant que quelqu'un était venu le voir lui revint en mémoire et il comprit enfin toute la situation.

Il leva la tête du torse du brun avec une légère hésitation et le regarda, les yeux encore embrouillés de larmes. Tous les deux étendus sur le flanc, face et face, le japonais tenant fermement Duo contre lui, ils se fixèrent durant de longues minutes.

Heero voulait s'excuser mais ne voulait pas non plus gâcher ce moment si intense, il était tiraillé entre ses deux envies mais quand il vit la crainte s'insinuer avec perfidie dans les prunelles améthystes, il décida qu'il était temps de briser le silence.

_ Pardonne-moi Duo, chuchota-t-il, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis heureux que tu sois près de nous, même si c'est vrai que pour ta sécurité et ton bien être j'aurai effectivement préféré que tu sois toujours dans la jungle, continua-t-il doucement. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon pour toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites mais je ferai tout pour arriver à te les faire oublier, promit-il enfin.

Duo hoqueta mais ne répondit rien, replongeant sa tête contre le torse puissant de son ami. Il passa également ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il était tellement heureux et soulagé qu'il en oubliait que Heero avait lui aussi besoin de respirer. Même si son cœur le faisait encore souffrir, la présence du japonais à elle seule le réconfortait.

Il l'avait cru perdu, cru que jamais plus il ne pourrait être près de lui, qu'il allait le renvoyer au mieux près des profs, au pire dans la jungle. Il avait complètement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul à nouveau, comme si le destin semblait vouloir lui réserver ce sort coûte que coûte.

_Je ne peux plus marcher seul  
Les vents du temps soufflent trop fortement  
Je me suis pourtant habitué aux blessures,  
Mais à présent... _

Il avait toujours vécu sans se préoccuper de ce qui allait arriver. Il vivait au jour le jour dans une famille aimante même si il n'en faisait pas réellement partie comme il l'avait compris très tôt. Pourtant il y avait sa place, une place qu'il avait gagnée, méritée et qui lui avait été enlevée en même temps que sa famille, de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit.

Son cœur avait survécu parce qu'il s'était accroché au japonais dès leur première rencontre et malgré toutes les horreurs qui avaient jalonné sa courte vie, il avait encore envie de se battre. Pour rester avec lui, avec eux, sa nouvelle famille.

_Tu as enlacé mon cœur plutôt habitué à se faire battre  
Si les temps changent, mon amour lui restera immuable_

Soutiendras-tu mon cœur ?  
Soutiendras-tu mes larmes ?  
Et c'est tout mon cœur qui semble se fêler

Mais ces derniers jours, il avait escaladé un cran de plus dans la monstruosité de la vie, dans sa découverte de l'humanité, il avait réalisé que les hommes pouvaient parfois être plus violents, plus cruels que le destin et son cœur, de nouveau, s'était fait malmener. La guerre, le sang, les blessures, tout lui apparaissait comme le prolongement de son cauchemar débuté à la découverte de son passé.

_Amour Éternel, Rêve Éternel  
Le temps ne collectionne que  
Des souvenirs difficiles et douloureux  
Oh, dis-moi pourquoi_

Je ne vois que du bleu dans mon cœur

La mélancolie qui lui était encore inconnue quelques mois auparavant semblait, ces dernières quarante-huit heures, ne plus vouloir lui laisser de répit. Et bien que le japonais soit près de lui en cet instant, qu'il se soit excusé, le serrant contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses démons.

_Resteras-tu avec moi  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps ?  
Et toutes mes larmes recommencent à affluer...  
Amour Éternel, Rêve Éternel  
Reste ainsi à mes côtés  
Enlace mon cœur tremblant jusqu'au lever du jour  
Oh reste avec moi_

Il voulait être rassuré, que quelqu'un lui dise, lui fasse le serment, que quelque soit la fin de tout ça, Heero serait près de lui à ce moment et pour toujours. Il ne voulait plus craindre l'aube.

Ah, tant mieux si tout doit se terminer  
Au creux de cette nuit sans fin  
Ah, les choses que j'ai perdu auparavant  
Ne sont rien comparées à toi

Il se pelotonna encore plus contre Heero, comme si il allait disparaître sans laisser de trace. L'amour profond qu'il ressentait à travers son corps et son âme pour le japonais lui permettait d'oublier, d'effacer un instant au moins toutes les abominations qu'il avait pu endurer jusque là. 

Amour Éternel, Rêve Éternel  
Reste ainsi à mes côtés  
Enlace mon cœur tremblant jusqu'au lever du jour  
Oh reste avec moi

Resteras-tu avec moi  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps ?  
Personne ne pourra te remplacer

Amour Éternel, Rêve Éternel  
Je ne peux pas marcher plus loin  
Oh dis-moi pourquoi, dis-moi la vérité  
Enseigne-moi le sens de la vie

Amour Éternel, Rêve Éternel  
Au cœur de ces larmes abondantes  
Brillent des saisons immuables pour l'Éternité

Et cette nuit, au creux de son corps, il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il voulait croire pour une seconde, que la guerre n'existait pas, que la mort n'était qu'une hallucination. Il voulait comprendre toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillaient sans cesse, il voulait découvrir toutes ces choses qui faisaient la vie et qui étaient naturelles pour tous sauf lui, il voulait … il voulait Heero à un point qu'il ne comprenait pas … comme il ne comprenait pas ces larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il était en sécurité, pour le moment.

Si Duo avait grandi normalement, il aurait compris qu'il avait sombré depuis deux jours dans une forte dépression et que la soudaine et inespérée présence du brun à ses côtés venait de l'en libérer, relâchant ainsi toute la tension accumulée et le plongeant, enfin, dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ce fut un bip strident qui les tirèrent du sommeil en même temps. Le japonais ne se souvenait pas avoir mieux dormi depuis des semaines, Duo non plus mais aucun ne fit part de cette découverte à son compagnon nocturne.

Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, l'un baillant, l'autre s'étirant, cherchant à éviter les yeux de l'autre, quelque peu gênés de la position assez intime dans laquelle ils s'étaient réveillés.

Les bras du japonais n'avaient pas lâché Duo mais l'avaient, au contraire, rapproché encore plus de lui et ce dernier s'était retrouvé allongé à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur un torse très confortable qu'il avait identifié, dès qu'il avait émergé, comme celui du brun.

Si ce genre de choses ne l'avait jamais fait rougir avant, depuis qu'il avait conscience des normes sociales et morales il en était autrement.

Inconscient du propre désarroi de Duo, Heero cacha ses joues trop rouges et son érection embarrassante en filant dans la salle de bain. Le bip qui les avait réveillé était celui de son transmetteur et signifiait que J voulait le ou les voir urgemment. Pour autant, il devait d'abord prendre une douche froide ou son mentor ferait une attaque, même par écran interposé.

Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté et se rejoignirent dans la chambre aussi vite que possible. Un peu hésitant, Duo regarda le japonais, attendant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment agir envers lui. Est-ce qu'il serait encore froid et agressif ou bien serait-il comme cette nuit, doux et prévenant ? Ce fut une main tendue vers lui qui lui donna la réponse et il la saisit avec un sourire éclatant avant de relever les yeux vers Heero. Le sourire de ce dernier était presque invisible mais il était bien là et Duo sut que tout irait mieux maintenant que son ami était avec lui.

Dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà là et se tournèrent vers eux à leur arrivée, Heero avait anticipé et relâché Duo devant la porte mais ses yeux l'avaient rassuré quant à son comportement envers lui. Il ne le fuirait plus. Ils s'installèrent sous l'œil bienveillant de Trowa et se tournèrent vers leur mentor qui les fixaient à travers le visiophone.

_ Vous en avez mis du temps, claqua la voix froide et désagréable de J. Bien, reprit-il. Comme je viens de l'expliquer aux autres, le soldat que vous avez ramené a parlé, avec notre aide bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique qui fit grimacer Quatre et Duo. Nous savons maintenant où se trouve Mlle Peacecraft … mais il y a plus grave, nous savons également ce que projette Treize.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour bien laisser le temps à son auditoire de comprendre ce qu'il allait dire. Lui-même, ainsi que ses collègues, avait été assez ébranlé à cette découverte.

_ Les bombes nucléaires fabriquées dans les laboratoires de Oz ne serviront pas sur Terre comme nous le craignions, reprit-il d'une voix encore plus sombre. Treize a soit menti au directeur de l'école que vous avez espionné, soit il a changé ses plans, toujours est-il qu'il prévoit maintenant de les utiliser contre les colonies elle-même. A ce que nous a dit ce soldat, Treize pense que les colonies sont responsables de tous les maux de la Terre et sont un danger pour l'humanité, il pense qu'en les détruisant, la paix reviendra naturellement, continua-t-il sans se soucier des regards effarés que lui jetaient les pilotes. A ce que nous a dit encore notre prisonnier, l'enlèvement de Mlle Peacecraft a pour but de nous faire procéder à un échange. La cargaison que vous lui avez volé en Afrique et en Norvège contre elle. Il n'a apparemment pas assez de plutonium pour s'en prendre à toutes les colonies en même temps, ce qui est son but, c'est pour cela qu'il s'en est pris à elle, il savait que nous ferions tout pour la sauver. Quand vous l'aurez sauvé, il sera toujours temps de monter un autre plan pour récupérer les bombes déjà construites. Vous devez partir maintenant, vous mettrez un plan au point en cours de route, nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps, il faut agir avant qu'il ne la change d'endroit et demande à procéder à l'échange, conclut-il en les fixant un à un.

Il continua à leur détailler la mission, leur donnant les coordonnées de la prison de Réléna et leur indiquant comment procéder.

La jeune fille était détenue sur Terre et pas si loin du Brésil, soit Treize était imprudent soit il souffrait d'un égo trop fort qui le conduisait à ne pas considérer ses ennemis comme sérieux. A l'extrême sud de l'Amérique Latine se trouvait l'archipel de Terre de feu, la prison de la jeune fille se trouvait sur une des îles les plus à l'ouest, l'île de la Désolation.

En apprenant ça, Heero pensa alors que Treize avait vraiment un goût étrange pour la mise en scène. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de l'abattre à la première occasion. Ils rangèrent tout ce qui risquait de les trahir et laissèrent la planque derrière eux avec un étrange sentiment de malaise partagé par tous.

* * *

Les résistants qui les aidaient à transporter leurs Gundams n'étant pas très bavards, ce fut dans un silence assez pesant que les pilotes passèrent leur voyage en camion jusqu'à l'aéroport où les géants seraient chargés dans de gros transporteurs. Oz était partout et ils devaient vraiment se faire discret, sauf que c'était une grosse perte de temps et les pilotes enrageaient de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Autant dans les camions, ils avaient dormis, rattrapant les trop nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard, autant dans le petit avion qu'ils partageaient ils en profitèrent pour déterminer qui ferait quoi et étudier les plans du bâtiment qui, ils l'espéraient, étaient fidèles à l'original.

Il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'une prison mais d'un ancien hôpital que Oz avait réaménagé et surtout dans lequel ils avaient installé de grands sous-sols très complexes.

Il fut convenu que Heero et Trowa s'infiltreraient, Heero en douce et Trowa en soldat de Oz, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Wufei et Quatre devraient faire diversion au moment où ils ressortiraient avec Réléna et Duo devait rester en retrait le plus possible pour rester l'élément de surprise qu'il était toujours, Oz ne connaissant pour l'instant que quatre Gundams.

Le jeune sauvage n'était pas du tout satisfait de cet arrangement, contrairement aux autres, et avait la fâcheuse impression d'avoir été mis à l'écart, comme si tout son entraînement ne servait à rien. Il grommela de nombreuses minutes dans sa barbe inexistante mais ne chercha pas à argumenter contre les autres, il se savait perdant d'avance.

Ils perdirent près de deux jours au final et croisaient les doigts pour que Réléna n'ai pas changé de place. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Treize, il était fort probable qu'elle soit toujours détenue sur cette île. Les profs étaient aux aguets, guettant la moindre apparition télévisée d'un membre de Oz et un éventuel message caché.

Treize avait également beaucoup de prisonniers rebelles et il lui aurait suffit d'en libérer un et de le charger de contacter les pilotes d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pour l'instant, rien, pas un signe de vie et ils priaient tous pour qu'un drame n'ait pas eu lieu.

Il était si facile de perdre son calme face à Réléna que peut-être Treize l'avait-il déjà tué …

Se cacher dans les montagnes fut assez facile, toutefois, l'hiver était maintenant là et les températures commençaient à descendre dangereusement dans cette contrée si proche de l'Antarctique, avoisinant les cinq degrés le jour et les moins dix la nuit. Le soleil n'était visible qu'environ sept heures par jour à cette saison, sans pour autant qu'il fasse complètement noir la nuit.

D'ailleurs, les pilotes arrivés vers une heure du matin, ne savaient plus vraiment quelle heure il était. Cette étrange lumière qui persistait à l'horizon, au-dessus de l'océan était vraiment troublante, d'autant qu'elle changeait de couleur comme les heures avançaient et ils se félicitèrent d'avoir tant dormi durant le voyage car tous étaient sûrs de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil entre le stress de la mission et ce pays bizarre.

A peine arrivés sur place, ils installèrent les Gundams dans les grottes naturelles de la montagne et établirent un camp discret assez succinct. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ils passeraient à l'attaque dès le lendemain. Les résistants les saluèrent et après les formules d'encouragement d'usage repartirent vers leurs villes de rattachement. Ils leur avaient fourni du matériel et des vivres, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus, ils avaient leur propre combat à mener.

Les regardant partir, les pilotes les remercièrent mentalement et chacun de leur côté de leur gentillesse et de leur bon sens qui leur avaient fourni une tente de commandement, donc suffisamment grande et haute pour y tenir à plusieurs debout et sans se marcher dessus.

La tente montée pour le reste de la nuit, les pilotes s'y regroupèrent et allumèrent le radiateur portable à batterie portative. Une invention magnifique qui les aiderait à ne pas mourir congelés.

Quatre et Duo étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à ne pas succomber face aux températures auxquelles ils n'étaient pas habitués ; même en Norvège, il n'avait pas fait si froid.

Il devait faire aux alentours de moins quinze en cette nuit de décembre mais ce qui était le plus dérangeant, c'était cette humidité constante due à la constitution et à la position géographique de l'île.

Elle vous transperçait de part en part comme des milliers d'aiguilles, vous gelaient jusqu'aux os, vous laissant grelottant et incapable de parler sans vous mordre la langue. Vous aviez l'impression que vos vêtements se raidissaient et collaient à votre peau de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit, comme si tout d'un coup, ils pesaient une tonne.

En tous cas, c'était ce qu'éprouvaient Duo et Quatre et inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, cherchant de la chaleur partout où ils pouvaient en trouver.

Wufei, ayant repéré leur manège ainsi que les airs inquiets des deux autres, attrapa des couvertures de grosse laine et des couvertures de survie et les étala sur les matelas au centre de la tente avant de s'y étendre, invitant du regard ses compagnons à faire de même.

Sans une parole, Trowa et Heero installèrent d'office les deux frigorifiés au milieu, un de chaque côté de Wufei et se postèrent eux-même de l'autre côté avant de rabattre la pile de couvertures sur eux.

Tous les cinq réunis ainsi, ils se laissèrent aller et décontractèrent leurs muscles au maximum pour ne pas être incapables de se relever le lendemain.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, mais se détendirent tous peu à peu, se laissant envahir par la chaleur qui émanaient de leur corps et du radiateur posé près d'eux. Les seules lumières provenaient de petites lampes portables qu'ils avaient disposés aux quatre coins de la tente et qui diffusaient seulement une faible lueur, suffisante pour y voir mais pas assez pour être repérée de l'extérieur.

Le bien être qu'ils ressentaient tous faisait de ce moment un instant magique, comme une parenthèse dans cette guerre qu'ils menaient tous depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils ne pensaient plus à la mort, au sang, à la perte des êtres aimés, à leur enfance inexistante … ils ne pensaient qu'à la présence de leurs frères d'arme près d'eux et aux sentiments divers qu'ils éprouvaient les uns envers les autres.

Au centre de tous, Wufei se surprit lui-même à ne pas se trouver aussi froid et désinvolte envers eux qu'il voulait bien le croire. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'attacher à eux pour ne pas encore perdre une famille, mais ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas laissé terrasser. Il les aimait, tous, comme des frères, même ce sauvageon qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien, ayant lui-même perdu tout son clan.

Si un individu extérieur était venu à entrer dans leur cocon, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi et serait reparti sans penser un seul instant qu'il venait de voir les terrifiants pilotes de Gundams terroristes.

* * *

_ Faites attention à vous, souffla Duo d'une petite voix.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je reviendrai, je reviens toujours, lui répondit Heero en s'efforçant de sourire.

Le jeune sauvage le lui rendit mais il était tout de même inquiet. Il avait beau savoir que Wufei et Quatre les soutiendraient au moindre problème, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Trowa, en tenue d'officier d'Oz, et Heero, vêtu normalement, montèrent dans la jeep que les résistants venaient de leur amener, eux-mêmes habillés en soldats ennemis. Un officier ne se déplaçant jamais seul, il avait été convenu que deux rebelles les aideraient mais ils n'iraient pas plus loin que l'entrée de la base.

Les pilotes savaient de source sûre que Kushrénada n'était pas là, par contre le commandant Merquize si … Et il était tout aussi redoutable.

L'hôpital se dressa bientôt devant eux et ils virent deux gardes approcher de la barrière et leur faire signe de stopper. Trowa se redressa, prenant la pose fière et arrogante d'un lieutenant de Oz alors que Heero se tassait sur son siège tête baissée, comme un prisonnier apeuré.

_ Halte ! Cria le premier garde en devançant son collègue. Papiers et raison de votre présence, demanda-t-il en regardant le pilote de la jeep.

_ Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à un supérieur soldat ! Claqua la voix de Trowa.

_ Toutes mes excuses lieutenant, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa le soldat en saluant au garde à vous, aussitôt imité par son équipier.

Trowa les salua en retour et les deux gardes se détendirent, toutefois le châtain restait vigilant. Il pouvait sentir la tension de leurs accompagnateurs et il en faudrait peu pour que tout dérape.

_ J'amène un prisonnier qui n'était pas prévu, une patrouille l'a déniché dans les montagnes, sûrement un rebelle puisqu'il refuse de parler, expliqua-t-il. Ouvrez-nous et dites-moi quelle cellule est libre, ordonna-t-il encore.

Alors que le second garde ouvrait la barrière, le véhicule s'engagea dans l'allée mais n'alla pas plus loin, près à faire demi-tour. Trowa en descendit, traînant Heero de force derrière lui et après un bref salut et un regard d'encouragement, le véhicule repartit, disparaissant au détour d'une rue de cette ville presque abandonnée.

_ Lieutenant, vous n'allez pas conduire le prisonnier vous-même en cellule, intervint le premier garde, de simples soldats peuvent …

_ Tu contestes mes ordres ? Gronda Trowa en plissant les yeux de colère. Il s'agit de **mon** prisonnier et j'en dispose comme je le souhaite !

_ Pardon ! S'exclama le soldat affolé, pardon lieutenant, je ne disais ça que pour vous faire gagner du temps, finit-il en baissant la tête.

_ Très bien, reprit le pilote après un petit silence durant lequel il avait jaugé ses interlocuteurs. Quelle cellule donc ?

Après avoir reçu les indications demandées, il laissa les deux gardes à leur poste et tira Heero vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. La base grouillait de soldats, tous affairés à une tâche quelconque et peu levèrent la tête à leur passage, habitués qu'ils étaient à ce genre de scène.

Se fiant au plan étudié dans l'avion, les deux pilotes traversèrent la moitié du bâtiment pour atteindre l'aile ouest de l'hôpital où ils purent prendre l'ascenseur qui les conduirait au sous-sol. Plus la cage d'acier s'enfonçait sous terre, plus les deux jeunes hommes sentaient le stress les envahirent. Il s'en fallait de si peu que leur couverture ne saute et qu'ils se fassent prendre !

L'ascenseur stoppa au cinquième niveau souterrain et un couloir éclairé faiblement apparu devant eux. Un garde leur fit signe de passer en levant à peine le nez de son écran de contrôle et ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée des cellules où les rebelles étaient tenus captifs.

Sachant le sort qui leur était probablement réservé, les deux intrus n'avaient qu'une envie, ouvrir les portes et les aider à filer mais leur priorité était claire, sauver Réléna Peacecraft !

Et peu importait combien leur conscience hurlait et leur cœur se faisait lourd à les savoir si près d'eux sans rien pouvoir faire, ils ne devaient pas flancher. A quoi leur servirait leur liberté si Treize obtenait le plutonium ?

Serrant les dents, Heero tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il fit appel à tout son self-control et dirigea ses pensées sur les plans de la base, priant pour que Réléna soit bien au bout de cette aile, sinon …

Trowa, lui, choisi de se changer les idées en envoyant un message rapide aux autres dans leur Gundam pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient bien entrés sans problème et leur signaler de se tenir prêts.

_ Le plus logique serait la cellule du fond, souffla Heero, c'est la plus grande. Connaissant le «sens de l'honneur » de Kushrénada, il a dû vouloir la « recevoir » comme il se doit, dit-il tout bas.

Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer, ils étaient peut-être sur écoute dans ce couloir et le chuchotement de Heero pourrait passer pour des tentatives de faire plier son tortionnaire, par contre si lui, un lieutenant, se mettait à chuchoter, cela deviendrait beaucoup plus suspect.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient détecté aucune caméra, sinon les gardes seraient déjà sur eux à leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient si loin dans le couloir alors que Heero aurait dû être enfermé dans une des premières cellules.

La fin du couloir se faisait dans un angle, à peine avaient-ils tournés qu'ils se trouvèrent face à une porte à l'air plus solide et plus récente que les autres. Cela suffit à leur donner de l'espoir. Si Kushrénada avait pris ce genre de précaution, ce ne pouvait être que pour protéger un « trésor ».

Trowa fit quelques pas en arrière, retournant au coin du mur et monta la garde, surveillant l'autre bout du couloir, pendant que le japonais tentait de forcer la porte.

Une serrure électronique très sophistiquée et certainement un système d'alarme indépendant qui se déclenchait si la porte n'était pas ouverte correctement. Toutefois, le japonais n'était pas un novice et en moins de dix minutes la porte céda sans un bruit autre que le léger cliquetis métallique du loquet qui s'ouvrait.

Faisant signe à Trowa de rester en place, il s'engouffra avec précaution à l'intérieur et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Aux antipodes du vieux couloir à la peinture triste et écaillée, la pièce devant lui était d'un luxe déroutant, voir même dérangeant. De chaudes tapisseries aux motifs compliqués se trouvaient sur les murs et le sol et la lumière, légèrement tamisée, provenait de grands lustres ornés de bougies, donnant à la pièce l'apparence d'une chambre d'un château de la Renaissance.

Divers meubles d'un bois riche et décorés de feuille d'or meublaient la pièce, il y avait tout le confort souhaité et également de quoi se distraire, musique, livres, téléviseur et Heero aurait juré que la porte du fond donnait sur une salle d'eau.

Bref, il y avait tout ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter dans cette chambre, tout sauf Réléna. Heero pesta en pensant que Merquize la gardait peut-être auprès de lui, ne la ramenant dans sa chambre, on ne pouvait décemment pas parler de prison, que le soir.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Il se tapit derrière ce qui semblait être un fauteuil, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais vu de tel, et espionna la forme qui se dirigeait vers le lit. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres quand il reconnu la jeune fille blonde.

Ne voulant pas la surprendre et ignorant si des micros n'étaient pas non plus cachés ici, il attendit qu'elle soit dos à lui et alors il bondit avec agilité jusqu'à elle pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche avant de la retourner vers lui.

Elle sursauta si fort qu'il failli lâcher prise mais quand elle le reconnut enfin, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes de soulagement. Elle allait se laisser aller contre lui quand il la relâcha un peu brusquement lui faisant signe de se taire.

Il lui prit la main et la tira avec lui vers la sortie. Ils rejoignirent vite Trowa et envoyèrent un message aux autres.

Réléna, toute soulagée qu'elle était, savait que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, elle n'était pas sortie de sa prison et surtout les deux pilotes risquaient leur vie pour elle et elle espérait que rien ne leur arriverait.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'être ravie. N'était-ce pas une magnifique preuve d'amour que Heero lui donnait là ? Elle se faisait l'effet d'une princesse de contes de fées délivrée par son prince charmant, sûrement un malheureux effet secondaire de la chambre étrange dans laquelle elle avait été gardée …

Duo sursauta quand le bip retentit dans le cockpit de Deathscythe. Il se mordit la lèvre en signe de frustration. Cet appel n'était pas pour lui, il était pour Wufei et Quatre et lui ne devait intervenir qu'en cas de problème.

C'était si cruel de la part des autres de lui infliger ça. Il allait devoir les regarder combattre, risquer leur vie, pendant qu'il restait caché. Et puis surtout, il s'inquiétait pour Heero et Trowa. Ses deux amis avaient le rôle le plus risqué, ils étaient à peine armés en plus et ils devraient protéger Réléna qui, elle, ne savait pas se battre.

Il restait concentré tant bien que mal sur ses écrans et il vit Shenlong et Sandrock passer à toute vitesse devant lui et fondre sur la base. Aussitôt les alarmes hurlèrent et les soldats s'agitèrent, lui faisant l'effet de fourmis s'agitant en tout sens comme lorsque les gorilles dénichaient une fourmilière et commençaient à taper dedans pour déloger leur nourriture.

Très vite, de nombreuses armures mobiles apparurent et fondirent vers les Gundams qui n'eurent aucun mal à les abattre. Non, le plus dur était de le faire sans projeter de débris, enflammés ou non, sur l'hôpital. Ils risquaient à tout moment d'en détruire une partie et leurs amis étaient dedans, de plus, il ne fallait surtout pas que les bombes nucléaires explosent ou alors ils seraient tous morts.

Il bouillait littéralement sur place, brûlant de participer au combat et d'aider ses amis mais pour le moment rien ne le justifiait. Ils s'en sortaient très bien et aucun n'avait appelé Duo à la rescousse. Ses mains étaient tellement serrées sur ses commandes qu'elles en étaient toutes blanches et ses dents grinçaient désagréablement.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit le terrain vierge derrière l'hôpital s'ouvrir sur un hangar souterrain pour libérer un bolide blanc éclatant. Il reconnut celui qu'il n'avait encore vu que sur des photos. Le Tallgeese de Zech Merquize …

Une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les armures mobiles des soldats et Merquize d'un côté et les deux Gundams de l'autre. Si Quatre et Wufei s'en sortaient très bien contre de vulgaires armures dirigées par de simples soldats, il n'en fut plus de même quand le Tallgeese rentra en action.

Il choisit d'abord de s'attaquer au Sandrock qui était le plus prêt et tous les autres soldats se ruèrent sur le chinois.

Le combat était sans merci et Duo ignorait toujours où étaient Heero et Trowa. Les cimeterres de Sandrock fendaient l'air avec une adresse et une habileté horriblement magnifique mais Zech se défendait très bien aussi. Il paraît les coups avec justesse avant de les retourner à son propriétaire. Duo savait que Quatre n'était pas le meilleur combattant parmi eux, même si son armure était faite pour le corps à corps. Le blond n'aimait pas se battre et préférait la diplomatie, de plus il n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme avec les jours mouvementés qu'ils venaient de passer.

D'ailleurs, Duo le vit tomber à genoux au sol après un coup particulièrement vicieux de Merquize et faillit rompre sa promesse d'attendre leur signal pour lui porter secours. Il se détendit légèrement en voyant que Shenlong venait d'anéantir les dernières armures ennemies et se précipitait devant Quatre pour le protéger d'une nouvelle attaque du Tallgeese. Il leva son bouclier juste à temps et le duel reprit de plus bel entre les nouveaux adversaires.

Cependant, Wufei ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus. Son armure semblait avoir subit des dommages pendant le combat et Zech les avait apparemment aperçues et en profitait allègrement. Quatre ne se relevait toujours pas et Duo tenta d'entrer en contact avec lui. La connexion ne se faisait pas et il paniqua. Il appela Wufei, quitte à le déranger.

_ 02 à 05 ! Laisse-moi vous rejoindre ! 04 ne se relève pas, tu as besoin d'aide ! Hurla-t-il

_ Négatif 02 ! Reste où tu es pour l'instant, répondit le chinois.

_ Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne va pa... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre soudainement en voyant une nouvelle horde d'armures surgirent d'un hangar. Regarde à ta gauche ! Laisse-moi venir !

Il y eut un blanc, un silence qui dura peut être cinq secondes mais qui parurent une éternité à Duo, avant que Wufei ne se décide à lui lancer un « oui » plus qu'à contre cœur.

Tel un missile, Deathscythe fusa de la faille rocheuse où il était caché et fondit sur le Tallgeese comme un rapace sur sa proie. Le Gundam noir percuta le blanc avec une violence telle que Duo en ressenti les secousses jusque dans ses os mais cela eut au moins le mérite de déstabiliser Merquize qui lâcha Shenlong.

Si Merquize fut surpris par l'apparition d'un cinquième Gundam, il se reprit bien vite et entama le combat contre lui. Duo avait la sensation de flotter hors de son corps et de regarder tout ce qui se passait comme si il n'était nullement concerné. G lui avait expliqué que c'était un effet de l'adrénaline conjugué au stress.

C'était son premier combat réel avec son propre Gundam et il avait l'impression que Deathscythe était une extension de son propre corps. Le géant réagissait au centième de seconde près à ses commandes, comme si il était vivant, comme si il était son allié.

Le moindre mouvement était pour Duo totalement instinctif, il lui semblait qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Sa faux fendait l'air et tranchait dans le vif toutes les armures qui se mettaient entre lui et le Tallgeese.

_ 02 à 05 ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Où sont 01 et 03 ?

_ Ils viennent d'entrer dans la forêt, ils attendent qu'on les récupère ! Répondit Wufei.

_ Et 04 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda à nouveau Duo, soulagé de savoir que les autres étaient sortis vivants de la base.

_ Je crois qu'il est évanoui …

Wufei fut interrompu par un tir du Tallgeese qui rata Duo et le frôla de près. Il fallait qu'ils se dégagent de là mais il se doutait que Merquize ne les laisserait pas partir comme ça.

_ Tu vas prendre 04 et récupérer les autres comme convenu pendant que je fais diversion, lança Wufei en éliminant une énième armure ennemie.

Deathscythe effectua un bond en arrière tout en se protégeant du bras armé du bouclier et tira à nouveau sur la Tallgeese qui l'évita de justesse. Leur combat ressemblait à une danse violente et si Wufei n'avait pas eu lui-même des assaillants à pourfendre et Quatre à protéger, il se serait volontiers laissé aller à les contempler.

C'était saisissant, inouï, la façon dont Duo maîtrisait son Gundam, comme si il avait toujours été parmi eux, comme si il avait eu des années d'entraînement. Et il semblait tellement sûr de lui, si fort et téméraire qu'on avait peine à imaginer qu'il s'agissait du même jeune homme timide et naïf qu'ils côtoyaient depuis son arrivée parmi eux. Il en oubliait presque que Duo ne lui avait pas répondu. Presque.

_ 02 ! Tu as entendu ? Cria-t-il.

_ Oui … fit Duo, le souffle court. Mais c'est non. Ton armure est endommagée, tu ne tiendras pas face au Tallgeese. En plus je crois pas que Merquize va me laisser comme ça. On garde ton plan mais on inverse les rôles. Je vous rejoins au point de rendez-vous.

_ Négatif, répondit fermement Wufei. Je te laisse pas là. Pas tout seul contre eux tous.

_ T'as pas le choix, répondit Duo d'une voix autoritaire, la priorité c'est Réléna. Et puis faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Arrête de discuter maintenant tu me déconcentres et je m'épuise à essayer de te convaincre. Cassez-vous !

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans le fracas de la manche de la faux du Deathscythe contre le bras du Tallgeese. Duo avait réussi a désarmé Merquize pour un moment, aussi en profita-t-il pour frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il recule suffisamment et que le Shenlong puisse se propulser, portant un Sandrock inerte à bout de bras.

Duo eut un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant que les quelques armures qui avaient tenté de les suivre avaient abandonné, voyant qu'ils étaient trop rapides. Le problème c'est que maintenant, il était seul contre eux tous et qu'il devait absolument se barrer en vitesse.

Merquize profita de sa courte absence pour sortir son sabre laser et revenir à la charge. Deathscythe leva sa faux juste à temps pour parer le coup. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans ce qui ressemblait à un étrange duel d'escrime, Duo pouvait voir de nombreuses alertes rouges se mettre à clignoter partout dans le cockpit en réponse aux tirs qu'il essuyait de la part des Léos qui l'entouraient maintenant. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme …

A bout de souffle, Réléna faillit percuter Heero quand ce dernier s'arrêta sans prévenir, et elle évita de justesse Trowa qui arrivait en courant également mais regardant derrière lui. Elle releva légèrement la visière de la casquette militaire qu'elle avait dû enfiler en même temps que le reste de la tenue, sa robe ne passant pas vraiment inaperçue, et s'essuya le front.

Elle ne pensait pas que l'on puisse transpirer autant par un froid pareil. De plus, elle était apparemment la seule à être dans cet état, les deux pilotes ne semblaient pas plus fatigués que ça. Ils paraissaient plutôt inquiets en fait.

_ Je crois que c'est bon, fit Trowa.

_ Ils étaient trop occupés contre les Gundams, ils ne nous ont même pas vu, acquiesça Heero avec dédain.

_ Et … et maintenant ? Osa timidement Réléna, impressionnée qu'elle était de les voir en mode soldat, elle qui ne les connaissait qu'à travers les diverses infiltrations qu'ils avaient pu faire.

_ On attend. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit Trowa après un petit moment, voyant que le japonais ne comptait pas le faire.

Le silence s'éternisait, ne laissant autour d'eux que de lointains bruits de bagarres résonnant à travers les rochers denses et les arbres dans lesquels ils avaient fuis, quand enfin des bruits de moteur se rapprochèrent.

De là où ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de la zone de combat, toutefois, ils s'étaient camouflés dans un renfoncement de la paroi rocheuse qui, si elle les cachait à la vue des soldats, ne leur permettait pas de voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Le japonais n'avait pas besoin de voir, il entendait et ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Seul un Gundam les rejoignaient, guidé par les signaux qu'émettaient les transpondeurs aux poignets des deux pilotes. Pourquoi seulement un ? Lesquels manquaient ? Que se passait-il ? Il tourna un regard alarmé vers Trowa qui compris tout de suite et le brun sortit en courant de leur cachette pour se hisser au sommet du pic le plus proche.

Quand Réléna voulut le suivre, Trowa se contenta de la retenir par le poignet et un signe de tête. Tout aussi anxieux que son ami, il attendait avec impatience de voir quel Gundam se poserait à côté d'eux. Aussi quand il vit Shenlong déposer Sandrock avant d'atterrir à son tour, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre furieusement. Si Wufei avait rapatrié Quatre c'est que ce dernier était blessé et que Duo était rester pour retenir leurs ennemis, à moins qu'il ne soit … Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ça ! Duo était vivant ! Vivant.

Heero avait vu la même chose mais avait bloqué toutes pensées dans son esprit. Il n'osait imaginé ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Duo ne soit pas présent. Il grimpa si vite que ses mains étaient rouges de sang, écorchées par la roche et les épines des quelques résineux qui « égayaient » la montagne, son souffle se faisait erratique et l'inquiétude le tenaillait. Il prit tout de même garde à ne pas se faire repérer alors qu'il se levait au sommet et se tournait vers la ville en contrebas où la lutte faisait rage.

Il crut sombrer quand il vit le Deathscythe, entouré de dizaines de Léos lui tirant dessus sans relâche, tentant de dégager sa faux de la poigne du Tallgeese. Mais ce ne fut finalement rien à côté de la douleur vive, fulgurante, qui le traversa de part en part quand de la fumée et des étincelles jaillirent du Gundam noir avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, face contre terre, immobile et que des dizaines, des centaines de soldats ne l'entourent, armes au poing.

* * *

Sadique, comme toujours, je sais ... J'espère que vous aurez quand même !

Je me dépêhce pour la suite, je suis longue en ce moment mais je fais au mieux !


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

**Genre : ** pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Les chansons présentes sont **Keep the Flame de Stratovarius** (que j'ai mis directement en français, c'est quand même plus simple finalement) et **Walk through the fire** tiré de la BO de Once more with feelings de la série Buffy que j'ai bien entendue largement adaptée à la situation et au sexe des perso concernés (ne m'en voulez pas ^^ )

Et Treize OOC pour faire plaisir à Cuteciboulette

Merci pour vos review et votre suivi, merci à Caleann et JTFLAM (comme d'hab).

Bonne lecture

* * *

Assis au fond d'une cellule sans lumière, recroquevillé dans un tas de couvertures pas plus épaisses que des draps, Duo tentait de contrôler les grelottements de son corps transi de froid et d'humidité.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Deux jours ou deux semaines ?

Sa seule compagnie se résumait à un ou deux rats et à un garde qui lui amenait de façon très irrégulière un bol rempli de ce qui avait dû s'apparenter à du porridge dans une vie antérieure ainsi que de l'eau au goût de terre plus que prononcé.

Et quoique cette mixture lui semblait infâme et sa situation désespérée, Duo ne pouvait empêcher un instinct de survie de faire se tendre sa main dans la direction de l'assiette creuse pour en dévorer le contenu comme un affamé. Ce qu'il était, indubitablement …

Et lorsqu'il en avait le courage, son regard s'attardait sur les murs ternes de sa captivité, les regardant de haut en bas comme si par magie une porte allait s'y dessiner enfin. Ses yeux passaient d'un mur à l'autre, détaillant encore le sol poussiéreux, s'attardant avec colère et humiliation sur le seau qui lui servait pour ses besoins naturels, symbole par excellence de ce qu'était devenu sa vie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sa liberté perdue en quittant sa forêt où jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'utiliser un tel accessoire. Et il se perdait ensuite dans la contemplation du minuscule bout de ciel qui semblait l'appeler à travers cette minuscule ouverture en haut d'un des quatre murs. Trop en hauteur pour pouvoir s'y hisser et voir au-delà et trop petite de toute façon pour y passer ne serait-ce que sa tête mais suffisamment pour laisser entrer des volutes d'air glacé qui le frigorifiaient sans que les pauvres couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé puisse le réchauffer.

Il avait donc froid, horriblement froid, à tel point qu'en comparaison, la dernière nuit passée avec ses amis lui semblait avoir été passée en plein désert. Il avait faim également, horriblement faim, à tel point qu'en comparaison, même les périodes de sécheresse dans la jungle où les gorilles et lui se partageaient les peu de fruits qui avaient pu pousser lui semblaient fastueuses.

Mais surtout, il était épuisé psychologiquement, l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était maintenue aggravant encore cela.

_L'ombre tombe aujourd'hui sur moi_  
_Pourquoi ne peut elle pas s'effacer avec la distance ?_

Au final, il se demandait bien pourquoi il se battait pour se maintenir dans ce semblant de vie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les pilotes le pensaient mort ou perdu à jamais. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il était inconscient lors de son transport, il s'était réveillé ici, dans cette cellule haïe dès la première seconde.

Son dernier souvenir était le bras du Tallgeese qui s'abattait sur lui et ses commandes qui ne répondaient plus.

Après, le néant total …

Depuis, il attendait … il attendait quoi ? Telle était la question.

Qu'attendait-il de la vie ? Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà démontrée avec un arbitraire frisant le ridicule et défiant toutes les statistiques qu'elle pouvait s'acharner sur un pauvre ère et lui rendre son existence invivable ? Après tout, à part les quatre pilotes, qu'avaient-ils aujourd'hui ? Il ne lui restait plus rien …

Comme si une ombre le suivait pas à pas, s'abattant sur lui à la première occasion et détruisant tout son monde en un rien de temps. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien finalement cette capture. Cela éviterait aux pilotes de subir le même sort que les autres membres de sa famille …

Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir pu dire à Heero à quel point il l'aimait et aux autres combien il les remerciait de s'être ainsi préoccupés de lui.

_Et les ténèbres appellent, il n'y a pas d'autre chemin_  
_Je suis furieux contre cette énigme qu'est l'existence_

Heero. Son bel ami aux yeux de glace, son guide, son étoile polaire … dès le premier regard, il avait sentit une alchimie particulière mais il était trop peu au courant des relations humaines pour la comprendre. Aujourd'hui il savait et il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'être resté avec lui, même si il y avait été légèrement contraint et même si aujourd'hui il allait probablement mourir. Les moments passés près de Heero valaient largement tout ça.

Et malgré ce qu'il avait pu apprendre depuis, il restait bien des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, la notion de destin en faisait partie, tout comme le hasard et il ne comprenait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. La Vie elle-même restait un mystère pour lui. Y avait-il vraiment une divinité quelque part qui avait des plans pour chaque être vivant sur cette terre et qui avait décidé de ce que serait sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit ? Si tel était le cas, alors cela ne servait plus à rien de se battre ...

_Le jour s'en est presque allé mais tu continueras_  
_Peux-tu garder la flamme pour moi ? _

La lumière qui passait par la lucarne commençait à faiblir, changeant légèrement de ton, annonçant la fin d'une journée supplémentaire.

Pourquoi le gardaient-ils en vie ? Personne n'était venu lui poser la moindre question. Les profs lui avaient pourtant expliqué ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il était capturé, interrogatoire et peut-être même torture, c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit … Alors quoi ?

Non pas qu'il se plaignait de ne pas être torturé, loin de lui cette idée, mais de n'avoir aucun contact humain le rendait fou …

_Un plan brisé, un passé éphémère_  
_Comment avons-nous la force d'essayer encore_ _ ? _

Tout avait si bien démarré pourtant, leur plan était bon, il tenait largement la route et il avait fallu qu'il se fasse prendre comme un … débutant … Ce qu'il était en fait comparé aux autres. Mais tout de même ! Si bêtement, alors même que la princesse était sauve … Au moins Heero ne serait pas seul.

Il priait un dieu qu'il ne connaissait pas de leur donner encore la force de se battre pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Mourir pour la bonne cause d'accord, mais qu'au moins cette cause aboutisse, que sa famille, ses familles, soient vengées.

Oui. Tous, les pilotes, les sweepers, les rebelles, tous avaient au moins autant de raison que lui de se battre et ils n'abandonneraient pas. Cela le rassurait quelque peu malgré sa situation précaire.

_Un homme fatigué mais libre à la fin_

Il le sentait au fond de lui. Si il devait mourir là, alors ce serait libéré de ses tourments, parce qu'il avait confiance en eux.

Le claquement sec de la porte de sa cellule le sorti de sa torpeur et de ses réflexions. On venait à peine de le « nourrir » alors quoi ? Il tourna un regard vide et blasé vers la silhouette se découpant en contre jour et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour faire le point sur celle-ci et découvrir que ce n'était pas un soldat. Et qu'il n'était pas seul.

Deux. Deux hommes lui faisaient face et lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, il pu les reconnaître sans trop de mal grâce aux photos et vidéos qu'il avait vu lors de sa formation accélérée. Treize Kushrénada et Zech Merquize.

_ Debout, tonna la voix froide du blond.

Duo eut envie de rester assis, juste pour voir, mais au fond, mieux valait peut être jouer le prisonnier soumis pour savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Avec un peu de chance …

Il se leva donc, très lentement, dépliant d'abord ses bras pour en chasser les couvertures miteuses qui les protégeaient, il se redressa ensuite, faisant craquer les vertèbres de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque, l'une après l'autre et étira ses jambes devant lui, vérifiant qu'elles lui obéissaient encore avant de prendre appui sur le mur dans son dos pour se lever doucement.

Il pensait pouvoir au moins les agacer un peu, eux qui devaient être habitués à être obéis au moindre claquement de doigt mais si c'était le cas, ses geôliers ne le montrèrent pas, leur visage restant le plus impassible qui soit. Cachant sa déception enfantine, il leur fit face, un masque de pierre en guise de visage.

_ Approche, reprit Zech.

Allant complètement à l'encontre de son instinct encore un brin animal qui le poussait plutôt à faire le contraire, Duo se détacha du mur qui le soutenait et fit lentement glisser ses pieds vers eux, se demandant comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter.

Il se stoppa à un mètre d'eux à peine et Treize sortit un téléphone de sa poche. Il appuya sur une série de touches et attendit à peine trois secondes avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

_ Je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez, commença-t-il d'une voix grondante qui dissimulait mal son agacement et sa colère, mais que ce soit bien clair, je décide et je contrôle l'opération. Ne vous avisez plus d'avoir la moindre exigence après ça ou il mourra sur le champs, continua-t-il en haussant la voix. Nous procèderons à l'échange comme je l'aurai décidé et en suivant mes règles, si j'aperçois le moindre renfort, si l'uranium est inutilisable ou si il y a dans le caisson le moindre traceur alors dites adieu à votre pilote et à son armure, suis-je clair ?

Alors que Treize devait écouter la réponse, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Duo et il comprit non seulement à qui Treize parlait mais aussi ce qui était en jeu. Alors ... l'échange qu'ils avaient pu éviter contre Réléna allait quand même avoir lieu mais avec lui comme appât ? Non ! Impossible, les pilotes ne pouvaient pas accepter ça ! Leur rendre l'uranium c'était signer leur arrêt de mort à tous !

Et il était le principal responsable de tout ça. Si il ne s'était pas fait prendre, si il était mort au combat … rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé … oui … mort …

C'était la seule solution. Treize voulait leur donner une preuve mais il ne se le laisserait pas faire et sans preuve les pilotes ne feraient pas cette folie de procéder à l'échange … n'est-ce pas ?

_Quel serait le but du mensonge ?_

Duo n'était plus rationnel, il cédait à la panique en réalisant la portée de tout ce qui se passait à l'instant. Il ne savait qu'une chose, aussi dur que serait ce mensonge, c'était pour le bien de ses amis, de l'humanité.

Aussi quand Treize lui tendit le téléphone pour qu'il y parle et malgré l'envie d'entendre une voix amie, il resta sans bouger et le fixa de son regard le plus noir.

_ Allons, ne te fais pas prier et dis bonjour à tes camarades, lui dit-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Pour toute réponse, Duo recula de quelques pas sans le lâcher des yeux. Une vague de colère envahit soudain le regard de Treize et il se tourna sans un mot vers Zech qui dû comprendre un message qui échappait au jeune pilote car le blond bondit aussitôt en avant et lui tordit le bras pour l'attirer à eux.

Il serra les dents, refusant de laisser passer le moindre son qui trahirait sa présence.

_ Vas-tu parler oui ! Claqua la voix de Zech qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Si il le faut, je te ferai hurler, nous avons promis de te rendre vivant mais nous n'avons pas précisé dans quel état, gronda-t-il encore.

De son côté Treize tentait de faire patienter son correspondant téléphonique mais Duo ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. La poigne de Zech sur son bras réveilla son corps malmené et une fureur sans nom l'envahit.

De la même façon qu'il aurait affronté un félin dans la jungle, il fit passer tout son poids dans le haut de son corps et se dégagea de la prise ferme en faisant basculer le blond par-dessus sans épaule sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre et il heurta le sol du plat de son dos dans un bruit sourd et un léger soulèvement de poussière qui irrita un peu plus les yeux de Duo.

Le silence envahit la cellule comme Treize le regardait, surprit semblait-il de son acte de rébellion. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il fit un commentaire que Duo n'entendit pas, trop occupé à prendre une position défensive face à Zech qui s'était relevé, plus furieux et vexé que jamais.

Son supérieur l'empêcha de se jeter sur lui d'un simple geste de la main et Duo faillit reculer face au regard vicieux que lui lança Treize. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance …

_ Je suis désolé mais votre ami ne semble pas vouloir coopérer, dit-il au téléphone sur un ton ironique laissant largement comprendre qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde cette situation, aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de le « contraindre » à vous prouver notre bonne foi.

Et sans attendre il sortit une arme qu'il braqua directement sur Duo et tira. La surprise mêlée à la douleur firent hurler Duo quand la balle traversa son épaule droite et il s'écroula contre le mur en serrant son bras blessé contre lui.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, si fulgurante, si vivace. C'était comme si son sang ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler à travers cette plaie béante, il sentait son cœur taper fort contre sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Il voyait flou et il lui semblait que tout son bras se paralysait.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous voilà rassurés, nous allons pouvoir parler des détails et …

La voix s'atténua comme Treize sortait de la cellule et Duo leva les yeux vers le seul restant devant lui, ne cachant pas ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui. Il cru un même voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face mais ce fut si fugace qu'il se dit qu'il délirait. La douleur sans doute …

_ Soignez-le, lâcha Zech à un soldat en sortant à son tour.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité à souffrir, les calmants que le soldat l'avait forcé à ingérer firent effet et il sombra dans un sommeil noir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla sans savoir depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, il constata que son bras était bandé. Il ne chercha pas à savoir dans quel état il était sous le pansement déjà un peu rouge et se contenta de quelques tentatives pour le lever.

Il arrêta tout de suite quand une douleur fulgurante le transperça de la poitrine au dos à travers son épaule meurtrie. C'était sans doute trop tôt pour tenter ce genre de chose. Dans un silence amer il se dit que ce n'était pas ça qui faciliterait son évasion avant de se rappeler les plans de ses amis.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, une fatigue sourde s'abattit sur lui qu'il aurait probablement nommé désespoir si il avait su mettre un mot sur tout ce qu'il ressentait. Si on lui en avait laissé le temps …

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Ça aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde … peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de s'accrocher … de se nourrir … Si il se laissait mourir, l'échange serait annulé, non ?

Fort de cette décision, Duo se laissa aller à s'étendre sur ses couvertures avant d'en rabattre une autre sur lui, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il ne sentait pas le froid tant la brûlure de son épaule le chauffait.

Il avait probablement de la fièvre mais ce n'était pas plus mal et il laissa son esprit dériver, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ciel qu'il apercevait à travers le trou en haut du mur.

Il aurait bien aimé savoir où il se trouvait. Si il était loin d'eux ? Si ils pouvaient regarder le même ciel que lui et si ses pensées pouvaient les atteindre, l'atteindre lui avec les nuages comme messagers… pour qu'il comprenne, qu'il ne lui en veuille pas d'abandonner.

Il aurait tout donné pour revoir cette petite flamme, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux de glace lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui ou lorsqu'il partait au combat, celle qui le faisait se sentir bien, se sentir comme appartenant à une famille … à quelqu'un … Heero ...

_Ma vie s'en est presque allée mais tu continueras_

_Peux-tu garder la flamme pour moi ? _

_Ma vie s'en est presque allée mais s'il te plait continue_  
_Pourrais-tu garder la flamme pour moi ? _  
G_arderas-tu la flamme pour moi ? _

__ _S'il te plaît … Heero … souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Le retour à la planque s'était déroulé sans encombre mais dans un silence mortel. Même Réléna avait dû comprendre qu'il valait mieux se faire discrète et suivait le mouvement sans poser de question.

Les Gundams avaient été mis à l'abri dans un hangar dissimulé dans la forêt à proximité et ils avaient pris possession des lieux dans une ambiance morose. Cette nouvelle planque, celle qui devait les accueillir tous, avait été choisi avec soin par les profs et elle était effectivement idéalement située.

Ils avaient rejoins en vitesse le Nord de l'Amérique, s'éloignant suffisamment du lieu de captivité de la princesse pour être tranquille un moment. La côte Est canadienne offrait la tranquillité et de larges espaces permettant de cacher les Gundams sans problème. Ils avaient pu déjouer facilement les radars de Oz et atterrir sans être repérés.

Et le tout dans un silence qui paralysait d'angoisse la jeune fille. Elle avait compris que Duo s'était sacrifié pour elle et elle avait pleuré en silence, gardant ses questions et lamentations pour elle devant les regards froids de ses sauveurs, l'image du prince charmant bien vite envolée.

Heero passa la porte en premier, ne jetant pas un regard autour de lui, il jeta ses affaires sur le premier fauteuil qui croisa sa route. L'air sombre, il se tourna et dévisagea le reste de l'équipe qui l'avait suivi sans bruit.

_ Trowa occupe toi de Quatre, dit-il au châtain qui portait l'autre pilote dans ses bras, et si il ne revient pas à lui, appelle Sally et Iria et voit laquelle est la plus proche pour venir le soigner, finit-il d'une voix atone.

Le dernier coup que Merquize avait porté au Sandrock avait assommé Quatre qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Quand Shenlong avait posé le Gundam du blond dans le hangar, Trowa s'était précipité pour en ouvrir le cockpit et tiré Quatre de là. Du sang coulait le long de son visage depuis sa tempe et il se dit que le choc avait dû être vraiment rude pour propulser ainsi la tête de Quatre contre les commandes au point de l'assommer.

Ils avaient tenté de le faire revenir à lui mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos et Trowa avait commencé à paniquer. Et si il avait un traumatisme, si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Ils auraient perdu deux des leurs en une seule mission … Non ! Impossible …

_ Trowa ! Claqua la voix du japonais, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

Il se secoua et monta Quatre à l'étage, certain d'y trouver une chambre. Voyant qu'il réagissait enfin, Heero se tourna vers Wufei et Réléna qui n'avaient pas bougés de l'entrée.

_ Wufei, voit avec Réléna comment contacter sa garde personnelle, reprit-il, qu'ils viennent la chercher mais pas ici, cet endroit doit rester secret, convient d'un point de rendez-vous avec eux au plus vite. Ils devront la mettre en sûreté, continua-t-il, réfléchissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle n'est plus aux mains de Oz. On ne sait pas à qui elle peut faire confiance dans son entourage et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle disparaisse encore.

Alors qu'il allait se détourner après un signe du chinois indiquant qu'il ferait comme ça, la voix de Réléna s'éleva, tremblante.

_ Heero … Je … je voudrais rester avec vous, je me sens en sécurité avec vous et …

_ Hors de question ! La coupa-t-il. On a pas le temps de jouer au baby-sitter Réléna !

_ Mais … tenta-t-elle

_ Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il. Arrête avec tes caprices d'enfant gâtée, fit-il avec une voix glacée et les yeux noirs de colère, on est pas tes valets et on a autre chose à faire au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Une guerre à mener et un pilote à retrouver … alors lâ-che-moi ! Conclu-t-il en hachant bien les derniers mots avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner, attrapant un de ses sacs au passage.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes. Elle se sentait déjà coupable de ce qui arrivait à Duo mais de voir Heero si furieux après elle … Elle avait du mal à le supporter, c'était douloureux.

_ Viens.

Un mot, un seul, prononcé d'une voix sans sentiment particulier, mais il suffit à lui faire retrouver son calme. Le japonais avait été clair. Elle devait partir alors elle le ferait. Elle ne voulait pas être une gêne. Et là, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider mais peut-être que chez elle, avec les moyens dont elle disposait … Si elle retrouvait Duo, Heero serait reconnaissant …

sans un mot de plus, elle suivit le chinois qui la regardait avec un fond de culpabilité au fond des yeux mais elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et il se détourna, les joues rouges, pour trouver un endroit où s'installer et connecter une ligne sécurisée.

Heero s'était réfugié dans une des chambres et avait fait son rapport, bref mais concis au professeur J. Celui-ci était furieux. Que le Deathscythe soit passé aux mains de l'ennemi était une catastrophe et il s'était mis à jurer après la soit-disant incompétence de Duo. Heero avait alors mis un terme à la discussion en précisant que l'équipe allait tenter de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible.

_ Une solution, souffla Heero en s'écroulant sur le lit, on ne sait même pas où il est … si il est vivant …

Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il se leva prestement pour regarder à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour y voir un éclair fendre le ciel devenu noir. Un orage en plein hiver ? Le ciel craqua à nouveau dans un grondement sourd et cette fois une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber violemment, formant un rideau sombre de grisaille devant chacune des fenêtres.

Heero soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça … Il se maudit d'avoir pensé ça dans la seconde qui suivit car toute la lumière s'éteignit d'un coup. Coupure de courant … Là, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça … Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il descendit au salon voir où en était les autres, priant pour que Wufei ai déjà contacté les gardes de Réléna et qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de la garder plus longtemps. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'y était pour rien, la voir là où aurait dû se trouver Duo … Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Duo … comment allaient-ils pouvoir le retrouver … Etait-il seulement encore vivant ? Et lui-même ?

Il se rendait compte maintenant que sans le jeune sauvage, la flamme qui l'animait et le poussait en avant était en train de s'éteindre. A quel moment avait-il cessé de se battre contre Oz pour obéir à J pour commencer à vouloir simplement venger Duo et le protéger ?

Quand avait-il pris tant de place dans sa vie ? Dans son cœur ? Dès le début probablement mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour se l'avouer à lui-même.

_ Quatre est revenu à lui mais il s'est rendormi, dit Trowa en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, j'ai pu le soigner, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un médecin je pense. Par contre, je vais voir si je trouve des bougies, le jour va bientôt tomber et il fera encore plus noir que maintenant si l'électricité ne revient pas. Et on devrait peut-être faire du feu, si on ne veut pas mourir de froid, ajouta-t-il en sortant pour aller fouiller la cuisine.

_ Quant à moi, j'ai eu le temps de contacter Pagan, annonça Wufei, c'est le seul en qui on puisse avoir confiance pour le moment aux dires de Réléna. Nous avons rendez-vous demain midi sur la place du centre-ville d'Aurora. J'ai déniché des vêtements dans une des chambres, ce sera suffisant pour cacher son identité.

Heero hocha la tête pour toute réponse et commença à empiler du bois dans la petite cheminée. Après quelques minutes à trouver des allumettes et de quoi faire démarrer le feu, des flammes s'élevèrent tout doucement, presque timidement, avant de s'étendre progressivement au reste des bûches et de s'élever, fières et rougeoyantes dans l'âtre.

Il n'entendit pas le hoquet étouffé que poussa Réléna quand elle le vit plonger la main au milieu du feu, il n'avait plus conscience de leur présence dans la pièce. De toute façon, la seule présence qu'il voulait sentir, dont il avait besoin, n'était plus là.

_Je touche le feu et il me gèle_  
_Je regarde à l'intérieur et il est noir_  
_Pourquoi ne puis-je le sentir ?_  
_Ma peau devrait craquer et peler_  
_Je veux le retour du feu_

Mon feu, ma vie … Duo. Je veux que tu me reviennes, dusse-je y passer le reste de mes jours mais je te retrouverai !  
Je sais qu'il est vivant, je le sens vibrer en moi … Je le sais. Il m'attend.

_Maintenant, il m'appelle à travers la fumée_  
_Pour que je trouve mon chemin dans les flammes_  
_Pour sauver le jour ou peut-être y disparaître_  
_Je pense que c'est la même chose_

Ce qu'il se passa ce soir là et cette nuit là, Heero n'en sut rien ou si ce fut le cas, il l'oublia. Tout lui apparu simplement comme plongé dans un brouillard épais duquel il n'entendait que la voix de Duo l'appeler encore et encore.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'au petit matin que la lumière était revenue sans savoir quand ce miracle avait eu lieu réellement, que Wufei était parti emmener Réléna rejoindre Pagan sans qu'il ne lui ai dit un seul mot, le chinois avait du s'occuper des recommandations d'usage, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça.

Il avait cru entendre vaguement la voix de Quatre, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait mieux, c'était bien. Mais lui, lui, il n'avait pas lâché son ordinateur, utilisant d'abord sa batterie puis sa batterie de secours avant de pouvoir tout rebrancher au petit matin mais rien … Pas une trace … il avait piraté plusieurs bases de Oz, des centaines, il ne comptait même pas, mais dans aucune n'était mentionnés le pilote ou son armure.

Treize était devenu plus prudent depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré la princesse, c'était une évidence. Il désespérait définitivement quand son transmetteur lui indiqua que J cherchait à le joindre. Il brancha aussitôt une visioconférence sur une ligne sécurisée.

_ Heero, commença son mentor, un rebelle qui était porté disparu depuis plusieurs jours a été retrouvé, il avait un message pour nous de la part de Oz qui le retenait captif. Treize tient à sa cargaison d'uranium, l'échange qu'il voulait faire contre Réléna étant tombé à l'eau, il nous propose le même contre Maxwell et son armure.

Le cœur du japonais bondit dans sa poitrine et il dû se mordre la langue pour cacher son soulagement au professeur. Il resta le plus impassible possible, attendant que J veuille bien continuer.

_ Il nous a fourni un téléphone avec un numéro pré-enregistré pour le contacter, au plus vite, précisa-t-il encore. Il va sans dire que cet échange n'aura pas lieu, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux. Il est hors de question de rendre l'uranium à Oz sachant ce qu'ils comptent en faire. Par contre, il serait peut-être bon de profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de terminer cette guerre une fois pour toute.

Heero se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang devant son écran. Il était heureux pour J que son élève ne se soit pas trouvé devant lui en cet instant où il ne serait plus de ce monde. Abandonner Duo ? Il avait perdu la tête ?

Bien sûr que l'avenir de l'humanité devait passer devant, mais il devait bien y avoir un moyen non ? Il fallait prendre le temps de réfléchir calmement. Ne pas se précipiter, monter un plan qui tienne la route cette fois, ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs …

_ Tu m'écoutes Heero ? Tonna la voix de J brusquement.

_ Pardon J, grogna le japonais, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas se le mettre à dos maintenant.

_ Je disais donc, reprit le savant, nous allons entrer dans son jeu mais il est bien évident que l'uranium restera ici, caché. Par contre, vous en profiterez pour leur tomber dessus, il ne faut pas laisser passer cette chance de tuer les dirigeants de Oz. C'est compris ?

Oh oui, il comprenait même très bien. J se moquait bien de la survie de Duo. Et pour être franc, cela aurait été un inconnu, Heero s'en serait moqué aussi. Non pas qu'une vie humaine lui importe peu. Mais soyons honnête, une vie contre des milliards, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable … Mais là, il s'agissait d'un être cher, pas de n'importe quel inconnu... sa conscience le torturait. Si ils échouaient, que Treize venait à récupérer sa cargaison et que les colonies soient toutes détruites, pourrait-il toujours se regarder en face ? Pourrait-il affronter le regard de Duo ?

Car en se sacrifiant pour sauver Réléna, celui-ci avait prouvé que l'avenir de la Terre et des colonies comptait plus pour lui que sa propre vie …

_Alors, je marcherai à travers le feu_  
_Car où d'autre pourrais-je aller ?_  
_Je marcherai à travers le feu_  
_Et le laisserai…_

Et pourtant, malgré ça … malgré tout … Heero savait déjà qu'il tenterait tout pour le sauver, même si c'était la dernière chose à faire …

Wufei à peine de retour avec l'assurance que la princesse ne craignait plus rien pour le moment, Heero appela toute l'équipe au salon, saluant Quatre d'un petit signe de tête, prouvant qu'il était soulagé de le voir aller mieux.

Le blond lui fit un sourire mais qui ne monta pas jusqu'aux yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui arrivait à Duo et aurait compris que le japonais lui en veuille, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

Heero leur exposa les faits, relatant le plus calmement possible la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec J et voyant ses équipiers se décomposer au fur et à mesure. Il restait impassible comme à son habitude mais secrètement il espérait bien les voir exploser et crier à l'injustice envers Duo, voir qu'ils pensaient comme lui et qu'à eux tous, ils trouveraient une solution pour sortir le jeune sauvage de là.

Pourtant sous ses yeux, les visages se voilèrent et les regards se baissèrent et à ce moment, Heero eut peur. Sans leur soutient …

_ On l'a perdu alors … fit Quatre d'une voix tremblante.

_ Quoi ! S'écria Heero. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu cautionnes les paroles de J ? demanda-t-il sauvagement.

Quatre ne répondit pas, levant seulement des yeux tristes embués de larmes vers lui. Trowa passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir au mieux mais il n'en menait pas plus large. Il s'était tellement attaché à Duo … il était comme un petit frère pour lui …

_ Heero, je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu veux mais J a raison, fit soudainement Wufei, le visage complètement fermé. Je suis désolé mon ami mais nous n'avons pas le choix, rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Les yeux de glace du japonais le fixèrent, jamais son regard n'avait été si froid, si dangereux, il passa de Wufei à Trowa puis à Quatre. Le silence se fit pesant et Heero se sentit soudain très seul. Il leur tourna le dos et s'installa face à la fenêtre, regardant les tourbillons de vent qui emportaient les flocons de neige sans même les voir réellement. Le paysage d'hiver qui s'étendait devant lui ne semblait être que le reflet de son propre cœur. Le froid qui régnait dehors ne semblait être qu'un écho de celui qui engourdissait tous ses sens depuis la disparition de Duo.

_Un par un, ils se détournent de moi_  
_Je suppose que mes amis ne peuvent faire face au froid_

_ Alors c'est comme ça … commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. Vous baissez les bras, vous l'abandonner aux mains de Oz sans même chercher à vous battre ? Demanda Heero en tentant d'ignorer la glace qui venait de tomber sur son cœur.

_Mais pourquoi je gèle, pas un seul d'entre eux ne le sait_  
_Et ça ne pourra jamais être dit_

Le japonais arracha ses yeux de la fenêtre et les regarda une dernière fois avec un dédain mêlé de déception. Peu importe, il sauverait Duo seul si il le fallait, pour le moment il faudrait juste faire croire à J qu'il suivait son plan, juste le temps de trouver un échappatoire.

_ Faites vos bagages, les profs nous attendent, leur dit-il finalement avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se reposer dans cette nouvelle maison que déjà ils repartaient. Installés dans leur Gundam, ils se suivaient dans un silence qui ne les avait plus quitté depuis la déclaration du japonais le matin même.

Sans le savoir, chacun d'eux avait passé le reste de la journée à tenter de trouver une solution, en vain. Et là, sous les étoiles qui leur servaient de veilleuses, ils se laissaient emporter par le désespoir, priant pour que les profs aient une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer quand ils les rejoindraient.

Ces derniers avaient quitté leur base spatiale le jour où ils étaient allés délivrer la princesse, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, pour s'installer sur une petite île de la Bretagne Nord. Ils y étaient restés et y attendaient les pilotes.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre et une fois les Gundam laissés aux bons soins des quelques sweepers présents, ils se rendirent dans leur cabine pour y finir la nuit, ou y attendre la réunion matinale avec les profs pour ceux qui ne trouveraient pas le sommeil.

Ce qui était le cas de Heero. Une idée lui était venue dans la journée et il avait rongé son frein, attendant d'être au calme, et seul, pour élaborer son plan d'action.

Le petit matin arriva très vite et avec lui les bruits matinaux d'une base qui s'éveille. Heero se contenta d'une douche, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil mais il était assez satisfait de son travail. Les profs devraient l'ignorer car il était certain qu'au moins J serait totalement contre. Bien sûr son plan relevait de nombreuses failles et impliquait probablement de sacrifier Deathscythe en plus de l'uranium mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour l'instant. Le japonais restait persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen d'empêcher la destruction des colonies.

Arrivé devant la salle de réunion, il entra sans même s'annoncer et s'installa face aux profs J et S, les seuls déjà présents. Très vite, le groupe fut au complet. Le japonais était resté de marbre devant les salutations de son équipe, ne répondant même pas au sourire triste de Quatre. Il se sentait bien trop trahi pour leur faire face maintenant.

_ Bien, commença J, puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons appeler Kushrénada et voir ce qu'il nous propose. A partir de là, nous déterminerons un plan d'action.

Le professeur S composa le numéro pré-enregistré et passa le téléphone à J. les pilotes étaient tendus, anxieux, un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, accentuant son côté froid et austère.

_ Général Kushrénada, répondit enfin une voix à travers le haut-parleur.

_ Vous savez qui nous sommes, dit J, alors ne tournons pas autour du pot. Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient.

___ C'est exact … Tout comme vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient également, contra Treize d'une voix amusée.

Heero serra les dents en entendant la voix ennemie et à sa grande surprise, il constata que les autres pilotes ne se sentaient pas mieux. C'était évident qu'ils détestaient Treize également, mais Heero était tellement déçu de leur réaction de la veille qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus les connaître, de ne plus être capable de les cerner.

_ En effet oui, répondit J. Comment procèderons nous ?

_ Je vous propose un échange en deux parties, commença le général. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous rendre votre pilote et votre armure au même endroit au risque de les voir se retourner contre nous dès que l'échange sera effectué... Aussi, je vous propose deux points de rendez-vous différents puisque vous avez vous-même deux caissons d'uranium à me rendre.

_ Cela me semble correct, avança J prudemment après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et quels sont les lieux que vous avez retenus ? Demanda-t-il sous l'injonction de ses collègues.

_ Je vous le dirai au dernier moment, fit Treize. Pour l'instant, je souhaite faire le point avec vous sur quelques … consignes si je puis dire … pour que tout se passe bien, vous comprenez ? Interrogea-t-il sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler ou bouger, Heero s'était levé rapidement, sans brusquerie, et avait attrapé le téléphone des mains de J. Celui-ci, furieux, ouvrit la bouche immédiatement mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, resta bouche bée devant le regard de son élève.

Un regard dur et glacial qui semblait lui dire « Touche à ce téléphone et tu perds le bras qui te reste ».

___ Ici le pilote 01, annonça-t-il, avant de poser vos conditions comme si vous étiez en position de force, nous voulons une preuve que le pilote que vous détenez est en vie, conclu-t-il avant de raccrocher sous le regard éberlué de toutes les personnes présentes.

_ As-tu perdu la tête ? hurla J quand il parvint enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Peu importe l'état de Maxwell ou même de l'armure ! Ce qui compte c'est la survie des colonies ! Nous allons seulement lui faire croire que nous acceptons ces conditions pour savoir où et quand les trouver lui et Merquize afin de les abattre et mettre un terme à tout ça ! Et toi tu lui raccroches au nez !

J était absolument hors de lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et pour cause … Heero ne lui avait encore jamais désobéi. Et pourtant ce dernier restait d'un calme olympien. Il était toujours debout, face à son professeur, il le fixait sans crainte, attendant qu'il se calme pour parler.

_ Professeur, commença-t-il tout doucement, à la place de Kushrénada, vous trouveriez ça normal que nous ne demandions pas de nouvelles d'un pilote pour lequel on serait prêt à sacrifier l'uranium ? J'ai fait ça pour qu'il ne se doute pas que l'on prépare un piège et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il attendait de nous, termina-t-il en se rasseyant.

Tous les regards étaient sur lui, certains encore choqués ou d'autres admiratifs mais il n'en avait cure. Il se concentrait au maximum pour ne pas laisser passer son anxiété. Il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, il espérait seulement que Duo soit encore en vie.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il rappellera ! Fit sèchement J avant de se rasseoir à son tour et de fixer le téléphone qui n'avait pas quitté les mains du japonais.

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes Heero repassa son plan dans sa tête, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas voir le temps défiler. Il n'aurait droit à aucun faux pas, surtout seul et surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris que l'échange se ferait dans deux endroits. Il ne pouvait pas se dédoubler. A trois ça aurait été parfait, un quatrième aurait été un bonus, mais il était seul. Seul …

C'était si étrange quand il y songeait. Au début de l'opération Météore, il refusait les contacts avec les autres pilotes ou même, et surtout, avec Réléna. Il voulait travailler seul et ne concevait pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. Et aujourd'hui …

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone les fit sursauter. Apparemment, Treize savait effectivement se servir de la touche rappel automatique du dernier numéro …

_ 01 j'écoute, répondit Heero de sa voix la plus militaire qui soit.

_ Je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez, fit Treize visiblement en colère, mais que ce soit bien clair, je décide et je contrôle l'opération. Ne vous avisez plus d'avoir la moindre exigence après ça ou il mourra sur le champs, continua-t-il en haussant la voix. Nous procèderons à l'échange comme je l'aurai décidé et en suivant mes règles, si j'aperçois le moindre renfort, si l'uranium est inutilisable ou si il y a dans le caisson le moindre traceur alors dites adieu à votre pilote et à son armure, suis-je clair ?

_ Très clair, se contenta de répondre Heero.

Il était tellement impatient d'entendre sa voix, d'avoir une preuve qu'il vivait toujours, qu'il avait à peine écouté les conditions de Treize. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que la voix résonne à nouveau dans l'appareil mais elle n'était plus adressée à eux.

_ Allons, ne te fais pas prier et dis bonjour à tes camarades, fit Treize d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Les pilotes ignoraient ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du fil mais de toute évidence, soit il mentait, soit Duo n'était pas très coopératif.

_ Vas-tu parler oui ! Claqua une voix que Heero identifia comme celle de Merquize. Si il le faut, je te ferai hurler, nous avons promis de te rendre vivant mais nous n'avons pas précisé dans quel état, gronda-t-il encore.

Le japonais retint un frisson en entendant la menace. Mais pourquoi Duo refusait-il de parler ? A quoi jouait-il ? Ils allaient lui faire du mal et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Des bruits semblables à deux corps en train de lutter lui parvinrent et au moment où il s'apprêtait à questionner Kushrénada, sa voix retentit dans le téléphone.

_ Je suis désolé mais votre ami ne semble pas vouloir coopérer, dit-il sur un ton ironique qui fit craindre le pire à tout le groupe assemblé dans la salle, aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de le « contraindre » à vous prouver notre bonne foi.

Heero voulut hurler mais il n'en eut pas le temps et une détonation résonna bientôt dans l'écouteur, aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement de douleur dans lequel il identifia la voix de Duo.

Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, une preuve qu'il était bien en vie … mais à quel prix ? Et si Treize le laissait se vider de son sang ? Toutefois, il n'eut pas plus de temps que ça pour éprouver remords et culpabilité car Treize reprenait les négociations.

___ Bien, maintenant que vous voilà rassurés, nous allons pouvoir parler des détails et sans interruption cette fois j'espère ?

_ Hn, se contenta de répondre le brun.

_ Alors, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, je vous disais donc, deux points de rendez-vous. Vous viendrez récupérer votre pilote en Mongolie où je vous attendrai personnellement et votre armure en Islande aux bons soins du commandant Merquize. Cela me semble assez éloigné pour ne pas craindre de retournement de situation. Cela vous convient-il messieurs ? Demanda-t-il pour conclure.

_ Quand ? Grogna Heero.

_ Demain soir, cela me paraît correct, non ? Je vous enverrai les coordonnées précises demain dans l'après-midi.

_ Très bien, répondit le japonais et il raccrocha avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce sous les regards ahuris de l'assemblée.

_ Heero ! Hurla J. Reviens ici tout de suite !

Seul le claquement d'une porte lui répondit et il se rassit, fulminant après son pilote sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Quand aux autres pilotes, ils se sentaient de plus en plus mal vis à vis du japonais et de Duo. Trowa se demanda quelle aurait été sa réaction si l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Duo avait été celui d'un amant et non d'un frère ? Si ça avait été Quatre à la place de Duo ?

Wufei s'interrogeait sur l'honneur qu'il y aurait à abandonner un équipier, un ami, aux mains de l'ennemi sans même se battre. Qu'est-ce que Meiran aurait pensé de lui ?

Le petit blond, lui, tentait de démêler le tumulte des émotions qui régnaient dans la pièce. Il lui en parvenait tant qu'il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce que lui-même ressentait vraiment. De plus, un sentiment étrange émanait de G …

La journée se passa dans une ambiance morose. Les Gundam furent révisés, réparés et nettoyés avec l'aide des sweepers mais cela ne leur prit que quelques heures et il fallut bien occuper le reste de l'après-midi.

J les convoqua à nouveau pour leur donner les détails de ce qu'il appelait déjà la bataille finale. Deux équipes de deux, une fausse cargaison d'uranium et une élimination simple et rapide des deux hommes et de tout ceux qui les entoureraient, quels qu'ils soient. Il était certain que personne ne s'y attendrait dans le sens ou n'importe qui de censé ne risquerait pas la vie d'un allié, d'un membre de l'équipe. Quelqu'un de censé …. Mais J avait dépassé ce stade. Seule la victoire comptait aujourd'hui à ses yeux.

_Faisant semblant de suivre les règles_

Sans un mot, Heero acquiesça et alla s'enfermer dans Wing pour peaufiner son plan. J ne devait se douter de rien. Non, il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Cette nuit, il irait échanger les fausses cargaisons contre les vrais pour que l'échange se fasse et ne tourne pas au massacre.

Si il avait pu, il n'aurait échangé qu'un seul des caissons mais il ignorait duquel il serait chargé. Il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque.

Silencieux comme un chat, il sortit de son lit déjà habillé et se glissa dans le couloir sombre. Il était deux heure du matin. Tous devaient déjà dormir. Il avait ignoré tout le monde toute la soirée, ne sortant même pas de sa cabine pour dîner. Comme si il avait pu avaler quelque chose en sachant Duo blessé aux mains de l'ennemi ? Blessé par sa faute en plus !

_Marchant à travers la vie_

Il lui semblait que ces couloirs n'en finissaient pas. Le moindre craquement, le moindre bruit aussi infime soit-il le faisait s'arrêter et tendre l'oreille, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée d'être surpris hors de sa chambre en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'était même pas de garde.

Il savait qu'il jouait maintenant la vie de Duo et donc la sienne. Si il ne pouvait pas récupérer l'uranium alors c'en serait fini d'eux …

Enfin, il arriva près du laboratoire où il savait que J avait caché l'objet de ses recherches. Il tapa le code d'entrée en retenant son souffle et ne respira que lorsque la porte automatique s'ouvrit sans bruit sur le labo fermé pour la nuit. Il s'y glissa furtivement et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait une petite pièce blindée, la lumière jaillit l'immobilisant brutalement.

Quel idiot ! Tellement concentré sur la direction à prendre sans heurter le moindre meuble, il n'avait pas senti les présences dans la pièce ! Il se serait giflé !

_ Tu es en retard Heero, souffla une voix calme.

Le japonais rouvrit les yeux et relâcha son souffle pour faire face à Quatre, gentiment assis à un bureau, Trowa derrière lui, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait Wufei, appuyé négligemment contre un mur. Et derrière lui, la main encore sur l'interrupteur, le professeur G le dévisageait, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fit Heero interloqué.

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser J sacrifier mon disciple aussi facilement, répondit G, amusé par l'air perturbé du pilote habituellement impassible. La vie humaine n'a pas la même valeur pour lui que pour moi, reprit-il plus sérieusement, et même si je suis conscient que la sauvegarde des colonies est une priorité, ce n'est pas pour autant que je laisserai Duo aux mains de Oz comme un agneau sacrificiel.

_ Quant à nous, commença Quatre, nous te présentons nos excuses pour ne pas t'avoir soutenu quand il le fallait et nous espérons que notre présence maintenant nous rachètera à tes yeux Heero, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire empli d'espoir.

Comment leur en vouloir encore ? Heero hocha la tête, montrant par là qu'ils étaient pardonnés mais que son éducation trop rigide n'autorisait pas de franches embrassades de réconciliation. Personne ne s'en formalisa, tous le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

_ Alors qu'avais-tu prévu Heero ? Tu comptais subtiliser l'uranium et l'échanger avec les leurres pour réaliser l'échange ? L'interrogea Trowa

_ Suis-je si transparent ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun, un rien sarcastique.

Trowa secoua la tête, amusé à son tour, la tension était retombée.

_ Non, rassure-toi, c'est juste que c'est probablement ce que j'aurai fait.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils étaient d'accord avec le raisonnement du châtain.

___ Oui, c'est vrai, je comptais réaliser un véritable échange, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait après, mon plan était plein de failles mais j'étais seul et je devais me cacher de J. Avec votre aide, je pense qu'on peut faire mieux.

_ Bien mieux en effet, assura G. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, c'est pour ça que nous t'attendions là. J'ai aussi profité du repas pour droguer mes chers collègues, ajouta-t-il avec l'air espiègle d'un gamin de cinq ans après une farce, il faut savoir qu'il n'est pas rare qu'en cas d'insomnies l'un de nous vienne travailler pour tromper son ennui, aussi me suis-je assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas cette nuit. Nous devrions être tranquilles encore quelques heures.

Heero les regarda tour à tour, ils attendaient de voir quelle serait sa décision. Est-ce qu'il leur tournerait le dos pour faire ça seul, à sa manière ? Ou bien accepterait-il leur aide ? Il mit fin à leur attente en prenant place au bureau en face de G. Wufei rejoignit tout ce petit monde et la discussion commença.

_ Très bien, annonça G, voilà ce que je vous propose. On va faire deux équipes de deux, chaque équipe emportera un caisson d'uranium, un vrai, pas un des leurres préparés par J. Vous vous rendrez au point de rendez-vous et procéderez à l'échange. Mais, reprit-il après une seconde de silence, alors que l'un des deux rapatriera ou Duo ou Deathscythe, l'autre suivra à bonne distance Merquize et Kushrénada.

_ De quelle façon ? Demanda Wufei. Si on met des traceurs dans les caissons, ils les trouveront et on pourra dire adieu à Duo.

_ Hm, ça je le sais, approuva le professeur. Nous avons mis au point il y a quelque temps quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers un placard dont il fit le code avant de pouvoir l'ouvrir et en sortit une boite métallique qui tenait presque dans sa main. Il revint au bureau et la déposa avec précaution devant les pilotes qui attendaient avec plus de patience qu'ils ne s'en seraient crus capables.

_ Voilà, reprit G, dans cette boîte se trouve une poudre magnétique très concentrée que nous avons mis au point pour le cas où vous auriez besoin de pister quelque chose. D'apparence, c'est une poudre quelconque, vous en verriez par terre que vous penseriez à de la poussière, un peu foncée certes mais rien de choquant, expliqua-t-il. Par contre, mettez la en contact avec un alliage de métal particulier ou même une source de radiation comme l'uranium et elle émet immédiatement des ondes électromagnétiques très puissantes. Il vous suffira de vous équiper de capteurs de fréquences qu'on règlera avant votre départ sur la fréquence émise par la poudre et vous pourrez suivre à une distance d'au moins deux mille kilomètres les caissons d'uranium sur lesquels la poudra aura été répandue, termina-t-il très fier de lui.

Un silence s'abattit sur le laboratoire mais il n'était pas pesant, au contraire, chacun des pilotes enregistrait les explications de G et réfléchissait au plan proposé. Évaluant les risques, pesant les pour et les contres.

_ C'est jouable, finit par déclarer Heero. Il faudra se méfier de J si il s'en rend compte avant que l'échange ne soit effectué …

_ Je me charge de J, répliqua G en balayant la remarque du japonais d'une main.

_ Alors … on fait comme ça ? Les interrogea Quatre en les fixant un par un.

_ Hn.

_ Ok.

_ Oui.

_ Parfait ! S'exclama le vieux professeur. Par contre, reprit-il moins souriant, je vous conseille de ne pas vous jeter tête la première sur la base d'Oz lorsque vous aurez localisé l'uranium. Je compte sur vous pour monter un plan d'action impeccable. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de tout détruire, si vous faisiez exploser une des bombes nucléaires, les autres exploseraient à leur tour et … l'enfer se déchaînerait et tout ça aura été fait en vain, termina G d'une voix grave.

_ Nous ferons comme ça, approuva Heero. Nous allons les localiser et en fonction de l'implantation de la base, nous déciderons de l'attaque à mener, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste moins de six heures avant le coup de téléphone de Treize, je vous propose d'aller nous reposer.

Tout le monde se leva. En passant devant Heero, Wufei inclina légèrement la tête en signe de réconciliation et d'assentiment, Trowa lui sourit légèrement, signe que le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux avait disparu, seul Quatre culpabilisait encore d'avoir voulu abandonner Duo et par là même le japonais. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et restait devant le brun, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le sol carrelé d'un blanc immaculé.

Une simple tape amicale sur l'épaule mit fin à la tension accumulée, Heero venait de lui montrer qu'il était pardonné et ils sortirent ensemble dans le couloir non sans avoir remercié une dernière fois le professeur qui préparait les caissons pour le lendemain matin.

Heero n'avait jamais été plus rassuré depuis la capture de Duo. Enfin, il ne se sentait plus seul pour affronter ça, savoir ses amis près de lui, lui donnait un regain d'énergie pour le combat à venir. Ces jours noirs étaient derrière lui et Oz allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Oh oui ! A voir les flammes dévorer les prunelles habituellement de glace, ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin allaient le regretter …

_Ces jours sans fin finissent enfin dans une flambée_

* * *

Les Gundams filaient à une vitesse stupéfiante vers leur point de rendez-vous. Ils avaient décollé dès que Treize leur avait envoyé les coordonnées. Trowa et Heero dans les Monts Khangaï en Mongolie, Quatre et Wufei dans les plaines désertiques et glacées de Vatnajökull en Islande. Chacune des équipes dans des directions différentes donc, avec la promesse de se retrouver à la base des profs pour Heero qui se chargeait de Duo et Wufei qui se chargeait de Deathscythe. En espérant que d'ici là G aurait expliqué la situation à ses collègues et surtout les aurait calmé …

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs dû avoir la main un peu lourde niveau drogue et somnifère, car quand les pilotes étaient partis, les autres profs n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Tant mieux ceci dit, cela évitait tout risque d'interférence avec leur mission.

Ils n'avaient jamais été si décidés et désireux de réussir une mission.

_Et nous sommes pris dans le feu_

Un feu nouveau brûlait en eux. Duo faisait parti de leur famille, ils ne l'abandonneraient pas et ils ne reviendraient plus sur leur décision. Leur hésitation avait fait déjà perdre un temps précieux et seul Heero pouvait dire, la tête haute, que lui n'avait jamais laissé tomber.

_Au point de non retour_

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, aujourd'hui ils étaient là, tous les quatre et ils se battraient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient plus, ils ne voulaient pas faire marche arrière, c'était trop tard, ils avaient dépassé le point de non retour.

_Alors nous marcherons dans le feu_  
_Et le laisserons_  
_Brûler_

Ce n'était plus eux qui contrôlaient pour le moment. Tant que Duo ne serait pas en sécurité à leurs côtés, ils ne pouvaient que poursuivre, se laisser entraîner dans la direction imposée par Oz et laisser ce feu les ravager en puisant dans sa force pour sortir de là vivant, tous, sans exception …

_ Je vois que vous avez respecté les consignes pilotes ! Déclara Treize pour tout préambule.

Heero et Trowa venaient d'atterrir. Ils n'avaient repéré aucune armure mobile à proximité, ils avaient fait un tour d'inspection avant de se poser et ils devaient bien admettre que Treize semblait avoir tenu parole. Il n'y avait que deux voitures et un hélicoptère, rien qui ne puisse être dangereux pour un Gundam.

Par contre, si ils voyaient bien tout ça et Treize, il n'y avait aucune trace de Duo et Heero sentit son angoisse remonter en flèche. D'un commun accord avec Trowa, ils ouvrirent leur cockpit et se laissèrent glisser à terre.

_ Vous aussi apparemment, répondit Heero, mais je ne vois pas le pilote 02, où est-il ?

_ Vous êtes bien impatient, susurra le général, je ne vois pas mon uranium non plus à vrai dire …

De mauvaise grâce, le japonais fit un geste à Trowa, lequel acquiesça avant de remonter rapidement sur son armure et en ressortir un coffre noir.

_ Vous avez changé les coffres ? Demanda Treize un brin méfiant.

_ L'autre était endommagé et on avait peur que des radiations ne s'en échappent, lui mentit Heero.

Il n'allait pas lui dire que la poudre magnétique qui recouvrait les coffres accrochait mieux sur cette matière que sur les caissons trop vieux et patinés qui contenait la marchandise à l'origine. Treize sembla se contenter de cette explication somme toute fort plausible et fit un signe de main en direction des voitures.

Aussitôt, des soldats en sortirent et Heero en compta rapidement sept. Rien que ça ! Ah non … Six. Le septième c'était Duo. En tenue de soldat de l'organisation mais menotté et de toute évidence mal en point.

Heero dû faire une grimace quelconque sans s'en rendre compte car Treize cru bon de lui fournir des explications qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête de votre pilote, avoua le général. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que l'échange se fasse, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogatif des deux pilotes, il a non seulement refusé de parler lorsque je vous ai appelé mais depuis cette discussion, il a également cessé de s'alimenter et c'est à peine si on a pu soigner sa blessure. Je crois qu'il espérait mourir avant aujourd'hui, conclu-t-il légèrement amusé mais aussi … oui … Heero l'aurait juré, il y avait bien de l'admiration dans son regard.

La colère monta en lui et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour se contenir. Voir l'état de Duo, le voir entouré de soldats et ne pas pouvoir courir le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger de tout … C'était un supplice !

Il était à la torture de ne pas pouvoir voir ne serait-ce que ses yeux. Le jeune sauvage regardait obstinément le sol et le japonais fit un effort considérable pour fixer son attention sur Treize. La tension était à son point culminant. Les deux partis en présence ne se faisaient pas confiance et il aurait suffit d'un simple éternuement un peu bruyant pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Sur un signe du brun, Trowa posa la petite caisse et l'ouvrit en direction du général pour lui montrer le contenu séparé de l'air libre par un panneau de verre blindé. G avait vraiment fait les choses bien. Treize jeta un œil aux soldats derrière lui et ceux-ci réagirent aussitôt en traînant Duo au devant des pilotes sans pour autant baisser leurs armes.

Heero était sur les nerfs. Pouvait-il vraiment croire en la parole de Treize, ce dernier n'allait-il pas tenter de profiter de la situation en se débarrassant de trois pilotes d'un coup ?

Bien sûr Trowa et lui-même étaient armés et arriveraient sûrement à regagner leur Gundam avant d'être tué, voir même blessé en faisant vite mais Duo …

Il n'était clairement pas en état de se dégager tout seul de l'étau des soldats et encore moins de courir ou d'utiliser un revolver.

_ Posez la caisse par terre et reculez, leur ordonna Treize, votre pilote va vous rejoindre, enfin si il peut marcher, conclu-t-il en faisant un signe de main aux soldats.

Ces derniers lâchèrent alors Duo qui tomba à genoux sans même chercher à se relever. Heero ne put empêcher un réflexe de défense et son corps se tendit en avant, prêt à bondir sur Duo pour le prendre contre lui et l'emmener loin, très loin.

Seule la main de Trowa sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada et ils reculèrent tous deux à contrecœur, laissant la caisse noire à terre.

Ce furent les secondes les plus longues de leur vie. Les soldats retournèrent près des voitures en gardant leurs armes braquées sur eux et Treize s'avança.

Le japonais aurait juré qu'il faisait exprès de prendre son temps, marchant délibérément lentement pour faire durer l'attente … Ou bien était-ce un effet de son imagination exacerbé par l'envie dévorante qui le commandait de courir auprès de son amour ?

Quand, enfin, Treize fut de retour auprès de ses hommes, ils montèrent en voiture et le général dans l'hélico qui démarra aussitôt, propulsant des souffles violents dans toutes les directions. S'abritant de leur bras et courbant l'échine, les deux pilotes se rendirent le plus rapidement possible auprès de Duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Tout se passa alors très vite, comme lorsqu'on regarde un film au ralenti et qu'un d'un seul coup on repasse en marche normale. L'hélico s'envola rapidement avant de devenir un point minuscule et les voitures s'éloignèrent dans un nuage de poussière, ignorant royalement les pilotes morts d'inquiétude et frustrés au possible de voir partir leurs ennemis sans rien pouvoir tenter.

_ Duo ! S'écria Heero en tombant à genoux près de lui.

Doucement, il passa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage et voir enfin ses magnifiques yeux violets. Le choc fut tel qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

Noirs. Ses yeux étaient noirs tant les pupilles étaient dilatées.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Gronda-t-il tout bas.

Encore trop étonnés pour prononcer le moindre son, les deux jeunes hommes le dévisagèrent comme si ils le voyaient pour la première fois. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt la seconde fois qu'ils le voyaient ainsi. Il était tel que lorsqu'il avait abattu les soldats d'Oz dans la jungle.

Shinigami. C'était comme ça que le japonais l'avait appelé, parce que c'est ce qu'il avait été, un messager de la mort … Mais là …

_ Duo ? Tenta à nouveau le brun mais d'une voix nettement moins assurée. Je t'en prie …

_ Pourquoi ? Le coupa-t-il. Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Vous avez … Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cet échange …

_ Tu crois qu'on aurait pu te laisser ? Cria Heero. Comment as-tu penser qu'on t'abandonnerait? Lui demanda-t-il, choqué.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû … s'entêta-t-il à répéter les yeux à nouveaux rivés au sol.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier, Heero inspira à fond et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune sauvage. Il attendit que celui-ci le regarde et il fut soulagé de voir enfin deux prunelles violines en face de lui.

_ Écoute-moi bien Duo, commença-t-il, il était absolument hors de question de te laisser aux mains de Treize, lui assura-t-il, nous avons monté un plan à l'aide de G pour te récupérer sans perdre la trace de l'uranium mais même sans ça, crois-moi, j'étais bien décidé à venir te récupérer, tu comprends ça ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les jolis yeux qui ne l'avaient pas quitté une seconde s'embuèrent de larmes et la tension se relâcha dans le corps qu'il maintenait toujours pas les épaules. Duo tomba inconscient contre le torse du japonais qui le réceptionna fermement, le serrant contre lui comme si quelqu'un allait tenter de le lui arracher.

C'est avec horreur qu'il sentit sa main devenir poisseuse et lorsqu'il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, il put confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà compris. Du sang. L'épaule de Duo était en sang.

_ On file, fit brusquement Trowa, pas la peine de s'attarder, il faut éviter de mettre trop de distance entre eux et nous, on ne sait jamais, continua-t-il. Ramène Duo à la base comme convenu et moi je les suis. Je vous rejoins dès que je les ai localisé.

Il aida ensuite Heero à se relever tout en soulevant également Duo et à deux, ils parvinrent à l'installer dans le cockpit du Wing. Sans attendre, les deux amis se séparèrent, non sans échanger des recommandations de dernière minute.

Dire qu'Heero était inquiet eut été un euphémisme, il avait l'estomac noué à l'idée que l'état de Duo soit plus grave qu'il n'y semblait à première vue. La blessure faite par Treize était apparemment dans l'épaule mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'examiner plus.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que celui qu'il aimait tant était là, dans ses bras, en sécurité. Il l'avait cru perdu. Il avait eut beau ne pas se décourager et continuer de le chercher mais au fond de lui la peur ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise … Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le voir disparaître à nouveau sans même lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait … en attendant, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à la base … Jusqu'à Sally.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous êtes encore là, désolée pour l'attente mais en plus les cours ont repris. Le prochain est débuté mais je ne vous promets rien encore une fois, on ne sait jamais ...

Ce chap est un peu plus long si ça peut vous aider à m'excuser ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaît, j'ai juste des excuses à faire, dans le précédent chap je me suis rendue compte que je parlais de plutonium au lieu de l'uranium, erreur réparée dans ce chap, désolée !


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi et les chansons non plus

Genre : pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

Rating : M pour la suite

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Ça sent la fin moi je dis …. Comment ça il était temps ? Non en fait vous avez raison et je me sais coupable mais croyez-moi le boulot plus le bébé malade à répétition c'est parfois une gestion difficile...

Sinon les chansons que vous trouverez dans ce chap sont **Fight as one **de Bad City (BO de The avengers) et **Iconoclast** de Symphony X que j'ai trouvé particulièrement appropriée pour le coup ! Comme d'hab j'ai mis direct la trad …

Merci à tous ceux (toutes celles je pense en fait) qui me suivent, laissent un petit mot **(JTFLAM**) ou me mettent en favori ou alert. C'est gentil et vraiment motivant …

* * *

_ Comment va-t-il ? L'interrogea Wufei quand il le vit arriver dans l'infirmerie, Duo dans les bras.

Le japonais prit le temps de déposer son trésor sur un lit vide avant de se retourner pour faire face à la doctoresse et au chinois.

_ Une balle dans l'épaule, le reste je ne sais pas.

_ Très bien, je m'en occupe, sortez, je viendrai vous chercher dès que j'aurai fini, leur assura Sally.

Les pilotes sortirent et s'assirent dans le couloir. Ils mirent à profit leur temps libre pour se tenir au courant de leur partie respective de l'échange. Heero apprit qu'il n'y avait eut aucun problème, que Deathscythe était au hangar pour les réparations et que Quatre suivait la piste.

_ 01 ! 05 ! Au rapport tout de suite ! hurla la voix de J à travers les haut-parleurs.

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent une seconde en silence. Pas besoin de parler, ils s'étaient compris et ils savaient qu'ils allaient prendre cher...

A peine arrivés dans le laboratoire où les scientifiques s'étaient encore réunis, ils purent sentir la tension environnante les prendre directement à la gorge. C'en était suffocant et ils firent un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout simplement faire demi-tour.

_ Asseyez-vous ! Leur ordonna J en ne les lâchant pas des yeux.

La disposition des profs dans la salle faisait penser à un tribunal. A l'exception de G qui était un peu à l'écart, les autres se tenaient debout les uns à côté des autres et les fixaient sans sourciller mais impossible de déterminer leur état d'esprit. Un silence pesant régna quelques instants dans la pièce avant que J ne se mette à parler.

_ Non seulement vous avez désobéi aux ordres mais en plus vous avez mis en danger l'humanité entière ! Et non contents de ça, vous avez réussis à corrompre l'un d'entre nous pour qu'ils vous aident dans vos délires ! Cria-t-il encore.

_ Calmez-vous J, le coupa G d'une voix blasée. Ils ne m'ont rien fait du tout, je les aidé de mon propre chef. De plus, le plan que nous avons monté est non seulement une réussite mais en plus bien meilleure que ce que vous aviez prévu puisqu'il nous permet de récupérer en plus les bombes déjà construites, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes simplement vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Si c'était à refaire, je referai exactement la même chose. Je vous présente simplement mes excuses pour avoir dû vous droguer tous mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'essayer de vous convaincre, termina-t-il.

J était furieux et rouge de colère mais ne trouvait plus rien à dire, quant aux autres scientifiques, ils semblaient réfléchir à tout ça et, enfin, après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils approuvèrent la remarque de G et le mentor de Heero parti en claquant la porte, comme un gosse vexé.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit O, il se calmera. Allez donc vous reposer et prendre des nouvelles de Maxwell.

Sur un merci silencieux et encore légèrement tendus, les pilotes quittèrent la salle. Ils étaient encore un peu secoués, ils étaient persuadés d'être mis à pied au moins, si ce n'est pire et on les avait presque félicités, à l'exception de J bien sûr mais bon … Ils ne pensaient pas s'en tirer aussi bien. Ils avaient du mal à le croire mais ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour laisser passer cette occasion de prendre des nouvelles de Duo.

Aussi, ils retournèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie et sautèrent presque sur Sally.

_ Il va bien, leur dit-elle aussitôt en levant les mains. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. J'ai enlevé la balle et il pourra utiliser son bras correctement d'ici trois ou quatre semaines. Il est fortement déshydraté et sous-alimenté mais je l'ai mis sous perf et avec une alimentation surveillée, il sera comme neuf dans quelques jours, précisa-t-elle.

_ Je p...

_ Oui Heero, tu peux aller le voir, dit-elle en souriant, contente d'avoir anticipé et deviné ce que le japonais voulait dire.

Heero lui lança son habituel regard glacé, un peu gêné d'être aussi prévisible et entra sans attendre, refermant la porte sur un dernier signe à Wufei, qui, il le savait, préférait les laisser seuls et surtout passer un peu de temps avec la doctoresse.

Voir encore une fois Duo allongé sur un lit, blessé, n'était pas une vision des plus réjouissantes, mais à tout prendre elle était quand même préférable à ne plus le voir tout court alors … Savourant la chance qui lui était offerte de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés, Heero s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la tête du lit et laissa ses yeux se promener sur la silhouette sous les couvertures.

Duo était sur le dos, le drap remonté jusqu'au cou mais on devinait aisément les bandages autour de son épaule et on voyait également le tuyau de la perfusion disparaître sous le drap. Pourtant le japonais n'y prêtait aucune attention, il se contentait de faire le tour de son visage des ses yeux de glace, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne à lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main se leva d'elle-même pour dégager les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachait la vue de son visage et attirée par la douceur de cette peau diaphane, elle dirigea ses caresses sur les joues dont elle fit le tour avec déférence pour se poser près de ses lèvres. De son pouce, Heero caressa légèrement la bouche sensuelle de Duo, rêvant d'un jour où il aurait la chance de le faire avec la sienne, où il pourrait y passer sa langue tout en le serrant contre lui. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait et plus encore pour qu'un tel jour arrive vraiment …

Tout à ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Duo le fixait, encore un peu endormi mais indubitablement conscient. Il sursauta, comme pris en faute, et retira sa main dans un réflexe d'auto-protection.

_ Duo, souffla-t-il doucement, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal ?

_ Non, ça va, lui répondit Duo.

Ce dernier était encore un peu perdu dans les méandres de ses rêves, embrouillé par les calmants. La douce caresse du japonais sur son visage lui avait fait croire un instant qu'il était encore un petit enfant, dormant auprès de sa mère, seulement il ne savait pas très bien laquelle, sa maman humaine ou sa maman gorille ? C'était assez confus dans son esprit. Mais lorsque les caresses s'étaient dirigées vers ses lèvres … les images de son enfance s'étaient fondues les unes dans les autres pour se transformer en autre chose …

Si il en avait eu connaissance, il aurait su que ce quelque chose était communément appelé fantasme. Il imaginait que Heero lui prodiguait ces douces caresses et comme si son rêve avait été exaucé, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était bien le brun qui se tenait là, à ses côtés. Sauf que dans son rêve, il n'était pas assis mais allongé dans le lit avec lui et que sa bouche remplaçait sa main ...

Et au moment où Heero lui demandait si tout allait bien, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup, comme un violent retour de boomerang. Mais il n'avait pas menti au japonais, physiquement il n'avait pas mal, les antidouleurs faisant encore effet.

Heero était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire, par quoi commencer. Il y avait tant de choses dont il fallait parler. Peut-être que de commencer par leur mission lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Aussi, faisant abstraction des yeux déçus du jeune sauvage, il entreprit de lui expliquer leur plan de sauvetage, le rôle de chacun d'entre eux et de G.

_ C'était de la folie, lui répondit Duo d'une voix basse. Il y avait trop de risques, je ne mérite pas qu'on mette en péril l'avenir de l'humanité, je ne suis pas Réléna, ajouta-t-il plus sombre.

Il était plus que troublé par ce que venait de lui apprendre Heero. Si il avait été à leur place, il n'aurait pas essayé de se sauver … Mais si ça avait été le japonais à sa place ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il l'aurait sauvé sans l'ombre d'un doute mais c'était différent non ? Lui, il aimait Heero !

Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il comprenait. Si ça avait été un autre de l'équipe, un autre de sa famille, il les aurait sauvé également. Cela voulait-il dire que les pilotes le considéraient comme un membre de leur famille ?

Il tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Heero qui se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas s'énerver après les dernières paroles de Duo, conscient malgré tout qu'il avait besoin de temps.

_ Tu comprends maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment en passant une main douce sur son front. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser, Duo, insista-t-il encore. Nous t'aimons.

Les pommettes du natté prirent une délicieuse teinte de rouge qui donna envie au japonais de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se retint, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il y avait encore des choses à dire.

_ Quatre et Trowa ont suivi la piste de Oz. Ils nous contacteront dès qu'ils seront sûrs de la destination finale de la cargaison. Une fois fait, nous les rejoindrons, Wufei et moi, précisa-t-il, pour mettre en place un plan d'action et récupérer les bombes avant qu'ils ne s'en servent. Il faudra aus...

_ Non ! Le coupa Duo. Hors de question que vous me laissiez encore derrière ! S'écria-t-il. Si j'avais participé au combat dès le début, Quatre n'aurait pas été blessé et je n'aurai pas été fait prisonnier !

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien, le contra Heero d'une voix dure. Ne compte pas venir avec nous alors que tu es blessé. Je ne remets pas en cause tes talents de pilote, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, j'ai pu constater que tu étais un très bon combattant mais tu n'es pas en état de …

_ On ne sait même pas quand l'attaque aura lieu, j'irai sûrement mieux d'ici là ! Le coupa Duo.

Heero secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à emmener Duo avec eux, il avait bien trop peur pour sa survie.

_ Je refuse d'être laissé derrière ! Si il vous arrive quelque chose à vous aussi, je me le reprocherais toujours ! Tu comprends ça ? Lui dit farouchement Duo.

Faisant fi de sa blessure, il s'était redressé en grimaçant pour montrer toute sa détermination.

_ D'accord, fit Heero pour le calmer, nous verrons à ce moment là mais ne t'énerve pas, tu vas ouvrir ta plaie. Rallonge-toi … s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Vaincu par le regard glacé mais si touchant de son ami, Duo se réinstalla plus confortablement. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot mais il verrait en temps voulu.

_ Comment va Réléna ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Heero tiqua mais préféra ne rien laisser paraître. Il était toujours aussi jaloux à l'idée que Duo puisse s'intéresser à elle mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à l'aimer lui, et puis la princesse serait un bon choix pour le jeune sauvage. Elle n'était pas toujours très futée et souvent trop naïve mais elle était encore jeune et …

Se rendant compte du silence dans la pièce, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à Duo.

_ Je suppose qu'elle va bien, répondit-il alors d'une voix neutre.

_ Tu supposes ? Fit Duo, surpris.

_ Je ne l'appelle pas tous les jours, lui répondit Heero un peu sèchement.

_ Mais je croyais que … enfin … elle et toi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Heero le regarda sans rien dire, choqué. Abasourdi même pour être exacte. Lui et Réléna ? Où diable était-il allé chercher ça ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait des boutons. Il frissonna sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Heero ?

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Duo. En fait, dans ses rêves les plus fous, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de parler, et si un lit était effectivement présent dans son fantasme, Duo n'était pas normalement seul dedans, ni blessé.

La situation s'embourbait, elle était lourde et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment de frustration qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il avait l'impression que des choses qu'il voulait dire n'était pas encore sorties mais il ne savait plus lesquelles.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à discuter comme si ils s'étaient vus la veille alors qu'il crevait d'envie de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait eu peur … Tout ça lui paraissait juste irréel …

_ Heero ? L'appela à nouveau Duo de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, souffla le japonais en quittant sa chaise pour s'agenouiller près du lit.

Il voulait être plus près de lui, le plus possible.

_ Je … tu … toi aussi, bredouilla Duo.

Il était un peu perdu depuis son réveil mais là, il était carrément largué. Heero n'avait même pas répondu à sa dernière question. Et il sentait cette chaleur naître à nouveau dans son ventre maintenant que la proximité du japonais était encore plus forte.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, continua Heero, la voix de plus en plus grave et basse. T'imaginer prisonnier dans je ne sais quelle cellule sordide, toi qui devrais vivre libre à tout jamais, que j'ai connu dans la jungle volant d'arbre en arbre, te savoir enfermé et peut-être blessé me rendait malade, ajouta-t-il sans rien voir du trouble de son ami.

Maintenant que les mots qu'il cherchait depuis le début avaient commencé à sortir, il ne les contrôlait plus.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vu, si sauvage et si fier, je t'ai trouvé incroyablement, irrésistiblement magnifique, lui avoua-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main était revenue se poser sur la joue de Duo et il le fixait si intensément que le natté se sentait comme transpercé par son regard de glace. Regard qui brillait tellement que Duo put y voir cette flamme qui lui avait tant manqué à lui aussi.

_ Tu m'as tout de suite attiré, je savais que je ne devais pas, que c'était impossible, mais c'était quelque chose contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter, jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je me laisse aller à imaginer des …

Heero s'interrompit, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_ J'ai été à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on m'a toujours enseigné mais c'était tellement évident pour moi que je devais prendre soin de toi, te protéger … Je n'avais pas de cœur avant de te connaître Duo, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as crée et l'as volé dans la seconde qui a suivit … chuchota-t-il comme si il s'agissait du plus grand secret de l'univers. Avant toi, je ne savais pas que j'étais humain, que je pouvais ressentir, vivre … Je me croyais machine dédiée à la guerre, tu as fait de moi un homme à part entière et sans rien faire d'autre que d'être toi-même, d'être là, près de moi. Je t'aime, termina-t-il dans un souffle, à un pauvre centimètre de son visage.

Inconsciemment, il s'était rapproché encore de Duo au cours de sa déclaration, son front était presque contre celui du blessé et ses mèches de cheveux se mélangeaient aux siennes. Sa main s'était faite plus ferme sur sa joue pour être sûr qu'il ne détourne pas le regard. Il voulait qu'il lise dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère.

Duo était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas tant le peu d'habitude qu'il avait encore, malgré tout, des relations humaines mais plus l'émotion qui le submergeait comme un tsunami.

Il se perdait dans les orbes glacées qui lui faisait face, y lisant tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y voir, le reflet de son propre cœur. Il décida de ne plus penser, de laisser tomber tout ce qu'il avait appris au moins pour quelque secondes et de faire confiance à son instinct.

Il se redressa un peu pour coller leur front et passa son bras valide autour du cou de Heero pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était ce dont son corps avait besoin, ce qu'il réclamait et ça lui suffisait pour justifier ça.

Heero sentit son corps s'enflammer quand les lèvres de Duo entrèrent au contact des siennes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Ce baiser était si pur, si innocent qu'il n'osa aller plus loin et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

_ Je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-il en se reculant délicatement. Tu dois être encore fatigué.

Duo secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas que Heero parte, il ne voulait pas le lâcher et le laisser partir là où il ne pourrait pas le voir. Le japonais sembla comprendre car il ne parti pas bien loin. Il poussa juste un peu Duo et s'installa à ses côtés.

Une fois enfermé dans le cocon protecteur et chaleureux du brun, Duo ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

* * *

_ Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment on va entrer dans cette satanée base ! S'exclama Wufei en détaillant les photos que Quatre et Trowa avaient ramené. Treize est bien plus prudent maintenant, la sécurité est plus que renforcée, il a crée une véritable forteresse ! S'écria-t-il rageusement.

Tous réunis dans une des salles de repos de la base qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté depuis deux semaines, les pilotes ne cessaient de réfléchir à une possibilité pour eux de récupérer les bombes pour enfin achever Oz.

Trowa et Quatre étaient rentrés depuis près d'une semaine. Ils avaient planqué à proximité de la base pour repérer les allées et venues, les déplacements des officiers et du générale lui-même. Ils étaient rentrés avec un rapport de plusieurs dizaines de pages que tous épluchaient depuis sans trouver la moindre solution.

_ Faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'est pas installé dans un coin facile à approcher … maugréa Quatre, pour une fois pas de très bonne humeur.

Le chef de Oz avait eu la brillante idée de s'installer dans le Liechtenstein, minuscule petit état dans les Alpes autrichiennes où la population avait toujours été plus ou moins à l'abri des guerres et n'y connaissait pas grand chose en terme militaire.

Il avait put sans problème faire construire sa base ultra-perfectionnée dans la périphérie de la capitale, presque à flanc de montagne, en la faisant passer pour une base de recherches aérospatiales.

L'enquête que Quatre avait mené discrètement auprès de la population avait été très révélatrice. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'était réellement ce centre et les pilotes en étaient malades. Ils passeraient encore pour des terroristes sanguinaires en s'y attaquant.

En plus, pour couronner le tout, les profs n'avaient aucune idée et J ne cessait de leur répéter de se débrouiller seul puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui sur la mission précédente. Le savant était vexé …

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Heero se leva d'un bond en voyant Duo entrer, un plateau dans une main et la poignée dans l'autre.

_ Duo ! S'écria-t-il. Sally t'a dit de rester couché !

Le jeune sauvage lui fit un sourire éclatant mais un brin malicieux et Heero frissonna.

_ J'ai son autorisation Heero, je savais que tu me forcerais à me recoucher si je me levais sans, alors elle m'a examiné et a donné son accord, répondit-il très fier de lui. Je me suis dit que vous pouviez faire une pause pour souffler un peu, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement en posant son plateau sur la table centrale.

Une délicieuse odeur de café s'en élevait et de petits gâteaux étaient regroupés dans une coupelle au milieu des tasses.

_ C'est une merveilleuse idée Duo, merci beaucoup, fit Quatre en se servant.

Il fut vite imité par les autres à l'exception du japonais qui ne quittait pas des yeux son trésor, inquiet pour son bras qu'il ne jugeait pas suffisamment remis. Depuis sa déclaration, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout ça, se contentant de gestes tendres, de baisers volés mais toujours très chastes, presque enfantins.

Heero ne voulait pas le brusquer, conscient qu'il était loin d'en être au même stade que lui ou que n'importe quel jeune homme de leur âge à cause de son passé. De plus, Duo ne lui avait toujours pas répondu autrement que par des gestes et il en venait parfois à douter que le jeune sauvage l'aime réellement comme lui l'aimait.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de préoccupation pour le moment. La guerre n'était pas terminée et ils n'arrivaient pas à se projeter tout simplement parce qu'il restait beaucoup d'autres choses prioritaires pour la survie de l'humanité qui n'avaient pas encore été traitées.

Les autres n'avaient rien dit pour l'instant quant à leur soudain rapprochement. Même si ils étaient étonnés des gestes tendres que pouvait avoir Heero envers Duo, eux qui n'étaient pas habitués à le voir ainsi, ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire.

Aussi, pas un seul ne fit une remarque lorsque Duo vint s'installer sur les genoux du japonais qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

_ Je peux ? Interrogea Duo en montrant les rapports sur la table.

_ Hn, grogna Heero, pas vraiment content de le voir s'intéresser à ça.

Duo s'installa plus confortablement, calant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et se mit à lire le rapport, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient les autres.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas … disait Trowa. On a beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, à moins de leur tomber dessus par surprise …

_ Hum hum, approuva Quatre en avalant une gorgée de café, d'autant plus qu'ils vont bientôt avoir terminé les bombes et qu'après ils partiront alors pour les retrouver …

_ D'ailleurs, reprit Trowa, j'ai eu des nouvelles des rebelles qui surveillent la base pour nous, il semblerait qu'il y ait du mouvement, de plus en plus d'hommes s'y rassemblent, je ne sais pas ce que prévoit Treize mais c'est pour bientôt …

_ Oui mais leur « tomber dessus » pour reprendre tes mots Trowa … c'est trop risqué avec les bombes, on en déjà parlé avec les profs et ils sont formels, elles sont d'une puissance telle qu'elles raseraient le pays et nous avec, amena Wufei d'un ton sombre.

_ On peut essayer de pirater leur système pour s'infiltrer, ajouta Heero, mais ça impliquerait une perte de temps colossal et un timing à toute épreuve et sans les plans de la base on …

_ Excusez-moi, le coupa Duo, je viens seulement d'arriver et vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'idée mais …

Il s'interrompit, soudain timide devant les trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui plus, il le sentait, toute l'attention du japonais dirigée vers lui.

_ Dis-nous, l'encouragea Heero d'une voix rassurante.

_ Et bien … je me disais, commença-t-il doucement, il faut bien les nourrir tous ces soldats, ils doivent avoir des livraisons régulières, on pourrait s'infiltrer comme ça, au moins deux d'entre nous, et les autres resteraient dans leur Gundam pour intervenir dès que les bombes seraient hs et … pardon, je m'emballe, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Un silence qui lui semblait vraiment pesant s'installa tandis que les autres le fixaient avec les yeux ronds. Même Heero le repoussa légèrement de façon à pouvoir le tourner vers lui et le dévisager à son tour.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il timidement. C'est une si mauvaise idée que ça ?

Heero se mit soudainement à sourire, un petit sourire en coin comme Duo les aimait et d'un coup sans prévenir colla ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un « smack » retentissant avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

_ C'est brillant Duo, tu es tout simplement brillant ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est tellement simple qu'on avait même pas pensé à ça mais c'est une super idée.

_ La meilleure qu'on ai eut en tout cas, confirma Quatre tandis que les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Embusqués à quelques kilomètres de la base de Treize, les cinq pilotes attendaient anxieusement le camion de ravitaillement. Ils avaient repris les rapports de Quatre et Trowa et avaient étudié les déplacements qui y étaient notés. Ils avaient vite repéré lesquels les intéressaient.

Une fois par semaine, un camion venait de la ville la plus proche pour livrer des denrées alimentaires à la base. Toujours le même jour, à la même heure, la seule chose qui variait était les livreurs et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ça pour le coup, ce n'était pas très prudent de la part de Kushrénada !

Duo avait vraiment trouvé la faille. Les profs avaient approuvé son idée, même J. Et ça, Duo ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Comme du fait que les autres l'ai laissé venir et participer à la mission d'ailleurs … En même temps, son bras allait mieux et il ne les aurait jamais laissé partir sans lui, quitte à se planquer dans un sac de voyage, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Heero de le savoir parfaitement et d'avoir cédé à cause de ça.

En attendant, grâce à son idée, ils avaient une chance de pouvoir récupérer les bombes ou au moins de les rendre inoffensives. Et là, ils attendaient le passage du camion pour l'intercepter et remplacer les deux livreurs par Trowa et Heero. Quatre et Wufei se cacheraient à l'arrière et seraient débarqués avec les stocks de vivres pour s'infiltrer ensuite dans les les locaux haute-sécurité de la base, le tout grâce aux uniformes de Oz qu'ils stockaient dans un coin de la base pour des missions comme celle-ci.

Il était exclu que Duo participe à cette partie du plan, son visage était maintenant trop connu des soldats de Oz. Trowa et Heero étaient un peu moins connus et leur déguisement de livreurs feraient sûrement l'affaire pour les quelques minutes qu'ils passeraient dans la base.

Les deux seuls à être encore totalement inconnus de leurs ennemis s'infiltreraient donc tandis que les autres feraient diversion comme d'habitude avec leurs armures. Le but était de leur laisser assez de temps pour trouver les bombes, les désarmer et s'enfuir avec tout l'uranium avant que les Gundams ne fassent exploser la base.

Le tout en faisant le moins de victime possible parmi les civils. Le tout en passant encore pour des terroristes sans pitié qui s'attaquent à une base scientifique. Le tout en passant encore pour des monstres alors que le monstre véritable était Treize lui-même. Bref, une partie de plaisir en somme !

En repensant à ça, Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Il était, avec Quatre, celui qui avait le plus de mal à gérer l'image que les médias, par l'intermédiaire de Oz, pouvaient donner d'eux. Et Réléna ne pouvant pas s'impliquer à leur côté ne pouvait pas les défendre alors qu'elle était le seul personnage médiatique à les connaître vraiment … Si seulement il y avait un moyen de montrer le vrai visage de Kushrénada à la population, probable qu'eux-mêmes seraient nettement mois détestés du coup !

_ Duo ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Heero qui avait senti la soudaine crispation de son corps.

Le japonais ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il avait été le seul à s'inquiéter ouvertement quant à sa participation, jugeant que ses blessures n'étaient pas suffisamment guéries. C'était vrai que son bras le faisait encore un peu souffrir mais rien qui ne l'empêchait de piloter et donc de participer à la mission.

Embusqués comme ils l'étaient, allongés à plat ventre sur le sol, appuyés sur leurs avant-bras, à couvert de la route grâce à des buissons d'épineux inconfortables au possible, Heero devait penser que la tension dans le corps de son compagnon était due à une douleur quelconque … Et cela aurait été logique, oui mais …

_ Ça va, le stress de la mission c'est tout … le rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire malgré son mensonge.

_ Elle ne se finira pas comme la précédente, lui promit Heero en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

_ Le voilà, grésilla la voix de Wufei dans leurs oreillettes.

Le chinois était en planque dans un arbre avec des jumelles pour voir le camion arriver de loin, alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient dans le même position qu'eux mais de l'autre côté de la route.

Ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour des questions pratiques. La route était étroite ici et surtout très peu fréquentée. Depuis une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient vu passer deux voitures, un scooter et trois vélos. Autant dire qu'ils auraient presque pu s'endormir …

_ Ok, répondit Heero en se relevant pour s'accroupir.

Le tout était d'immobiliser le camion sans blesser personne. Les chauffeurs étaient de simples civils qui ne savaient rien de ce qui tramait dans cette base, hors de question donc de les tuer ou autre.

Heero sortit de sous les buissons avant que le camion ne tourne dans le virage où ils s'étaient installés et s'allongea en travers de la route sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

Il valait mieux pour lui que le chauffeur soit attentif à la route ou il lui roulerait dessus. Duo se mordait les lèvres d'angoisse et attendait, la main serrée sur son couteau. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'armes à feu depuis la balle qu'il s'était pris dans l'épaule.

Enfin, le camion fut visible et il se prépara. Le véhicule pila net devant Heero, à deux pauvres mètres de son corps et ce fut le signal. Les autres pilotes sortirent de leur cachette avec une vitesse effrayante quand on savait qu'ils étaient immobiles depuis si longtemps. Wufei sautait en bas de l'arbre au moment où les autres jaillissaient littéralement des buissons. Duo attrapa la portière passager et l'ouvrit brusquement alors que Trowa faisait pareil avec la porte conducteur.

Les deux pilotes braquèrent leurs armes sur les passagers, épaulés par Quatre et Wufei pendant que le japonais se relevait et restait devant le camion, revolver braqué d'une main sur le conducteur, son habituel regard glacé fixé dans les yeux de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui se demandait encore ce qui lui arrivait; il n'était pas convoyeur de fond ! Quel intérêt ces gosses avaient à le braquer lui et sa marchandise ?

_ Descendez doucement et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, ordonna Trowa d'une voix calme.

Les deux hommes levèrent les mains sans même se concerter et obéirent sans faire d'histoire. Ils descendirent lentement et se rejoignirent à l'avant du véhicule sous l'injonction de Duo et Trowa qui les menottèrent avant de les tirer sur le côté de la route.

Heero prit place au volant pour garer le véhicule sur le bas-côté et ne pas gêner d'éventuels conducteurs qui viendraient à passer, attirant inévitablement leur attention. Une fois fait, il rejoignit les autres et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt qui longeait la route.

_ Nous allons avoir besoin de vos uniformes messieurs s'il vous plait, disait Quatre quand Heero les rejoignit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Les interrogea le conducteur. Ce n'est que de la nourriture dans le camion !

_ Il nous faut également vos autorisation d'entrée sur la base, ajouta Wufei sans même lui répondre.

_ Nous allons vous détacher pour prendre vos vêtements mais au moindre geste suspect, on tire sans sommation vous êtes prévenus, déclara Heero à son tour.

Duo les regardait faire sans vraiment agir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quand ça impliquait des civils et même si il savait qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Quand enfin, les deux hommes furent en caleçon, les pilotes leur donnèrent des vêtements basiques mais chauds qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement avant d'être menottés à nouveau. Ils étaient quand même dans les Alpes autrichiennes et il faisait tout sauf chaud même si l'hiver touchait à sa fin.

Heero récupéra les autorisations et lui et Trowa enfilèrent les uniformes, les adaptant comme ils purent à leur corpulence qui n'était pas vraiment identique à celle des deux hommes qui, sans être très gros, était tout de même plus grands et plus costaud qu'eux.

_ Duo, appela-t-il quand il eut fini. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Le jeune sauvage prit sa main et le laissa les emmener un peu à l'écart mais toujours en vue des autres, en cas de tentative de fuite. Les trois pilotes restant continuèrent à faire le point tout en surveillant les captifs, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Heero prit le visage de Duo en coupe et le fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ignorant totalement les personnes autour d'eux. Il l'embrassa doucement, faisant glisser ses lèvres puis sa langue sur la bouche de Duo qui l'ouvrit aussitôt avec un soupir de plaisir.

Il sentit les mains du brun glisser dans sa nuque alors que lui-même attrapait son pull comme il aimait tant le faire. Ils se laissèrent porter un instant par cette douceur avant de se rappeler où ils étaient et pourquoi. Ils se séparèrent alors à regret et se sourirent tendrement malgré l'inquiétude qui étreignaient leur cœur et sans même se rendre compte des regards éberlués de leurs prisonniers.

_ Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda Heero de façon toute rhétorique.

Duo hocha lentement la tête en dardant un œil sur les deux hommes.

_ Sois prudent surtout, ne les laisse pas te distancer et garde tes poignards à portée de main au cas où, lui recommanda-t-il.

_ Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, répondit gentiment Duo.

Il était conscient que son japonais préféré était inquiet pour lui mais d'eux tous ce n'était pas lui qui avait la mission la plus dangereuse. Du moins, tant qu'il ne serait pas dans Deathscythe, à ce moment là les choses seraient plus compliquées mais en attendant, servir de nounou aux captifs n'avait rien de bien difficile.

_ C'est plutôt à toi, à vous, de faire attention, ajouta-t-il. Je vous attendrai dans Deathscythe comme convenu et on reste en contact avec les transmetteurs, lui répéta-t-il pour la millionième fois au moins.

Heero acquiesça à son tour et se tourna vers le groupe pour lancer le départ, il était plus que temps, ils avaient assez traîné. Après un dernier regard à Duo, il lâcha doucement sa main, la laissant glisser contre la sienne le plus longtemps possible comme pour retenir sa chaleur sur sa propre peau.

Alors que les pilotes s'engageaient dans le chemin qui les ramènerait près du camion de livraison, Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait, qu'il le voyait ? Était-ce une bonne façon de se quitter ? N'y avait-il rien qu'il veuille dire à Heero si il ne devait plus jamais le revoir ?

_ Heero ! Cria-t-il pour le faire se retourner.

Le brun sursauta et s'arrêta en fixant Duo, interloqué. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ils devaient se faire discret et lui …

_ Je t'aime.

C'était à peine un murmure mais Heero savait lire sur les lèvres et il sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre quand il comprit pourquoi Duo l'avait retenu. Et si c'était pour cette raison alors il ne lui reprocherait pas son manque de discrétion. Dans ce monde dévasté, c'était la seule chose qui le ferait tenir. Sa seule raison de se battre désormais. Il savait que jamais il ne reculerait devant un combat car c'était pour l'avenir de Duo qu'il combattait, avant même de se battre pour lui-même ou l'humanité … Et ça, J ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

_Notre monde va se briser,_

_Tourmenté et attaqué._

_Perdus dès le début_

_Sans pouvoir faire machine arrière_

Il lui répondit de la même façon et reprit sa route. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu trop de temps pour pouvoir s'attarder encore et savourer ces mots tant attendus. Depuis sa déclaration à Duo, le jeune sauvage ne lui avait jamais répondu. Oh bien sûr ces gestes parlaient pour lui mais Heero pour une fois avait besoin de mots et c'était assez exceptionnel, voir ironique, pour le marquer d'une croix.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça un jour. Lui, le soldat parfait qui n'était pas censé ressentir d'émotions, celui que J avait voulu neutre en toutes circonstances pour accomplir ses missions. Plusieurs mois plus tôt, il n'aurait même jamais imaginé faire équipe avec qui que ce soit mais là …

En refermant la porte arrière du camion de livraison sur Quatre et Wufei, Heero réalisa qu'aujourd'hui il serait incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans eux. Pas seulement sans Duo mais bien sans eux tous, même Wufei et son caractère de chien. Quoi qu'il ait connu des chiens moins hargneux que le chinois …

En s'installant côté passager, il repensa à la discussion où Duo les avait convaincus de l'emmener sur cette mission, affirmant que de toute façon il les suivrait d'une manière ou d'une autre et que, vu le plan, il leur fallait un cinquième si ils ne voulaient pas encore demander de l'aide aux rebelles.

C'était ce qui avait fait céder Heero. Lui qui avait commencé l'opération météore seul dans son armure avait encore du mal à dépendre de l'aide d'autres personnes, surtout si il ne s'agissait pas d'un des quatre autres pilotes.

_Je suis resté seul_

_Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus_

Grâce à Duo, il avait pris conscience, et ce n'était pas trop tôt selon Quatre, qu'ils étaient une équipe et qu'en tant que telle, ils se devaient d'agir ensemble, les uns avec les autres, au lieu de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il avait compris que c'était la condition pour gagner. A lui seul, il ne pouvait affronter l'armée de Oz, c'était illusoire et J devait le savoir quand il l'avait envoyé sur Terre. Pour la nième fois depuis quelques semaines, Heero se posa des questions sur les vérités cachés de J. Il était sûr que le scientifique n'était pas aussi net qu'il voulait bien le faire croire mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas la priorité.

_ On approche, déclara Trowa.

Heero parvint à ne pas sursauter grâce à son entraînement mais la voix de Trowa, le sortant de ses pensées, l'avait indéniablement surpris. Il appuya sur le bouton de son transmetteur pour prévenir Quatre et Wufei qu'ils devaient se cacher.

Avant de démarrer, ils avaient vidés des conteneurs dans la forêt pour que les deux infiltrés puissent se cacher facilement. Le seul soucis c'était que les conteneurs étaient frigorifiques, aussi ils avaient convenus de les prévenir au dernier moment afin qu'ils ne finissent pas congelés.

Heero s'accorda une dernière pensée avant de débuter réellement la mission en se disant qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas sa situation actuelle par rapport à sa solitude première et que de toute façon, ils seraient bien plus efficace ensemble que séparés. Surtout face un ennemi comme Kushrénada qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de saint. Rien que pour ce qu'il avait fait à Duo, Heero savait qu'il ne perdrait pas contre lui, il devait accomplir sa vengeance. Et les autres l'y aideraient, car désormais, ils ne formaient plus qu'un ….

_Toujours, nous nous battrons comme un seul_

_Jusqu'à la victoire_

_Avec le mal dans la course_

_Nous ne rentrerons jamais défaits_

_Ensemble nous sommes forts ..._

_ Allez avancez ! Dépêchez-vous, ordonna Duo d'une voix sèche qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Les deux hommes menottés l'un à l'autre et sous la menace du poignard de Duo ne se firent pas prier et s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui traversait la forêt. Un silence pesant planait entre eux, seulement coupé du bruit des branches cassées par leur passage ou de feuilles mortes piétinées.

_ Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? Osa demander un des prisonniers sans cesser d'avancer.

Il crut que sa question resterait sans réponse jusqu'à ce que Duo ne pousse un profond soupir.

_ Rien, finit-il par dire. On va vous mettre dans un coin où personne ne vous trouvera tant que notre mission ne sera pas terminée, après vous serez libres et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tant que vous n'essaierez pas de vous échapper.

_ Une mission ? S'exclama le deuxième homme. Qu'est-ce que des gamins comme vous fabriquez avec des armes, à parler de missions et …

_ Silence ! Le coupa Duo froidement.

Ces deux hommes n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'ils semblaient être en fait. Si au départ ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel chauffeur livreur, il y avait maintenant une étincelle étrange dans leurs yeux et l'instinct de Duo le mit en garde.

Soudainement crispé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se rapprocha d'eux et raffermit sa prise sur son arme qu'il pointa vers leur dos.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, contentez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant une cabane de chasseurs et Duo les « invita » à y entrer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, c'était un simple refuge mais il ferait l'affaire. Tout le mobilier était solidement fixé au sol pour éviter les pilleurs et Duo les attacha au pied de la table, s'assurant qu'ils aient suffisamment de longueur pour être un minimum à l'aise.

Toujours en silence, il leur alluma un feu de cheminée pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de froid puis sortit quelques provisions de son sac à dos.

_ Quand ce sera terminé, votre patron sera prévenu de l'endroit où vous êtes, leur dit Duo, prêt à partir.

_ Attends gamin ! Cria l'un des hommes. Nous ne sommes pas ce que tu crois ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Duo, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il les fixa sans ciller, les sourcils légèrement froncés et revint très lentement s'installer en face d'eux.

Sans rien dire, il se contenta de s'asseoir, signe qu'il acceptait de les écouter. Les deux hommes se redressèrent tant que possible au vu de leurs attaches et se regardèrent un instant, comme semblant décider de ce qu'ils allaient dire.

Le plus vieux sembla capituler face à son collègue devant lequel il baissa les yeux les fixant sur les flammes ronflantes de la cheminée. Son ami reporta alors son attention sur Duo et ce dernier sut qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

_ Ok alors voilà, commença-t-il, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins. On a bien vu que vous étiez pas des gamins ordinaires, vous agissez comme des soldats et à votre âge, c'est pas normal. La deuxième chose : votre intérêt pour cette soit-disant base scientifique... ajouta-t-il. Donc voilà, nous on se fout de qui vous êtes, ce qui nous intéresse c'est la base. On est journalistes, lui avoua-t-il. On a jamais cru une seule seconde que cette base était scientifique, alors on s'est infiltré comme on a pu, ces postes de chauffeurs étaient l'idéal et à ce qu'on a pu voir, même si c'est pas grand chose, on a compris que c'était des installations militaires, conclu-t-il sans quitter le regard de Duo.

Le jeune sauvage ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il savait de quoi parlait le journaliste. Il le jaugea du regard, lisant en lui avec la sagesse et la maturité qu'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans ne devrait effectivement pas avoir. Le journaliste tressaillit mais ne faiblit pas. Il n'était pas dit qu'un homme chevronné comme lui qui menait des infiltrations et des investigations depuis plus de vingt ans se laisserait avoir par un gosse de l'âge de son fils.

_ Si mes équipiers apprennent un jour ce que je vais vous dire, ils ne me le pardonneront pas, débuta Duo. Malgré tout, je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance et … s'interrompit-il. Nous sommes les pilotes des Gundams, asséna-t-il brusquement. Ceux que vous voyez dans tous les médias. Nous combattons les armées de Oz qui menacent les colonies et l'humanité entière. La base que vous avez visité plusieurs fois n'a en effet rien de scientifique à l'exception des bombes nucléaires qu'ils y fabriquent. Nous devons les neutraliser avant que Kushrénada ne les utilisent contre les colonies. Nous allons encore une fois passer pour des terroristes sans cœur et c'est dans l'espoir que vous compreniez notre combat et que vous fassiez bon usage des ces informations que je prends le risque de vous les donner, termina-t-il en détournant le regard vers la cheminée puis par la fenêtre.

Les journalistes semblaient en pleine réflexion, se demandant si Duo disait vrai, pourquoi il mentirait si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qu'ils allaient faire de tout ça, de la confiance de ce jeune homme en eux …

_ Il se fait tard, il faut que j'y aille, dit-il ne se relevant. Mes amis ont besoin de moi.

_ Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là tous ? Demanda le plus vieux des journalistes d'une voix presque triste. Vous êtes si jeunes …

_ Nous avons dix-neuf ou vingt ans, nous ne sommes pas des enfants, répondit Duo sans se retourner. Et la façon dont nous sommes devenus pilotes est propre à chacun de nous mais en aucun cas nous n'y sommes contraints, nous nous battons pour nos idéaux, pour l'humanité, par vengeance, par amour … Si nous nous recroisons un jour, je vous raconterai mon histoire … Au revoir …

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma et les journalistes n'eurent plus qu'à prendre leur mal en patience en repensant à ce que leur avait dit Duo.

* * *

_ Déchargez les produits surgelés dans ce bâtiment là-bas, leur indiqua un garde sans faire plus attention à eux.

_ On y va, répondit Trowa d'un ton neutre.

Il remonta la vitre du camion et l'engagea dans l'allée indiquée. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite maintenant, pas de temps à perdre. D'une marche arrière bien menée, il colla l'arrière du camion à la porte du bâtiment et Heero et lui descendirent.

Ils déchargèrent les deux caissons frigorifiques qui contenaient Wufei et Quatre, les installant sur des diables pour les emmener à l'intérieur. Là, d'autres soldats leur indiquèrent les frigos et au détour d'un couloir désert, ils firent sortir les deux pilotes qui s'empressèrent de se défroisser avant de se mettre en position de patrouille.

Les deux caissons une fois dans les frigos, Trowa et Heero n'eurent d'autre choix que d'abandonner leurs amis à leur mission , ils partirent décharger le reste des marchandises pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la base pour abandonner le camion plus loin dans la forêt et récupérer Duo et les Gundams.

Chacun dans leur armure, ils attendaient des nouvelles de leurs équipiers. Ils ne devaient rien tenter tant que les bombes ne seraient pas désarmées ou ce serait le chaos. Et si c'était ce que Treize voulait pour les colonies, ce n'était pas ce que les pilotes souhaitaient ni pour la Terre ni pour personne. Les Gundams restaient donc cachés dans la forêt, chacun à un point bien précis de façon à entourer la base à flanc de montagnes.

Wufei et Quatre avaient réussi à sortir des bâtiments de réserves et de restauration. Il fallait maintenant parvenir à déterminer dans quel bâtiment se trouvaient les bombes et en réalité ce ne fut pas bien dur. Le bâtiment central était le plus surveillé et celui qui possédait le moins de fenêtres. Cependant, y accéder ne serait pas aussi aisé que d'entrer dans la base. Il leur fallait un plan et pour cela ils devaient déjà se renseigner sur la façon d'approcher ce bâtiment. De nombreux soldats s'affairaient autour d'eux, certains faisaient leur ronde, d'autres transportaient du matériel impossible à identifier, il y en avait dans les hangars un peu à l'écart qui s'activaient sur les armures ou autres véhicules et les derniers enfin semblaient juste se promener, comme en pause.

Ces derniers étaient les plus intéressants pour les deux pilotes, choisissant de les imiter, ils s'installèrent nonchalamment contre un mur et écoutèrent les conversations autour d'eux en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'entrée du bâtiment convoité. Le temps jouait contre eux, ils devaient faire vite.

Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils passeraient plus facilement la garde avec des blouses blanches, toutefois le nombre de scientifiques ne devait pas être bien élevé et donc leur tête bien connues, alors qu'en simples soldats, ils seraient plus facilement méconnaissables.

Ils convinrent donc de garder les uniformes de soldats et se concentrèrent sur la façon dont ces derniers accédaient au bâtiment.

_ A priori, ils se contentent de passer leur carte, regarde, murmura Wufei au blond.

_ En effet … confirma Quatre en se tournant légèrement. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment nous allons nous procurer ces passes …

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un groupe de trois soldats sortirent de leur objet d'analyse. Un seul regard à Wufei et ils s'étaient compris. Ils suivirent discrètement les trois hommes jusqu'à l'arrière d'un hangar où ils jetèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les bras sur un tas de déchets en tout genres et sans même se concerter les deux pilotes leur sautèrent dessus.

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de pousser un cri, les soldats furent assommés et tirés derrière le tas de déchets qui les cacheraient un long moment. Alors que Wufei les ligotait et les bâillonnait, Quatre leur prenait leur badge.

_ Cette fois, plus de temps à perdre, il faut y aller, décida Wufei.

Quatre inspira profondément, ils allaient passer devant les gardes dans quelques mètres. Ils devaient avoir l'air habitués, comme si il faisait ça tout le temps. Détendu, détendu, détendu … C'était le nouveau dogme du blond.

Côte à côté, marchant au pas cadencé, ils passèrent les gardes, les saluant d'un mouvement de tête, ceux-ci leur jetèrent à peine un regard. Chacun leur tour ils badgèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux sur un couloir immense et peu éclairé.

Même si le premier réflexe du blond fut de ralentir pour laisser retomber le stress, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et il suivit le chinois, se demandant bien comment il faisait pour avoir l'air si naturel.

Comme si il savait parfaitement où il allait, Wufei avançait d'un pas sûr et déterminé dans le couloir. Ignorant les portes qui s'offraient à lui de chaque côté, il continuait tout droit, suivit de près par Quatre. Le couloir bifurquait sur la gauche et ils croisèrent des blouses blanches à l'angle qui les saluèrent à peine d'un mouvement de tête rapide. Ils firent de même et tentèrent de voir d'où ils venaient. Peine perdue.

Cependant, leur témérité, voir leur folie, fut récompensée quant au bout du couloir, il s virent une porte vitrée qui leur révéla la présence d'un groupe entier de scientifiques et de soldats, s'affairant dans tous les sens autour de ce qui semblait être les cinq missiles nucléaires.

De toute évidence, ils étaient intervenus à temps, Treize n'en avait apparemment plus pour très longtemps.

_ Ils sont moins une douzaine Quatre, marmonna Wufei.

_ J'ai vu, mais on a pas le choix. Ce qui me gêne le plus c'est la paroi vitrée, vive la discrétion ! Ironisa-t-il.

_ On a pas le choix. Tu as entendu les soldats tout à l'heure, Kushrénada et Merquize sont dans la base, lui rappela-t-il pour la forme. On a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faut les neutraliser avant qu'ils donnent l'alerte, les enfermer dans un coin et s'occuper des bombes.

Sans même répondre, Quatre s'engouffra dans les derniers mètres de couloir et, Wufei sur ses talons, franchit la porte vitrée. Les scientifiques, habitués qu'ils étaient aux mouvements autour d'eux, ne levèrent même pas la tête de leurs travaux. Les soldats les dévisagèrent brièvement avant de leur faire signe.

Complètement interloqués, eux qui pensaient essuyer un interrogatoire sur leur présence dans la pièce, les pilotes se regardèrent un moment et sur un mouvement de Wufei qui actionna l'alarme de son transmetteur pour prévenir les autres qu'ils pouvaient commencer leur diversion, Quatre dégaina son arme aussitôt imité par le chinois.

* * *

Dans son cockpit, Trowa se rongeait les sang. Pas de nouvelle de Quatre, était-ce bien ou au contraire signe d'ennuis ? Merde ! Il allait devenir fou à attendre comme ça en silence ! Savoir Quatre en danger était de plus en plus intolérable à chaque mission. Si au moins il avait pu l'accompagner … Il savait que Wufei était le meilleur choix mais … Si il arrivait quelque chose au petit ange blond, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Un bip strident manqua de lui causer un arrêt cardiaque. Il avait tellement attendu ce son que maintenant qu'il arrivait, il mit bien dix secondes à comprendre ce que c'était. Immédiatement, il lança les propulseurs du Heavyarms et décolla en direction de la base. Sur son radar, il vit que Duo et Heero avaient fait de même.

La base était là, juste devant lui. Quatre était à l'intérieur avec Wufei. Ils devaient attirés l'ennemi un peu plus loin, en rase campagne. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas reçu le deuxième signal indiquant que l'uranium était en sécurité, hors de question de se battre sur la base. Trop risqué.

Duo sentait l'adrénaline envahir son corps. Il reconnaissait les symptômes maintenant. Inconsciemment, son visage se ferma et il coupa court à toutes pensées. Il se concentra sur les Aries qui arrivaient sur lui à toute allure, armant le bras de son armure. Le massacre commença. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait ses coéquipiers en faire autant. A ce rythme, il n'y en aurait bientôt plus. A n'en pas douter, ils verraient bientôt l'Epyon de Merquize.

_Ascension de l'élu _

_L'iconoclaste obscur _

Ce serait lui forcément, il avait été choisi par Treize, manipulé, crée de toute pièce. L'armure rouge sang jaillirait de nulle part, entourée de ses serviteurs mécanisés, toujours plus nombreux, endoctrinés et craignant leur maître.

_Forgeant un culte de crainte_

_Avec des légions sans égal_

_ On nous attaque, entendit-il hurler dans les haut-parleurs de la base. A vos armures !

_Criant le mot_

Et elles surgirent, encore plus nombreuses que la première vague et Deathscythe tranchait encore et encore, les déchirant, les éventrant sans se soucier de la petite partie d'humanité qui se trouvait à l'intérieure, poupées de chair et de sang qui finissaient emportées dans les flammes lorsque l'armure scindée en deux par la faux aveugle explosait dans une gerbe de feu.

_Avec de vicieuses langues de feu_

Ne pas penser. Surtout ne pas penser. Ne pas se dire que ces soldats étaient pour la plupart de braves hommes avec une famille, qu'ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés pris dans un conflit qui les dépassaient de loin, que tout ce qu'ils croyaient n'étaient que mensonges, que si ils avaient su, beaucoup auraient refusé le combat … Non ne pas penser, ne pas penser ...

_Né d'illusion et de duperie_

_Âme diabolique d'un menteur_

Treize était la vraie cible. Celui qu'il voulait abattre du plus profond de son être pour trouver la paix de la vengeance, de la en avait besoin pour réparer sa vie, mais cela justifiait-il le spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux ?

_Le chaos, déchirures invisibles_

Comme si la nature elle-même ne voulait rien voir, le ciel s'était assombri, d'immenses nuages noirs s'étaient étalés et le jour semblait être devenu la nuit.

_Le ciel de minuit_

Et des Léos maintenant, par centaines, comment était-ce possible que cette base possède autant d'armures ? La seule explication que Heero trouva c'était que Treize se préparait effectivement à la dernière bataille, que les bombes devaient être prêtes et qu'il avait réunis presque toutes ses troupes pour la conclusion de cette guerre dont il était la cause.

_Des machines infernales surgissent_

_La chair et l'acier entrent en collision_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Duo. Il gardait toujours un œil tourné vers Deathscythe, se refusant à brancher l'écran de leur communicateur. Si il voyait son visage maintenant, il craquerait, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il verrait. Il verrait Shinigami, le même que dans la jungle et ce n'était pas cette image là qu'il voulait garder de Duo au cas où …

Non ! Ne pas finir cette pensée. Se concentrer. Épée. Épée encore, encore et fusil maintenant, il tira, presque à bout portant. Wing se jeta sur le côté et évita une attaque de deux armures en même temps. Il ressortit son épée et trancha, elles disparurent. Fusil à présent, encore et encore … Oublier l'odeur de sang, de chair calcinée, de feu … Il fallait oublier...

_Nous sommes forts_

_Nous supporterons et nous battrons_

_Nous sommes forts_

_Nous supporterons et nous battrons_

Trowa tourna son regard vers ses amis. Ils s'en sortaient. Les armures étaient moins nombreuses mais il savait que c'était un leurre. Les voir près de lui le rassura. Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais avec eux à ses côtés. Ils formaient une famille maintenant, tous ensemble.

A nouveau, le son strident du transmetteur. Il ferma les yeux un dixième de seconde, emporté par le soulagement. Ils avaient réussi ! Les bombes étaient désarmées et l'uranium en sécurité.

Il sentit son cœur se remettre à battre, le soulagement lui donna des ailes et il repartit à l'assaut avec plus d'ardeur encore.

_Avec rage nous nous hissons dans les flammes_

_Frappant avec des lances de haine_

* * *

Quatre et Wufei roulaient à travers bois. Ils n'étaient pas suivi et c'était grâce à leurs amis qui avaient provoqués une distraction fort à propos. Les cargaisons d'uranium les ralentissaient, vu l'état de la route, ils n'osaient pas aller trop vite non plus.

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, ils saluèrent rapidement les rebelles qui montaient la garde près de leurs armures et leur confièrent le véhicule avant de prendre les commandes et de rejoindre les autres.

_Au cœur, là où le mal règne_

Ils furent très vite à la base et branchant la radio, ils firent un comte-rendu de la situation à l'équipe. Les scientifiques avaient été très utiles. La plupart étaient là contraints et forcés. Quand ils avaient su qui ils étaient, ils avaient eux-mêmes démantelé les bombes et avaient aidé les pilotes à sortir dès que les soldats présents dans le labo avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Treize ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre. Il serait furieux.

Et il l'était. Treize était dans une rage folle, Zech ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un nouvel homme. Pourtant, il était déjà celui qui le connaissait le mieux, même si il ne le comprenait pas toujours, il était fidèle par-dessus tout, persuadé qu'il n'avait plus que lui. Aussi quand Treize lui ordonna de prendre l'Epyon, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais quand il lui fit part de son intention de prendre lui-même le Tallgeese, Zech tiqua. Il craignait que la haine qui aveuglait Treize lui fasse commettre des erreurs, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

Une fois dans leur armure respective, ils s'élancèrent à la rencontre des terroristes qui réduisaient à néant leurs armées.

Ils étaient magnifiques. Tous les cinq alignés, semblant les attendre.

_Tenant la ligne de front_

_De coursiers blindés_

_Rassemblés autour de cette terre morte_

Duo sentit une rage comme jamais il n'en avait connu quand il les vit, ombre blanche et ombre rouge, arriver sur eux à toute vitesse. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur de son bras qui le lançait pourtant depuis le début. Treize était à lui... il le détruirait comme il avait détruit sa vie en tuant sa famille par deux fois. Treize se prenait pour un maître de guerre mais il était un homme, et un homme ça meurt …

_Venez voir le Dieu de la guerre saigner_

_ 02 ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Heero dans la radio.

Le japonais avait senti une boule serrer sa gorge en voyant Deathscythe rompre les rangs pour s'élancer aux devants du Tallgeese. Il manquait cruellement d'expérience même si il était doué. Comme si Merquize allait le laisser passer ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu comme convenu ? Même si il balayait les armures comme des fétus de paille, le rouge ne le laisserait pas passer comme ça. Et Merquize était un combattant expérimenté.

_ Je fais ce que je dois, répondit le sauvage d'une voix plate. Je t'aime …

_ Non ! Hurla le japonais. Reviens !

_Le chaos, déchirures invisibles_

_Le ciel de minuit_

_Des machines infernales surgissent_

_La chair et l'acier entrent en collision_

Le choc entre le Deathscythe et l'Epyon fut si violent qu'il ébranla la montagne et résonna au loin. Les quatre pilotes se dépêtraient des armures qui ne cessaient de les assaillir. Heero voulait rejoindre Duo coûte que coûte et il parvint enfin à se dégager.

Ses membres le brûlaient tant il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de son propre corps et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sauver Duo. Il devait les séparer, se battre contre Merquize ne lui faisait pas peur. Et tant pis si c'était déloyal, si ils se battaient à deux contre un, son honneur ne lui importait pas autant que la vie de Duo.

_Nous sommes forts_

_Nous supporterons et nous battrons_

Enfin, il y était. Il vit au loin que Quatre s'était fait encerclé par des Léos mais Trowa arrivait, quant à Wufei, il avait pris Treize en chasse.

Il tira sur Zech avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était là. Il fut percuté de plein fouet et Heero eut la satisfaction de voir de la fumée et des étincelles jaillirent de l'épaule de l'Epyon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Duo par la radio. Il faut attraper Kushrénada !

Heero reporta une fraction de seconde son attention sur son écran. Le visage de Duo, ses yeux surtout, lui firent peur, il voyait Shinigami, mais aucune trace de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se reprit vite et fit face à Merquize qui revenait à la charge.

_ 05 s'en charge, répondit-il froidement en détournant un coup d'épée à l'aide de son bouclier. Concentre-toi maintenant.

Sur ce, il coupa la transmission pour ne plus voir ce visage qui, il le savait, le hanterait probablement toute sa vie. Son Duo n'était pas fait pour arborer un tel visage, et il sentait que les affres de la culpabilité ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt.

En attendant, ils firent front tous deux face à l'Epyon, oublieux l'un comme l'autre de tout ce qui n'était pas le combat présent. S'alliant pour affronter la pire menace qui n'avait jamais pesé sur l'humanité, Heero qui n'était pourtant pas un débutant ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant.

_Nous sommes forts_

_Nous supporterons et nous battrons_

_ Rendez-vous pilotes, vous êtes encerclés et nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux ! Cria Zech.

_ Jamais ! Répondit Duo avant de se jeter en avant, faux en l'air, prêt à frapper.

Le bras du Gundam fendit l'air et l'Epyon recula vivement, pas assez cependant pour éviter un nouveau coup du Wing. Déstabilisé, il tomba à genoux et Duo en profita pour fondre sur lui. Sa faux fendit l'air à nouveau et trancha dans le bras que Merquize avait levé au dernier moment pour se protéger. Il l'ouvrit de part en part et Duo comme Heero surent que cette partie de l'armure serait désormais inutilisable.

L'Epyon se releva vite et chargea à nouveau. Zech avait l'énergie du condamné qui sait qu'il a perdu mais qui continue par fierté, pour dire qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Son fouet claqua d'un seul coup en direction du Gundam noir et Duo ne put l'éviter. Le coup fut violent mais sous la colère et l'adrénaline, il sentit à peine le choc.

Le japonais en revanche devint comme fou en voyant Duo en mauvaise posture et sortit son épée avec laquelle il priva l'Epyon de son arme. Ce dernier n'avait plus que son épée et son bouclier, une épaule et un bras en mauvais état de fonctionnement … C'était la fin, Zech le savait mais il ne fuirait pas.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra sous les coups répétitifs des deux pilotes, Duo sentit comme un vide en lui.

Deathscythe ne bougeait plus depuis une bonne minute alors Heero se décida à reprendre le contact. Le visiophone grésilla une seconde avant de laisser apparaître le visage sans expression du jeune sauvage.

_ 02 ? L'appela-t-il anxieusement.

_ Il est mort ? Fut la seule réponse de Duo.

Il releva des yeux brillants de larmes vers l'image du japonais et celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, son armure est solide, répondit le brun. Que voudrais-tu ? Qu'il soit vivant ou mort ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

_ Je ne sais pas … Où en sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

Heero se rendit compte que Quatre et Trowa mettaient le point final à leur combat et que si aucune armure ne les avaient dérangé pendant leur face à face avec Merquize, c'était bien grâce à eux. Quant à Wufei, il était plongé dans un duel acharné contre le Tallgeese. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la base, se battant maintenant à flanc de montagne et l'écho des coups qu'ils échangeaient résonnaient dans toute la vallée.

Les quatre pilotes ne purent rester que spectateurs. Il était parfaitement inconcevable pour eux de se mêler de ce combat, ils savaient que le chinois ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Ils avaient beau se sentir impuissants, voir inutiles, ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer la beauté de ce duel qui ressemblait presque à une danse, eut égard à l'imposante carrure des armures.

Ils durent s'éloigner en traînant derrière eux la carcasse de l'Epyon lorsqu'ils virent que les deux combattants revenaient vers la base. Heero en profita pour ouvrir le cockpit et sortir Merquize. Il fut soulagé de le voir vivant sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il était important pour Duo que Merquize s'en sorte. Comme si le Shinigami n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience. Délicatement la main de gundanium du Wing souleva le blond masqué et il referma son poing de façon à ne pas l'écraser sans pour autant le lâcher.

_ Il est vivant, fit-il savoir à Duo.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, trop absorbé par le combat qui se jouait devant eux. Même Trowa et Quatre étaient subjugués au point d'oublier de rallumer leur radio. Ils purent voir Shenlong vaciller sous un coup particulièrement violent. Pour reprendre un peu d'équilibre, Wufei n'eut pas le choix et dû reculer rapidement, percutant sur son passage des bâtiments de la base. Ceux-ci s'effondrèrent en partie, les hommes restant fuirent au plus vite parmi les décombres.

Le combat dura encore de longues minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des pilotes n'auraient su dire lequel vaincrait tant la détermination de chacun était palpable.

Wufei savait qu'il ne suffirait pas de le mettre hors course comme ses amis l'avaient fait pour le blond. Il faudrait le tuer. C'était une question d'honneur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Wufei n'aurait pas supporté d'être fait prisonnier, il préférait mourir pour sa cause et il savait que malgré leur idéologie opposée, il en était de même pour Treize. Dans un autre contexte, ils auraient pu s'entendre … ce fut sa dernière pensée au moment où le dragon de son bras droit traversa le Tallgeese, provoquant son explosion qui se répercuta dans de nombreux bâtiments de la base.

_Victoire de la mort, seul le temps nous dira_

Dans un silence glacial, les cinq pilotes regardaient les flammes, les étincelles, les explosions, se répandre dans un bruit si assourdissant qu'il en devenait presque inaudible.

C'était la fin. Ils avaient vaincu les armées d'Oz en mettant un terme à la vie de leur général. Pourtant, aucune joie, aucune paix, aucun soulagement … Que des cadavres, des décombres, du sang, de l'acier. Était-ce vraiment une victoire ?

_Résurrection artificiel_

_Du cœur de l'enfer_

_Lentement ils chutent, comme nous voyons_

_La lumière du jour mourir_

_Nous crachons et maudissons cette terre sanctifiée_

_Avec notre cri de bataille final_

Comment réagir ? Y avait-il une règle ? Quelque chose à faire ? A dire ? Et ces hommes qui marchaient, titubaient, complètement désorientés, en sang, défigurés, blessés … Ces hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé pour la plupart et qui se battaient sans vraiment savoir contre quoi … contre qui …

Que devaient-ils faire ? Les aider alors que moins d'une heure avant, ils combattaient les uns contre les autres ? Les laisser là alors que beaucoup étaient blessés ? Rester là à écouter leurs cris d'agonie sous les décombres qui continuaient de s'effondrer dans cette base maintenant épurée ?

Aucune solution ne semblait être la bonne. Wufei était littéralement hagard et si il n'avait pas été assis dans son cockpit, il se serait probablement effondré. Il venait de vaincre son ennemi juré, sa Némésis, c'était le but qu'il avait poursuivi toute sa vie ou presque et maintenant ? Quel serait son but désormais ? Et celui de ses amis ?

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient battus côte à côte, ils s'étaient soutenus et couverts, se protégeant l'un l'autre et quelque part dans la désolation qui régnait alors dans la base, ce simple fait réussissait à les réchauffer, à les épargner quelque peu. Trowa ne voyait qu'une chose, son ange blond était vivant et ses amis aussi.

Quatre ressentait vivement les émotions de ses amis et de certains soldats et la seule personne qui lui procurait un tant soit peu de réconfort, c'était Trowa. Son aura chaude et apaisante, pleine d'amour pour lui et qu'il sentait vraiment pour la première fois, c'était un baume pour son cœur meurtri par les vagues de lamentations qui balayaient son esprit sans relâche. Mais plus que tout, le sentiment qui l'emportait était une profonde tristesse émanant de Duo.

Ce dernier contemplait, sans y croire vraiment, la carcasse fumante du Tallgeese. Il imaginait sans mal le corps sans vie de Kushrénada à l'intérieur et cela ne le soulageait pas une seule seconde de la perte de sa famille.

Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient gagné … Personne n'avait gagné. Il venait de comprendre une vérité profonde. Dans une guerre, quelque soit les enjeux, quelque soit les raisons, il n'y avait jamais que des perdants sur un champs de bataille. Et même si ils étaient saufs physiquement, eux comme les soldats rescapés, les séquelles psychologiques les accompagneraient toute leur vie et ils devraient apprendre à faire avec …

Le jeune sauvage tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le Gundam blanc à terre et son regard se posa sur le Wing. Un souffle d'espoir lui étreignit le cœur et sa main trouva naturellement le chemin de la croix qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou. Cette croix qui appartenait à sa mère et que Heero lui avait permis de retrouver. Comme il lui avait permis de se retrouver lui-même …

Heero qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Heero qui était son futur désormais.

Comme sentant son regard à travers les couches de gundanium, le japonais su que Duo pensait à lui. Il brancha son visiophone sur le Deathscythe, juste pour le voir, vérifier qu'il allait bien. Enfin ... Aussi bien que possible dans cette situation.

Duo se tourna vers son propre écran et sourit à l'image du brun. Un sourire un peu triste, un peu perdu mais qui voulait dire tant de choses pour Heero.

Il savait que son avenir serait près de Duo, n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle condition mais il avait encore trop de choses à lui faire découvrir et il voulait par-dessus tout le rendre heureux, réellement heureux.

_ Duo, souffla-t-il, es-tu blessé ?

_ Non, répondit Duo sur le même ton, et toi ? Et les autres ? S'enquit-il sincèrement.

Le japonais secoua lentement la tête pour lui dire qu'aucun n'était sérieusement blessé.

_ Que fait-on Heero ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire … sanglota-t-il soudainement.

Le brun fut pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il crevait d'envie de le serrer contre lui et de le rassurer. Mais pas là … pas ici …

_ A tous les pilotes, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre, on rentre à la base, mission accomplie.

Aucun des pilotes ne fut dupe du ton emprunté par leur leader, ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une protection comme une autre. En silence, ils décollèrent, laissant derrière eux les vestiges de ce qui fut la dernière base de Treize Kushrénada.

Arrivés à la base, ils furent accueillis par des cris d'allégresse saluant les pilotes et la fin de la guerre. Les professeurs eux-mêmes vinrent les féliciter, leur apprenant au passage que les rebelles avaient apporté l'uranium pour le mettre en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit ou en tout cas mis hors de portée d'un être humain.

Sans dire un mot, Heero prit la main du jeune sauvage et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre où il le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de s'étendre à ses côtés et de l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Duo, comprenant le désarroi de son ami, se laissa faire sans rechigner, bien trop heureux de le sentir enfin contre lui, le trajet du retour lui avait semblé une éternité.

_ Je t'aime, murmura enfin Heero. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû vivre tout ça. Si tu me l'accordes, je passerai le reste de ma vie à tenter de te faire oublier ces événements et à te rendre le plus heureux possible, lui promit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Duo sentit les larmes revenir inonder ses yeux, toutefois, il n'était plus sûr de leur signification, étaient-ce ses nerfs qui lâchaient ? La fatigue ? La déclaration d'Heero ? Tout ça à la fois ?

Probablement.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion, et je t'accorde tout ce que tu veux tant qu'il s'agit de rester avec moi car moi je ne veux pas te quitter et je veux aussi te rendre heureux, termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en gage de sincérité.

Heero poussa un gémissement presque animal et pressa à son tour sa bouche sur celle de Duo. Ils entrouvrirent les lèvres instinctivement et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Leurs mains se posaient en douceur sur le corps aimé, cherchant juste contact et chaleur et bientôt ils ne poussèrent plus que des soupirs de plaisir, prémices d'une vie future enivrante d'amour.

* * *

…. ….. ….

Ça me fait bizarre …. C'est terminé. Il ne reste que l'épilogue. Je n'avais jamais passé tant de temps sur une fic, non pas qu'elle soit plus longue que les autres, mais ma situation a bien changé depuis le début et j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire …

Et surtout, c'est la première fic que j'écris sans lemon (bon il sera dans l'épilogue) ! Ça fait vraiment pervers ! Non, sérieusement, vu le contexte et l'innocence enfantine de Duo sur certains points, je me voyais mal caser ça dans ce chapitre.

L'épilogue vous expliquera un peu plus leur vie après guerre, du quotidien et de la tendresse quoi ! ;)

J'espère que vous m'avez suivi jusque là et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route … Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour la fin mais je ne voulais pas la bâcler, j'ai passé trop de temps dessus ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi etc …...

**Genre : ** pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr.

**Rating :** M pour la suite

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Voici l'épilogue, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais … comme d'hab quoi !

J'espère que le changement de rythme ne vous paraîtra pas brutal mais je voulais marquer le coup, la guerre est finie, ils ont commencé à vivre alors ça me paraissait normal de faire évoluer aussi le style de cet épilogue.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un petit salon très accueillant et ensoleillé, Duo attendait patiemment, les yeux dans le vague. Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et une femme d'environ la quarantaine, à l'air avenant et au sourire doux, apparue. Elle était chic sans être guindée avec son chignon brun et son tailleur bleu ciel. Elle fit un signe à Duo qui se leva et entra dans le cabinet à sa suite.

_ Entrez Duo, installez-vous, lui dit-elle en lui désignant un fauteuil large et aux nombreux coussins, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

_ Merci Dr Goter, répondit-il en prenant place, attrapant sa natte pour ne pas s'asseoir dessus.

_ Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour de l'autre côté du bureau.

_ Ça va, dit-il platement en détournant les yeux.

Le docteur Goter sourit, pas dupe pour un sou, son jeune patient était terriblement charmant mais il ne savait pas mentir. Ça lui facilitait la tâche en quelque sorte. Elle se gratta la gorge et inspira profondément, elle savait qu'avec lui, il valait mieux être ferme ou sinon il la promènerait pendant toute la séance.

_ Je ne suis pas convaincue Duo, dit-elle d'une voix presque froide, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, s'adoucit-elle ensuite, je suis là pour ça, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir de secrets pour moi, lui rappela-t-elle.

_ Je sais oui, fit-il en la fixant, mais ça va, je vous assure, ajouta-t-il en souriant bravement.

_ Duo … soupira la psychologue.

_ … Et bien … ça va, vraiment, à part ces blocages, avoua-t-il enfin en triturant le bout d'un coussin, toujours les mêmes … Vous savez de quoi je parle …

_ Je sais oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous m'avez parlé de tellement de choses, des plus banales aux plus intimes alors pourquoi ces blocages ? Avez-vous une idée ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

_ Je crois oui, je me dis … enfin, je … cafouilla-t-il en passant une main dans sa frange. Quand je vous aurai raconté ça et bien je n'aurai plus de raisons de venir vous voir et je ne me sens pas prêt à arrêter nos séances, confia-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Duo … depuis plus de deux mois, nous nous voyons une fois par semaine et vous avez beaucoup progressé, le rassura-t-elle d'abord. Vous ne faites presque plus de cauchemars, vous avez réussi à stabiliser votre vie, professionnelle et privée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons arrêter les séances. Tant que vous éprouverez ce besoin de me parler, de vous confier et de vous faire conseiller vous serez le bienvenu et vous savez que je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent … conclu-t-elle avec un sourire mais un regard droit et sincère.

_ C'est vrai ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec une moue inquiète. Je … j'aimerai beaucoup continuer alors … osa-t-il timidement.

_ Bien, alors dites-moi un peu, par quel « blocage » voulez-vous commencer ? Il y a le choix, votre dernière rencontre avec Mlle Peacecraft ? Votre relation avec votre compagnon ? Votre famille ? Énuméra-t-elle en comptant mécaniquement sur ses doigts.

Duo ne répondit pas de suite, il se perdit dans la contemplation d'une photo accrochée au mur, il l'aimait beaucoup celle-là, elle le détendait, juste un sous-bois sous la brume, rien de particulier mais les rares fleurs disséminées ça et là lui donnait comme une bouffée d'espoir à chaque fois, comme si elles étaient là pour lui rappeler que même lorsqu'il le contexte n'est pas propice, il peut y avoir de la vie.

C'était vrai que sa dernière rencontre avec Réléna avait été une source de souffrance pour lui que Heero avait du mal à comprendre. Il s'était attaché à la jeune fille en tant qu'amie et il avait mal de ne plus la voir.

_ Et bien … comme vous le savez, commença-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le coussin vert d'eau, après la dernière bataille, nous avons regagné la base des profs et avons tenté de nous faire oublier quelques semaines, aussi nous n'avons vu personne, lui rappela-t-il. Mais quand nous avons pu enfin nous dévoiler au grand jour alors tout s'est accéléré … se perdit-il dans ses souvenirs …

.

**Flash-back, 7 mois plus tôt**

.

_ Duo ! Appela une voix en hauteur.

L'interpelé se dégagea du coffre du camion, deux cartons dans les bras, et leva la tête vers le balcon où se tenait son compagnon.

_ C'est censé aller où ce … cette … chose ? Demanda Heero en lui montrant avec une grimace une énorme lampe sur pied en forme de baobab, cadeau humoristique de Quatre pour leur emménagement. Duo le trouvait hideux mais il faisait tellement enragé Heero qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner avec.

_ Ba dans la chambre voyons, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il le vit se renfrogner et bougonner quelque chose mais il savait qu'il le mettrait là où il le lui avait demandé. Riant comme un gamin du tour qu'il jouait à son amant, il referma la porte du camion en la poussant d'un coup de hanches et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ses cartons toujours dans les bras.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il entra directement dans leur appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte et déposa son fardeau dans le salon avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

_ C'est quand même pas de chance que les autres soient en mission le jour de notre déménagement, ça aurait quand même été plus vite qu'à deux, bougonna-t-il en étirant ses muscles douloureux.

_ Dis plutôt que c'est une chance que le général nous ai laissé notre permission de trois jours pour notre emménagement ou il aurait fallu tout repousser, le contredit le japonais en le rejoignant. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, nous allons pouvoir fêter notre appartement seuls tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en venant l'embrasser doucement.

Duo rougit et se contenta de hocher la tête quand Heero l'eut libéré de son étreinte. Le japonais adorait le voir gêné ainsi dès qu'il faisait allusion à leur intimité. Cela même si il était toujours un peu frustré quant à cette intimité en question …

_ Mais quand même, reprit le châtain, avoue qu'un peu d'aide n'aurait pas été du luxe.

_ La question ne se pose pas puisque nous ne sommes que deux, le contra encore Heero, basse vengeance pour le coup de la « lampe », allez debout ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Il ne reste plus que quelques cartons, les meubles sont déjà montés.

Il était déjà dans le bureau, commençant à vider un carton, quand Duo se décida à bouger. Il le rejoignit et ils déballèrent et installèrent au fur et mesure les affaires qui les accompagnaient depuis la fin de la guerre. Rares étaient celles qu'ils avaient eu avant ou pendant. La plupart des choses qui les entouraient avaient d'ailleurs été achetées uniquement à l'occasion de leur installation.

_ Il te plait vraiment cet appartement hein ? Demanda soudainement Duo d'un ton inquiet en interrompant son rangement.

_ Bien sûr, enfin ! Lui répondit Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

_ Non, commença le natté, c'est juste que … j'ai eu l'impression que tu me laissais choisir quand on a fait les visites et j'avais peur que tu ne te sentes pas aussi bien que moi ici … termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Heero soupira et déposa une pile de livres par terre avant de se lever et de venir entourer son compagnon de ses bras.

_ Duo, soyons clair, débuta-t-il sur un ton si sérieux que le concerné frissonna d'angoisse, je suis heureux auprès de toi, peu importe où, peu importe le pays, la planète, l'appartement … Tu aurais choisi de vivre en ermite dans une grotte au sommet d'une montagne ou dans une bulle sous l'océan arctique que je t'aurai suivi, le rassura-t-il. Tu comprends ?

Le châtain ne put qu'acquiescer, les larmes aux yeux et quémanda un baiser. Ce dernier lui fut octroyé sans trop de réticence avant que le brun ne décide de crever un autre abcès.

_ Et je dois te remercier, nous devons tous te remercier d'ailleurs, reprit-il sous l'étonnement du plus jeune. C'est vrai que sur le coup nous nous sommes mis en colère mais en fait maintenant, il s'avère que c'était vraiment une bonne chose à faire.

Il s'interrompit un instant, attendant que son amant voit où il voulait en venir. Quand enfin, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux violets, il consentit à reprendre.

_ Ces journalistes que tu as rencontré, et que tu as revu sans nous prévenir, ajouta-t-il en faisant les gros yeux, ils ont fait du bon travail et nous ont épargné bien des problèmes en nous montrant sous un jour nouveau, avoua-t-il. Je ne dis pas que ça m'enchante forcément d'être acclamé comme un héros chaque fois que je met un pied hors de la base, précisa-t-il tout de même en grimaçant, mais il est vrai que c'est tout de même plus agréable que de se cacher comme un criminel, et puis ça nous donne une certaine crédibilité en tant que preventer que notre jeune âge nous empêchait un peu d'avoir, conclu-t-il en souriant.

Duo soupira de soulagement. Quand ses amis et les profs s'étaient rendus compte de ce que Duo avait fait, à savoir rencontrer une deuxième fois les journalistes kidnappés dans la forêt pour leur expliquer les faits plus en détails, preuves à l'appui, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais quand l'article était sorti et que les journalistes les avaient dépeints comme des héros, leur attirant la sympathie de l'opinion public, cela avait joué en leur faveur au moment de l'ouverture de l'enquête sur les faits de guerre.

Après quelques semaines de tergiversions et de témoignages, le tribunal militaire de l'alliance terre/colonies les avait déclaré non-coupable des crimes de guerre dont on les accusait, les faisant passer de statut de terroristes à celui de libérateurs.

Cela leur avait permis d'intégrer les preventers mais aussi de quitter la base des profs pour s'installer chacun chez eux. Toutefois, dans l'effervescence ainsi provoquée, personne n'avait pris le temps d'assurer à Duo qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ou plus.

_ Donc, j'ai bien fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix adorable que Heero connaissait bien.

_ Oui, répondit celui-ci en lui embrassant le bout du nez, mais ne recommence jamais un truc pareil sans m'en parler avant, c'est compris ? Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Oui, c'est pro... commença Duo avant d'être interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette.

_ Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Fit-il au brun, étonné.

_ Peut-être qu'ils ont fini leur mission plus tôt que prévu ? Supposa Heero, sans trop y croire lui-même. Je vais voir.

Il lâcha Duo et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivit aussitôt du natté, curieux comme une fouine.

Lorsque le brun arriva à la porte, un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit et il grommela quelque chose à propos de la patience que Duo ne comprit pas bien.

Le brun enclencha la poignée et avant même qu'il eut fini d'ouvrir la porte, il sut que la journée était fichue.

_ Heero ! S'écria une voix réjouie. Je suis contente de te voir ! Et … Duo ! S'étonna cette même voix. Vous m'avez manqué ! se reprit-elle aussitôt.

_ Bonjour Réléna, maugréa le brun sans bouger.

_ Et bien, tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Si bien sûr, répondit-il, maussade, en se poussant pour dégager l'entrée.

_ Réléna, comme je suis content de te voir, tu as l'air d'aller bien ! S'exclama son compagnon, à son grand désarroi.

Duo était trop naïf, il espérait seulement que la visite ne serait que de courtoise et qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas. Chose peu probable puisque la jeune fille commençait déjà à fureter partout, sans gêne aucune elle visitait l'appartement comme si elle y avait été invitée.

_ Oh c'est magnifique ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant par la baie vitrée du salon. Et ce balcon ! C'est vraiment charmant, tu as très bien choisi ton appartement Heero, tu as beaucoup de goût vraiment, continua-t-elle sans se soucier une seconde que le japonais ne lui répondait pas. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien, enchaîna-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer, on ne m'a pas laissé vous voir avant la fin du procès, je voulais venir vous voir plus tôt mais, elle s'interrompit avec une petite grimace … bon, peu importe, se reprit-elle brusquement, vous êtes là maintenant et tout ira bien … Et c'est si gentil à toi Duo de venir l'aider à emménager, finit-elle enfin avec un sourire adorable.

Éberlués et complètement soufflés par ce flot de paroles, les deux garçons l'avaient regardé aller et venir dans l'appartement sans même penser à bouger ou à dire quoi que ce soit. Duo secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et finit par réaliser que la jeune blonde était plantée devant eux et attendait une réaction de leur part.

_ Heu .. hum, en fait, hésita-t-il, je suis là parce que je m'installe avec Heero, c'est notre appartement, lui avoua-t-il.

_ Duo, le prévint Heero, plus conscient que lui de la possible réaction de Réléna ...

_ Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris une colocation, s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se souciant peu d'avoir coupé la parole au brun.

_ Et bien en fait … commença Duo sans trop savoir comment lui annoncer, après tout Réléna était amoureuse d'Heero, elle l'était encore probablement …

_ Mais ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un coup. Mais … je n'ai vu … il n'y a … bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux ronds … Il n'y a qu'une chambre, souffla-t-elle enfin alors qu'elle réalisait toute l'implication de sa découverte.

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, attendant une explication plausible qui démentirait ce qu'elle pensait. Ils étaient là, tous les trois au milieu du salon fraichement repeint dans les tons sable et ocre, aux meubles sentant bon le neuf. Les deux jeunes hommes côte à côte et la blonde en face d'eux, ils se fixaient. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi sans bouger, sans parler … ? Jusqu'à ce que Réléna darde ses yeux furieux et emplis de douleur sur Duo.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cracha-t-elle. Duo ! Tu m'expliques ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Devant l'air blessé de son compagnon, Heero pris les devants et se positionna devant lui dans un geste de protection que Réléna ne manqua pas. Le visage froid du japonais lui fit peur et elle ne le reconnut pas. Il ressemblait à une louve défendant son petit, menaçant, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. A cet instant, elle compris l'ampleur des sentiments que Heero portait à Duo et elle sut que jamais elle ne ferait le poids. Elle se rappela alors la discussion qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur infiltration à l'école. Duo lui avait dit être amoureux de Heero, c'était elle qui n'avait pas voulu le comprendre …

_ Ça suffit Réléna, gronda-t-il. Duo t'aime beaucoup et c'est par respect pour lui que je t'ai laissé entrer et te promener chez nous, asséna-t-il froidement, mais si c'est pour devenir agressive, tu peux repartir, conclut-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il la vit se décomposer et il sentit la main du jeune sauvage se poser sur son bras pour le calmer, lui dire d'y aller doucement. Mais il ne voulait pas se calmer, elle blessait Duo par son comportement égoïste et immature. Il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par une amourette de gamine. Elle se disait amoureuse mais elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle n'avait rien vécue avec lui, avec eux …

_ Mais Heero … commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Duo. Je … Duo, l'appela-t-elle plaintivement, je croyais qu'on était amis … je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais, comment tu as pu me voler …

_ Non, la coupa le japonais. Soyons clair Réléna, reprit-il sèchement, Duo et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant, nous allons vivre ensemble et nous travaillons ensemble chez les preventers, nous partageons tout, tu comprends ? Lui demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. Si tu ouvres la bouche maintenant ce sera pour nous dire au revoir et certainement pas pour agresser Duo. Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher, il ne t'a rien volé, je me fais bien comprendre ? Grogna-t-il presque.

_ Heero, arrête, elle a compris, intervint Duo. S'il te plaît … lui demanda-t-il encore avec une moue si adorable …

Elle ne leur retourna qu'un regard blessé et larmoyant avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement, aussitôt suivie par ses gardes du corps qui l'attendaient sur le palier. Heero poussa un profond soupir et reporta son attention sur Duo, inquiet de ne pas le voir réagir.

_ Duo ? L'appela-t-il en le prenant pas les épaules. Bébé ? Insista-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. S'il te plaît … dis quelque chose …

_ Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler, on l'a blessé … dit-il seulement d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

Heero savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il ne pouvait qu'être là pour lui, il ne pensait pas que Duo s'était attaché à ce point à la jeune fille. Si il devait être tout à fait honnête, il devait bien admettre qu'elle était vraiment gentille et pleines de bonnes attentions mais son côté enfant gâtée l'agaçait prodigieusement, ça et sa complicité avec Duo lui souffla sa conscience.

Il se contenta donc de le serrer dans ses bras, de le câliner, encore et encore, attendant que Duo se reprenne de lui-même.

.

**Fin du flash-back**

.

_ Et vous ne l'avez pas revu ni eu de ses nouvelles depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda le Dr Goter quand Duo eut fini.

_ J'ai essayé de l'appeler quelques jours après mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre et depuis rien, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les vestiges de ses souvenirs douloureux et reporta son attention sur le docteur. C'était vraiment une femme charmante, c'était si facile de lui parler. Quand il avait fait part de ses incessants cauchemars à ses amis, Sally lui avait conseillé de voir un médecin spécialisé qui l'aiderait efficacement et il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Bien sûr Heero l'aidait de son mieux, chaque nuit où il se réveillait en sueur, en pleurant, le corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, le japonais le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants.

Mais il était trop proche de lui pour l'aider convenablement. Sally lui avait expliqué que Duo lui cacherait immanquablement des choses pour ne pas le blesser ou l'effrayer. Chose qu'il ne ferait pas avec un ou une inconnu(e). Et Heero avait dû admettre au bout de quelques séances que Sally avait eu raison.

_ Pensez-vous que vous pourrez lui parler à nouveau un jour ? En avez-vous envie ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, le ramenant à la réalité.

Duo fronça les sourcils, c'était une question intéressante.

_ Peut-être dans quelques années … hésita-t-il. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu fait l'effet d'une gifle, pour être honnête, je crois que je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça en fait, j'ai trouvé sa réaction …chercha-t-il ses mots, je sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part même si je me doutais qu'elle serait blessée mais là …

_ Vous avez trouvé sa réaction excessive ? Lui demanda le docteur Goter pour être sûre de bien comprendre.

_ Je pense que oui, répondit Duo avec hésitation. Je crois que c'est bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas répondu, après coup, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se revoit pas avant quelques années.

_ Je ne la connais pas mais au travers de ce que vous me décrivez, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution en effet, approuva le docteur. Il faut lui laisser le temps de grandir, continua-t-elle en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, plus par tic que par réel besoin. Elle n'a jamais que 18 ans, elle n'a pas le même passif que vous et n'a pas murie de la même façon. Laissez-lui le temps de se construire, de se trouver et de tomber vraiment amoureuse pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même et elle reviendra vous voir toute seule. Ce jour là, vous serez prêts tous les deux, lui affirma-t-elle.

_ Vous croyez ? S'inquiéta Duo avec une petite moue adorable, celle-là même qui faisait fondre Heero.

_ J'en suis certaine, lui affirma-t-elle en souriant gentiment... Bien, reprit-elle après une petite pause, alors, vous sentez-vous capable d'aborder un autre problème ?

_ Ma place dans ma nouvelle famille ? Tenta-t-il.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je vous écoute, comment vous situez-vous ? Recommença-t-elle à l'interroger en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil, aussitôt imité par Duo.

_ Je ne sais pas trop justement, débuta-t-il. Je ne me sens plus comme une pièce rapportée c'est certain et même si il y a encore des choses que je ne comprends pas, ça ne m'exclue pas pour autant, raconta-t-il. J'ai beaucoup progressé dans l'apprentissage de la vie en société.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez adapté assez rapidement en effet, confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête, c'est assez exceptionnel cette capacité dont avez fait preuve pour vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement, surtout en temps de guerre, le félicita-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que … c'est possible que ce soit justement l'urgence de la situation, le fait qu'on soit en guerre, qui m'ait poussé à tout intégrer aussi vite ? Tenta-t-il.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, vous en êtes en effet doté d'une intelligence rare. Vous rendre compte de tout ça par vous-même quand on sait que vous n'avez jamais réellement fait d'études, c'est assez incroyable pour être remarqué, le complimenta-t-elle.

_ G, mon mentor, disait tout le temps au moment où il m'enseignait que je comprenais tellement vite qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier d'où je viens.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas ! S'exclama le docteur en souriant franchement. Mais à part ça alors, qu'en est-il de votre famille ? Le ramena-t-elle dans le bon chemin.

_ Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas exclu, bien au contraire, c'est juste que des fois, quand je les vois évoluer autour de moi, de nous, j'ai l'impression d'être … que Heero et moi sommes à la traîne, avoua-t-il en triturant encore plus le pauvre coussin qui n'allait bientôt plus avoir une seule couture intacte.

_ C'est à dire ? Le questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension et joignant ses mains sous son menton.

_ Et bien, Sally et Wufei par exemple. Ils se sont mis ensemble pendant la guerre mais comme ils n'en avaient parlé à personne on à l'impression que c'est tout récent alors qu'ils parlent déjà de fonder une famille, se lança-t-il. Sally a décidé de ne plus s'occuper de l'infirmerie de la base, elle veut avoir un enfant et Wufei et elle cherchent une maison. Ils se sont mariés rapidement dès la fin de la guerre. C'était une belle fête, intime et très touchante … se rappela-t-il avec un regard nostalgique.

_ Vous les enviez ? Demanda le docteur.

_ Non ! Nia-t-il violemment. Enfin, je veux dire, oui quelque part, souffla-t-il… j'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup me marier avec Heero …

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous vivions dans des temps reculés où l'homosexualité était rejetée. Rien ne vous empêche d'officialiser votre union, déclara-t-elle.

_ Oui mais … je n'ose pas en parler à Heero. Je me dis que si il ne me l'a pas proposé c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie …

_ Il se dit peut-être la même chose vous savez ? Lui dit-elle.

_ .. … peut-être mais … je ne sais pas, c'est toujours lui qui a pris les décisions jusqu'à présent, comme pour notre appartement, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi c'est vrai mais c'était son idée, la contra Duo.

_ Et alors ? Ça ne vous empêche pas de vous affirmer et de faire des propositions aussi, non ?

_ … … et si il refuse ? S'inquiéta le jeune sauvage.

_ Alors dans ce cas, il vous faudra en parler avec lui, il vous aime, il ne peut pas refuser sans raison, c'est ça aussi vivre ensemble, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Oui … je vais y réfléchir.

_ Et le reste de votre famille ? Continua-t-elle pour changer un peu de sujet.

_ Les profs se sont retirés, ils disent qu'ils en ont assez fait, ils restent consultants pour les preventers en cas de besoin mais chacun est parti faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis longtemps, G est parti sur L2 pour aider à la développer et mettre un frein à la pauvreté, c'est le seul, les autres sont restés sur Terre et ils se sont trouvé des occupations, commença Duo. Quant à Trowa … il me manque. Il a joué le rôle de grand frère et m'a consolé et soutenu tout le temps de la guerre et même après et maintenant il est avec Quatre, j'ai l'impression d'être jaloux et je sais que c'est mal mais j'ai peur de le perdre, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, mort de honte.

_ Vous l'aimez ? L'interrogea son médecin.

_ Pas comme j'aime Heero, répondit-il, mais oui, comme un frère vraiment. A la base on était tous ensemble et je le voyais tous les jours. Depuis qu'on à notre appartement, on le voyait un peu moins mais ça allait encore, maintenant il parle de s'installer avec Quatre et du coup j'ai peur de ne plus le voir du tout, expliqua-t-il, une ride entre ses deux yeux montrant toute la véracité de son inquiétude.

_ Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous ne devez pas être égoïste et devez penser à son bonheur. C'est normal au début d'une relation de passer beaucoup de temps avec son compagnon, ça se calmera dans quelques temps et vous vous retrouverez mais il faut lui laisser ce temps, il en a besoin et Quatre aussi probablement, analysa-t-elle. Et Quatre alors, quelles sont vos relations ?

Duo se redressa un peu, but une gorgée du verre d'eau posé sur le guéridon à portée de main de son fauteuil, il semblait réfléchir, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire pour les autres.

_ Nous nous entendons bien, il est adorable et on parle de toutes sortes de choses mais … je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il … c'est pas pareil. Mais je l'aime beaucoup aussi et je suis heureux pour lui et Trowa, se reprit-il pour faire bonne figure. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte, enfin, c'est ce que Heero dit parce que moi je crois que je suis encore loin d'être doué pour tout ça.

_ Ça ? Répéta le docteur.

_ Les relations humaines, précisa Duo. J'ai du mal à identifier les signaux, ils sont tellement éloignés de ceux de ma famille dans la jungle.

_ C'est assez normal je pense, ça viendra avec le temps ne vous inquiétez pas, voulut le rassurer le docteur. Les liens que vous avez créés avec vos amis, votre famille, vont forcément changer. Déjà parce que le contexte dans lequel vous vivez n'est plus le même mais aussi parce que vous-même vous allez changer, vous allez grandir, mûrir, évoluer au fil du temps, ajouta-t-elle encore en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Il ne faut pas couper les liens, il faut les laisser évoluer en même temps que vous et votre place vous apparaîtra comme évidente.

_ Vous avez surement raison. Il faut que j'accepte les changements, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

_ Tout à fait, pour autant, ne vous empêchez pas d'exprimer vos peurs quand vous sentez que ça devient trop dur. Ça vous fera du bien et montrera à ceux qui vous aiment que vous les aimez aussi.

_ Pas sûr que ça marche avec Wufei … maugréa-t-il.

_ Oui en effet ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie de voir que son patient avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour.

Duo rit encore un peu mais très vite elle sentit qu'il voulait aborder le plus difficile, même si elle ne connaissait pas exactement la teneur de ce problème, elle savait que le sujet principal était le compagnon de son patient.

_ Bon, Duo, reprit-elle pour l'aider à se lancer. Je sais que depuis tout à l'heure vous évitez de me parler de ce qui vous tracasse le plus. Je sais également que c'est en rapport avec Heero. N'ayez pas peur …

_ Et bien … c'est au sujet de nos rapports … heu … intimes, bafouilla-t-il les joues rouges comme jamais.

_ Oui ? L'aida-t-elle.

_ C'est gênant …. Et ça me fait bizarre en même temps d'être gêné, commença-t-il. Surtout que les autres avaient tendance à me reprocher mon manque de tact ou de discrétion par rapport à ça. Après la façon dont j'ai vécu dans la jungle, pour moi ce genre de choses étaient naturelles et je n'ai jamais été dérangé par le contact avec les autres, expliqua-t-il devant l'air décontenancé de son médecin, il paraît que j'étais vraiment envahissant parce que je n'avais aucune notion d'espace personnel et que je les mettais souvent mal à l'aise.

_ C'est compréhensible, acquiesça-t-elle après avoir compris où il voulait en venir. Mais là vous tournez autour du pot … lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

_ … c'est vrai, pardon.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous gêné maintenant si vous ne l'étiez pas avant ? Voulut-elle comprendre.

_ Je crois qu'à force de vivre dans ce monde, j'ai compris certain concept comme la pudeur ou l'intimité et depuis que j'ai intégré ça, je suis assez mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, comme si le moindre de mes gestes pouvaient être mal interprétés.

_Si vous vous analysez vous-même je ne vais plus servir à rien ! S'exclama-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Oh croyez-moi, cette fois, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous !

_ Puisque vous le reconnaissez vous-même alors dans ce cas, lancez-vous, fit-elle avec un sourire de vainqueur, contente de l'avoir emmené où elle voulait sans l'y contraindre.

_ Et bien, depuis que nous sommes ensemble Heero et moi, ça fera bientôt un an, précisa-t-il comme perdu dans son souvenir, nous dormons ensemble. Au début nous ne faisions que nous embrasser et il me prenait dans ses bras, il me serrait si fort dans ces moments là, se rappela-t-il avec émotion. Il disait qu'il voulait nous couper de la guerre, de la peur et du sang, nous créer un cocon où on pourrait tout oublier … c'était des nuits magiques malgré le contexte, ajouta-t-il pour le docteur cette fois et non plus pour lui-même.

_ Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence nécessaire à Duo.

_ A la base, nous partagions la chambre avec les autres pilotes, reprit Duo, nous dormions toujours dans le même lit mais nous ne faisions rien de plus. Quand nous avons emménagé, Heero m'a dit qu'il voulait « fêter ça dignement », je n'ai pas bien compris sur le moment alors je l'ai laissé faire, continua-t-il avec une voix indéchiffrable, son docteur se demandant si c'était un bon ou un mauvais souvenir. Il m'a porté dans la chambre, m'a déposé sur le lit et m'a embrassé avec … je sais pas comment le décrire, s'interrompit-il, … c'est … il m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, … ça m'a coupé le souffle et après il a commencé à me caresser partout. Je sentais ses mains sur mon torse, dans mon dos, sur ma nuque, mes fesses et … mon … entrejambes … j'ai sursauté à ce moment là je m'en rappelle, il m'a murmuré de lui faire confiance et je me suis aussitôt détendu. J'ai voulu le caresser moi aussi alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours et j'ai imité ses mouvements. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire alors j'ai continué et j'ai moi aussi caressé … cette partie là de son corps. Je me suis senti envahi par une vague de chaleur étrange et mon … entrejambes a réagi comme parfois le matin au réveil, Sally m'a expliqué le principe quand elle s'est occupée de moi mais elle était pas rentrée dans les détails. Je n'avais jamais eu de … d'érection autrement qu'à mon réveil, ça m'a fait bizarre mais c'était tellement bon que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête et j'ai senti qu'il était dans le même état que moi … il m'a déshabillé et on s'est caressé jusqu'à ce que … enfin … on a … heu …. s'interrompit-il, n'ayant pas la force de finir sa phrase alors que ses joues menaçaient de surchauffer tant elles étaient rouges.

_ Oui, j'ai saisi, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le Dr Goter. C'était donc la première fois qu'il vous touchait comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce que jamais, ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer, ce genre de moments n'étaient jamais faciles à aborder pour n'importe qui, alors pour Duo avec son passé …

_ Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux toujours rivés au petit coussin qu'elle pensait lui offrir tant il semblait lui plaire.

_ Vous avez appréciez qu'il vous fasse partager ça ?

_ Oui..., souffla-t-il. C'était extraordinaire, dit-il en relevant enfin les yeux, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il avait une façon de me regarder … j'ai eu envie de pleurer quand j'ai vu ses yeux si brillants et surtout son sourire …

Duo s'arrêta encore, c'était plus gênant que difficile à vrai dire mais ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler, toutefois … il ne savait pas lui-même comment aborder le fond de la question.

_ Alors où est le problème ? L'encouragea le Dr Goter.

_ En fait, je ne sais pas, avoua Duo.

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Je suppose qu'il y a un problème mais je ne le vois pas. Depuis cette première fois, nous avons souvent recommencé, et pas seulement dans notre lit mais … chaque fois, je vois que Heero cherche … autre chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'empêche de faire certains gestes, je vois bien quand on est en … se coupa-t-il, ne sachant comment appeler ce qu'il faisait avec Heero.

_ Plein câlin ? Proposa son médecin.

_ Oui, approuva Duo … il me regarde comme si il attendait quelque chose et chaque fois, pendant rien qu'une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme … déçu... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, finit Duo, les larmes aux yeux tant il était perdu et désespéré de ne pas comprendre.

_ Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais rien fait d'autre que des caresses ? Le questionna-t-elle alors, semblant avoir éclairci le mystère.

_ Comment ça « rien d'autre » ? Demanda alors Duo et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

_ Je vois … j'ai ma réponse. Duo, vous avez un compagnon adorable et remarquablement prévenant, l'envia-t-elle presque. Il a été d'une patience qui, je dois dire, m'éblouit et me laisse sans voix. Les relations intimes dans un couple ne se limite pas à des caresses mais ça, ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer, lui précisa-t-elle. Écoutez, la prochaine fois que votre compagnon commencera à vous « câliner », dites-lui juste ceci « je suis prêt » et laissez-vous faire ensuite, vous découvrirez une autre façon d'aimer votre compagnon et à l'avenir, si vous avez ce genre d'inquiétude parlez-lui en sans attendre, termina-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant et un regard des plus sérieux.

_ Je suis prêt ? Répéta-t-il étonné. Ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Peu importe, ignora-t-elle sa question, il vous le montrera, ayez confiance en lui.

_ … D'accord, finit par murmurer Duo.

_ Bien, je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Oui, je suis fatigué, approuva le natté en fermant les yeux une seconde.

_ Je vous crois. Vous maintenez votre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ?

_ Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Merci Dr, pour tout, lui dit-il en se relevant.

_ Je vous en prie Duo, je dois avouer que vous êtes un peu plus qu'un patient pour moi désormais, lui avoua-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil pour le raccompagner à la porte.

.

.

.

_ Heero ! Je suis rentré ! Cria Duo depuis le hall où il posa son manteau.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il en déduisit que son compagnon était encore à la base. Vérifiant l'heure à l'horloge du salon, il constata que le brun devrait avoir terminé depuis deux bonnes heures, il se fit la réflexion que sa séance chez sa psy avait vraiment traîné en longueur mais il en était tout de même satisfait et, si certaines questions restaient en suspend, il se sentait quand même bien mieux.

Il se décida à appeler Heero sur son portable, il voulait savoir si il devait faire à dîner où si le brun était retenu à la base pour une quelconque raison. Ce ne fut qu'à la septième sonnerie qu'il commença à s'inquiéter réellement.

Pas de réponse ce n'était pas normal, pas juste inhabituel, mais vraiment alarmant quand on savait, comme lui, que son compagnon ne quittait jamais son portable et qu'il répondait toujours à Duo sauf quand il était en mission, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas normalement.

Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Trowa pour demander des infos mais il se souvint que le châtain était lui aussi de repos ce jour et qu'en plus il devait préparer son emménagement avec Quatre. Autant dire qu'après sa discussion avec le Dr Goter, Duo n'avait pas du tout envie de l'ennuyer.

Ne voyant plus qu'une solution et refusant de céder à la panique, il remit son blouson et attrapa son casque au passage. Une fois dehors, il enfourcha sa moto et pris le chemin de la base. Il y fut en dix minutes et se gara sur son emplacement. Sans même répondre aux différents saluts qu'il reçut, il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur du parking et pianota fébrilement le code de sécurité pour que l'appareil accepte de le déposer au quatrième étage où se trouvaient les bureaux des officiers.

Il ne ralentit son rythme qu'à l'approche du bureau de son japonais et pris une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à toquer à la porte.

Il n'avait croisé personne à cet étage, tous les officiers étaient depuis longtemps partis à cette heure. 21 heure, pas si tard pour des agents de terrain mais pour ceux qui préparaient les missions, l'heure était par contre bien avancée. Aussi, Duo se douta bien que les voix assourdies qu'il entendait venaient du bureau d'Heero. Il n'avait jamais espionné son compagnon, ni douté de lui mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de se faire le plus discret possible pour écouter ce qui se disait, et surtout savoir qui était la personne qui parlait avec Heero.

_ … on ne sait jamais … ça pourrait être plus grave que ça n'en a l'air, fit une voix indubitablement masculine mais inconnue de Duo.

_ Fous-moi la paix, c'est pas la première fois et Duo va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas, je devrais être à la maison depuis plus de deux heures, répondit Heero et au ton de sa voix, le jeune sauvage sut qu'il était plus qu'agacé.

_ Duo ! Toujours Duo ! Il n'y en a que pour lui ! A croire qu'il ne peut pas respirer sans toi ! S'exclama la même voix mais en colère cette fois.

_ C'est moi qui ne peut pas respirer sans lui ! Il est ma vie et il faudra te faire une raison ! Tu m'énerves pousse-toi ! Se fâcha Heero.

La dernière réplique acheva de faire disparaître les scrupules de Duo et il poussa légèrement la porte pour voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau. L'entrée se faisant dans un renfoncement, il n'avait pas vu sur toute la pièce mais au moins était-il en partie caché. Il fut troublé par la présence de la trousse de secours, ouverte sur un meuble au fond de la pièce mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question.

_ Je t'ai dit de te pousser Call ! Gronda son compagnon et au mouvement que Duo détecta, il sut que ce dernier venait de repousser l'homme qui se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce, permettant à Duo de le voir.

Il avait beau être de dos, sa stature et le nom par lequel Heero l'avait appelé suffirent à Duo pour le reconnaître. Call. L'assistant du brun. Pratiquement la même stature que celle de Duo, en plus fin peut être, blond et les cheveux lisses lui descendant sous les oreilles, Duo savait qu'il possédait de magnifiques yeux gris sous ses lunettes. Il ne ressemblait aucunement à un militaire et pour cause, il se contentait de la paperasse et d'apporter le café.

Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître de la part du jeune sauvage si sociable, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Son instinct l'avait mis en garde dès le premier jour, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Heero de l'intégrer à son cercle de confiance, se prenant pour son grand frère à toujours le défendre et lui donner des conseils, étonnant surtout quand on savait que cet homme était plus âgé que lui de trois ans.

Il en avait parlé à Trowa qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était probablement jaloux du fait que Call passait ses journées avec Heero alors que lui était dans un autre bureau éloigné de deux couloirs. Sa propre assistante étant une femme mariée et mère de deux enfants d'au moins trente-cinq ans, Heero, lui, n'avait jamais eu d'inquiétude quand à une probable « attaque » de l'assistante sur son compagnon.

_ Heero, si tu me disais ce que tu lui trouves, franchement je te comprends pas, ça rime à quoi de rester avec lui alors que vous couchez même pas ensemble ! Reprocha Call à son chef.

Duo était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Il se couchait tous les soirs aux côtés du japonais, non ? Alors de quoi parlait-il ?

_ Ce que je fais avec Duo ne te regarde pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as surpris une conversation entre Trowa et moi que tu te peux te permettre ce genre de remarque, c'est clair ?

Heero était vraiment en colère. Duo ne savait pas pourquoi. Toujours fut-il qu'il vit son amant passer dans son champs de vision et attraper le bras de Call pour le tourner vers lui.

_ Ce que tu fais avec Duo ? Cracha ce dernier. Ce que tu ne fais pas plutôt ! Se moqua-t-il cruellement. Combien de temps tu vas te satisfaire de vos « caresses » ou de ta main avant de ne plus pouvoir te contenir ? Continua-t-il avec rage. Tu sais que je peux te donner ce que lui te refuses ... ajouta-t-il avec une voix plus sensuelle tout en se collant à Heero. Je sais ce dont un homme comme toi a besoin, dit-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse pour la faire remonter vers …

_ Arrête ça ! Cria Heero en le repoussant. Je ne suis pas intéressé et si tu me touches encore sans ma permission, chose que tu n'aura jamais, je t'arrache le bras, gronda-t-il pour faire comprendre à son assistant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_ Heero ! S'écria Call sans prendre en compte les mises ne garde de son chef. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas, supplia-t-il, Duo ne sait pas ce que tu veux mais moi je sais, tu as des besoins qu'il ne peut pas comprendre et qu'il n'imaginera jamais …

_ La seule chose que je veux de Duo c'est son amour et je l'ai, ce que tu peux m'apporter je n'en veux pas alors maintenant va-t-en et demain je verrai avec le général pour que tu sois réaffecté, je ne veux plus te revoir tant que tu seras dans cet état d'esprit.

Duo était choqué par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, la colère de son compagnon et les gestes de son assistant, tout lui semblait étrange comme si ils parlaient une autre langue. Pourtant, même si il ne comprenait pas tout, il savait que la rage qui résonnait au creux de son ventre était dirigée contre Call et à chaque pas qu'il le voyait faire en direction du brun, son cœur se serrait et il laissait parler l'animal en lui, lui intimant de marquer son territoire, de faire valoir ses droits sur ce qui était sien, le peu de conscience humaine qui subsistait l'empêchait pour l'instant de sauter à la gorge du blond, lui rappelant que Heero était un être humain et non pas un objet en sa possession.

Mais quand il vit le blond se jeter au cou de Heero malgré les paroles de ce dernier et coller sa bouche sur la sienne, il bondit en avant. La porte claqua si violemment qu'elle creusa le mur quand elle le frappa avant de rebondir dessus et de se refermer aussitôt pendant que Duo se jetait littéralement sur sa proie.

Avant même que le japonais n'ai compris ce qui se passait, il sentit Call l'attraper et passer ses mains autour de son cou pour le retenir, il colla sa bouche sur la sienne et alors qu'il allait le repousser, il entendit un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'entrée de son bureau et fut déséquilibré par un manque soudain d'appui quand son assistant fut arraché de son cou avant d'être projeté au sol par une furie qu'il eut du mal à identifier.

_ Duo ? Souffla-t-il, hébété par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son amour, son ange, avait disparu pour laisser place à Shinigami, lequel s'activait maintenant à réduire en bouillie le corps de Call.

_ Duo ! Stop ! Cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits et en tentant de soulever Duo du corps de son assistant.

Le jeune sauvage avait brutalement agrippé Call avant de le plaquer au sol et de s'asseoir sur lui. Après lui avoir démoli la mâchoire, il tentait de l'étrangler et il y serait parvenu si à ce moment là, Heero ne l'avait pas attrapé à bras-le-corps pour le soulever et tenter de le calmer.

_ Shhh... shhhh … bébé, calme-toi, calme-toi je t'en prie … s'il te plait, reviens-moi … bébé ….

Heero murmurait sans relâche, conscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon et du fait que si il ne parvenait pas à le retenir, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Call, ce dernier étant bien loin d'avoir le même passé et entraînement. Il sentit le corps se tendre un instant avant de se relâcher totalement, il vit les yeux de Duo reprendre un état normal, les pupilles dilatées par la rage retrouvaient leur taille et leur couleur habituelles mais le rictus de haine qui défigurait son bel ange était toujours là.

_ Duo ? L'appela-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Duo ? Tu es avec moi ?

_ Hm, grogna ce dernier.

_ Reprends tes esprits bébé, je t'en prie, calme-toi, murmura encore Heero sans cesser de caresser sa joue, repassant une mèche égarée derrière son oreille.

_ Tu es blessé, se contenta de répondre Duo en fixant l'épaule découverte du brun.

Sa manche de tee-shirt était relevée et on voyait une partie d'un bandage. Heero soupira de soulagement en voyant que Duo était de retour dans le présent.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il, j'ai été pris dans une bagarre en voulant séparer deux nouvelles recrues, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, le temps de calmer tout le monde, de faire une déposition et de me soigner, expliqua-t-il. J'ai perdu mon téléphone dans le feu de l'action et je viens seulement d'arriver dans mon bureau, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, termina-t-il en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Duo allait répondre mais un gémissement plaintif le coupa dans son élan. Reportant son regard sur la forme étalée par terre, il contempla son œuvre un moment et se senti coupable une fraction de seconde avant que la vision de cet homme collé à Heero ne ressurgisse dans son esprit.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de l'achever et l'envie de … l'achever. Seul un brin de conscience l'en empêcha, lui rappelant sadiquement que sa disparition ne passerait pas inaperçue et qu'il ne voudrait pas créer des problèmes au japonais.

_ Je suis désolé, crut-il bon de dire finalement.

_ Pas moi, rétorqua Heero. Il n'en mourra pas et si il cherche à nous poser des problèmes, je porterai plainte pour harcèlement, ajouta-t-il, tout à fait conscient que l'autre les entendait. Écoute-moi, toi seul à le droit de poser les mains sur moi et quoi qu'il arrive je ne laisserai personne te prendre cette place, déclara-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde, le regard figé dans les prunelles améthystes.

Le regard de Duo se voilât et il se serra contre Heero, sentant toute la peur et la tension retomber d'un coup. Il glissa son nez dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait tant et respira à fond, s'imprégnant de son odeur comme un drogué en manque.

_ Je veux rentrer, souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ Oui, rentrons, accepta Heero, mais d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de lui, histoire d'être sûr que cette fois, il a compris.

_ Cette fois ? Ne put s'empêcher de relever Duo.

Heero se mordit la langue devant sa gaffe, la fatigue probablement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et devant le regard que posa son compagnon sur son assistant il se décida à lui demander de l'attendre dans le couloir. Duo se résigna, il ne voulait pas faire de problèmes à Heero, il ne voulait pas non, ne cessait-il de se répéter pour se convaincre d'attendre sagement à la porte du bureau. Il ne sut jamais ce qui s'y passa quand il en fut sorti mais il fut ravi les jours suivants de constater que Heero avait un nouvel assistant.

.

.

.

Duo avait à peine touché à son repas et était allé se coucher aussitôt après. Toute cette agitation, ses questionnements intérieurs, sa séance chez le psy, tout ça l'avaient épuisé. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui c'était passé, Heero sentait que son compagnon avait besoin de sommeil et de temps pour affronter ces événements le plus sereinement possible.

Seulement au bout de trois jours, le brun n'en pouvait plus. Duo avait repris le cours de sa vie, de leur vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était retourné au QG le lendemain comme si de rien n'était et discutait avec Heero comme à son habitude. Il était seulement un peu plus distant dans leurs gestes quotidiens. Il ne venait plus réclamer de baiser et si Heero n'avait pas fait le premier pas à chaque fois, il n'y aurait plus le moindre contact entre eux depuis cet incident.

Et pourtant, Duo n'était pas aveugle et il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait souffrir son compagnon en ignorant les perches qu'il lui tendait pour le pousser à la discussion. Mais il avait besoin de ce temps de réflexion.

Les mots de Call et de sa psy résonnaient en lui sans cesse. « Combien de temps tu vas te satisfaire de vos « caresses » ou de ta main avant de ne plus pouvoir te contenir ? », « la prochaine fois que votre compagnon commencera à vous « câliner », dites-lui juste ceci « je suis prêt » et laissez-vous faire ensuite ».

Et si elle se trompait ? Et Call, qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Il devait absolument se lancer. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'expectative ou Heero finirait par craquer. Il avait déjà été très patient depuis cette fameuse soirée où il avait démolit ce mec. Ce soir … ils ne travaillaient pas le lendemain, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Sa décision prise, il refusa d'attendre sans savoir si son compagnon serait disponible rapidement ou si il finissait tard. Sans même répondre à son assistante qui était maintenant habituée, il se dirigea en courant vers le bureau du brun où il fit une entrée fracassante devant Heero et Trowa qui ne purent que sursauter.

_ Duo ! S'exclama Heero en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc de son arrivée en fanfare.

Duo le dévisagea en rougissant, mort de honte de s'être conduit aussi stupidement. Il n'avait même pas frappé à la porte, et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Trowa ? Ce dernier était d'ailleurs égal à lui-même. Impassible, il affichait juste un petit sourire, heureux de voir Duo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Voyant que son jeune ami était figé et perdu, il lui vint en aide.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? Le salua-t-il en lui offrant une accolade.

Se retrouver dans les bras de Trowa même quelques secondes suffit à Duo pour revenir à lui. Il rendit son embrassade au châtain et se tourna vers son compagnon qui le fixait, les sourcils froncés, pas de colère non, mais d'inquiétude de l'avoir vu débarqué si brusquement.

_ Tout va bien Tro, merci, je suis content de te voir aussi, lui répondit-il enfin. Désolé 'Ro, je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure tu pensais finir, lui expliqua-t-il, tout penaud.

Heero soupira de soulagement mais aussi un peu d'agacement à voir Duo toujours aussi gêné avec lui. Combien de fois devrait-il lui dire qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de se justifier, de se trouver des excuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Si il voulait le voir, lui parler ou autre, il venait et c'était tout !

Il finit par se dégager de son bureau où le dossier apporté par Trowa avait fini par être abandonné et prit Duo dans ses bras pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Je pense en avoir terminé dans deux heures maxi, pourquoi ?

_ Pour … heu … rien de spécial, je voulais juste qu'on puisse profiter un peu de notre soirée, bégaya Duo en rougissant de plus belle.

_ D'accord, sourit le brun, alors je passe te prendre dès que j'ai fini ? Demanda-t-il.

Duo acquiesça, s'enfuyant presque de son bureau après avoir salué Trowa et lui avoir arraché la promesse de bientôt venir les voir, avec Quatre bien sûr.

.

.

.

_ Duo ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son ordinateur et sourit bêtement en voyant son compagnon dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

_ On rentre ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

_ Je t'attend, répondit le brun un rien amusé devant l'air ravi de son compagnon.

Duo se dépêcha de tout éteindre, validant son travail avant, et se hâta de rejoindre son compagnon. Le retour se fit dans une ambiance bien plus détendue que celle qui régnait entre eux depuis l'incident dans le bureau de Heero. La cause en revenait surtout à Duo qui, ayant pris sa décision, était bien moins stressé et cela déteignait sur le brun qui se réjouissait de voir enfin un vrai sourire sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

A peine rentré, Duo se jeta sur lui pour l'entraîner dans la chambre où il le fit asseoir sur le lit avant de grimper sur ses genoux et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Surpris, Heero ne put que suivre le mouvement, se demandant vaguement ce que son démon avait encore inventé mais néanmoins ravi de voir que pour une fois c'était lui qui prenait les devants pour un rapprochement intime, même si cela se limitait à des baisers et des caresses.

Et présentement, Heero ne se souvenait pas que Duo l'ai déjà caressé ainsi. Il y mettait tant d'empressement que le brun ne sut comment agir. Devait-il les lui retourner ? Ne prendrait-il pas peur en sentant le désir grandissant qui naissait dans le cœur et le ventre du japonais ?

Duo se recula, décollant ses lèvres des siennes et ses mains perdues sous la chemise du brun stoppèrent leurs caresses, restant sagement posées sur son dos musclé.

Toujours assis sur ses genoux, il le fixa sans ciller.

_ C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il en le poussant en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

Heero le regardait comme halluciné, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et ne reconnaissait plus son compagnon qui à l'instant venait de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Lui-même avait déjà pris cette posture lors de leurs câlins mais Duo était toujours resté passif … jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de me toucher, souffla-t-il à un cheveux de ses lèvres, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais fait plus ?

Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui qui ne perdait jamais ses moyens se retrouvait soudain embarrassé et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se mettre à cafouiller.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce « plus », je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt, dit-il dans un souffle en passant une main dans la frange de son démon, repoussant les mèches qui le cachait à sa vue.

_ Je ne serais jamais prêt Heero puisque je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, avoua-t-il doucement, mais j'ai confiance en toi, rajouta-t-il vivement en voyant les yeux de son brun se ternir.

La dernière phrase de Duo lui redonna un début de sourire mais il était si anxieux quant à ce qui risquait de se passer que sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il avala sa salive comme il put et inversa leur position, coinçant amoureusement Duo sous lui et l'embrassant délicatement.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_ S'il te plait, le pria Duo, je veux savoir, je sais que tu en as envie, je l'ai bien compris l'autre so...

_ Chut ! Le coupa-t-il d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te voir heureux Duo, lui affirma encore avec sérieux.

_ Alors montre-moi de quoi parlait Call, lui demanda-t-il avec un air tellement suppliant que Heero n'eut pas le cœur de résister.

De toute façon, il savait qu'un jour il faudrait en passer par là. Il avait tellement peur que Duo ne soit dégouté ou prenne peur. Si il ne voulait plus de lui après ? Non. Définitivement Heero était prêt à se passer de sexe toute sa vie mais pas de Duo. Seulement ... si Duo lui-même lui demandait …

_ Très bien ... alors écoute-moi, commença Heero. Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es obligé de rien, si à un moment tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit on arrête, continua-t-il. Tu es plus important que tout le reste pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre Duo, l'implora-t-il enfin.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête en lui souriant toujours aussi amoureusement. Il n'avait pas peur. Heero se laissa glisser à ses côtés et colla le dos de Duo contre son torse. Il le garda un moment serré contre lui à tel point que Duo se demanda si son compagnon s'était endormi quand il se mit à le caresser tendrement.

Il passa ses mains sous son pull et effleura son ventre plat lui causant des frissons incontrôlables tout en déposant des baisers le long de sa nuque.

_ Je t'aime Duo, commença Heero d'une voix basse sans cesser ses caresses, j'ai envie de toi, de ton corps, je veux qu'il m'appartienne et que le mien t'appartienne, je veux te montrer ce que veut dire « faire l'amour », souffla-t-il. J'ai juste si peur de t'effrayer et de te perdre, de perdre le contrôle et de te faire du mal, avoua-t-il finalement.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal, lui affirma-t-il en tournant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, alors apprends-moi Heero.

_ Très bien … déglutit le brun, j'espère que tu aimeras … murmura-t-il alors qu'un simple sourire tendre et confiant lui répondait.

Tout doucement ses mains commencèrent à remonter le pull plus haut jusqu'à dénuder entièrement le torse du natté avant de le lui enlever. Il déposa de petits baisers sur sa gorge et sa nuque au passage, le chatouillant doucement de son souffle tout en dénattant ses cheveux.

Duo gloussa et gémit en même temps, il ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'émettre de tels sons mais n'en eut pas le temps de s'étonner.

Déjà les mains baladeuses repartaient à l'assaut de son jean et déboutonnaient un à un les boutons de sa braguette. Pour l'instant, c'était du déjà vu, ils étaient sur un terrain connu et Duo pouvait se laisser aller à apprécier sans trop craindre la suite. Il avait décidé de faire pleinement confiance à son amant et de laisser parler son instinct.

Seulement une chose le dérangeait. Leur position. Tels qu'ils étaient, il ne pouvait rendre aucune caresse, il ne pouvait même pas le voir. Alors délicatement, il prit le poignet gauche d'Heero et le souleva pour enlever la main taquine de la lisière de son jean. Il se retourna aussi vite que possible pour faire comprendre au brun le pourquoi de son geste, qu'il ne pense pas qu'il le repoussait.

Heero eut un sursaut de peur, vite réprimé en voyant ce que Duo voulait faire. Il en profita pour le fixer et vérifier dans ses prunelles améthystes qu'il n'y avait aucune peur. Il se laissa faire quand son futur amant lui ôta son haut à son tour,appréciant franchement la prise d'initiative.

Lentement ils se déshabillèrent tour à tour, se caressant doucement au passage, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre. Heero voulait plus que tout le détendre au maximum, qu'il s'abandonne entre ses bras. Il le bascula sur le dos et prit appui sur ses avants-bras pour le surplomber.

Baissant la tête, il lui sourit amoureusement, ne voulant pas rompre le silence, il posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, les piquant de petits baisers avant de les prendre fougueusement et de glisser sa langue entre elles tandis que sa main descendait sur son ventre et remontait en de lents effleurements qui provoquaient frissons et chair de poule à Duo.

Ce dernier découvrait de nouvelles sensations. Jusqu'alors Heero n'avait jamais joué ainsi avec ses tétons ou son nombril et il adorait ça. Il se cambrait à chaque frôlement, gémissant son appréciation, ses mains accrochées aux épaules musclées de son brun. Leurs sexe maintenant érigés se frottaient doucement l'un contre l'autre et des plaintes sourdes entrecoupées de murmures incompréhensibles s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Les mains du japonais furent remplacées par une langue gourmande qui se mit à laper les deux boutons rosés l'un après l'autre, les faisant durcir plus encore. Ses dents vinrent jouer avec également, il les mordilla et les aspira tour à tour, il les dégustait. Quand il s'estima satisfait de son œuvre, il fit remonter es lèvres et sa langue le long du torse jusqu'au creux de la gorge avant de mordiller la base du cou et enfin de reprendre ses lèvres.

Duo crut devenir fou plus d'une fois, les décharges électriques qui le parcouraient envoyaient des picotements dans son bas-ventre et jusqu'à ses orteils faisant se tordre ses pieds de délices anticipés. Il sentait Heero partout sur lui, le brun s'infiltrait dans le moindre recoin de son esprit et il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, qu'au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Heero se délectait du voile de plaisir qui troublait les iris presque noires maintenant de son amant. D'une pression de genoux il lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour se coller à son bassin et entamer un léger mouvement de va et vient. Ça, ils l'avaient déjà fait, plus ou moins, après tout chaque fois était différente, mais la main d'Heero qui descendait le long de son sexe, passait sur ses bourses pour remonter entre ses fesses vers son intimité... ça c'était nouveau.

Duo manqua se tendre, commençant à comprendre ce que son homme voulait faire, pourtant son instinct lui soufflait de lui faire confiance, que jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre et les ondes de plaisir qui transperçaient son corps ne faisaient que le lui confirmer.

Voyant que le châtain ne fuyait pas mais au contraire l'encourageait en bougeant son bassin vers lui, Heero prit une profonde inspiration et embrassa Duo alors qu'un de ses doigts se frayaient un chemin en lui le plus délicatement possible.

Duo poussa un profond gémissement aussitôt étouffé par la bouche du brun. Il s'arc-bouta, voulant signifier son plaisir, une de ses jambes remonta sur la hanche du japonais dans un geste réflexe. Heero l'attrapa de sa main libre sans même y penser et se plaqua plus encore contre Duo.

L'ambiance de la pièce était lourde de sensualité, de silence tendu de concentration pour ne pas blesser, ne pas effrayer, de gémissements plaintifs de plaisir, de bruits de friction de deux peaux humides de sueur l'une contre l'autre.

Heero n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, toutes ces sensations l'enivraient, même aux commandes du Wing il n'avait jamais plané autant, si haut, si fort … deux de ses doigts jouaient maintenant en Duo, lui donnant un avant-goût de ce qu'il ressentirait une fois en lui. C'était à perdre l'esprit, cette étroitesse, cette chaleur … Il se mordit la lèvre pour se ramener à l'instant présent, à Duo.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où il était, perdu dans les brumes d'un océan, d'un raz-de-marée de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses. Il en voulait plus et il lui suffit d'un regard pour le faire comprendre à son amant.

Il sentit les doigts du brun se retirer doucement pour venir caresser son érection presque douloureuse. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en aspirant goulument comme un naufragé en perdition. Son bassin bougeait de lui-même, ses mains se crispaient dans le dos du japonais, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Heero se colla à lui de tout son long, glissant sur son corps pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Il lui murmura à nouveau son amour au creux de l'oreille avant d'en suçoter le lobe. Il glissa ses mains sous les genoux de Duo, lui relevant les jambes d'une façon plus qu'indécente, dévoilant son intimité encore pure et inviolée. Savoir qu'il serait le premier, le seul, à le posséder rendait ce moment encore plus magique, plus jouissif. Il déglutit, planta son regard cobalt dans le sien et le pénétra lentement, très lentement.

_ Heero, haleta le natté en cherchant son air.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait eu comme un besoin vital d'appeler son amant, comme pour se rassurer sur la réalité de ce qu'il vivait. C'était tellement fort …

_ Je suis là mon amour, je suis là, en toi, le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur. Je t'aime …

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir de se sentir enfin en lui, il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il attendait ce moment. Un frisson incontrôlable remonta la ligne de son dos et il en sentit la réciproque chez son amant. Quand il fut enfouit en lui jusqu'à la garde, il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir que Duo ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, ces yeux écarquillés de se sentir empli par lui. Une légère grimace étirait ses lèvres, mais les très légers débuts de mouvements du japonais commencèrent à le détendre tout doucement.

Duo ne savait pas si il souffrait ou si le plaisir prenait le dessus. Heero était en lui, glissait en lui de la façon la plus possessive qui soit. Il sut qu'il avait eut raison de lui faire confiance. Une larme unique s'échappa et roula sur sa joue aussitôt lapée sensuellement par la langue amoureuse du brun.

Ce dernier reprit ses mouvements, dilatant son amant pour mieux onduler en lui, pour lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible. Il ressortait complètement et revenait doucement, petit à petit, prenant le temps de remodeler son intérieur pour que leur corps s'épousent parfaitement.

Duo poussa un gémissement rauque et ce fut son tour de se mordre la lèvre, Heero la lui embrassa pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Le châtain se cambra pour accentuer l'entrée de cette épée de chair en lui, si chaude, si dure, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le déchirer en deux et au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins elle lui procura un plaisir tel qu'il le ressentit dans chaque fibre de sa peau, faisant tressaillir son propre sexe. Il se mit à haleter et enroula ses bras autour du cou du japonais, ses jambes autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à leur union.

Heero prit cela comme le signe que Duo ne souffrait plus du tout et commença à augmenter la cadence de ses coups de rein. Des grognements lui échappèrent malgré la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voulut les retenir, ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais persuadé que leur première fois devait être célébrée en silence. En fait il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre que les sons plus qu'érotiques qui sortaient de la gorge de Duo.

Excité par ses respirations erratiques, ses soupirs et ses cris brefs, presque féminins quand il le pénétrait un peu fort, Heero se lâcha complètement. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il lâcha la bride à son désir, ce besoin violent de le marquer comme sien, de le posséder comme jamais pour lui montrer ce qu'était vraiment la jouissance, après tout il avait une promesse à tenir...

Sentant que Duo allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre et avec une douceur contrastant avec ses coups de rein, il prit au creux d'une de ses mains le sexe gorgé de désir du châtain et le masturba tout en léchant son cou, son oreille, laissant son souffle brûlant courir sur la peau humide.

Sa main donnait un rythme différent de celui de ses hanches et Duo crut qu'il allait mourir, là, maintenant, que son cœur allait rendre les armes. Tant de plaisir était trop dur à gérer.

La main d'Heero remonta finalement le long de son sexe et il titilla son gland turgescent de son pouce alors qu'il s'enfonçait violemment en lui en poussant une plainte plus rauque que jamais.

Duo se contracta, son corps s'arqua à se décoller du lit et il jouit longuement dans la main de son amant qui le rejoignit aussitôt, emporté par les contractions délirantes autour de sa verge.

Heero le marqua de son essence, laissant son bassin bouger au rythme des derniers mouvements réflexes de sa jouissance, ne quittant pas Duo des yeux. La vision de celui dont il était fou, perdu dans son orgasme était à graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus beau qu'en cet instant. Il sut qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, que jamais il ne désirerait quelqu'un d'autre et il le lui dit dans un murmure.

.

.

.

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Il avait fini par quitter son corps avec une délicatesse infinie avant de s'étendre sur le dos pour l'attirer à lui. Il promenait le bout de ses doigts sur les reins du châtain en d'étranges arabesques qu'il suivait des yeux alors qu'ils reprenaient tout deux leur respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation plus tôt mais quelque part en lui, sa petite voix lui fit comprendre que plus tôt aurait peut-être été trop tôt et qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre que Duo vienne à lui avec cette envie de savoir, ce besoin de lui … Ça n'en avait que rendu meilleure leur étreinte.

_ Heero, l'appela son amant dans un murmure pour ne pas briser l'intimité du moment.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Répondit-il sur le même ton en baissant la tête pour mieux le fixer dans les yeux.

_ Tu te rappelles quand on a détruit nos armures ? Lui demanda Duo en relevant la tête pour lui aussi le regarder. Je t'ai dit ce jour là que j'avais comme perdu une partie de moi, qu'il y avait comme un vide en moi, tu te souviens ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Bien sûr, se contenta de répondre le japonais se demandant où il voulait en venir, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas un bon souvenir pour aucun d'eux cinq.

_ Je crois que … j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un lien entre nous parce que c'est un peu grâce aux Gundams que je vous ai rencontré et que j'ai pu rester avec vous. Tu comprends ? S'inquiéta le châtain, peu sûr d'être arrivé à s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait.

_ Je pense que oui, fit prudemment Heero. Et maintenant, c'est toujours le cas ? Lui demanda-t-il, pensant voir où voulait en venir son amant.

_ Non, plus maintenant, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire fatigué mais magnifique. Je t'avais en moi Heero, j'ai ressenti ton âme en moi ce soir … Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de me sentir autant uni à toi, c'était juste indescriptible, lui avoua-t-il les joues en feu.

Heero ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui. Cet être si pur et qui pourtant renfermait un ange noir en son sein, il était unique et il était sien … Il se pencha vers ses lèvres et lui dévora la bouche d'une façon si possessive que Duo en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui grimpa littéralement dessus et répondit fiévreusement à son baiser.

_ J'ai encore envie … gémit-il dans le baiser.

Heero lui répondit par un léger coup de hanche et le châtain ne put réprimer un sourire de contentement. Quand ils auront à nouveau fait l'amour, que leur orgasme aura éclaté encore en eux,les rapprochant de la plénitude absolue, il demanderait à Heero de l'épouser …

.

.

.

C'est fini … Ça fait bizarre, je n'avais jamais passé tant de temps sur une fic,non pas qu'elle ne m'inspirait pas, au contraire, juste un manque abominable de temps entre le bébé, le boulot et le reste …

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là et encore pardon pour la duré entre les chaps.

J'espère que cette fin ne vous déplaira pas … ;)


End file.
